


The Face of Time

by shin33luvmuzik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Original Character(s), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, real life fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 135,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shin33luvmuzik/pseuds/shin33luvmuzik
Summary: Pairing: Sebastian Stan x Reader (OFC) / Bucky Barnes x Reader (OFC)Summary: Tudor MinYoung was the maknae but lead vocals of a Korean girl group Mystic when she was cast as love interest of James ‘Bucky’ Barnes in the movie Captain America The First Avenger ‘Linda Gray. Story will consist of real life challenges Min and Sebastian will face through out the years, along with how the Bucky and Linda will be throughtout the movies ^^. So in reality I wrote 2 stories in 1 because I am lazy like that.Warning: Language. Violance. Fluff. Angst. Pain. PTSD. Blood. Death. Eventual smutEach chapter will be labeled with there own warning
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. S/M 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My writing skills are horrible, please don't be to harsh on me, this is just a way for me to destress myself. My mind lately has been on overdrive, this is a story for brain to work to get its creative juices flowing. If anyone wants to help me correct all my grammatical mistakes please let me know. ^^  
> I started writing this story in June 2019 and never wanted to post anything until I finish the story (Which I finally did almost 6 months later).  
> So this story is finished just needs to be posted and lets say its a long ass story. If your up for it follow me through this journey of the 2 stories in 1.

` `

“Miss Tudor, welcome to the set of Captain America” Kevin Feige said shaking her hand before walking her into the studio to meet the other actors/actresses. “Please call me Min, I am honored to be cast as Linda Gray, never in my life have I ever thought of being in a Marvel Picture.” Min said still stunned. 

“Never have I, name is…” 

“I know who you are Mr. Human torch I am a big fan. My name is MinYoung but please call me Min” Min said shaking Chris Evans hand. 

“Well then Min welcome to the set. Please call me Chris, everyone had already met each other last week, you seem to be the last one here.” Chris said. 

“Oh, I have to apologize, my management was finalizing my parts for my group next album before we go on a little hiatus, hence why I never made it to the screen testings.” She explained. 

“We heard about your group, Mystic right?” Chris asked. 

“Yes Sir, Maknae and Lead Vocal of the Group Mystic at your service.” She said doing a little curtsy.

“You’re cute you know that, I am going to be playing Captain America. Since we already meet everyone else and no one has claimed the role of Linda I am guessing your her?” Chris questioned.

"Yes I am, I am going to be playing Linda Gray. Awe man if your Captain America who is going to be my Bucky?" Min said pouting making Chris and Kevin chuckle.

“Anyways since you both forgot my presence, I suggest we go meet up with your Co-stars and your 'Bucky” Kevin said with air quotes.

“Opps I am sorry Mr. Feige, I was starstruck meeting Chris that I blanked out.” Min said making Kevin laugh.

“Min call me Kevin, Mr. Feige is too formal. Let me introduce you to the person you will be spending the most time with other then Chris of course, this Sebastian Stan who will be playing James Buchanan Barnes." Kevin gestures to a tall brunette with the prettiest bluish grey eyes who was smiling brightly at her. 'Woah he has such pretty eyes and that smile...he’s going to be the death of me.' she thought or so she ‘thought’ before Kevin and Chris start to chuckle.

"Thank you but I can’t have you die on me yet, we have so much to do before then, call me Sebastian." he said smirking. 

"Ohh please don't tell me I said that out loud." Min said covering her blushing face.

"You did, but don't worry. You’re cuteness might be the death of me as well." Sebastian said removing her hand from her face winking at her making her blush more.

"I think we will all get along very well." Chris said winking in her direction.

"Well now if you'll excuse me I am going to borrow this shovel right here and go dig me a hole to bury myself in." Min said grabbing the prop to head outside.

"Nope, you're very much stuck with us for a while." Sebastian grabbed the prop out of her hand. 

"So I am going to leave you guys be, Min you already got your printed script. Since everyone has been training for the past week, you might be behind but I know with your background you can catch up pretty quickly." Kevin said.

"I learn pretty quick so I don't think that will be a problem."

"Good well I am going to get going. You're training with Maria Monday at 8am sharp, so you can settle down for the next 4 days." Kevin said.

"Thank you Mr. Feige, I mean Kevin." she quickly corrected.

"So MinYoung, how was your flight? I heard you flew from Korea." Sebastian said walking over to the table with Chris and Min.

"Please call me Min, the flight was tiring but honestly it's the longest I have slept in a while." Min said shaking her head.

"Really?" Chris questioned.

"Ohh yeah, before our group debut being a korean trainee as a foreigner was hell. I was lucky to get 4 hours of sleep a night during those 2 years. Then once we finally debuted it has gotten a little bit easier as we can sleep for at least 6 hours a night now when we not prepping for a new single. Oh my god, I am so sorry I don't mean to ramble, I promise I am not always this annoying. It's just been awhile since being able to speak this much english. " Min rambled to the boys.

"Don't worry about it. Trust us, you're personality is much welcomed since everyone here is pretty serious." Chris said with Sebastian agreeing.

"I don't mean to be rude but you look really young, please don't tell us your underage." Sebastian asked.

"How old do I look?" Min question back with a playful glare.

"To be honest, you look 14 but I highly doubt Marvel will hire someone that young to play Linda."

"Awee thanks I am actually 19, I guess my korean beauty products works. Soooo I am not trying to change the subject but I haven't had real food in over 24 hours, do you guys recommend anything around here. I haven't had american food in almost 5 years and I am really craving pasta." She said as her stomach like on cue growls loudly making the boys chuckle.

"Food it is let me go ask Hayley if she wants to come." Chris said getting up walking away.

"She plays Peggy if you are wondering." Sebastian noticing Min question look.

"Ohhh cool." She said beaming him a bright smile. "So Mr. Collin, how's your day been?"

Sebastian looked at her questionly "My name is Seb.... Ohhhh god, don't tell me you seen that movie." He said blushing this time shaking his head making Min laugh.

"Are we ascending?" Min said jokingly.

"Oh god, now if you excuse me I will be taking that shovel and bury myself." he said standing up before Min grabbed his arm stopping him laughing harder.

"I was joking, plus I actually didn't find that movie that bad. Hot guys in really tight swimwear. Can't complain." she said winking at him. 

"Uh huh, you do know that the majority of your stuff is on Youtube right? Let's actually search your group up right now." Sebastian said taking out his phone.

"Nononono" Min said trying to take the phone out of his hand. He stood up, lifting the phone in the air away from her reach making her jump to reach but failing miserably.

"Ohh look at this a cute compilation of MinYoung Tudor." Sebastian teased and pressed the video.

"Please don't, its freaking embarrassing. I hate being cute, but the group requires the maknae to do it, please I beg you!" Min begged jumping on his back startled Sebastian as he drops his hands to wrap around her thighs to stop her from falling.

"Aaahh haaa, I got it!" Min said successfully grab the phone out of his hand to stop the video with a bright smile on her face.

The interaction between the pair didn’t go unnoticed as Chris and Hayley stood back to watch the scene unfold.

"Whats going on here?" Hayley said making the pair look up before busting out laughing.

"Hi you must be Hayley, my name is Min. I was teasing Sebastian here about a movie role he did a while back and he thought it was funny to search up a video an embarrassing video of mines on YouTube and ended up here with his phone which I will now hold captive."

"Really, Seb which video is it I'll search it up." Chris said taking out his phone.

"No.No.NOOO!!" Min said trying to get off of Sebastian but he now holds her captive on his back refusing to let go.

"It's Cute compilation of MinYoung Tudor, the one with pigtails as thumbnail." Sebastian said tightening the hold on her as she thrashes around.

"Nooooo! Please oh my god why are you guys ganging up on me. Hayley pleasee help me." Min begged pouting to Hayley making the older woman giggle.

"Oh come on guys stop teasing her." she said with her british accent snatching Chris phone away from him making Min smile in victory.

"Yasss!! Keep his phone captive. Now Sebastian as much as I like it up here, can you please put me down?" Min begged.

"Give my phone back and I will put you down."

"Nope put me down first then I will give you your phone." She insisted before Sebastian releases her down only to see her mischievous smirk, she starts booking it around the studio.

"Heyy!! Give me my phone back." Sebastian said chasing after her making Chris and Hayley laugh hard watching the pair.

"NEVER!!! BLACKMAIL IS A BITCH! LETS SEE WHAT MR. SEBASTIAN STAN HAS ON HIS PHONE. YOU ARE SO SCREWED!! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I AM A PRETTY FAST RUNNER." She said running so fast Sebastian couldn't keep up to her which now is attracting the other crew member around the studio to watch the interaction. Even Kevin stepped out to see what the commotion was.

"COME ON!! HOW CAN SOMEONE AS SHORT AS YOU RUN SO FAST?"

"OHHH YOU CALLING ME SHORT NOW YOU'RE SCREWED I AM GOING TO GO ON YOUR CAMERA ROLL NOW" she said flipping through his phone trying to send embarrassing photos to her phone.

"HEYY DON'T YOU DARE!!" He said still trying to catch her but she is like a monkey keeps slipping away from him until he hears multiple dings coming from her pocket.

"Done. Here you can have it back now." Min said giving him his phone back finally not even one bit out of breath while Sebastian was already a little tired from chasing her. It wasn't long before she books it to Hayley and snatches Chris phone out of her hand.

"HEYYYYYY! MIN DON'T YOU DARE!" Chris said now chasing her.

"OHH COME AND CATCH ME CAPTAIN AMERICA. OHH YOU BALLSY NO LOCK CODE!" She said doing through his phone now.

"WHATT THE FUCK! HOW ARE YOU SO FAST??" hearing dings after dings before she finally stops with a victory smirk on her face giving his phone back now.

"Now I have great blackmail material from you both. Lesson number 1 of being my friend. Never let me get ahold of your phone." She said brightly clasping her hands behind her back rocking back and forth on her feet like a mischievous child.


	2. S/M 2 & B/L 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language. Smoking. Drinking. One Punch in the face.

It has been a 2 week and Min has settled in great, her first day of training blew the boys mind away because she was so quick at learning and caught up to them the first day of training. Min and the Cast got along pretty well even though she was closer to Chris and Sebastian.

“Earth to Min?” Chris said trying to get Min attention while Sebastian was looking at her. They were currently in Chris hotel room watching a movie since they were done with set for the day. 

“I am sorry I blanked out again didn’t I.”

“No worry, we were asking if you had any plans tomorrow for July 4?” he said until he saw her face darkens for a second before it went back to normal. 

“Nope, What are you guys doing tomorrow?” Min said quickly. 

“The cast and crew are doing a BBQ tomorrow, a little get together with food and beer. You should come, it should be fun.” Sebastian said. 

“Umm no thank you not a big fan of get together.” She said pulling her phone out to check the time. “Oh it’s getting late guys, I am going to call it a night. I will see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight.” She said standing up smiling at the boys before quickly heading out leaving the boys confused. 

The next day Min was nowhere to be seen, the boys woke up and headed to Min hotel room only to find it empty. They have been calling her phone but it goes straight to voicemail until one of the set managers told them that Min borrowed her car for the day and left at 6am. The boys went along with the day worrying about Min until around 11am they both got a text from her.

**Princess:** Hey, sorry, something came up. Had to run out, don’t worry about me. Have fun today I will be back later today ;)

After the text the boys was able to cool down a little Chris went on enjoying the rest of the day but Sebastian was still curious where she went, it’s been almost 5 years since she has been in California. He kept walking back and forth to her hotel room finding it empty until it was close to 9pm and took a risk and went straight to the door and knock. 

“Heyy Sebastian, did you have fun today?” Min said opening her door with a lazy smile on her face looking high as hell.

“Yeah, the get together was pretty great. Are you high?” Sebastian smirked sitting down on her couch with a beer in his hand. 

“Yes sir, had a brownie an hour ago. Was trying to roll up a joint but a little rusty. Also don’t have a grinder.” She said sitting down next to him trying to break up the bud with her hand. “Oh I am sorry, totally forgot to ask if you were cool with this. I’ll put it away.” 

“No worries, it’s just bud. Everyone smokes once in awhile, here give me I can roll it up for you.” Sebastian said taking the paper and bud. “So this is where you went today, to get bud?” 

“Naww, just wanted fresh air. Drove to Venice beach actually, I always heard it was a pretty chill place. Then ran into an old acquaintance surprisingly and I got hooked up with that. Been years since I got high, Korea isn’t as forgiving with weed at all. Gotta take advantage of this one occasion before we fly to London tomorrow. Smoke with me?” 

“Done rolling, come on it’s almost 9, I know a place where we can light this up and watch the fireworks.” Sebastian said standing up pulling her up and leading her to a secluded place. 

“Where’s Chris? Maybe he wanna hit with us.” Min said. 

“He’s went to the club with some friends.” Sebastian said sitting down on the steps.

“Really? Why didn’t you go?” 

“How can I when my princess is missing.” Sebastian said giving her the joint as she lit it up and took a long drag before passing it over to Sebastian.

“Sorry, I just wanted to be alone today. Shit oh how I miss this.” She said relaxing more looking up in the sky. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Sebastian said taking a hit passing it back to her while taking a swing of his beer.

“Naww, just something from my past…” She said before Firework slowly shoots up making her squeal in joy. “Oh my god, fireworks and weed is the way to go.” 

_ *Italics is movie scenes* _

2 weeks later 

**_“_ ** _ Recruits, attention! Gentlemen, I’m Agent Carter and this is Agent Gray. We supervise all operations for this division.” Peggy said looking at the soldiers who are standing in formation _

__ **_“_ ** _ What’s with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army.” Gilmore Hodge said with a smug look on his face making Linda smirk shaking her head watching Peggys’ movement _

**_“_ ** _ What’s your name, soldier?” _

**_“_ ** _ Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty.” _

**_“_ ** _ Step forward, Hodge.” Peggy said watching Hodge step forward smirking “Put your right foot forward.” _

**_“_ ** _ Mmm… We gonna wrassle? Cause I got a few moves I know you’ll like.” Hodge said winking before getting pelted in the face by Peggy as Linda busts out laughing walking over to him bending down to him  _

_ “What's wrong? wrassle isn’t up to your standard” Linda said ruffling his hair making him flinch “If I catch you disrespecting others one more time. I will make you do suicides to the point where your legs fall off got it?” Linda asked waiting for a response _

_ “I said GOT IT?” Linda said before getting in his face _

_ “Yes, mam!” Hodge answered _

_ “Ohh looks like you learned” Linda said with a smirk  _

**_“_ ** _ Agent Carter. Agent Gray” Colonel Phillips said pulling up to the scene  _

**_“_ ** _ Colonel Phillips.” Peggy and Linda said in unison smirking turning around to face him  _

**_“_ ** _ I see you’re breaking in the candidates. That’s good!” He said before turning his attention to Hodge “Get your ass up out of the dirt and stand in that line at attention 'til somebody comes tells you what to do.”  _

_ “Yes, sir.” Hodge said getting back in formation _

_ “General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best.. men…” Colonel Phillips said looking at Rogers then back at the doctor with a questioning look but Linda just beams back with a bright smile at Rogers and as Colonel continues to talk she shoots Rogers a wink “And because they’re gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers.” _


	3. B/L 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language.

**_“_ ** _You’re both not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?” Colonel Phillips said walking next to Dr Erskine and Agent Linda._

 **_“_ ** _I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice.” Dr Erskine said._

_“Agent Gray you are agreeing to this?” Colonel Phillips said._

_“Actually I am, that kid got a big heart, believe it or not despite his size.” Linda said with a proud smirk._

**_“_ ** _When you brought a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he’ll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you’d pick him.” Colonel Phillips said referring to Rogers as we walk over to watch Peggy train the soldiers._

 **_“_ ** _Up.” They heard Peggy._

 **_“_ ** _You stick a needle in that kids arm and it’s gonna go right through him.”Colonel Phillips said. watching Steve struggling whilst training with the other new recruits._

 **_“_ ** _Come on, girls.” Peggy commanded._

 **_“_ ** _Look at that. He’s making me cry.”_

 **_“_ ** _We are looking for quality beyond the physical.” Dr. Erskine said._

 **_“_ ** _Do you know how long it took to set up this project?”_

 **_“_ ** _Yeah, we know.” Dr Erskine said._

_“All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What’s-His-Name’s committees?”_

**_“_ ** _Brandt. Yes, I know. We are well aware of your efforts.” Linda said rolling her eyes._

 **_“_ ** _Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He’s big, he’s fast, he obeys orders. He’s a soldier.”_

 **_“_ ** _No way, he’s a bully. I recognize his type anywhere.” Linda said crossing her arms in front of her chest._

 **_“_ ** _You don’t win wars with niceness.” Colonel Phillips said taking a hand grenade “You win war with guts. Grenade!” He said ripping the pin out and throwing it toward the Soldiers who all scrambles except Rogers who throws himself onto it covering it with his body._

_“Get away! Get back!” Rogers yelled as we wait for it to explode but nothing happens._

**_“_ ** _It was a dummy grenade. All clear. Back in formation.” Linda said looking at Rogers with a smirk as he looks at us confused._

 **_“_ ** _Is this is a test?” Rogers looks at Linda who gave him a wink. Linda then turns back to Colonel with a smug look on her face and Dr. Erskine had a similar look ._

 **_“_ ** _He’s still skinny.” Colonel Phillips said barely able to look at Linda in the eyes walking away_

_“And you’re still a grumpy pants” she said making Dr. Erskine chuckle._

_“You know Linda you’re going to give him a heart attack one day” Dr. Erskine said._

**“AND CUT and that's a wrap for today meet back shooting starts at 10am sharp don’t be late ”** Joe said getting up from his chair walking away 

Min then runs over to Chris and jumps on his back for a piggyback ride. 

“Onward!!” Min said making Chris chuckle walking her back to the trailers. 

“So what does the princess want to eat today?” Chris asked. 

“No way I choose yesterday, it’s actually Sebastian turn to pick” Min said jumping off Chris back running over to Sebastian room knocking not long before the door opens revealing dressed to go out Sebastian.

“I choose mexican today now go change you both still in your uniform.” Sebastian said pointing to the clothes.

“Opps totally forgot be back in 15, ganna go freshen up.” She said running over to her room which was right next to his as the boys chuckle.

After dinner the 3 split like normal Chris and Sebastian retreats to their hotel room for the night while Min sneaks back into the gym to practice dance moves to keep her body pliable since she barely needs to sleep much anyways. Her playlist consist mainly of her fellow K-pop groups that she memorized the dances to. She was lost in the music when the song Lee Hyo-ri Chitty Chitty Bang Bang came on that she failed to notice that Sebastian is leaning on the doorway intrigued in the way she rolls her hips to the song until she finished coming into a complete split.

“Enjoying the show?” Min said not even looking at Sebastian until he chuckles walking toward her with his hands in his sweats. 

“Actually I did very much, I watched your group stuff before but that was something else. Not something that fits your image at all.” Sebastian said standing over Min who is still in a split looking at him. 

“And what is my image then?” She taunts him before lifting her hand up for him to pull her up. “Your image represents cute, that song is sexy.” He said smirking at her. 

“So you’re saying I am not sexy then?” She pouts.

“I never said that, it’s just different.” 

“I am kidding, trust me I know I am just dabbling in other forms. My manager skyped me yesterday that they pushing a sexy/dark concept next single because SHinee the male version of us just released Lucifer last week which makes me excited because for the past 2 years we have been doing mostly cutesy. I always hated cutesy, I been more dark so this is totally up my ally.” Min said beaming with joy even though she is sweating from all the dances she been doing the past hour and a half.

“Really? I can’t imagine you other then cutesy.” He said grabbing her water bottle before passing it to her for her to drink. 

“Surprise? I am not cutesy at all trust me. Always been a tomboy my childhood wasn't always ...” She was about to ramble again until her laptop lite up with a skype call from one of her besties Tiffany from Girls Generation. She runs over to click open before waving Sebastian over but he only sits next to her. 

“MIN-AHHHHHHH!” Tiffany screamed into the screen.

“TIFF-AHHHHHHH!” Min scream back making Sebastian chuckle. 

“Min-ah we miss you so much. It’s not the same without you here.” Tiffany said pouting 

“Are you skyping me in the studio?” Min asked seeing the familiar surrounding.

“Yeah, I was practicing and missed you. So I called knowing your ass isn’t asleep yet.” Tiffany said before the door opens. 

“Who are you talking to?” Key said walking in front of the screen his face breaking into a bright smile. “Min-ahh oh have I missed you. It’s been boring not having my partner in crime here.” Key said making Sebastian chuckle.

“Yahh who chuckling, is it him???? SHOW YOURSELF!!! I MUST APPROVE!” Key demanded as Sebastian scoots closer to Min and Key squeals. 

“Ooooo you’re hot!! I approve.” Key said as Tiffany nods with wide eyes. 

“Dam Tiffany keep your tongue inside your mouth. This is Sebastian by the way! My new love interest!” Min said snuggling into Sebastian arm making Key laugh and Tiffany stuck her tongue out at her. 

“Anyways Sebastian you better be careful of this one, she is a fireball. Also don’t let her get your phone.” Key warned making Min giggle “Ohh I guess it's too late already.”

“Oh yeah, first day meeting her she confiscates mines and Chris phone and already got her blackmail material. Got any other warning for her though?” Sebastian said making Min playfully slap his arm. 

“Ohh nope no warning, you just have to find out yourself.” Key said as Min gives him a wink. 

“So Key-umma I love your guys new concept. I was practically fangirling in my hotel room watching it. And tell that stupid dino he looks sexy as hell bulking up.” Min said blushing a little. 

“Oh trust me he knows wouldn’t stop talking about it. Been driving us crazy, you been gone for a month-ish and he is already out of control.” Key said. 

“Pft. He’s a big boy.” Min said 

“Anyways Min, I have to go. Duty calls as always got Music Core today. And don’t forget to call Dino he really do miss you a lot, it's the first time in 4 years you guys spends this much time away from each other.”

“I know, I will call him when I have the chance. Tell the crew I miss them too.” Min said. 

“Okdokie love you bitch, Bye Sebastian. It was nice to meet you” Key said waving to the screen. 

“Likewise Key, heard so much about you.” Sebastian said. 

“It better be good things.” Key complained. 

“Bye bitch.” Min smirked seeing Key walked out. 

“Anyways as I was rudely interrupted. How you been love?” Tiffany said finally about to talk. 

“I’ve been good, got this hot man here to keep me company, can’t complain.” Min said nudging Sebastian. 

“So Sebastian by now you probably know how much of a handful she is huh?” Tiffany asked smirking cutely. 

“Oh yeah, Can’t complain though she keeps me on my feet.” Sebastian said shaking his head remembering the pranks Chris and her likes to pull on the cast. 

“Enjoy it, you will miss her when she comes back to Korea, trust me.” Tiffany said winking. 

“Hi, I am still here you know.” Min said crossing her arms pouting making the other 2 laugh 

“Min-ah have you been taking care of yourself.” Tiffany said sternly but still discreetly in korean.

“Yes mam, I am. Don’t worry I have been very happy lately, I guess something to being free here.” Min answered back in korean making Sebastian pulled out his phone to let the girls talk.

“Good, you deserve it honey. Even though I hate being so far from you but at least I know you are being taken care of.” Tiffany said with a smile. 

“They both been nothing but sweet to me. I miss you so much Tiffany. But its getting late. And if I remember your schedule well. You are going to be late for practice.” Min said looking at her phone to check the time.  
“You are always looking out for us. Well it was nice to talk to you Sebastian. I have to go now.” Tiffany said finally in English making Sebastian look up at the screen. 

“Nice to talk to you too Tiffany. See ya.” He said smiling at Tiffany making her blush. 

“Uh huh I see you Tiff… I love you bye love.” Min said blowing her a kiss getting one back from Tiffany.

“Love you too, Bye honey.” She said cutely before turning off the screen.

“So that’s Tiffany and Key for you. My 2 partner in crime. The 2 who has been there for me through my good and hard times.” Min said sadly laying back on the floor. 

“And do you want to talk about it?” Sebastian said looking at Min as he sees her eyes slightly glosses over.

“No not really. It’s my burden to carry, it hurts enough knowing I plagued those 2 with it.” Min said softly shaking her head.

“They care for you Princess, you didn’t plague then. Trust me it’s better to let others know sometimes then to keep it in. And if you ever want to talk about anything I am here.”

“You are really sweet Sebastian.” Min said smiling at him making him blush with a huge smile. “Oh god Sebby are you blushing?” She teased.

“God damn I hate compliments.” Sebastian said shaking his head before standing up making Min giggle. “Come on princess, it’s getting late. You should probably head back, it's already midnight.” Sebastian said pulling Min up to stand. 

“Thank you Sebastian.” Min said with a sad smile.

“For what” 

“For being my friend.” She said softly looking down to the ground as he leans down tilting her chin up lightly for her to look at him 

“I will always be your friend, don’t you ever forget that. I am not going anywhere, you can’t get rid of me that easy.” he said with a smirk making Min giggle. “Plus I can’t anyways, if the movie takes off we’re kind of stuck together for years.” 

“Promise?” She said lifting her pinky up to him making him shake his head. 

“Promise.” He said linking his pinky with hers before she beams him a bright smile even though tears wants to fall. 


	4. S/M 3 & B/L 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language. Violence.

_ Ding.Ding.Ding.Ding  _

MinniePrincess

CHRISSSS OPPAAAA!!!!!

ITS SEBASTIAN BIRTHDAY TOMORROWW!!!

I NEED TO GO TO THE MARKET NOWWW!!!!   
CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

ChrisOppa ^-^

Princess stop with the CAPS jeezzz

I know I am getting reast right now

No need to blow my phone up at 5:30 am

MinniePrincess 

SORRYYYYY XD 

I am just excited!! 

Pishh you always get up at 5:30 anyways for your workout 

PSYCHOO!!

ChrisOppa ^-^

Says the one that never sleeps :P 

Come on lets go before he wakes up

Min walks out of her hotel room to see Chris coming out of his making her run over to him to give him a huge hug.

“Come on, let's go.” Chris said holding out his elbow for her to latch onto with a smile on her face as they walk over to the elevator to the parking structure. 

After they came back to Min hotel room with the supplies, she started to settle in the kitchen to cook the food and get everything prepared with Chris helping her. 

“Princess you are something else, our trainer are going to kill us.” Chris said chopping the vegetables for the salad 

“What? I want to start his birthday with a bang, plus they can come beat my ass, you only have a birthday once a year and I intend to fatten him up a bit. And hopefully by tonight we can find him a girl for birthday sex.” Min said with a huge smile on her face making Chris laugh at how blunt she is. 

“Birthday sex? Really?” 

“Don’t tell me for your passing birthday you didn’t have birthday sex.” Min said looking at Chris with a knowing look making him chuckle while shaking his head.

“Fine. You got me there. Says the princess who never had birthday sex.” 

“HEYY! Its a lifestyle okay. I have always been busy around my birthday performing or always on tour. Never had the time to sleep let alone have birthday sex.” Min said pouting stirring the pot. 

In the end Min made a variety of food: crepes, avocado toast with eggs, and a green smoothie for breakfast. For lunch/Dinner she made Pastrami and Potato hash with fried eggs, Carbonara, and a freshly tossed salad. Once they both finished setting the table they went over to Sebastian room and knocked on the door.

“Happy 28th Birthday Sebastian!” Min and Chris said as he opens his hotel door while Min launches herself onto his arms for a huge hug 

“Thanks guys.” Sebastian said hugging Min back before giving Chris a hug. 

“Come on we made you breakfast Min said pulling Sebastian over to her hotel room. 

“Dam guys you didn’t have to.” Sebastian said looking at the table with food.

“Naw bro it's nothing. However you know our princess here, she may have made lunch/dinner as well.” Chris said. 

After they finish having breakfast, Min jumped up from her seat and ran to her room surprising the boys until she comes back with a small gift bag in her hand.

“Happy Birthday Sebastian.” Min said with a proud smile on her face. 

“Princess you didn’t have to.” Sebastian said opening the gift bag. “Yeahh you really didn’t have too.” He said pulling out a Movado watch box. 

“Open it.” Min said excitedly as Chris looks at her surprised as well. 

“Damm Princess.” He said looking at the 2010 Steel Movado Master Chronograph. 

“I didn’t know what would be good so I asked them and they said this one is one of the popular ones this year and I notice you don’t wear watches much so I hope this would be a nice start. Every guy should have a nice watch.” Min explain as she takes the watch out and puts it on his wrist. “Yayy I sized it correctly.” 

“Princess I know this is expensive. You didn’t have too.” Sebastian said staring at the watch with disbelieve. 

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t have many people to spoil and you and Chris are one of the lucky few.” Min said as Sebastian pulls her into a hug. 

“Thank you princess. I really love it.” 

“No worry Sebastian, I am just glad you like it.” 

  
  


_ It’s been 2 years since Dr. Erskine passing and Steve Rogers have become ‘Captain America’ and been traveling around to sell bails bond. Agent Gray has been tasked with guarding Rogers and being his manager for his tours. Within the 2 years, the pair has become close like brother and sister. _

_ “You know Linda when I signed up for the Army I never see myself dressing up in tights dancing.” Steve said unpacking his suitcase since they just arrived to Italy.  _

_ “You and me both. Come on get dressed, you punch Hitler in an hour.” Linda said face planting the bed. _

_ After the show flopped and Rogers stormed off stage leaving Linda confused until she found him changed and sitting under the tent drawing in his journal. _

_ “Don’t do that to me Rogers, you gave me a heart attack!” Linda said storming up to him  _

_ “I’m sorry Linda, I just wanted to be alone for a while.” Steve said still shading not looking at her.  _

_ “Okay then Peggy, he wants to be alone.” Linda said making him turn around seeing Peggy next to him.  _

**_“_ ** _ Hello, Steve.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Hi.” Steve said.  _

**_“_ ** _ Hi.” Peggy answer making Linda roll her eyes playfully standing to the side leaving them alone for a bit until she sees Steve and Peggy running and follows them.  _

**_“_ ** _ Colonel Phillips.” Steve said as he approaches him. _

**_“_ ** _ Well, if it isn’t the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan and Agent Gray. And what is your plan today?” Colonel Phillips said.  _

**_“_ ** _ I need the casualty list from Azzano.” Steve asked.  _

**_“_ ** _ You don’t get to give me orders, son.” _

**_“_ ** _ I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh.” _

**_“_ ** _ You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won’t enjoy.” Colonel said pointing to Peggy.  _

**_“_ ** _ Please tell me if he’s alive, sir. B-A-R…”  _

**_“_ ** _ I can spell. I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I’m sorry.” Colonel said as Steve face darkens a little. _

**_“_ ** _ What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?” Steve said looking over at the map. _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah! It’s called winning the war.” Colonel said standing up.  _

**_“_ ** _ But if you know where they are, why not at least…?” _

**_“_ ** _ They’re thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We’d lose more men than we’d save. But I don’t expect you to understand that, because you’re a chorus girl.” Colonel said and Linda was about to give him an earful but Steve holds her arm back.  _

_ “I think I understand just fine.” Steve said.  _

**_“_ ** _ Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got some place to be in thirty minutes.” He said walking away as Linda steps closer to the map to study it.  _

**_“_ ** _ Yes, sir. I do.” Steve said before walking back to his tent and starts packing.  _

_ “What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?” Peggy said as Linda and her enters.  _

**_“_ ** _ If that’s what it takes.” _

_ “You heard the Colonel, your friend is most likely dead.” Peggy said.  _

**_“_ ** _ You don’t know that.” _

**_“_ ** _ Even so, he’s devising a strategy. If he detects…” _

**_“_ ** _ By the time he’s done that, it could be too late!” Steve said as he walks out to the Jeep and tosses his stuff in the back. “You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?” _

**_“_ ** _ Every word.” Peggy said.  _

**_“_ ** _ Then you gotta let me go.” Steve said stepping into the jeep.  _

**_“_ ** _ We can do more than that.” Peggy said stepping next to him as Linda gave him her famous smirk.  _

_ As they stepped into the plane Howard Starks stops Linda.  _

_ “Linda I made you a new suit.” Stark said with a smug look on his face handing her the case.  _

_ “Uh huh? Is this your way of wanting to see me change on the plane? Linda said still taking the case.  _

_ “Linda you’re not coming with me.” Steve said coming up behind her.  _

_ “Oh you bet I am.” Linda said opening the case as her eyes grew wide seeing a skin tight suit smiling.  _

_ “I can’t ask you to risk yourself like this.”  _

_ “Oh buddy trust me, she is capable of handling herself trust me.” Howard said patting Steve shoulder before heading to the cockpit settling down for the flight as Linda sends him a thankful smile. _

_ “Yeah don’t worry about her Steve. She’s tougher than she looks.” Peggy said sitting down in her seat buckling in for takeoff.  _

_ After Linda changes into her suit and settles in, Howard took off. _

**_“_ ** _ The HYDRA camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It’s a factory of some kind.” Peggy said explaining to Steve and Linda where its located as they buckle in their parachutes.  _

**_“_ ** _ We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep.” Howard said from the front.  _

**_“_ ** _ Just get us as close as you can. You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble at the lab.” Steve said pointing to Howard and Peggy.  _

**_“_ ** _ And you two won’t?” Peggy said. _

**_“_ ** _ Where I’m goin’, if anybody yells at me I can just shoot ‘em.” Steve said as Linda scoffs at him “Boys” Linda muttered under her breath making Steve smirk. _

**_“_ ** _ They will undoubtedly shoot back.” Peggy answered at Steve remark. _

**_“_ ** _ Well, let’s hope it’s good for somethin’.”Steve said tapping his shield.  _

**_“_ ** _ Agent Carter, if we’re not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue.” Howard said making Linda giggle. _

_ “Oh I see how it goes Stark, I disappear for a little bit and now I am replace.” Linda said back.  _

_ “Oh honey, no one can replace you Agent Gray” Howard said back as she can practically see the smirk in his voice.  _

_ “Sure, I will keep that in mind next time you blow yourself up.” Linda fired back.  _

**_“_ ** _ Stark is the best civilian pilot I’ve ever seen. He’s mad enough to brave this airspace, we’re lucky to have him.” Peggy said.  _

**_“_ ** _ So are you two…? Do you…? Fondue?” Steve asks pointing to Peggy and Howard making Linda laugh while Peggy gets awkward on how the conversation is going.  _

**_“_ ** _ This is your transponder. Activate it when you’re ready and the signal will lead us straight to you.” Peggy said giving Steve the transponder changing the subject. _

**_“_ ** _ Are you sure this thing works?” Steve said to Howard tucking it into his suit.  _

**_“_ ** _ It’s been tested more than you, pal.” Howard answers back as their plane is being attacked. Steve goes towards the opened door of the plane to jump. _

**_“_ ** _ Get back here! We’re taking you all the way in.” Peggy said standing next to him. _

**_“_ ** _ As soon as we’re free, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!” Steve said ignoring Peggy  _

**_“_ ** _ You can’t give me orders!” _

_ “The hell I can’t! I’m a Captain!” Steve said looking at her before jumping out of the plane as Linda steps up to the door. _

_ “Don’t worry Peggy, I will make sure your lover boy comes back for… fondue” Linda said with a wink.  _

_ “Stay safe both of you” Peggy said as Linda gave her a small salute before jumping out of the plane following Steve. _

_ They land and dislocated from the parachute Linda and Steve heads toward the direction of the base. _

_ “Linda are you sure about this?” Steve asked. _

_ “Steve don’t worry about me, trust me I can take care of myself.” Linda said running ahead of him to scout. “This way Steve.” She leads him right to the entrance before she turns back seeing lights comes from behind them. After all the trucks past she books into the last one with Steve following behind her.  _

_ “Fellas” Steve said before Linda bolts over and pushes them right in the face, knocking both the Hydras out before tossing them out the car shocking Steve.  _

_ “Dang, I am stiff… that was great warm up. Remind me to workout more when we get back.” Linda said dusting suit off before looking up at Steve “What?”  _

_ “How did you?” Steve said pointing to the back then back at her. _ _  
_ _ “Secret. Now shut up before we get caught.” Linda said as she feels the truck back up.  _

_ When the truck stops Steve pulls her behind him and shields them in time before the back panel of the truck gets lifted up revealing a Hydra member looking confused before Steve knocks him out. They both jumps out and starts to run toward the base. Once they reach the door Steve knocks waiting for the Hydra agent to opens it before Steve pelts him with the door knocking him out. They both starts to run around looking for the prisoners before Linda stops at a table with weapons that glows before snagging one and putting it into her utility belt. They wonder down the long corridor before they both found the place where the War prisoners were being kept.  _

_ “Take out that one, I will go for the one in the right” Steve said as both bolt over and knocks out the Hydra agents taking their keys _

**_“_ ** _ Who are you supposed to be?” Gabe Jones ask watching what was happening above him. _

**_“_ ** _ I’m… Captain America.”  _

**_“_ ** _ I beg your pardon?” James Falsworth said with a confused look on his face as Steves and Linda both head down to the door and starts to open the cells.  _

**_“_ ** _ What, are we taking everybody?” Dum Dum Dugan said.  _

**_“_ ** _ Is there anybody else? I’m looking for a Sergeant James Barnes.” Steve said looking around for his best friend as they walked toward the exit. _

**_“_ ** _ There’s an isolation ward in the factory, but no one’s ever come back from it.” _

**_“_ ** _ All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give ‘em hell. I’ll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find.” Steve said about to run away.  _

_ “Wait! You know what you’re doin’?” Gabe join asked.  _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah. I’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times.” Steve said running down the hall.  _

_ “Ignore what he just said. Even though I did see him do it” Linda said appearing out of nowhere shocking the guys before shooting them a wink and runs after Steves. _

_ They were both running around the base knocking out Hydra after Hydra before the alarms rings _

_ “They must have activated the self destruct, we don’t have much time. This way.” Linda said leading him to the isolation ward before they see Dr. Zola staring at them before running away from them, they both follow before Linda stops at the door hearing something.  _

_ “Steve, come here” Linda said running over to the man strapped on the table.  _

**_“_ ** _ Sergeant. 32557…” Bucky said disoriented looks over at Steve when he approaches.  _

**_“_ ** _ Is that…” Bucky said. _

_ “It’s me. It’s Steve.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Steve?”  _

**_“_ ** _ Come on Steve we don’t have much time left” Linda said helping Steves pulls Bucky off the chair.  _

**_“_ ** _ Steve.” Bucky said looking at Steve shockingly. _

**_“_ ** _ I thought you were dead.” _

**_“_ ** _ I thought you were smaller”  _

**_“_ ** _ Come on.” Steve said looking over at the map in hanging on the wall before holding Bucky's up and helps him out.  _

**_“_ ** _ What happened to you?” Bucky asked still shocked.  _

**_“_ ** _ I joined the Army.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Did it hurt?” Bucky said as he can walk a little now but still stumbling a bit as Linda trails behind him to make sure he doesn’t fall.  _

_ “A little.” Steve said as Linda giggles remembering the day of the procedure as Bucky turns back to look at her with a confused look. _

**_“_ ** _ Is it permanent?”  _

**_“_ ** _ So far.” Steve said scouting around.  _

_ “I am Agent Gray but call my Linda by the way since you keep looking back at me. You must be James, I have heard so much about you. How are you feeling at the moment?” Linda said catching up to him.  _

_ “Call me Bucky, I feel better now. Have we meet before.” He said as they run down the stairs before the base slowly starts to blow up.  _

_ "Nope I would have remembered a handsome face like yours." _

**_“_ ** _ Captain America! How exciting! I’m a great fan of your films. So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive.” Schmidt said walking over meeting Steve halfway on the catwalk before Steve punches him in the face.  _

**_“_ ** _ You’ve got no idea” Steve said.  _

**_“_ ** _ Haven’t I?” Schmidt said throwing a punch back at Steve but he blocks it with his Shield before Steve can pull out his gun Schmidt throws another punch knocking Steve down as Linda pulls out her knife and tosses toward Schmidt slicing his face barely dodging it in time.  _

_ Dr. Zola took this as the opportunity to click the button that disconnects the catwalk separating them.  _

_ “No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!” Schmidt said. removing his face revealing his Red Skull. _

**_“_ ** _ You don’t have one of those, do you?” Bucky ask disgustingly.  _

_ “No he doesn’t.” Linda answered for Steve.  _

**_“_ ** _ You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear! And you Linda Gray, you disappoint me so much. A girl with powers as great as yours runs away and hides. You think I don’t know about you?”  _

_ “Then how come you’re running?” Steve said watching Schmidt and Zola steps into the elevator.  _

_ “We will meet again Linda Gray” Schmidt said with a smirk before the door closes.  _

_ “Come on, let’s go up.” Linda said after finding a thin gantry with an escape door.  _

_ “Let’s go. One at a time. Linda you go first.” Steve said as Linda practically sprints over it like she weighs nothing surprising the 2 behind her.  _

_ “Bucky your turn.” Steve said helping him over as Bucky slowly walks over more stuff beneath him explodes shaking the gantry. Bucky barely makes it over before it collapses and Linda grabs his arm just in time to pull him over the ledge. Linda and Bucky looks over at Steve with sadness in their eyes.  _

**_“_ ** _ Gotta be a rope or something!” Bucky said. _

**_“_ ** _ Just go! Get out of here!” _

**_“_ ** _ No! Not without you!” Bucky and Linda both screamed in unison  _

_ “Hell” Steve said bending back the bar in his way and backs up before running full speed and jumps over chasm Bucky and Linda catch his arm and pulled him up  _

_ “Holy shit!!” Bucky said in disbelief.  _

_ “Trust me there more where that comes from.” Linda said sending him a wink before walking over to the exit leaving a stunned Bucky who is looking her up and down in her skin tight suit  _

_ “That’s Linda for you, be careful of her. She’s not a dame you want to mess with” Steve said following behind her. _

__

  
  
  



	5. S/M 4 & B/L 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language. Drinking. Fondue.

After Joe called cut Min practically collapses on the floor next to the boys.

“I am pooped.” She said refusing to sit up. 

“Come on Princess, it’s not that bad.” Sebastian said pulling her up before bending in front of her for her daily piggy back ride back to her trailer.

“Sebastian this is your first time filming with her, trust me she only doing this for her piggy back ride. Don’t get tricked.” Chris said walking next to them.

“Hey don’t tell him my trade secret. I quite enjoy my piggyback rides.” Min pouted. 

“Anyways we going to the club tonight, wanna come?” Chris asked.

“Oooo, I would love to go clubbing. Haven’t tried my flirting skills out before.” Min said excitedly. 

“Oh no, no boys for you princess.” Sebastian said. 

“Who said they going to be boys? Last time I checked I am attracted to both boys and girls. Sorry boys but you got competition tonight.” Min said jumping off Sebastians’ back. “There is a lot of things you boys don’t know about me, I am going to go get ready then.” 

“Let’s see then, lets see who gets the most girls number tonight.” Sebastian said with a smug look on his face.

“Oh you’re on, loser does whatever the winner wants.” She said holding her hand out to shake on it which he gladly accepted. 

“Chris you want to join this bet?” Sebastian said turning to Chris. 

“No way, you can dig your own grave buddy. Don’t drag me into this.” Chris said holding his arms up already surrendering.

“See you at 11pm then.” Min said heading inside her trailer. 

The moment the clock turned 11 she stepped out of her hotel room seeing the boys were already waiting for her. “You are fucked Sebastian” Chris whispered to Sebastian the moment they caught sight of Min outfit.

“Ready to go?” Min said with a knowing smirk on her face. 

When they walked inside the club Min was already swaying to the music while scoping out the place to find her victims for the night. 

“Get me ‘Sex on the Beach drink please, I already found my first target.” Min said to Sebastian giving him a wink before going toward a group of girls grabbing the sexiest one and starts to dance on her while another girl steps behind her leaving the boys stunned watching the scene in front of them. 

“I think you should just call it a loss now Sebastian, she didn’t even say anything and already 2 girls are already on her.” Chris said stepping to the bar and ordering their drinks.

By the end of the night of course Min had won by a landslide 23 to 7 

“I told you I will win.” Min said walking out back to their hotel room all giggly but surprisingly not stumbling at all from all the alcohol she had consumed throughout the night. “And the best part is I didn’t even kiss any of them other than someone here.” she said smirking looking in Sebastian direction while drunk Chris is still laughing his ass off at the situation. 

“Honestly I am surprised you didn’t even kiss anyone of them, that last girl really wanted to” Sebastian said looking at her after giving Chris a playful punch 

“You’re funny, I am not going to have my first kiss with some random girl.” Min said without thinking, stopping the boys from their tracks.

“What?” She said turning back to look at the boys. 

“You never even kissed anyone and you have more game then Sebastian. Where have you been all my life? You are now promoted to Queen.” Chris said proudly. 

“Chris, I think you are too drunk, come on let’s get you to bed.” Min said pulling Chris to his hotel room before helping him into his bed. 

“I am surprise you guys didn’t bring any girls home from the club.” Min said quietly seeing Chris slowly falling asleep already the moment he fell on his bed while Min was helping him remove his shoes before tucking him in. 

“Naw, I was having too much fun with our bet, plus look at Chris he’s passed out drunk you really think he could have handled a girl.” Sebastian said walking out the room with Min trailing behind him. 

“True that. Dam after all those drink I am really craving a cigarette with now.” Min said walking over to room.

“Wow, you smoke bud, cig, and drink is there anything you don’t do” Sebastian asked jokingly 

“Heroin, meth, anything hardcore no thank you. And come on, I only do those things on occasion not everyday jerk.” Min pouted. 

“I was only joking jeez, but I may have cigarettes in my room if you want one” Sebastian offered. 

“Cool, I am going to go freshen up real quick be back in 5 mins.” She said before bolting into her room leaving Sebastian to chuckle to himself. 

“So you really never kissed anyone before?” Sebastian asked taking a hit of his cigarette. 

“Are you surprised? I been working hard. Haven’t had time for anything fun until recently.” Min said taking a hit of hers as well.

“No not really, but you are aware that we have a kiss scene in the movie right?” 

“Yeah and? I trust you anyways to give me a great first kiss.” She said dropping the end of the cig and crushes it before picking it back up to dispose of it correctly. 

“You don’t mind it being with me?” 

“Naww, it's not everyday people can say their first kiss was with Sebastian Stan” Min said playfully but proudly. 

“I don’t think your first kiss should be a movie kiss though” 

“Well then we better fix that then” Min said stepping closer to Sebastian giving him a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips. 

When she was about to back away Sebastian pulls her flush to his body giving her a real kiss, their mouths move in sync with each other, Min trails her arms up to rest on his shoulder getting lost in the kiss feeling his hands trail up to cup her face in place nudging her lower lip with his tongue for access. The kiss was so intoxicating and lasted for what felt like forever that left both of them breathless when they part from each other resting their foreheads together. 

“Now you can remember that as you’re first kiss” Sebastian said staring into her eyes before she flashes him a bright smile 

“Thank you Sebastian, hope this doesn’t change anything between us.” She said stepping back. 

“Don’t worry princess, it was either now or on screen anyways, just didn’t feel right to have your first kiss be witnessed by a bunch of people.” He said tucking her hair behind ear. 

“Well it's late, we should probably go to bed.” She said in her playful voice as if the kiss didn’t just happened with a smile on her face. 

“True, goodnight Princess.” Sebastian said watching her walk to her room. 

“Nightynight Sebastian.” She said sending him a wink and blew him an air kiss making him chuckle before closing her door.

_“Come on Peggy get dressed we are going to be late for our dinner reservation.” Linda said putting the final touches on her hair._

_“I am almost done, our reservation is at 7 its only 5:30” Peggy said slipping into her tight red dress. “Zip me up?”_

_“Ooo La La, who you looking sexy for?” Linda said with a smirk on her face zipping her dress up making Peggy blush. “You know just because of this, we stopping at the pub to see Steve now. I honestly really want to see his response to this. You can ‘remind’ him about meeting tomorrow.”_

_“You are something else you know that? Plus have you took a look at yourself, you look stunning in that dress.” Peggy said_

__

_“Yeah yeah yeah don’t try to change the subject. I don’t care how I look, tonight is all about you love. All the boys will have a heart attack seeing you. I think you might actually bring Captain America down to his knees.”_

_“Sure Linda whatever helps you sleep at night. Then what are we waiting for let’s go.” Peggy said excitedly pulling Linda out the door making her laugh._

_“I don’t think I can do this” Peggy said after arriving at the pub and got one glimpse of Steve inside._

_“Yes you can and you will come on” Linda said opening the door linking her arm with Peggy before walking inside. The moment girls stepped inside all chatter and singing stopped turning everyone’s head toward them._

_“Told ya” Linda whispering into Peggy ear feeling Peggy get more confidence heading over to Steve and Bucky._

**_“_ ** _Captain.” Peggy said._

 **_“_ ** _Agent Carter. Linda.”_

 **_“_ ** _Ma’am.” Bucky said haven’t been able to take his eyes off Linda as she sends him a wink seeing a blush forming on his cheek making her smirk._

 **_“_ ** _Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?” Peggy said._

 **_“_ ** _Sounds good.” Steve said looking Peggy up and down the moment she looks around the pub making Linda giggle catching Steve in the act._

 **_“_ ** _I see you top squad is prepping for duty.” Peggy said._

 **_“_ ** _You don’t like music?” Bucky asked._

 **_“_ ** _I do, actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing.”_

 **_“_ ** _Then what are we waiting for?” Bucky asked being ignored by Peggy who only have eyes for Steve making Linda giggle harder._

 **_“_ ** _The right partner. 0800, Captain.”_

 **_“_ ** _Yes, ma’m. I’ll be there.” Steve answered still can’t take his eyes off Peggy who turns and walks out._

_“Sorry Bucky, she only got eyes for one. Looks like your invisible now buddy.” Linda said smirking at Bucky patting his shoulder making Steve chuckle. “And Steve, I see those wondering eyes, see you tomorrow.” Linda said following Peggy._

_“That dame is going to be the death of me.” Bucky said watching Linda walk away._

_“Careful of that one, she’s a lot to handle.” Steve said patting Bucky on the shoulder._

_\----_

_“Come on Peggy you saw yesterday, he clearly is interested in you.” Linda said walking next to her into the base._

_“Yes and what Linda. Not like we can do anything right now we all have a job to do. And don’t think I didn’t see how Barnes was staring at you last night.”_

_“He’s a natural flirt, don’t be trick. I know his type a mile away.” Linda said with a smirk on her face. “Anyway don’t change the subject, maybe you and him can ‘fondue’ come on you’re not going to let this opportunity slip. You never know what might happen….” Linda said as they turn the corner to see Steve and the blond bimbo locking lips. “Oh jesus” Linda said rolling her eyes face palming her face._

_“Captain!” Peggy said as the pair separates “We’re ready for you. If you’re not otherwise occupied.” She said annoyed and walks away with Linda pissed off behind her._

_“Agent Carter, wait.” Steve said running after Peggy_

**_“_ ** _Looks like finding a partner wasn’t that hard after all.”_

 **_“_ ** _Peggy, that’s not what you thought it was.” He said turning to look at Linda for help while wiping his lips and attempting to fix his tie making Linda scoff_

 **_“_ ** _I don’t think anything, Captain. Not one thing. You always wanted to be a soldier and now you are. Just like all the rest.” Peggy said_

_“Well, what about you and Stark? How do I know you two haven’t been… fonduing?” Steve said stopping Peggy from her tracks turning around to look at Steve_

_“You still don’t know a bloody thing about women!” Peggy said walking to the door._

_“Oooo Steve, you imbecile. I tried all the past few days talking you up and you do that….. Really? Oooo I am so mad at you right now I swear I want to slap you silly…..” Linda said jamming her finger into Steve chest. “Fonduing? Really? You should ask Howard what that means. Idiot.” She said walking away leaving Steve there pondering in his thoughts.  
_


	6. B/L 5 & S/M 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smooch. Wound.

_ “Steven Grant Rogers! James Buchanan Barnes! I swear you 2 are the most idiotic boys I have met. And trust me I have meet a lot. Now sit your butt down and let me see those wounds.” Linda said storming into the boys shared room with the first aid kit. They had just came back from scouting in Luxembourg which had turned into an ambush. _

_ “How do you always know what we get hurt?” Steve said removing suit revealing 1 bullet wounds on his biceps and 2 in his torso. _

_ “Because I can smell it on you that’s why.” Linda said irritated taking out the bullets in Steve before cleaning it up. “You need to stop taking hits, just because you can heal fast doesn’t make you immortal.”  _

_ “Well if I didn’t jump in front of Juniper, he would have had been down for weeks. Better me than him. Owww jeez Linda, press any harder.” Steve wince feeling Linda press hard on his bandages.  _

_ “I swear its like I became both of yours personal nurse” Lina said shaking her head before washing her hands walking over to Bucky who is sitting there patiently pressing on his side. _

_ “You make it sound so bad doll.” Bucky said removing his shirt revealing a deep gash near his ribs making Linda gasp.  _

_ “Oh don’t get me started on you James, now lay down.” She said cleaning his wound with antiseptic seeing how his abs contract every time she touches his bare skin. _

_ “You know I couldn’t just stand there watching you get slashed” Bucky said grabbing her hand making her look at him. _

_ “I don’t need saving, I heal instantly Bucky.” She spat yanking her hand out of his grasp.  _

_ “Also if I get hurt, I have a pretty dame taking care of me.” Bucky said smirking at her making Steve chuckle watching the pair lame excuses for flirting the past 2 month since they went on missions. _

_ “Yeah who is she? I would like to have a talk with her because your dumbass keeps getting hurt.” Linda said slowly stitching up the wound.  _

_ “Why? Are you jealous?” _ _  
_ _ “Pft. In your dreams.” she said bandaging him up giving him a pill and a glass of water. “Now take this.”  _

_ “You are a recurring appearance in my dreams actually.” He said winking at her making her scoff before leaving the room.  _

_ “I think you made her mad again.” Steve said looking at the door.  _

_ “Fine, I will go talk to her.” Bucky said putting on a jacket following her out the door to find her sitting behind their safe house near the lake.  _

_ “Linda look I am sorry.” Bucky said sitting next to her. “Come on doll, look at me please.”  _

_ “Don’t you doll me.” She muttered still refusing to look at him. _

_ “Why do you inspect me to do? Stand there and watch you get hurt, Linda he was about to stab you.” Bucky pled _

_ “Yes, that's exactly what you should have done.” Linda said turning to look at him deep in his eyes.  _

_ “You know I can’t do that.”  _

_ “Why not?” Linda said louder getting frustrated with this same conversation every time.  _

_ “Because I can’t let the girl I like get hurt.” Bucky said softly. “I fell for you the moment you introduced yourself, you’re all I can think about. Then these past months working together and watching you fight. I couldn’t stop the feeling growing.”  _

_ “Bucky…”  _

_ “No its fine, forget it. But just know that I am not going to stand there and watch you get hurt though.” he said standing up walking away only to have Linda grab his wrist. _

_ “You never let me finish…” She said standing up in front of him.  _

_ “I was about to say. Took you long enough James.” Linda said grabbing the lapel of his jacket to pull him into a kiss shockinging him but within seconds he grabbed her waist holding her in place. The caress of his soft lips brushing against her own made her addicted to the taste that uniquely Bucky. They both stood there lips still locked completely unaware of the audience behind them.  _

_ “I always heard he was pretty good with picking up dames, but it took him months to make a move on Linda.” Jim whispered to the group.  _

_ “Pay up Dernier and Dugan, my girl pulled the first kiss.” Steve said holding out his hand waiting for his winnings.  _

**“CUT” Joe said stopping the pair from kissing.**

“Dam we kiss twice and still no date. I feel so used Sebastian, you have my first and second kiss now.” Min whispered playfully making him chuckle. 

“It was good though right, lives up to first kiss reputation?” Sebastian said walking next to her off the set. 

“It was alright..” Min shrugged scrunching up her face a little. 

“Wow, I am honestly a little offended. I thought I was a pretty good kisser.” 

“I couldn’t know. Only kissed 1 guy in my 19 years of life.” She said before jumping onto Chris back. “Chris, Sebastian said he was a pretty good kisser but I wouldn’t know. You should kiss him to see if its true.” 

“No way not until you put at least 2 beers in me.” He said.

“Don’t tempt me because you know I will.” 

“Soooo princess how was your first kiss?” Chris asked smugly but quietly causing the pair to burst out laughing. “What?” 

“Chris get with the program that wasn’t her first kiss.” Sebastian said proudly.

“Wait what?” Chris said stopping his tracks. “Princess who’s the bastard that took your first kiss?” 

“The bastard is walking right next to you.” Min whispered into Chris ears.

“Wait… Now I am confused.” 

Min and Sebastian didn’t say anything as they share a knowing look until she started to bust out singing 3OH!3-My First Kiss (Ft. Kesha) making the boys laugh. 

**I said no more sailors and no more soldiers**

**With your name in a heart tattooed up on the shoulders**

**Your kiss is like whiskey, it gets me drunk**

**And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue**

_ “Linda wake up, it's Thanksgiving doll and we still have to cook.” Bucky said nudging her on her side of the bed. It's been almost a year since Bucky and Linda gotten together. And even in the middle of the war the pair is inseparable. Currently the team are on a break, and they decided to throw a feast for the day. _

_ “Grrr…. I want to sleep, 5 more minutes baby.” Linda said pulling the blanket over her face.  _

_ “No we have a lot to cook today. If you’re not going to get up I am forced to use reinforcement.” Buck said lifting the blanket up and climbing on top of Linda making her giggle. “Ohh it looks like you are planning on it.” Bucky said tickling her naked sides making her giggle even more.  _

_ “No stop, stop ok you win.” Linda squirm under him trying to stop him but he grabs her hands and pinning it above her head.  _

_ “I can’t get enough of your giggles love.” Bucky said tickling her more. This goes on for a few minutes before he stops and stares at her in her eyes seeing her smile brightly up at him. He lowers his face down and captures Lindas lips in his which she gladly returns. Through the heated moment he trails his kisses down to her jaw, neck and nuzzle kisses down the valley of her chest making her gasp. “I love you so much Linda. I hope you will never forget that.” He whispers into her skin kissing further down.  _

_ “I love you too James…..” _

_ “Bucky, Linda I hope you 2 are about to come out and not playing hanky panky.” Steve said knocking on the other side of the door with a smirk on his face stopping the pair from going any further.  _

_ “Dam punks a cockblock.” Bucy said shaking his head before the pair bust out laughing.  _

_ “Come in baby, lets go before he actually comes through the door like last time.” Linda said pulling Bucky back up.  _

_ “But what am I going to do with this.” Bucky said lowering his lower half down to her making her gasp as his boxer cover bulge presses onto her.  _

_ “Well I guess we just have to make it a quickie then.” Linda said pulling the blanket over both their heads.  _

_ After the pair was finished they both got ready and headed downstairs seeing a knowing smirk on everyone's face.  _

_ “I swear since you two got together you are like rabbits.” Juniper said before turning back to his pie.  _

_ “Still don’t know what my room has to be next to them.” Falsworth said shaking his head.  _

_ “Because you lost the bet now you have to pay the price.” Steve said with a smirk on his face knowing how loud his 2 best friend can be. _

_ “Hey can you not talk about us when I am about to make your Thanksgiving dinner.” Linda said with her hands on her waist.  _

_ “Yes mam” They said in unison.  _


	7. S/M 6 & B/L 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death.

Min has been going to the dance studio after filming practically almost every time she has free time because after the filming is done, her group is going to have a comeback with their New Single ‘Lust to Love’ which is a dark sexy vibe to go along with SHinee ‘Lucifer’. 

“Min-ah you are timing it wrong…. Are you even paying attention?... Focus…..” Her dance choreographer was yelling through the computer which Min has been skyping. 

“One, two, three, jump, two, two, three, drop. NO!! STOPP!!” Ms. Kwang was yelling as Min falls on the floor exhausted. 

“I am sorry, I can do it again.” Min said standing up redoing the steps again and once again falls on the floor. 

“Fuckk!! Fuckk! Gahh!!” Min yelled kicking her legs after hearing Ms. Kwang sigh. 

“Min-ah you should probably go rest. You had a long day, and forcing yourself to learn the move isn’t going to happen anytime soon. Take the weekend off, watch the video I send you and take your time. You are going to over work yourself again.” 

“I know but I just want to get it down, it isn’t even a hard move. I feel like an imbecile.” She said sadly.

“No you are not Min-ah and you know that. Your body is exhausted. Rest. End of story I will talk to you in 3 days. Take care of yourself. Eat. You look like you lost your muscles.”

“Ok, bye Ms. Kwang I will talk to you soon.” Min said before disconnecting the skype call before sitting down with her head to her knees softly crying, until she heard footsteps coming toward her making her lift her head up seeing Sebastian walking toward her with his hands in his pocket. 

“How long have you been here?” Min said quietly wiping her tears. 

“Long enough to see you fall twice.” He said sitting down next to her grabbing her ankles onto his thighs and rubbing them causing her to wince. “You are overworking princess, it’s been 2 weeks and you been constantly in the gym, set, dance studio, and repeat. Are you trying to put yourself into an early grave?” He said seeing Min shake her head. “Exactly then why are you pushing yourself so much? I understand the human body is a marvelous thing but you need to rest it after working it out to the extreme and you princess it is even beyond extreme. I can see your ribs in the other day shot. And the last time we all went to the beach you didn’t have ribs showing.” 

“I am sorry, it's just…. gahh … nevermind.” Min said about to stand up but stumble from the soreness in her ankles. 

“Come on jump on, it's time to head back to the hotel and rest princess.” Sebastian said crouching down for Min to get on his back for her daily piggy back ride to the car. Since the dance studio is a 5 minute drive to the hotel. 

Once Min settled into the car her stomach like on time growled making Sebastian chuckle from the driver seat.

“Looks like someone is hungry.” 

“I’m sorry, I came to the studio right after set and haven’t had dinner.” Min said embarrassed. 

“There is a diner around the corner that I saw was still open if you want to grab a late night dinner.” He said seeing Min nod.

_“Steve I think I am going to propose to her.” Bucky said as they boys are on patrol._

_“Wow never have I thought the flirty charismatic James Buchanan Barnes is planning on settling down.” Steve said with a smirk on his face earning a playful punch on his shoulder._

_“I know, but she is something else. Maybe after all this is over you and Peggy could finally go ‘fondue’” Bucky said laughing._

_“Shut up jerk, I swear you and Linda are never going to let me forget that.”_

_“That's all on you punk. Anyways I got Linda a ring already, I am hoping to ask her after this mission. I honestly can’t wait to head back to Brooklyn with her, introducing her to Ma, get married, and finally start a family of our own. Mini Lindas and James running around. Just thinking of that makes me excited.” Bucky said with a huge smile on his face._

_“Dam Buck, you really have put a lot of thought into this.”_

_“Oh yeah, I have. Come on let's head back, I can’t wait to see her.” Bucky said as they both walk back to camp._

_Bucky and Steve was walking inside the house when they both heard Linda scream jolting the rest of the Howling Commando to charge upstairs to Linda. When they open the door they saw Linda stand at the trunk of hers and Bucky bed where their clothes._

_“Baby whats wrong? are you hurt?” Bucky said charging inside the room with Steve scooping out the room for threats._

_“James, is there something you would like to ask me?” Linda said turning to look at Bucky holding the box making everyone gasp._

_“Well dam, this isn’t how I planned on asking.” Bucky said smirking and shaking his head while walking over to her taking the box out of her hands._

_“I had everything planned out on how I wanted to ask you but I guess there is no hiding anything from you.” He said getting on one knee making Linda gasp with tears running down her face._

_“Linda Grey this past year of being with you has been the best year of my life and I would like to have the honor of having you for the rest of my life. What I am trying to say is will you give me the honor of becoming Mrs. Barnes? Marry me my love?” Bucky said opening the box revealing a simple gold ring. There was a moment of silence where everyone was just staring wide eyed at Bucky and Linda whereas Linda was still standing there in shock._

__

_“Baby? Please answer me?” Bucky was starting to get second thoughts the longer he waits for Linda's answer only to have her launch herself down to Bucky hugging him tightly._

_“Of course I will marry you, you idiot.” Linda said capturing Bucky smiling lips in a kiss totally forgetting the others are still at the doorway watching._

_“Come on boys let's give the newly engaged couple a few moments alone.” Steve said pushing them out before closing the door for the couple who is still kissing on the floor._

_“You both are insatiable.” Steve whispered shaking his head grinning._

_The next day_

_They were waiting on the snow-covered mountain while the Howling Commandos prepare to zipline onto the train”_

_“Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?” Bucky said looking over the mountain with a little smirk on his face._

**_“_ ** _Yeah, I and I threw up?” Steve said looking at the zipline._

 **_“_ ** _This isn’t payback, is it?”_

 **_“_ ** _Now why would I do that?” Steve said with his own little smirk making Linda giggle while hugging Bucky from behind while stuffing her slightly chilled face in between his shoulder blades._

 **_“_ ** _We were right. Dr. Zola’s on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he’s going, they must need him bad.” Gabe Jones said as they turned to look at him listening to the radio before getting the hanger attachments for the zipline ride._

_“Let’s get going, because they’re moving like the devil.” Falsworth said looking into the binoculars to see the train coming._

**_“_ ** _We only got about a 10-second window. You miss that window, we’re bugs on the windshield.” Steve said hooking his glider onto the line_

 **_“_ ** _Mind the gap.”_

 **_“_ ** _Better get moving, bugs!” Dum Dum said as Steve waits for the signal to go._

_“Stay safe my love.” Linda said pulling Bucky into a chaste kiss._

_“Always.” Bucky said with a smirk on his face._

_“Maintenant!” Dernier said as Steve jumps followed by Linda, Bucky and Gabe._

_Once they landed on the train, Gabe stationed on top of the train with gun in hand while the three enters the train closing the door behind them. As they walk down the cabin Steve and Linda walks through the next bunk the door shuts behind her while the other closes right in front of Bucky._

_Bucky turned around immediately while Hydra agents comes through the back while Linda and Steve has an agent with blaster._

_“Stop them!” Steve and Linda heard Zola over the loudspeaker as shots were being blasted towards them. Steve pulls Linda behind him as they both ducked behind his shield before he jumps on the glider in the bunk sliding toward the agent knocking him out with his shield before taking the blaster and shooting it at the door blocking them from Bucky. Linda turns back to the connecting door seeing Bucky running out of bullets in his gun before loading hers hitting the button and tossing her gun to Bucky. Steve then runs in behind her hitting the crate with his shield making the agent dodge it only to get shot and killed by Bucky._

_“I had him on the ropes.” Bucky said while all three of them stares at the agent on the ground_

_“I know you did.” Steve said before Linda heard something behind her._

_“Get down!” Steve said as he blocks them from the blast with the shield knocking him out of the way creating a huge hole on the side of the train._

**_“_ ** _Fire again! Kill him! Now!” They heard Zola scream as Bucky stood up grabbing the shield to block himself and Linda from the blast flinging him onto the scrap metal hanging on the broken train._

_“Bucky! Hang on!” Linda said climbing over to Bucky reaching for him “Please baby! Grab my hand!”_

_“I love you Linda Grey” Bucky said feeling the metal break dropping him over the mountain._

_“NO!!!!” Linda said about to jump in after him but Steve grabs her hand pulling her back_

_“Let me go Steve!! No, I can save him! Please Steve...Please...” Linda cried hysterically trying to push Steve out of the way before both of them collapse to their knees holding each other crying over their loss. “I love you too James Buchanan Barnes.” Linda whispered into Steves uniform._

“AND CUT! Thats a wrap for today, see you guys back here tomorrow.” The director said as Chris and Min broke apart as Sebastian walks back on set with a tissue in his hand handing it over to her. 

“Ouch Princess, I felt that in my bones.” Sebastian teased her as she wipes her tears.

“Shut up! Its the skill that nailed me this role.” Min said sticking her tongue out at him making Chris laugh. 

“Yeah don’t make fun of her she cried for you.” Chris said throwing his arm over her shoulder pulling her close to him.

“See even Chris understood.” 

“Okay okay princess I get it, don’t need to get your undies in a bunch.” Sebastian said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Eww No!!! Tears and snot everywhere.” Min said trying to push him away but he was stubborn as hell. “Oh btw, I don’t where underwear in this costume, you will see the pantyline” Min whisper to the boys referring to her tight catsuit before doing a quick somersault shocking the boys. 

“Yup so going to be the death of us.” The boys says watching her laugh as she walks away. 


	8. S/M 7 & B/L 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violance

“NOO YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME!!!!” Min said as she charges into Sebastian's room.

“Princess, I am not leaving for a while, I still have the Black swan after party to attend soon. Plus I still kind of want to go sight seeing a little before I head back to New York next month for the premiere.” Sebastian said still laying in bed.

“Oh, I heard them saying that your finish filming and will head back. Okay good to know.” Min said plopping down next to him. 

“Really? You bust into my room demand that I can’t leave then just get comfy? ” Sebastian said placing his arm over her shoulder pulling her closer. 

“Well yeah, now I know your not leaving, I am going to get as comfortable as I can before you leave. DUH. Plus once you get yourself a girl I can’t cuddle with The Sebastian Stan anymore.” Min said snuggling closer to him. 

“Yeah right, like I am going to get a girl anytime soon.” Sebastian said plainly.

“Are you kidding me? You are joking right? Have you look at yourself in the mirror? You hot as fuck. A sexy ass Romanian hottie.” Min said flabbergasted making him blush.

“Stop princess your making me blush.” He said covering his red hot face.

“What it's true. If anyone thinks otherwise, point them toward my direction and I will sort them out.” She said removing his hands from his face to look at him in his eyes. “Wait on second thought, don’t so I can keep you all to myself.” She said making him laugh. 

“Thank you princess. You know how to make a guy feel special.” Sebastian said placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Now we got that over, I got a free day before I go back tomorrow. Let’s start the movie, what are you watching anyways?” 

“Valentine’s Day?!” Sebastian said shyly. 

“Awwww is my Bucky a hidden romantic.” Min said playfully.

“Oh shut up.” Sebastian said as he starts to tickle Min finding it hilarious that she is actually tickle after that day on set. 

“UNCLE! UNCLE! Okay. You win….. Start the movie, I wouldn’t mind seeing Aston Kutcher, Emma Roberts, and Chris’s Ex.” 

“Oh shit, I forgot they were together.” 

“Yup, plus don’t tell him but I would totally bang them both. Together or separately.” Min whisper like Chris was going to hear. 

“So you would totally bang Chris?” Sebastian asked teasingly. 

“Hell yeah, have you seen him? God damn he's been a part of my fantasies since Fantastic 4.”

“Dam I don’t know how I feel about having you cuddling next to me while daydreaming about Chris. There goes my self esteem.” He said jokingly. 

“Hey come on, that's why they fantasies. It will never happen.” Min said pouting. 

“I was only joking jeez. But to be honest, give me some liquid courage and I would bang him too.” Sebastian said before both of them bust out laughing. 

_ After they captured Zola, they headed back to London where the integration is being held. No one has seen or heard from Linda or Steve as they both disappeared the moment they changed back into their military uniform.  _

_ Linda had took her grief to vain as she walked down an abandoned part of the destroyed city twirling the engagement ring on her finger looking up at the grey skies until she heard someone behind her. She pulled out her gun pointing behind her only to see Steve and Peggy.  _

_ “Linda it's just us.” Steve said surprise stopping Peggy from moving when he saw Linda pointing the gun at him with jet black eyes.  _

_ “Linda? Lower the gun down.” Steve said walking slowly toward her.  _

_ “Its me Steve.” He said as he finally reached her before lightly touching her hand holding the gun before pushing her hand down. Once he successfully disarmed her he pulled her into a hug when her heard quiet sobs coming from her. “It hurts Steve. It feels like my soul has been ripped away.”  _

_ “I know Linda, I know.” Steve said holding onto the crying girl in his arms.  _

_ “I’m goin’ after Schmidt. I’m not gonna stop till all of Hydra is dead or captured.” A voice that sounds like Linda said softly.  _

_ “And you won’t be alone.” Steve said placing a kiss on top of her head.  _

_ After Linda had calmed down enough she wiped her tears and looked back up to Steve and Peggy.  _

_ “Oh my god! She almost shot you guys. I am so sorry ...” Linda said realizing what happened.  _

_ “Linda what do you mean by ‘she’?” Steve asked confused. _

_ “I am sorry, we are sorry, we shouldn’t be near anyone, we are not emotionally stable anymore.” Linda said trying to get away but Peggy ran over and pulled the girl into a hug.  _

_ “Its okay Linda, you are in shock, she was only doing what she can to protect you when you are not at your peak. But she recognized us and didn’t shoot us. Both you and her are still in control.” Peggy said soothing the girl’s hair while Steve stands there still shock.  _

_ “Umm I always knew there was something different with Linda but can you tell me what's going on?” Steve said calmly.  _

_ “Linda is a mutant, she has an alter ego called Luna which possesses a greater power then we yet to see. Abraham Eskine was the one that found her when she was young, abandoned by her family because of her powers and has kept her safe since. They both found that Luna comes out when Linda is emotional, it's like a trigger. But as Linda grew up she learns how to control her emotions, Linda and Luna now works together to keep each other safe. The only time Luna comes out is to protect Linda, and Linda keeps Luna a secret until absolutely necessary. However both girls have fallen to love ‘him’ and is emotionally attached so now Linda is phasing back and forth. Linda is special, and part of the serum working is because of Luna.” Peggy said quietly only for Steve to hear.  _

_ “We are sorry.. We’re sorry.” Linda whispers holding onto Peggy.  _

_ The team was sitting in the meeting room preparing a battle plan to take down Red Skull. _

_ “Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he’s a God. He’s willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA.” Colonel Phillips said pointing to the map  _

**_“_ ** _ Schmidt’s working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern seaboard in an hour.” Howard Stark said walking over to the table taking a sit next to Linda who was staring at the papers in her hands.  _

**_“_ ** _ How much time we got?” Gabe Jones asks as Steve throws his papers down on the table. _

**_“_ ** _ According to my new best friend, under twenty four hours.” Colonel Phillips said  _

**_“_ ** _ Where is he now?” Linda asks with no emotion on her face.  _

**_“_ ** _ Hydra’s last base is here. In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface.” Colonel Phillips said pointing to the photo he was holding. _

**_“_ ** _ So, what are we supposed to do. I mean, it’s not like we can just knock on the front door.” Morita said looking at his own set of pictures with Dernier looking at it as well.  _

**_“_ ** _ Why not?” Steve said as everyone looks over at him “That’s exactly what we’re gonna do.” He said making Linda smirk evilly as he eyes flash quickly without anyone seeing.  _

_ Linda, Jones, Falsworth, and Dum Dum was waiting on the mountain across the mountain waiting for Steve as he was bait for the entire operation. Linda was looking around the snowy mountain thinking about Bucky when her eyes slowly turns jet black once again. _

_ “Linda, your eyes?” Falsworth said seeing Linda eyes but before anymore question could be asked the signal was seen flashing  _

_ “Time for Linda to get her revenge.” Linda/Luna said as she fires her zipline bow across and hanging her glider on and leaving the 3 boys there. She comes in contact with the window she jumps into position holding Bucky’s favorite rifle and starts firing at the agents and most importantly Schmidt. The 3 boys comes crashing in shortly after and she starts to run after Schmidt hearing Falsworth throwing Steve shield to him following behind her. Once they almost caught up to him Schmidt starts to fire his weapon at Linda only to have her deflect it with a flick of her wrist shocking Steve. Steve then throws his shield trying to get Schmidt only to have it get wedge between 2 steel door. They were about to chase after him when a Hydra agent with flamethrower comes charging at them. Steve pulls Linda out of instinct to safety before Peggy came around the corner and shots the tank of the flame thrower blowing him up instantly.  _

_ “You’re late.” Steve said staring at Peggy around the corner lovestruck making Linda smirk but chase after Schimdt dodging under the shield. _

_ “Weren’t you about to…” Peggy said but was cut off by Steve  _

_ “Right.” He said running behind Linda after grabbing his shield.  _

_ Linda made it out of the bunker in time to see Schmidt taking off as she chases after the plane only to jump onto the wheels at the last minute before it was about to go too fast for her. Once she was secured enough on the wheels she turns to see Colonel Phillips driving Schmidt beloved care with Steve and Peggy in it. When Steve stood up Linda heard him yell “Keep it steady” before Peggy pulls him down into a kiss making Linda scream finally in her head with a smirk on her face.  _

_ When they parted, Steve had this dumbstruck look on his face as he was in awe of what just happen only to get snapped out of the daze after hearing Colonel Phillips says “I am not kissing ya.” Once the care got into position Steve jumped onto the wheel just in time for Colonel and Peggy to stop the car just in time.  _

_ “Took you both long enough.” Linda/Luna said loudly over the engine with a smirk on her face which just looks pure evil still with her jet black eyes.  _


	9. B/L 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence.

_ Once the wheels tucked safely into the aircraft Steve and Linda jumps on the walkway to see missiles planes ready to launch. They were making it down the walkway when they both heard running footsteps towards them. Steve jumps down and knocks one of the agents over while the other 2 turns to look at him as Linda jumps down and flicks her wrist sending both of them flying away. When it seems to good to be true other agents runs out and starts to head over to the missile planes as Steve releases the launch on one sending the agent falling out of the plane as other agents runs towards them trying to get control. Linda jumps and kicked them in the chest as they falls out of the plane as well, not long before Steve notice someone getting situated in a missile plane and launches himself onto the roof along with another agent falling out of the plane.  _

_ Linda watches Steve fight the guy on top of the plane before she hears footsteps toward her and punches the guy closest to her before he could even reach her out of the plane. She was walking over to pick up Steve shield when she hears something crashes into the back of the plane as Steve jumps out.  _

_ “Show off.” Linda said making Steve smirk handing him his shield.  _

_ When both of them walk into the pilot deck they notice the Schmidt was not in the seat until they heard the a blaster firing behind them as Linda deflects it, it was a lot stronger than she thought.  _

_ “Oh Luna this one is designed for you.” Schmidt said firing again knocking her out as Steve steps in front of her before Schmidt fires again.  _

_ “You don’t give up, do you?” Schmidt said firing again _

**_“_ ** _ Nope!” Steve said running over to him and hitting the blaster away with his shield and about to slice Schmidt head off but he ducked out of the way hitting Steve knocking the shield out of his hands before punching Steve down. As they wrestle each other Linda was slowly gaining conscious seeing Schmidt on top of Steve on top of the Cosmic Cube, before Luna launches herself over and pushes Schmidt out of the way onto the pilot seat damaging some of the control sending the plane down sending all three of them into the air onto the roof of the plane as it flys down. Schmidt and Steve starts to punch each other in the air before Schmidt gets Steve far away enough to climb back to the wheel and set the plane into autopilot.  _

**_“_ ** _ You could have the power of the gods!” Schmidt said as he fires his gun at Steve and Linda. “Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations!” Fires again as they run away from the gunshot. “I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags! And Luna you choose the wrong side to fight on deary, you should have picked a wiser battle.”  _

_ “You Schmidt is an animal, you killed the one thing I have ever loved and now you will pay. And By the way my name is LINDA!” Linda said as she claps her hands pointing at Schmidt sending a sonic wave at him toward the cube destroying its casing.  _

**_“_ ** _ What have you done? No.” Schmidt said as he picks up the cube and energy starts to pour from it, revealing a window into space. Steve and Linda stood there watching as a stream of blue energy engulfed Schmidt and takes him into space. The cube falls to the ground and burns through it until it falls into the sea below.  _

_ Once Schmidt was gone Steve and Linda runs over to the pilot seat trying to take control of the plane that is heading to New York.  _

_ “Linda I don’t think we will make it back.” Steve said looking at the monitor. _

_ “I know, its fine. Till the end of the line right?” Linda said her eyes turning back to its original color with a sad smile on her face.  _

_ “I’m sorry….”  _ _  
_ _ “Don’t be Steve, I am sorry for you. Plus I am ready to see him again.” Linda said, placing her hand on Steve's shoulder while looking at the engagement ring. _

__

_ “Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?” Steve said fiddling with the radio. _

**_“_ ** _ Captain Rogers, what is your…”Morita said as Peggy pushes him out of the way. _

**_“_ ** _ Steve, is that you? Are you and Linda alright?” Peggy said  _

**_"_ ** _ Peggy! Schmidt’s dead. We're fine for now" Steve said _

**_“_ ** _ What about the plane?”  _

**_“_ ** _ That’s a little bit tougher to explain.” Linda said as Steve starts to mess with the switches  _

**_“_ ** _ Give me your coordinates, I’ll find you a safe landing site.” _

**_“_ ** _ There’s not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down.”  _

**_“_ ** _ I’ll get Howard on the line, he’ll know what to do.” Peggy said sounding stressed over the radio  _

**_“_ ** _ There’s not enough time. This thing’s moving too fast and it’s heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Please, don’t do this. We have time. We can work it out.” _

**_“_ ** _ Right now I’m in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is our choice.” Steve said taking out his pocket watch with Peggys picture in it. Making Linda sob quietly as Steve turns pushes the wheel forward as the plane dives downwards. _

_ “Peggy?” Linda said  _

_ “Yeah Linda?”  _

_ “Always remember you are forever my sister. I will always love you. And tell Howard that I won’t be there to help him anymore and for him to be careful. Oh and Phillips to calm down or he will die of high blood pressure okay?” Linda rambles  _

_ “Ok Linda, I love you sister.”  _

_ “I love you too Peggy.” Linda said as Steve pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms holding her near him.  _

_ “Peggy?” Steve said sadly  _

**_“_ ** _ I’m here.”  _

**_“_ ** _ I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance.” Steve said as he and Linda see the water approaching fast. _

**_“_ ** _ Alright. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club” Peggy said as tears ran down her face.  _

**_“_ ** _ You got it.”  _

_ “Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late. Understood?” _

**_“_ ** _ You know, I still don’t know how to dance.” Steve said as Linda turns around and hugs Steve tightly with tears running down her face waiting for impact  _

**_“_ ** _ I’ll show you how. Just be there.”  _

**_“_ ** _ We’ll have the band play somethin’ slow. I’d hate to step on your…” Steve never got to finish as the plane crashes in the water.  _

_ Linda was laying in the room slowly waking up when she hears the radio playing of a baseball game. As she sits up to look around the door open and walks in a man in a black trench coat with an eyepatch.  _

_ “This isn’t my time, where am I and where is Steve.” Linda said feeling Luna wanting to come forward.  _

_ “You were always a smart one. How you figure it out.”  _

_ “The start still window with no sign of life anywhere, plus the radio. I went with Steve to watch that game. No I am going to ask one more time where am I and where is Steve.” Linda said standing up walking up to the man as her eyes change. _

_ “My names Nick Fury and you are in New York 70 years later. Steve should wake up soon.” Nick Fury said before his com starts to ring up Code 13. _

_ “Shit, come with me Steve ran.” Fury said running out with Linda behind him. They both got into the black SUV and drove to find Steve. Linda was in awe as she watches all the tall skyscraper seeing all the new technology. When the car stops Fury jumps out to talk to Steve as he looks around confused before Linda open her car door and steps out.  _

_ “Break what? Linda?” Steve said confused seeing Linda step out of the car  _

_ “Steve..” She said running over to him and give him a hug.  _

_ “You’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years. You gonna be okay?” Fury said as Steve and Linda looks around in shock. _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah. Yeah. I just…I had a date.” Steve said sadly.  _


	10. S/M 8

Once Min got finished changing she excitedly ran out of the bathroom seeing Sebastian lay on her hotel bed waiting for her.

“Ready?” He said sitting up smiling at her.

“Yes! I miss you the last month, it's not the same without you.” Min said slipping on her nike shoes. 

“I miss you too Princess, come on New York awaits before you fly back to Korea in a week and start promoting again.” 

“Oh jeez don’t remind me, I am officially on Vacation mode.” Min said as they leave her hotel room. 

“Come here, it's going to be cold, it’s December after all.” Sebastian said fixing her scarf making her giggle.

“Did you forget I live in Korea for the past few years and it snows there.” She said hooking her arm with his as they walk down the night streets of New York seeing all the Christmas decorations. 

“Yeah I kind of forgot that a little.” He said chuckling seeing the smoke coming out of his mouth. 

“Is the Rockefeller Christmas tree close by? I really want to take some pictures there before I leave.” Min asked excitedly. 

“Its within walking distance, we could go after dinner.” 

“Okay, what did you have in mind?” 

“Pizza?” Both said at the same time as they both starts to laugh. 

“Pizza it is, New York is known for their pizza anyways.” Sebastian said as the walk to the Pizza place that was known for their food. 

Once they both settled into the booth and started eating, Min moaned at how good the pizza is.

“Dam I am going to miss food like this when I go back to korea.” She said stuffing her face. 

“Oh yeah you said you guys have different food standards over there.” Sebastian said eating his pizza.

“Yeah, even McDonald taste different. How do you think we get to stay skinny?” She said jokingly. 

“You mean borderline anorexic.” 

“True the korean girls are pretty skinny there, and the idol world is worst. We got to stay within a weight frame. I am happy my entertainment allows my group to be more on the fit aspect then skinny, thats Tiffany group image. Since my group is a mixed race group its alot easier.” 

“Do you ever plan to move back to America?” Sebastian asked out of nowhere making Min stop midbite to think.

“To be honest. I really do not know. I am still in contract with my entertainment for the next 3 and a half years, but if the Marvel movies go well I might move back here. Why?” She said 

“I am just curious, you seem to enjoy America a lot but your on the other side of the world. What made you go over there anyways? I don’t think I ever asked, all I remember is you telling me is you are from San Francisco.” 

“Blame Tiffany, she influenced me since I was little to like everything Korean and her family accepted me as their own so it was natural that we both audition together. And somehow we both got accepted together. To be honest though I am happy we weren’t in the same group though. Her group is too strict for me. But hey if Tiffany didn’t influence me I would have never auditioned for Marvel and get casted as Linda which leads to meeting you.” She said proudly.

“Weren’t your family sad when you left?” Sebastian asked making Min choke on her food causing him to jump up to help her before handing her water. 

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked trying hard not to laugh.

“Yeah, let's go see the Tree, I am excited.” She said changing the subject standing up but Sebastian stops her. 

“Min whats wrong?” 

“Nothing come on let's go.” She said with a sad look on her face trying to stand up again 

The moment they walked to the Rockefeller Tree Min was staring at it in awe but Sebastian can’t seem to shake the sad feeling he was getting from her before he heard sniffing, turning to see Min trying to discreetly wipe her tears.

“Princess what’s wrong?” Sebastian asked stopping in front of her placing both hands on her shoulders seeing her shake her head refusing to look up. “Princess?” 

“Sebastian please let it go.” Min said finally looking up at him with such a painful look on her face making his heart clench before pulling her into a hug. 

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

“No it’s not you, you didn’t know.” She said. 

“Do you want to tell me?” 

“Lets just say, I don’t have a family.” She said quietly crying into his chest.

“That’s not true. You know why?” Sebastian said pushing her arm length to look at her face still holding her making her look up at him shaking her head. 

“You have us now, me, Chris, Tiffany, and your kpop crew. We are your family okay? Don’t forget that.” Sebastian said wiping away her tears placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Come on, I know a place with really good hot chocolate then I can teach you how to Ice Skate.” Sebastian said grabbing her hand and walking away to the hot chocolate stand making Min giggle sadly. 

“How are you so sure I don’t know how to Ice Skate?” Min joked following him to the hot chocolate stand. 

“I don’t, just hoping so I can be a badass on the rink.” 

“Pft, you wish. Just to let you know I am actually a pro at Ice Skating, I use to do compe….” Min started but stopped not wanting to go deep into the subject.

“A pro huh? Then you gotta show me then.” Sebastian said after catching her stopping herself from finishing the sentence and decided not to talk about it. 

The pair had lots of fun the next few days going Ice Skating (which she schooled him), clubbing and ate lots of food while having movie marathons. But the week passed by way to quickly for their likings the next thing they know it he was dropping her off at the airport. 

“Well I am going to miss having you with me.” Sebastian said hugging her.

“I know I am going to miss you like crazy too, but hey you could always watch my performance on Youtube. The next few months will fly by really quickly, the next thing we know it will be the movie’s press tour and premiere watch.”

“True and you will be filming again after that.” Sebastian said looking at her. 

“Mmhmm, I honestly can’t wait to meet RDJ and Scarlett. God dam my woman crush on her is strong.” Min said day dreaming of Scarlett making Sebastian laugh as he nudges her head playfully.

“You are something else I swear. It's almost time for your flight princess.” Sebastian said looking at his watch that Min had gifted him for his birthday. 

“Oh before I forget I got something for you for Christmas.” Sebastian said pulling out a box from his pocket. 

“Hey unfair, you said no presents…” Min said pouting. 

“Yeah you can’t give me a present because your crazy ass spent over 4 grand on this watch for me.” He said waving the watch in her face making her giggle.

“Hey you deserve it.” She said sticking her tongue out. 

“Uh huh, don’t open it until you get situated on the plane okay?” Sebastian said 

“Fine fine. I’ll see you in a few months, Sebastian, I am going to miss our piggyback rides.” Min said pulling him into a hug. 

“Uh huh, I am going to miss you too.” He said placing a kiss on her forehead making her giggle before she let him go walking over to security check. Sebastian stood there watching her until she passes through Security and she turns back and waves at him.

“BTW I lied, I hid your Christmas present in your kitchen. Have fun looking for it, message me when you find it.” Min said loudly giving him 2 thumbs up making the other passenger laugh at her as Sebastian stood there in shock before laughing.

“You are something else Princess.” He replied shaking his head at her. 

“Ehh, bye Sebby.” She said shrugging her shoulders cutely before blowing him an air kiss. 

Once Min got settled into her first class flight seat she pulled out Sebastian gift to her for Christmas, when she opened it she gasped seeing a beautiful Sapphire Key Necklace.

Meanwhile Sebastian had got home and started to look around his kitchen only to find his gift hidden behind her Captain Crunch cereal she’s been eating at his apartment making him chuckle. Once he opened it he finds a Hugo Boss Trifold Wallet. 

Ding.

Sebby (>^-^)>

Found it. You are a dork princess. Thank you. 

MinniePrincess ^.^ 

I am glad you found it, took you long enough.

And thank you for this beauty

Min texted as she sends a picture of herself wearing the necklace to him. 

True to word the pair had kept up communications at least once a week. The moment Min landed back in korea her schedule has been through the roof preparing for the end of the year MAMA performance plus multiple comeback performances. Min been religiously wearing the necklace that Sebastian had given her unless she was on stage and it clashed with her outfit which rarely happens. 

During February on Min birthday pictures floated around the internet of her holding hands and being very cozy with her SHinee's Jonghyun and their entertainment released an official statement confirming the relationship before Min posted an official picture of the pair on her instagram of Jonghyun giving Min a kiss on the cheek. When Min told Sebastian that they were together, he was through the roof screaming 'I knew it, I knew it was going to happen and tell Tiffany she owes me $20' making Min laugh as her friends were making bets on when they would get together. 

Min relationship with Jonghyun never got in the way of her close friendship with Sebastian which she was happy for. A couple more months flew by and the next thing you know it Min was once again packing her bags to start filming of the new 'The Avengers.' 


	11. S/M 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tom Hiddleston (If thats even a warning)

“Hey Chris I just got off the plane, are you still picking me up?” Min said walking over to the baggage claim waiting for her bag.    
“Yeah I am parking right now, I will meet you at the gate.” Chris said through the phone.

“Are you sure you want to come get me? You might get mobbed.” Min said quietly in a joking voice.

“Ha-Ha very funny princess. Look whos talking?” 

“No one knows I am coming today. Discrete as fuck. Plus I am not in Korea so I ain’t nervous.” Min said proudly grabbing her luggage walking over to the customs. “Well I am about to go through customs right now, I’ll see you outside.” 

“Ok, I will be here. Look for the clean shaven tall white boy with a Nasa hat.” Chris joked. 

“Psh, I swear you think your stealthy as fuck, thats the most lame ass disguse I ever heard of.” Min said before disconnecting her phone. 

After she passed through customs, she practically bouncing with joy ready to see Chris again. When she walked out she started to look for him but saw him nowhere until someone came up behind her hugging her shocking her until she smelled his cologne. 

“Chris don’t fucken do that.” She said turning around smacking his chest hearing him laugh before she gasped.

“YOU HAVE A BEARD STILL.” Min said grabbing his face feeling the beard making him laugh.

“Yeah we still training, so I haven’t shaved yet.” Chris said. “Does my princess have a thing for beards?” 

“Maybe, but just something about beard on you though, dam. Don’t get me wrong, your absolutely gorgeous without it. BUT when you have it. GOD DAM! My ovaries.” Min said playfully grabbing her abdomen making him laugh.

“Uh huh let’s go. The rest is dying to meet you.” Chris said grabbing her luggage before wrapping his arm over her shoulder walking out to the car. 

“What if they won’t like me? What if they find me annoying? Not everyone can stand my annoyingness disorder.” Min said when they got into the car. 

“Annoyingness Disorder? Really Princess? There is no such thing. Plus your more like a fireball on steroids” He joked making her nudge him. 

“Hey driving here.” Chris said laughing nudging her back making her giggle sticking her tongue out at him. 

“I am excited though, I get to meet and work with Scarlett. God that woman is like a Goddess. OH SHIT!!!! AND TOM HIDDLESON… HIS ACCENT GOD DAMM!” Min practically moan in the car making Chris laugh harder. 

“Dam orgasming on chair much.” Chris joked. 

“Hell yes! That man can give me an orgasm just smiling at me.” 

“Uh huh, totally telling him that when we see him.” 

“You better not, or I will cut your balls off.” Min said playfully. 

“Uh huh. You won’t, you love me too much.”    
“Nope, our relationship doesn’t hit that point yet.” Min pouts. 

“Ouch, and here I thought you loved me.” Chris said grabbing his left chest. “Come on enough joking around we’re almost there.” 

“Oooo I am nervous.” She said when she noticed Chris pulling into the movie lot parking in his designated spot. 

“Come on they most likely training in the gym.” He said exiting the car with Min walking to the gym. When she entered she was awestruck watching Chris Hemsworth on the weights. 

“Shit! That man's biceps.” Min whispered making Chris Evans chuckle.

“I know! Makes mines look like child's play.” He said flexing his arm playfully.

“Psh yours are awesome don’t even start.” She said grabbing it seeing Evans with a proud smirk.

“I knew you loved me.” He said.

“No shit sherlock!” She said

“Did someone call my name?” A voice said from behind her causing her to gasp.

“Holy shit Robert Downey Jr.” Min said turning around staring at RDJ with wide eyes. 

“You must me Min we heard so much about from Evans.” RDJ said looking Min up and down causing her to blush.

“I hope those were good things you heard. If not it wasn’t me.” She joked.

“Of course good things.” RDJ winked at her. “Can’t wait to see you in Captain America, from what we heard you’re a pretty quick learner when it comes to gymnastic type moves.” 

“Yeah, one of the reasons why I got accepted and debuted with Mystic was because of my flexibility.” She said blushing.

“Well I can’t wait to see it but I think it's time you meet the rest of the crew.” RDJ said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her toward where the rest was working out as Min turns wide eyed look at Evans seeing him smirk at her with his hands in his pocket walking behind them. 

“So everyone the baby of our group has arrived.” RDJ announce to everyone in the gym.    
“YES! The other female in the bunch. Welcome to the group.” Scarlett said getting off the elliptical walking over to give Min a hug who was speechless looking at her. 

“Thanks.” Min whispered 

“Oh you are puny.” Hemsworth came over lifting her up in a big hug making her squeak.

“I told you!” Evans said with a smirk on his face. 

“I am not!! I am Scarletts height. Maybe.” She said looking at Scarlett height. 

“Ok maybe one inch shorter.” Min said pouting. 

“It's not in a bad mate. The best things come in fun size.” Hemsworth said 

“Ohh don’t start she might make you give her piggyback rides from now on.” Evans said 

“Nope, those are special for you and Sebastian.” Min said with a smirk. 

“Good.” Evans said with a smile. “Anyways this is Jeremy and Mark. But of course you already know that.” 

“Of course I do, I loved you in 28 days later.” Min said giving Jeremy and Mark a hug. “And Mark with some of the classic romantic movies.” 

“Thanks, I wish I could say the same about you but I am not familiar with Kpop music.” Mark said regretfully.

“Oh please, no worries, I know Kpop isn’t for everyone, especially this early in the stage.” Min said with a smile. 

“Anyways where is Tom, I know Min is dying to meet him.” Evans said looking around the gym not seeing him before Min launch herself.

“I told you not to say anything! Oh I swear I am going to chop you!” Min said hanging on his back making him laugh. 

“Nope you love me!” He said holding her walking her around screaming Tom making everyone laugh.

“Tom is in dress rehearsal for fitting.” Hemsworth said.

“Oh thank god.” Min sighed in relief. “Now let me down you big oof”

“Nope! I miss doing this the past few months. You’re giving me a great workout.” Evans said. 

“ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?” Min screamed.

“Oh he did it now.” Scarlett smiled making the group laugh.

“Yeah right!!! You’re barely 110 lb, don’t even start.” He said bouncing her on his back making her squeal holding tighter on his back. 

“I am so telling on you to Sebastian and he will Bucky your ass.” Min playfully choked him making him laugh.

“Ok ok. Backing off from the princess.” Chris said letting her down pretending to bow down at her. “But I am going to tell Sebastian your cheating on us with Tom.” 

“Pft, like he doesn’t already know.” Min said winking at Chris walking away and completely walked into a hard chest. When she looked up she gulped staring at Tom who was still in his long raven hair wig making her almost moaned.

“Nice to meet you too. You must be Min Hemsworth been texting me about.” Tom said raising his phone causing Min to turn seeing Hemsworth with his phone in his hand caught in the action.

“Hemsworth!! What have you been saying to him?” Min said turning around walking toward him.

“Oh shit! Don’t let her get your phone. Learned that the hard way.” Evans said watching Hemsworth lift his phone up into the air ‘out’ of Mins reach.

“She can’t get it, she's puny.” Hemsworth said again proudly making Min smirk. 

“You do remember she got casted as Linda because of her agility right?” RDJ said excitedly.

Min then turns around walking the opposite direction from Hemsworth leaving everyone confused, only to have her turn and stare at him with a mischievous look on his face. 

“Oh no I know that look anywhere.” Evans said seeing Min run full speed at Hemsworth using to his shoulder as leverage to lift her over his head swiftly landing in a perfect standing form with his phone in her hands shocking everyone. 

“Didn’t see that coming.” Jeremy laughed along with everyone. 

“You are so fucked Hemsworth, hope you locked your phone.” Evans said watching Min run away from Hemsworth who was chasing after her. 

“How do you run so fast?” Hemsworth asked who can’t seem to catch up to her. 

“Might as well give up. You won’t be able to catch her.” Evans said recording the whole ordeal.

“Oh darling, I think you tortured him enough.” Tom said catching Min around the waist as she runs past him making her gasp. 

“Shit! You caught her. Sending this to Sebastian.” Evans said.

“Fine, Hemsworth you got lucky Tom here. Next time.” Min said blushing from contact with Tom. 


	12. B/L 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:

_ “James! Please don’t leave me. Please. Come back to me.” Linda cried as she thrashes in her sleep waking Steve up who runs into her room.  _

_ “Linda its Steve, it's a dream sweetheart. Wake up.” Steve said waking her up. She bolted up staring at him with black eyes and hugged him tightly.  _

_ “Its my fault, I could have saved him. It’s all my fault..” She cried into his chest. _

_ “It’s not your fault sweetheart. What happened happened. There’s nothing we can change about it.” Steve said as he rocks the girl to calm her down. _

_ It’s been a month and Steve and Linda are still having a hard time adjusting to the new time, when they woke up they realize they were 70 years in the future, all their friends are now all old and bedridden or dead. _

_ “If I jumped down with him I could have saved him.” Linda cried. _

_ “Sweetie, you would have died with him. No one could survive that fall even you.” Steve said “Yeah but we would have died together.” Linda whispered making Steve cry.  _

_ Linda couldn’t fall back asleep so she decided to go to the pool to swim some laps trying to clear her mind.  _

_ Flashback _

_ “Linda what are you thinking about?” Bucky said tracing random patterns on Linda naked back.  _

_ “About what will happen to us once the war is over.” Linda answered snuggling closer to Bucky's naked chest.  _

_ “And what do you want to happen?” _

_ “I hope by then we are still going strong. Oh and hopefully we can go back to Brooklyn and I can officially meet your family. If you want me to of course.” She said  _

_ “Of course I want to why wouldn’t I?” Bucky said lifting chin up to look at him, “I don’t think I can see myself with anyone else. You’re it for me”  _

_ “Oh James. You’re it for me too.” Linda said scooting up giving him a kiss on the lips.  _

_ Flashback end  _

_ Linda felt like she was going to drown, with tears coming out as she swam faster refusing to come up for air until she felt a splash.  _

_ “WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?” She heard Steve yelled as he pulled her up for air.  _

_ “I am swimming what do you think I am doing.” She said pulling out of Steve grip.  _

_ “YOU BEEN UNDERWATER FOR AT LEAST 2 MINS.”  _

_ “I can hold my breath for longer Steve. I am not a child.” She said swimming over to the steps and grabbing her towel wrapping herself spotting a folder next to her towel.  _

_ “Whats the folder?” Linda said opening it looking at the files inside.  _

_ “Remember Hydra’s secret weapon?” Steve asked. _

_ “Yeah the thing we gave up our life for.” She said plainly. _

_ “Well Howard fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for us. He thought what we think, the ‘Tesseract’ could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs.”  _

_ “Great. Now get on with it.”  _

_ “Fury told me that some guy not from around here name Loki took it. There's a debriefing package at our apartment, and told me to come get you.” Steve said before Linda hand him back the folder.  _

_ “Of course they would fish that thing out.” She mumbled walking out of the gym with Steve behind her.  _

_ Linda was sitting in the quinjet staring at the tablet as Agent Coulson talk to Steve. _

_ “I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping.” Agent Coulson said making Linda snicker. _

_ “I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honor to have you on board.”  _

_ “So what’s this thing that we’re about to land on.” Linda said walking next to Steve.  _

_ “It’s a massive battleship called the Helicarrier. It has two runways, one with direct access to a hangar at the rear is aligned along the spine of the vessel.” Agent Coulson explains as the Quinjet lands before walking out off the ramp seeing a beautiful red haired lady coming to meet them.  _

_ “Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers. Agent Grey.”  _

_ “Ma’am” Steve and Linda said in unison.  _

_ “They need you on the bridge. There starting the Face-trace”Natasha said to Coulson  _

_ “See you there.” He said before walking away leaving Steve and Linda with Natasha, walking towards the railing of the ship. _

_ “There was quite the buzz around here, finding you both in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?” She said looking at Steve. _

_ “Trading cards?”  _

_ “They're vintage, he's very proud.”  _

_ “Dr. Banner.” Steve walks up to Banner and shakes his hands. _

_ “Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming.” Banner said.  _

_ “Word is you can find the cube.” Linda said after shaking Banner’s hand. _

_ “Is that the only word on me?” _

_ “Only word we care about.” Steve said seeing Banner taking in the sentiment. _

_ “Must be strange for you both, all of this.” Banner said with a nervous vibe coming off him.  _

_ “Well, this is actually kind of familiar.” Steve said looking around.  _

_ “Gentlemen, Lady, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath.” Natasha said as the Helicarrier starts shaking “Flight crew, prepare the sail." _

_ “Is this is a submarine” Steve said walking over to the end  _

_ “Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?” Banner said walking next to Steve leaving Linda and Natasha standing there. _

_ “And I thought they were smarter than that.” Linda said quietly earning a smirk from Natasha.  _

_ “Oh, no. This is much worse.” Banner said making Linda roll her eyes as the Helicarrier takes off into the air.  _

_ When Natasha walked them into the bridge of the ship Steve and Linda looks around in awe seeing the technology around them. Steve then walks over to Fury and hands him $10 making Linda smirk before Fury walks over to her.  _

_ “It’s nice to see you again Agent Grey.”  _

_ “Yeah I hope to say feelings mutual. Are you sure you want me here?” Linda said flashing her black eyes at him.  _

_ “We will be fine.” He said before walking over to Banner.  _

_ Linda was standing near the large window looking out into the sky when she heard Agent Sitwell, “We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy- nine percent.” _

_ “Location?” Agent Coulson said walking up the screen with Steve and Linda watching  _

_ “Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding.” Agent Sitwell said showing them a picture of Loki.  _

_ “Captain, Grey, you're up.” Fury said toward Steve and Linda who nods before leaving the room. _

_ Walking into the locker room Linda approaches her updated uniform before trying it on loving the fit and the material. She wanders around the room looking at all the weapons they had laying around seeing United Cutlery GH 2033 Gil Hibben throwing knives. She picks it up twirling it in her hand a few time before sliding it into the holster on her belt.  _

_ _

_ After selecting a few more weapons Steve walks in.  _

_ “How do I look?” He said holding his Shield. _

_ “Ready for battle Captain.” She said with a sad smile. _


	13. B/L 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Linda past. Torture?

_ “Oh jesus christ is he really making people kneel in front of him?” Linda said watching Loki box all the people in with multiple versions of him.  _

_ “I know. Ready?” Steve said looking over at Linda standing at the opening of the quinjet.  _

_ “By your side, always.” Linda said making him smile jumping out.  _

_ “Did he not use a parachute?” Natasha asked  _

_ “Yup, you get used to it.” Linda said with a smirk before her eyes goes black and jumped out after him. _

_ “Neither did she.” Natasha said shaking her head at the pair.  _

_ “You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.” Linda landed next to Steve, listening to him talk to Loki _

_ “The soldiers, the pair out of time.” Loki said standing back up.  _

_ “We’re not the one who's out of time.” Linda said when Natasha pulls up the Quinjet and points the machine gun at Loki.  _

_ “Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.” Natasha said through the speaker but Loki didn’t and fired his sceptre at the Quinjet. Natasha maneuvers it just it time, giving Steve time to throw his shield at Loki. Loki manages to deflect it back to Steve who then ran up to Loki and started to attack him while Linda try to disperse everyone calmly away but that didn’t happen.  _

_ Steve throws his shield again at Loki and swats it to the side and manages to knock Steve down standing over him with the scepter on Steve helmet causing Linda to get angry. With all her anger focus on Loki she flicked her wrist sending Loki crashing to the side of the stairs before they hear music playing from Natasha quinjet with Iron Man flying in landing in front of Loki with his weapons all pointing to Loki. _ _   
_ _ “Stand down, Reindeer games.” Tony said causing Linda to scoff.  _

_ “I had this.” She whispered loud enough for Steve to hear making him smirk at her while catching his breath walking up to Loki who surrenders.  _

_ “Good move.” Iron man said putting his weapons away.  _

_ “Like father like son.” Linda said walking toward the Quinjet who was landing. Once they loaded back on the Quinjet with Loki sitting on the bench.  _

_ “So you know growing up I heard so much about you.” Tony said walking next to Linda who was sitting in the corner with her arms crossed watching Loki. _

_ “Yeah?” Linda said looking at Tony with sad eyes.  _

_ “Yeah, he always told me you helped him out a lot. So in a way if you didn’t help him, I wouldn’t have been here today.” He said making Linda laugh softly.  _

_ “I miss your crazy ass dad, I am happy he got to live a happy life.” Linda said shaking her head with a smile on her face.  _

_ “Yeah he did okay, I guess.” He said walking over to Steve.  _

_ “So you’re not going to tell them you know me are you darling?” Loki transmitted his thought into Linda making her glare at him.  _

_ “She knows you not me, now get the fuck out of my head. You lost that right a long time ago.” She snared back staring at him with black eyes. _

_ “You know what happened was not in my control.”  _

_ “Yeah, you still condoned it.” Linda/Luna thought back betrayed. _

_ “Luna please.”  _

_ “Don’t fucken call me that!!!” Linda/Luna snapped out loud causing the three to look at her. _

_ “Linda no one said anyt…” Steve was walking up to her before thunder starts to strikes around the quinjet making Linda sigh and Loki staring out the window. “What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?” _

_ “I’m not overly fond of what follows.” Loki said feeling something lands on the jet causing it to rumble. Tony walks over to the open ramp not long before Thor jumps down swinging at Tony causing him to fall into Steve before grabbing Loki jumping out the jet.  _

_ “ Now there's that guy.” Tony said ramping up  _

_ “Another Asgardian?” Natasha said _

_ “Think the guy's a friendly?” Steve said standing up  _

_ “More like an idiot.” Linda/Luna whisper causing Steve to look at her confused.  _

_ “Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost.” Tony said getting ready to jump off chasing after Thor. _

_ “Stark, we need a plan of attack!” Steve said  _

_ “I have a plan. Attack.” Tony said jumping out of the plane making Steve and Linda roll their eyes grabbing the parachutes strapping it on.  _

_ “I'd sit this one out, Cap. Grey.” Natasha said setting the Quinjet  _

_ “I don't see how I can.” _

_ “These guys come from legends, they're basically gods.” _

_ “There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that.” Steve said jumping out the window.  _

_ “Grey you have to be more reasonable than that.”  _

_ “Linda is more reasonable, but I am not her.” Linda/Luna said looking at Natasha before jumping out.  _

_ Once Linda lands she saw Tony and Thor fighting, she unstraps herself of the parachute and starts to run after Steve who provoked Thor. Thor runs at Steve smashing the hammer down onto his shield causing a blast that wiped out everything around them almost knocking her over but she absorb the blast walking over to them.  _

_ “Are we done here?” Linda said approaching the boys shocking Thor.  _

_ “Luna?” He asked  _

_ “Whos Luna? That's Linda.” Tony asked confused. _

_ “Don’t call me that!” She said extending an energy like whip from her hand and whipped at Thor with the shock she absorbed sending him flying before she passes out. Loki who was perched on the top of the mountain saw her fall to the ground jumped down running toward her checking her.  _

_ “Luna..” Loki said caressing his hands softly on her face.  _

_ “Get your hands off her.” Steve angrily pulls Linda away from him.  _

_ “Is anyone else here confused as I am?” Tony asked seeing the quinjet landing near them.  _

_ Steve protectively carries Linda from the Quinjet which transferred them back to the Helicarrier not letting anyone near here until he reaches the medbay. Loki who refuses to leave her side but was being transported down to his cell, at first he fought to stay but gave up because he had no right to anymore. When Thor entered the medbay he stared at Linda who was still unconscious on the bed with Steve next to her watching her with a sad look on his face.  _

_ “So you going to tell me what the hell is going on? She had an energy like whip coming out of her hand. And how do you and Loki know ‘Luna’?” Steve asked seeing Thor come in.  _

_ “Her powers are unique and not limited to one, when I known her her favorite power is that she can absorb energy around her wielding it to her use. When she absorb enough of it she can conjure her whip. And I guess she was able to conjure it from that blast my hammer did to your Shield. Another one which is a favorite of mines is that she has the ability to control another person's body to inflicting them pain without touching them, but she always hated using it. As for how I know Lady Luna, our families we’re best friends back in our worlds and we practically grew up together. Lady Luna was betrothed to my brother Loki for as long as we could remember, they were practically inseparable, was madly in love, and on our world their souls bonded. However her family betrayed the throne and everyone was sent to execution. We tried stopping our father, we tried to save her but when our father sets his mind on something there is no changing it. He sent us away, lying to us that he will do no harm to her since she had nothing to do with it. When we were gone Loki felt like his soul was ripped out of his body so we started to head back, by the time we came back and couldn’t find her and our father brought us out to her tombstone, Loki went mad at our father causing another strain toward their relationship. We mourn her death, we didn’t know she was still alive.” Thor explained to Steve. _

_ “Yeah you mourned alright.” Linda/Luna said waking up jolting Steve over to help her but she stops him still glaring at Thor with black eyes. Steve turned her face to look at him slowly wiping the tears away that she didn’t know had fallen seeing her eyes turning back to normal.  _

_ “I will be in the main room waiting for debriefing.” Thor said leaving the two alone.  _

_ “Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve asked. _

_ “It was a past I choose not to remember.” Linda said getting out of bed.  _

_ “Linda..”  _

_ “I am fine Steve. It was a lifetime ago.”  _

_ “Do you still love him?”  _

_ “The man we love is dead.” Linda said sadly touching the ring that now hanging on her necklace walking out the room.  _

_ After the meeting she went down to the cell to pay Loki a visit. When she walked in the room Loki sighed in relief.  _

_ “Thank god you’re okay.” Loki said worried walking up to the glass closer to her looking into the black eyes that he loves.  _

_ “Why do you care Loki?” Linda/Luna asked.  _

_ “You really asked me why I care?” He said making her scoff. _

_ “It’s been almost a century, don’t act like you still care for me.”  _

_ “I never stopped loving you.”  _

_ “Then why didn’t you come find me?” She said  _

_ “My father tricked me, that pain I felt that day, I thought you were dead. He showed me your tombstone.” Linda/Luna laughed hearing him say that. _ _   
_ _ “Wow Odin tricked the God of Mischief. This is a day to be seen.” Linda said about to walk away. _ _   
_ __ “Luna please..” 

_ “I SAID DON’T CALL ME THAT.” Linda/Luna yelled controlling Loki body making him wince in pain.  _

_ “Stop Luna.” Loki begged feeling the constricting pressure getting worse dragging him down to his knees.  _

_ “You know what happened after you and Thor left for the mission, we were exiled stripped of our powers. Succeeded with my parents though but with my regenerative healing power mine stayed. You know what the messed up thing was, your father tried to erase my memories forgetting all about you, rewinding my time making me a child again. I had to regrow up not knowing why I have an uncontrollable powers, having a split personality, or why my parents hated me. They beat me, cut me, abused me daily just watching me heal for their enjoyment. I didn’t do anything to your family but loved you unconditionally and that was the thanks I get. Poor Linda was confused until a man rescued her after I ran away from the sick punishment your father gave to me, that was until we merged and she saw my memories. So do me a favor and don’t call me that name, our name is Linda.” Linda/Luna said angrily about to kill Loki but Steve and Thor ran in. _

_ “Linda, calm down. You can’t kill him, we still need to find the tesseract.” Steve said walking up to Linda slowly making her snap her head glaring at him.  _

_ “Please, Linda. You’re stronger than this. I believe in you.” Steve said touching her hands softly seeing her slowly turn back to herself.  _

_ “There she is, come back to me Linda.” Steve said with a smile on his face.  _

_ “Steve?” Linda asked. _

_ “Yes sweetheart, I am here. You’re fine now.” He said. _

_ “Oh god Luna came out again didn’t she.” Linda said before turning and saw Loki. “Oh that makes sense now.” She said glaring at Loki before walking out with Steve.  _


	14. S/M 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cuteness.

Chris and Min finally got out of the car as it drops them off at there hotel when Sebastian came out and embraced Min into a huge hug. 

"Oh Sebastian I miss hugging you so much" She said not letting go.

"Hey there princess. Damn you look great. I could tell you and Chris been hitting the gym a lot haven't you?" Sebastian said looking Min up and down. 

"Yeah he is trying to expand his Captain America look and I was just along with the ride. Don't ask me you boys are crazy with your physiques. However I am happy with my body thank you very much and I love food way too much." She said proudly tapping her stomach which was non existent making the boys laugh. 

"Come on time to go get ready you and Sebastian have an interview within 3 hours.” Chris said as they walk into their hotel. When they got to Sebastian hotel room he rushed to the present on the dresser bringing it to Min. 

“Whats this?” Min said looking at the small box. 

“It’s a celebratory present from Chris and I.” Sebastian said with a smirk which Chris is also rocking. 

“Unfair, I didn’t know we were getting gifts, I would have gotten you guys one.” Min pouted. 

“That’s the reason why. Open it.” Chris said, Min opened the gift revealing a Silver Pandora Charm Bracelet with 4 charms already on it.

A Captain America Shield, 

a Winter Soldier Star, 

a 4 Point Compass, 

and a Cinderella carriage. 

“I think I know who got what charm.” Min said giggling making the boys laugh.

“Yeah, it's pretty self explanatory but meaningful.” Sebastian said with a smile on his face. 

“Thank you guys.” She said pulling both boys into a hug making them laugh.

“Now go get ready for the interview before they come and kill us.” Chris said. 

*Interview*

“So today we have with us Sebastian Stan who will be playing the role of Bucky Barnes and MinYoung Tudor playing his love interest Linda Grey. How are you guys today?” The interviewer asked.

“We’re doing good, I just got off the plane not to long ago and here I am doing this interview. I apologize for how ragged I look.” Min said jokingly.

“You look great, I don’t see what you mean.” 

“Aww thanks.” 

“So in the movie which will premiere in a few days, I bet you guys are excited about it.” 

“We’re honestly really excited for how the movie is going to turn out. We haven’t seen it yet, we honestly are going to see it later tonight since the three of us finally are together again.” Sebastian answered. 

“I am hoping the dynamic between you three are pretty close then, there's always pictures of you three out and about on and off set.” 

“The friendship we built within this year has been great actually.” Min said 

“It's been great since the first day we met this ball of energy here, oh god she keeps Chris and I on our feet. Hence why we call her our Princess.” Sebastian said nudging Min playfully after hearing her giggle remembering the day they met.

“What is that giggle there?” The interviewer asked playfully.

“Sorry I was remembering the first day we met.” Min said with Sebastian laughing now.

“God that was a funny day.” Sebastian added.

“So is there anything you can reveal about the movie?” 

“I wish but you guys just have to watch and see whats its about. I am just happy I got such good looking Co-Stars.” Min said making Sebastian smirk. “Oh I am not talking about you, I am talking about Hayley.” Min said playfully making him and the interviewer laugh. 

“Yeah Hayley is gorgeous.” The interviewer said 

“And lucky Chris got to kiss her.” Min pouted before her eyes got wide and slapped her hands on her mouth making the interviewer laugh harder. 

“So we are going to be expecting a kiss scene from Chris and Hayley. Does that mean we will get one of you two as well?” The interviewer asked wiggling her eyebrows at them.

“Nope Min has reveal too much already, I guess you guys just have to watch and see.” Sebastian said winking at Min still has her hands on her mouth with a blush creeping up her face. 

“Oh my god are you blushing? This is great and you guys got it on camera. I rarely get to see her blush. I am going to be saving this interview.” Sebastian said looking at Min and pointing to the camera making everyone laugh as Min blush harder. 

“Shut up Sebastian I swear, your going to be the death of me.” She said hiding her face in her hands now. 

“Well this interview has taken an unexpecting fun turn, but thats all the time we have for today.”    
“Yeah it’s been great, I got to see my Princess blush which is captured on camera.” Sebastian said proudly. 

“Well we give you Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes and MinYoung Tudor as Linda Grey.” 

A couple days.

“I am so nervous.” Sebastian said as he was cuffing his shirt as Min was getting her final touches done in the bathroom. 

“You can do it, and I will be right next to you literally.” Min said through the door since Sebastian hasn’t seen her outfit yet. 

“I still don’t understand why Jonghyun didn’t come to be your date for your first movie premiere.” Sebastian said disappointedly.

“Meh, his group has tour right now in Japan that would clash with the premiere. Its fine I really wanted to go with you anyways.” 

“Why? Not that I am complaining of course I would want a beautiful woman on my arm for the night.” Sebastian said 

“Because it just feels right. If you know what I mean.” Min said with no hesitation making Sebastian grin like an idiot. 

“Yeah I know what you mean.” 

“Anyways how do I look?” Min said as she walks out the bathroom all ready to go.

Sebastian turned around and stare at Min in awe.

“Is it bad?” Min said doing a little twirl. 

“No, you look great. It compliments you really well.” He said feeling his face get a little hotter. 

“Thanks, the stylist gave me a bunch to look at and she left this one on the back burner but it was the one that caught my attention.” Min said soothing out the tulle on the skirt. 

“Do you need help with the tie?” Min said pointing at Sebastian who still haven’t done his tie yet. 

“Yeah if you can.” He said as she walks over. 

“Of course I can, come here.” She said as the reach for the tie hanging on his neck and start to knot it for him as he stares down at her seeing the key necklace hanging on the outside of her dress.

“What?” Min said with a smile on her face staring at him.

“Nothing, just I am thankful you're with me. You keep me from thinking negatively.” He said with a smile on his face. 

“Likewise Mr. Stan.” She said giving him a wink before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Done. Come on lets go the limo should be here soon.” She said turning around to grab her clutch. 

Once the limo arrived to the El Capitan Theatre Min was a nervous mess making Sebastian laugh at her. 

“Stop laughing at me, this is technically my first premiere. What if I mess up? Or embarrass myself.” Min said nervously biting the inside of her lips.

“You will be fine princess, I will be right next to you. You ready?” Sebastian said holding her hand. 

“Yeah this kill this.” Min said with a nervous smile. Sebastian walked out the opened door first holding his hand out waiting for Min to step out while the fans and reporters went wild. Min took a deep breath and stepped out holding Sebastian hand.

“You got this princess.” Sebastian whispered into her ears as the crowd screamed louder. Once Min took a look around and saw some of the fans holding her pictures she had the happiest smile on her face before turning to Sebastian who was staring at her with a grin on his face and walked up the red carpet together. 


	15. B/L 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence

_ “Steve what are you doing?” Linda said after following Steve into the weapons room. _

_ “Linda, don’t fucken sneak up on me.” Steve said holding his chest.  _

_ “Language. 21st century catching up on you already.” Linda said with a smirk on her face opening the cases Steve was just standing in front of.  _

_ “Oh shut up Linda, I am trying to find out what Fury is hiding. Stark is right, why didn’t he call us in sooner. Why now?”  _

_ “Steve… I think you figured out why.” Linda said looking at the hydra symbol. _

_ “Of course.” Steve said grabbing one of the weapons and walks out pissed off.  _

_ “So What is PHASE 2?” They heard Tony asked when they reached the lab.  _

_ “PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons.” Steve said dropping the Hydra assault rifle on the table, “Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow.”  _

_ “Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're…” Fury tried to explained. _

_ “I'm sorry, Nick.” Tony said turning the screen over showing the weapons they plan on using the tesseract to make. “What were you lying?” _

_ “I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit.” Steve said looking at Fury pissed.  _

_ At that moment, Thor and Natasha walk into the lab. Natasha keeps her eyes right on Banner. Banner looks at her, pissed.  _

_ “Did you know about this?” Banner said toward her.  _

_ “You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?” Natasha asked making him scoff.  _

_ “I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed.”  _

_ “Loki's manipulating you.” She said getting closer to banner  _

_ “And you've been doing what exactly?”  _

_ “You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you.” _

_ “Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.” Banner asked turning the screen pointing at it.  _

_ “Because of him.” Fury said pointing to Thor  _

_ “Me?” Thor asked stunned  _

_ “Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.” Fury explained looking at us.  _

_ “My people want nothing but peace with your planet.”  _

_ “Said the son of the man who banished me to this world.” Linda said quietly rolling her eyes. _

_ “Luna, what my father did...”  _

_ “Its LINDA!! One more time and I will turn you into Mead.” Linda/Luna growled flashing her eyes at him causing Steve to hold her shoulder calming her down.  _

_ “But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled.”  _

_ “Like you controlled the cube?” Steve asked  _

_ “You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war.” Thor said  _

_ “A higher form?” Steved asked  _

_ “You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.” Fury explained. _

_ “Nuclear deterrent. `Cause that always calms everything right down.” Tony said  _

_ “Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?” _

_ “I'm sure if he still made Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is weapons, Stark would be neck this now about me? deep... I'm sorry, isn't THOR everything? I thought humans were more evolved than this.” Steve and Tony went back to back then Thor and Fury. _

_ “Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?” Fury asked Thor  _

_ “Did you always give your champions such mistrust?” _

_ “Are you all really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threat potential threats? watch list?”  _

_ “I swear to God, Stark, one You're on that list? Are you more crack... above or below angry bees? Threatening! I feel threatened!”  _

_ “You speak of control, yet you court chaos.” Thor said  _

_ “It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb.” Banner said  _

_ “You need to step away.” Fury said to Banner. _

_ “Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?” Tony said putting his arm on Steve.  _

_ “You know damn well why! Back off!” Steve answered pushing his arm off  _

_ “Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me.” Tony said getting into Steve face making Linda pissed.  _

_ “Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?”  _

_ “Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” Tony answered making Linda scoff.  _

_ “God he’s more arrogant than his father.” Linda said shaking her head making Natasha smirk. _

_ “I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.” Steve said  _

_ “I think I would just cut the wire.” Tony said making them smirk.  _

_ “Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.” Steve said smugly  _

_ “A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!”  _

_ “Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds.” Steve said looking at Tony.  _

_ “Tony. Steve. That’s enough.” Linda said getting pissed.  _

_ “Oh don’t let me get started on you sweetcakes. I read and heard all about your ability but yet you choose not to use it claiming you’re too unstable.” Tony said turning to look at Linda.  _

_ “Oh Tony, you don’t want to start with me.” Linda/Luna said, her eyes turning black.  _

_ “Linda, calm down.” Steve warned.  _

_ “Yeah and if I do what are you going to do? All you need right now is a good time, maybe you and Cap can do us a favor and get it each other off and save us som……” Tony never finished as Linda put her finger on his lips muting him. Tony tried to talk more but nothing comes out, he start to grab his throat confused making Linda smirk. _

_ “Oh what is that, I can’t hear you.” Linda said putting her hand to her ears making Thor laugh remember all the tricks she used to play before she slaps Tony head again walking away from him.  _

_ “That was so uncalled for.” Tony said with his voice back. _

_ “Worked on your father.” Linda said giving him a middle finger.  _

_ “Yeah, this is a team” Banner said  _

_ “Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr.Banner back to his…” Fury said  _

_ “Where? You rented my room.”  _

_ “ The cell was just in case…”  _

_ “In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!” Banner started making everyone look at him. “I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone at risk! You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?” Banner said getting more angry before Romanoff and Fury hands went to their gun  _

_ “Doctor Banner... put down the scepter.” Steve said calmly, Banner looks down to his hand shocked to see he was indeed holding the Scepter. Not long before the computer beeped, causing everyone to look at the screen, Banner put down the Scepter and walked over to the computer. “Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all.”  _

_ “Located the Tesseract?” _

_ “I can get there fastest.” Tony said  _

_ “The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it.” Thor said making Linda roll her eyes. _

_ “You're not going alone!” Steve said stopping Tony. _

_ “You gonna stop me?”  _

_ “Put on the suit, let's find out.” Steve said as Tony walked up to his face. _

_ “I'm not afraid to hit an old man.”  _

_ “Put on the suit.”  _

_ “Oh, my God!” Banner said looking at the screen realizing something before engine exploded on the carrier dropping Natasha, Banner and Linda down a level. _

_ “Put on the suit!” Steve said to Tony.  _

_ “Yep!”  _

_ “Linda are you okay?” Steve asked over the com as she struggles to stand up with a pipe lodged into her side.  _

_ “Yup I am okay.” Linda said grunting pulling the pipe out as her body regenerates.  _

_ “That doesn’t sound good.” Steve said worried. _

_ “Fast healing remember Cap. Go I got this.” Linda said staring at Natasha and Banner who was about to Hulk out. _

_ “We’re okay right?” Natasha said “Doctor... Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me.”  _

_ “Are you hurt?” Two Shield soldiers arrives to check on them but Linda waves them away.  _

_ “We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never…”  _

_ “Your life?”Bruce screamed with his voice morphing into a growled threat before falling off the platform.  _

_ “Bruce” Natasha plead when he looked her in the eyes before turning Hulk. Linda took this as an opportunity to help Natasha stuck leg out of the fallen pipe. They got off the platform looking at the Hulk, he turns and stares at them.  _

_ “Run.” Linda said pulling Natasha up the stairs. Linda and her was bolting, jumping the pipes and each time they land seems like the Hulk was right under them. “Up we should go up.”  _

_ When they seem to lose the Hulk he appeared out of nowhere roaring at them causing Natasha to shoot one of the pipes near him.  _

_ “I think you pissed him off.” Linda said before they started to run in the opposite direction as him with him chasing after them destroying everything in his path. Linda was far ahead of Natasha when the Hulk caught up to her and smashed her to the wall. Linda turned back about to tackle the Hulk but Thor came out of nowhere smashing Hulk into the wall next to them into the next room .  _

_ “Agent Romanoff can you walk?” Linda said running over to her.  _

_ “Yeah I am fine.” She said.  _

_ “Okay I am going to Cap.” Linda said running off.  _

_ “Yup, you go do that.” She said trying to catch her breathe “Stupid super soldiers.”  _

_ On the way to engine three Linda hears Tony on the com calling Steve for the lever but Steve sounds like he was struggling along with gunshots. She ran faster to the door seeing an agent shooting upward before turning to her and she does a roundabout kick knocking him out on the floor, just in time for Tony to say help as Steve pulls the lever sitting down catching his breath.  _

_ “Can your timing be anymore perfect?” Steve said looking at Linda stand with one arm on her hips.  _

_ “Till the end of the line pal.” She said with a smirk on her face.  _

  
  


__


	16. S/M 11& B/L 12

Min just got back to her hotel room getting ready for bed not long before she got a phone call from Sebastian.

“SEBASTIAN!!!” Min answered happily plopping the bed.

“No its Dianna.” 

“Oh hi Dianna what's sup?” Min said confused why she is calling her through Sebastian phone 

“Are you sleeping with Sebastian?” She asked out of nowhere

“Umm, no our friendship is strictly friendship. Is everything okay?” Min asked shocked 

“Yeah things are great, I am just confused on why you guys are so close, he messages you more then he messages me. Even calls you ‘Princess’.” 

“We’re just really close friends, I am sorry if it sent you the wrong picture, but we have never fucked if that's what you're implying. Plus you do know I am in a relationship too right?” Min said getting a little pissed off. 

“Never stop people before, so I am going to get straight to the point. Stop messaging him, stop talking to him. He is my boyfriend not yours.” 

“Okay listen here Dianna that isn’t your call to make.” 

“Stop talking to him understand?” Dianna said before hanging up the phone making Min laugh pitifully before sending Chris a text. 

MinniePrincess

Drink in my room in 5?

ChrisOppa ^-^

OMW!!

When Chris entered her hotel room, Min have 2 beers waiting. 

“So what happened?” Chris asked taking a gulp of the beer before plopping on the couch.

“Pft, what do you mean?” Min said innocently making him laugh.

“Liar, I see it on your face. I spent plenty of time with you to know when something is bothering you.” He said making her smile softly.

“I thought I could hide my mood better than this.” 

“Not with me princess.” He said seeing her stop smiling a little. “Okay what did Sebastian do?” 

“It wasn’t him, it was his girlfriend.” She said sighing. 

“Jesus, don’t tell me she's one of the jealous type?” He asked seeing Min nod. 

“Her words and I quote, ‘Stop messaging him. Stop talking to him. He is my boyfriend not yours’” She said jokingly making him laugh.

“Oh god” He laugh throwing his head back grabbing his chest.

“Shut up, what do I do? I honestly don’t want to stand between their relationship.” She swatted his shoulder. 

“To be honest, nothing. She needs to get it through her head that you and Sebastian are stuck with each other for many years to come with BuckLin. There really is nothing you can do.”

“God dam, I hate jealous people.” Min said downing her drink. 

“I think everyone does, it always causes a strain on the relationship because it means you don’t trust the person.” 

“Cheers to that.” 

The next day she woke up with a message from Sebastian. 

Sebby (>^-^)>

What did Dianna tell you? 

MinniePrincess ^.^ 

What are you talking about? 

Min was contemplating on telling Sebastian but she really didn’t want to put a stain on his relationship with Dianna so she was playing dumb. However Sebastian knew something was up so he skype call her immediately. 

“Morning.” Min answered with a smile on her face. 

“So you’re going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?” Sebastian said with a stern face. 

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I somehow have a 4 minute phone call with you on my phone and I know I didn’t call you last night and Dianna was here. So I am piecing the puzzle together.” He said before Min laughed. 

“She just called to see if I knew what your favorite meal was. She wanted to cook you a nice cooked meal.” Min lied hoping he falls for it. 

“You’re not lying to me right?” 

“Why would I do that?” Min said with a smile on her face. 

“Oh thank god, I was scared she said something bad. Lately she had been very jealous, scared I will sleep with my co-stars.” 

“Well you do give a bad boy vibe so who knows. Anyways, I have to get ready to start shooting, and I am a little hungover so I need to fix that.” Min said. 

“You and Chris drank last night didn’t you?” 

“Of course plus we watch ‘The Tourist’ last night.” She said smirking.

“Hey you said you were going to wait to watch it with me.” He pouted. 

“Well you’re in LA and I wanted to watch it. You should watch it with Dianna.” 

“Meanny.” Sebastian said as Chris walks into her room 

“Princess you ready?” Chris said. 

“Nope on the phone with Sebastian, well I am going to go before he jumps me.” Min said getting out of bed running to the bathroom. 

“Okay princess, talk to you later.” 

“Okie Dokie bye.” Min disconnects the call before Chris appears at the door. 

“You didn’t tell him.” Chris said crossing his arm on his chest staring at her brush her teeth. 

“Nope.” She said.

“Why not?” 

“Because I am not going to be between their relationship.” She said washing her face.

“So you let her between Sebastian and yours?” 

“We’re friends Chris, it’s probably better this way.” 

“Min…” 

“Chris it’s fine, I am just omitting this from him, it won’t hurt.” 

“So you’re not going to listen to her?” 

“Nope.” She lied again. 

_ After everyone was checked out by the doctors Fury called them to the briefing room, Steve, Linda, and Tony sat there listening to Fury.  _

_ “These were in Phil Coulson's jacket.Guess he never did get you to sign them.” Fury said throwing the Captain America Trading cards on the table toward Steve, he picks one up seeing it was stained with his blood. “We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes.”  _

_ Tony not wanting to hear anymore, stood up and walked out the room leaving Linda and Steve sitting there thinking.  _

_ “Well, it's an old fashioned notion.” _

_ Tony was standing at the empty cell container staring down not standing a world when Linda and Steve walks in.  _

_ “Was he married?” Linda asked holding the ring in her hands. _

_ “No. There was a uh...cellist, I think.” Tony said. _

_ “I guess that’s a good thing. No significant other to mourn.” Linda said. _

_ “I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man.” Steve said  _

_ “He was an idiot.” _

_ “Why? For believing?”  _

_ “For taking on Loki alone.” Tony said walking down the platform  _

_ “ He was doing his job.” Steve said  _

_ “He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have…” _

_ “Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony.”  _

_ “Right. How did that work for him?” Tony said walking away.  _

_ “Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?” _

_ “WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!” Tony said turning abruptly looking at Steve.  _

_ “Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list…” _

_ “He made it personal.” Tony said after looking at the blood stain on the wall.  _

_ “That's not the point.” _

_ “That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?” Tony said  _

_ “Because he is driven with power, and nothing will get in his way to stop him” Linda whispered.  _

_ “To tear us apart.” Steve said. _

_ “He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.” Tony said thinking. _

_ “Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard.”  _

_ “Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered…” Tony said before pausing “Sonofabitch.”  _

_ “Ready to suit up Linda?” Steve asked after Tony left.  _

_ “Lets go get this ‘Full-tilt Diva’.” Linda/Luna said flashing her eyes.  _

_ After they suited up they loaded onto the quinjet and started to head to the coordinate Tony had given them.  _

_ “Wow, so Tony was literally talking about himself.” Linda said smirking staring at the tallest tower with STARK plastered on it with the portal beam opened filling in with Chitari. _

_ “Stark, we're heading north east.”Natasha said when we pulled up.  _

_ “What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up PARK, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you.” Tony said as Natasha pulled in between the building waiting for Tony to pass before blasting the Chitari’s behind him. _

_ They turned to look out the window to see Loki and Thor battle each other on the building blasting the missle at them only to get blasted back with Loki Scepter knocking out one of the engines. Linda and Steve in the back grab hold of the structure of the jet knowing it will come crashing down.  _

_ “Really? Fucken diva.” Linda/Luna transmitted to Loki causing him to pause staring at Quinjet fall long enough for Thor to throw in a few more punches.  _

_ When they crashed, they ran out the Quinjet looking at the Stark Tower staring at the portal when a Chitauri Leviathan flies out carrying what looks like hundreds of Chitauri soldiers when it passes over their heads.  _

_ “Stark, are you seeing this?” Steve said over the com. _

_ “I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?”  _

_ “Banner?” _

_ “Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot.”  _

_ “We got civilians trapped” Clint said as they duck behind a cab.  _

_ “Loki.” Steve said seeing him fly over their head.  _

_ “I got this, leave him to me.” Linda said standing up about to go after Loki but Steve grabs her hand. _

_ “Be careful.” Steve said looking into her eyes before she smiles back at him. _

_ “Always.” She said before jumping on top of the bridge and tackle one of the Chitauri on the Hovercraft.  _

_ As Linda navigates the craft she starts to shoot as many of the Chitauri as she can before she sees Tony guild the Chitauri Leviathan toward the rest of the team. She watches as Banner Hulks up and smashes the creature creating a soft spot for Tony to fire a missile blowing it up sending its guts everywhere. Linda jumps down from the craft near the team hiding behind the cab to not get creature guts all over her. The blast caused all the other Chitauri to look down at them roaring in anger before Banner roar back at them standing in a circle looking upward at them.  _

_ Linda flinched when she heard Loki thoughts transmitted into her brain saying ‘Send the rest’ making her extremely angry seeing more Chitauri Leviathan fly out of the portal _

_ “Guys.” Natasha said. _

_ “Call it, Cap.” Tony said  _

_ “Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash.” Steve commanded the orders  _

_ “Wanna give me a lift?” Clint said looking at Tony  _

_ “Right. Better clench up, LEGOLAS.” _

_ “Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up. Linda, Loki is all yours.” Steve continued.  _

_ “Ready to give me a boost?” Linda/Luna said staring at Thor with her black eyes seeing him smirk. _

_ “Like old times?” He asked  _

_ “Like old times” She answered as Thor beams a bolt of electricity and aims it right at Linda shocking Steve. He and Natasha stood there watching her absorb the energy before blasting up into the top of the building near her.  _

_ “Okay that is new.” Tony said as the team looking up at Linda in shock.  _

_ “Not really, she’s absorbs my lighting bolt feuling her powers.” Thor said with a smirk before flies away.  _

_ Once Linda landed on the building she immediately jumped onto another hovercraft after catching a glimpse of Loki fly by. _

_ “Hawkeye, wanna send one of the special arrows to the green diva.” Linda said over the com _

_ “My pleasure.” He said sending one toward Loki only to have him catch it with a smirk on his face, only to have it explode sending him crashing down onto the tower once again. Linda was about to land on the floor seeing Hulk jump onto the building smashing into Loki. _

_ Hulk stands up ready to smash one more but Loki stood up and started to scream at him. _

_ “ENOUGH! YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED…” Hulk didn’t have any of it grabs Loki by the legs and smashes him against the floor repeatedly. _

_ “Hulk I think he had enough, go smash others.” Linda/Luna said walking into the building before Hulk throws Loki onto the ground. _

_ “Puny god” Hulk said before leaving the building as Loki groans in pain. _

_ “Luna.” Loki whimpered.  _

_ “Loki.” She said walking up to him touching his face. _

_ “I am sorry.” He said sadly.  _

_ “For what, destroying the world, destroying our soulbond, or for what your father did?” Luna asked.  _

_ “All three.”  _

_ “No Loki you are not, all your life you crave for power and look where that got you. Alone.” Luna said grabbing a knife from her suit placing it on his hand. _

_ “What are you doing?” Loki asked  _

_ “Something that needed to be done.” She said slicing his palm before slicing hers. _

_ “No…” Loki said wanting to pull his hand away but she grabbed it jolting a blast of her energy through him breaking their soulbond. _

_ “Why?” Loki asked weakly with tears running down his face no longer feeling their connection truly this time. _

_ “Because what we have is gone Loki.” Luna said with tears running down her face.  _

_ “Linda we need help out here.” Steve said over the com. Linda stood up and ran out of the building jumping off the building landing next to Steve and Thor creating a shockwave to knock out the Chitauri within a few feet from them.  _

_ “You ready for another bout?” Thor said calling his hammer back to him.  _

_ “What? You gettin' sleepy?” Steve said breathing hard.  _

_ “Come on old man, I know you got more juice than that.” Linda said with a smirk.  _

_ “I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!” Natasha said through the com  _

_ “Do it!” Steve said  _

_ “No, wait!” Iron man said  _

_ “Stark, these things are still coming!” _

_ “I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it.” Tony said grabbing the nuke.  _

_ “Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?” Linda said worried.  _

_ They all watched as Tony flew the nuke into the portal before all the Chitauri around them starts to power down. They stood there waiting for Tony to come back down but nothing seems to be coming though. _ _   
_ _ “Close it.” Steve said not able to watch the portal close. Last minute before the portal disappears Tony suit fell through. _

_ “Son of a gun.” Steve said in disbelief before they all realizing he wasn’t slowing down at all. _

_ “He’s not slowing down.” Thor said twirling his hammer about to catch him when Hulk comes out of nowhere catches Tony in the air protecting him before smashing onto the ground.  _

_ Linda, Steve, and Thor ran towards them turning Tony over removing him mask checking for a pulse. _

_ “He’s not breathing.” Linda said about to give him CPR when Hulk roars loudly waking Tony up scaring Linda.  _

_ “Oh thank god, I don’t have to bleach my mouth” Linda/Luna said jumping up. _

_ “What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me? Unless it’s Linda then I have no problem kissing an old woman.” Tony joked _

_ “Shut up, you’re not that lucky.” Linda said smirking.  _

_ “We won.” Steve said catching his breath. _

_ “Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it.” Tony said making Steve and Linda smirk.  _

_ “We're not finished yet.”Thor said looking up at the tower. _

_ “And then shawarma after.”  _

_ Once they got up to the tower Linda stayed behind as the rest looks at Loki who was trying to crawl away. _

_ “If it's all the same to you, I will have that drink now.” Loki said once he realized he would not be able to get away from this one.  _

_ A week later the Avenger escorts Thor and Loki who is cuffed and muzzled into a secure location ready to go back to Asgard. Once they left, Natasha and Clint heads one way, Tony and Banner got into his convertible, and Linda climb behind Steve on his motorbike driving off waiting for their next mission.  _


	17. S/M 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bitchy Girlfriend*

It's been months after the wrap up of the Avenger and Min had practically been actively avoiding Sebastian confusing him to no end. She keeps on claiming it on being too busy It was near the end of February 2012 and Mystic was doing a world tour and is currently getting ready for their New York City concert. Chris had flew from Boston to support her and the three had decided to meet up for a drink at Sebastian place. 

“Hey man what's sup.” Chris said giving Sebastian a hug when he opened the door. 

“Hey, come in. Where’s princess?” Sebastian said looking around behind Chris. 

“She said she will come later. She had some stuff to take care of. Where’s Dianna?” Chris asked backed.

“She isn’t coming, I was hoping it was just going to be the 3 of us tonight.” 

“Oh cool.” Chris said. 

An hour later and still no sign of Min and the boys were getting disappointed. 

Sebby (>^.^)>

Hey are you on your way?

MinniePrincess ^.^ 

I am sorry, but something came up and I don’t think I will be able to make it tonight. 

Sebby (>^.^)>

Really? Come on. 

I haven’t seen you in a while. 

MinniePrincess ^.^ 

I will try but no promises. 

“This is bullshit. She’s been avoiding me for months. I don’t know what I did wrong?” Sebastian said ruffled his hair throwing his phone down on the couch. 

“You didn’t do anything but someone else did.” Chris mumbled taking a drink.

“What did you say?” Sebastian asked confused.

“Naw man it isn’t my place to say anything, this is between you and her.” Chris said defensively. 

“So you know what is going on but isn’t telling me.” 

“To be honest, I didn’t know she was avoiding you. She said it won’t get between you guys.” 

“What the hell is going on Chris?” Sebastian asked making Chris sigh. 

“She’s going to kill me.” Chris said rubbing his face. “Your girl called her and told her to stop talking to you. She said your friendship is basically much more than just friendship.” 

“Are you fucken serious? Thats why she been fucken avoiding me, god damn Dianna. I knew she said something.” Sebastian said getting up from the couch. 

“Where you going?” Chris asked with a hint of smirk in his voice. 

“I am going to go get  _ my  _ princess.” Sebastian said putting on his jacket heading to the door. 

“Ok, well I am going to be here waiting, watching the game.” Chris said pointing to the TV. 

When Sebastian arrived at Min hotel room, Eunji opened the door with a huge smile on her face. 

“She ice bath, bathroom.” She said in broken english since she is one of the members that isn’t too good with it. 

“Thanks.” Sebastian said heading toward the direction of Min room. When he went inside Min was still in bathroom. 

“Princess?” Sebastian said knocking on the bathroom. 

“Sebastian, what are you doing here?” Min answered then he heard her stand up from the tub heading to the door drying herself off with the tower. 

“Why didn’t you tell me what Dianna said?” Sebastian said looking her up and down making her smirk. 

“Fucken Chris. I am going to kill him.” Min said putting the robe over her undergarments that still wet from socking in the bath. “I didn’t want to tell you, I didn’t want to be between your relationship. You look happy with her.” Min said.

“So is that why you been avoiding me like a plague?” 

“I am not avoiding you.” She said not able to look into his eyes. 

“Bullshit.” 

“Ok maybe, but she’s right. I was just backing off giving you and her space.” 

“Princess you know I don’t need that, you’re one of my closest friends. And I met you before her so if she can’t handle me and you being friends then me and her shouldn’t be together. I am not going to let another person tell me who I can and can’t hang out with. 

“That’s what I mean, I am not worth your relationship.” Min said limping over to the bed finally sitting down shocking Sebastian .

“Wait, why are you limping?” he asked worried. 

“Umm, I may have overdid it at practice today and hurt my ankle, hence why I was doing an ice bath hoping it will help with the soreness ” She said rubbing her face.

“Let me see.” Sebastian said getting on the floor grabbing her ankle, causing her to wince. 

“Dam it Princess, you really messed it up. And you have a concert to do tomorrow night. You’re dance moves are not easy.” He said massaging her ankle as she whimpers. 

“I know. They are going to be so mad at me if I can’t do it.” Min said wanting to cry disappointed in herself. 

“Princess we’re only human.” He said looking at her seeing her eyes glossed over biting her lips. 

“Nope. I am a robot.” She said smirking trying to clear the air. 

“If you are then this wouldn’t hurt.” He said pressing a little harder making her yelp. 

“Meanny.” She stick her tongue at him making him laugh.

“So are you still going to avoid me?” He asked looking at her sternly making her sigh.

“I miss you.” She said with a sad smile.

“I miss you too princess.” He said standing up placing a kiss on her forehead. “Now go get dressed, Chris is waiting for us. I will piggyback you there.” He said making her smile. 

“Are you sure? I am pretty heavy.” 

“Are you kidding me? You look skinnier than the last time I saw you.” He said nudging her on the bed.

“Yeah, I did lose a bit of my Linda muscles. My schedule had been ridiculous, now get out I need to change.” She said shoving him away from her. 

By the time Sebastian and Min got to his place they were greeted with a very awkward Chris sitting on the couch staring at his phone and a VERY pissed of Dianna looking at them as Sebastian piggyback Min into the house.    
“Umm, you should probably let me down.” Min said getting down and limping over to the coach making Chris jump up to help her. 

“Princess why are you limping? You have the concert tomorrow.” He asked worried helping her sit down. 

“Funny Sebastian said the same thing. I accidently hurt myself in practice, it should be fine tomorrow. It actually hurt less now than it did. Hey Dianna, it is nice to finally meet you officially.” Min said extending her hand to her but Dianna scoffed at her before standing up and heading over to Sebastian.

“Can I talk to you? Alone.” She said heading to his bedroom. 

Chris and Min was sitting there awkwardly listening to the couple arguing. 

“Shit, this is why I stayed away.” Min said rubbing her face. 

“To be honest, you already know this but the main part of any relationship is trust. And if she doesn’t trust him then maybe they shouldn’t be together.” Chris said.   
“True that, I am going to get a drink. Want anything?” She said getting up.

“I can get it for you, you probably should be resting your ankle for tomorrow.” He said wanting to get up but she gave him a look making him sit back down.   
“You know I don’t like depending on others. I can do it, like I said it doesn’t hurt as much as it did.” She said limping over to the fridge, however when she got over to the fridge Dianna comes barging out crying and forcefully pushed Min down causing her to fall crying in pain. 

“Karma’s a Bitch.” Dianna whisper with a smirk on her face, pretending to bend down to help her. “I am so sorry, I didn’t know you were there.” 

“Don’t fucken touch me.” Min said gripping her ankle which was now swollen. 

Chris and Sebastian rushed over to Min.

“Dianna I think it is best if you leave.” Sebastian said angrily glaring at her before she walks out the door. 

“Princess…” Sebastian said trying to help her up but she yanked her arms away from him. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Min said borderlining an anxiety attack. “Fuck.” She said gripping her head. 

“Min breathe.” Chris said calming. “I think we should bring her to the hospital.” 

“Please, no more hospital. I can’t do hospital.” Min panicked shocking the boys. 

“Prin…” Sebastian said only to get yelled at.

“Don’t call me that. You have a fucken girlfriend for godsake. Stop calling me princess. I am not your princess.”

“She’s no longer my girlfriend.” Sebastian said plainly.

“What?” 

“Min your ankle is swollen, we need to get you to a hospital to check if you damaged your ankle.” Chris said calmly before she looks at him and nodded. Chris carefully carried her bridal style to the car and they headed to the hospital. Sebastian was an emotional mess right now, from sad to pissed to hurt since Min was acting different to him. By the time they got to the hospital and she got checked, they were lucky she only sprained it. 

“You are very lucky Miss Tudor, if you had twisted it a little more you would have torn your ligament. I suggest you stay off your ankle for the next couple weeks, levitate and ice it for the swelling. Do you want me to prescribe you some pain killers?” The doctor asked wrapping up her ankle

“No, I should be fine. A little pain doesn’t bother me.” She sighed. 

“Okay then, the nurse will bring in the discharge papers and your crutches and you will be free to go.” The doctor said 

“Thank you doctor.” She said seeing him leave. 

“Fucken dam it!” Min said pissed off at herself. 

“Min don’t be so hard on yourself.” Sebastian said. 

“Easy for you to say, they are going to be so pissed off at me.” She said wanting to cry. 

Chris and Sebastian ended up driving her back to her hotel but not after listening to her explain to her manager that she sprained her ankle and can’t dance in her performances tomorrow. They couldn’t understand the majority of the conversation, but judging by her teary eyes they know it’s not good. 

“So that went… well.” She said sighing. 

“You don’t have to lie Min.” Chris said. 

“Yeah it was bad.” Min said looking out the car window. 

“I am sorry.” Sebastian said breaking the silence. 

“For what?” 

“Dianna.” 

“It isn’t your fault, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.” She said plainly not looking at him making him sigh.

“Min…”

“I am going to call it a night. Thank you for the ride.” Min said grabbing her crutches exiting the car. Sebastian rushed out after her, Chris had decided to stay in the car to give them time alone.    
“Min, can you talk to me?”    
“We are talking.” Min said heading the elevator with him behind her. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“Sebastian, I broke up your relationship. You should be mad at me not trying to comfort me.” 

“You mean more to me then that relationship.” He said looking at her in the eyes. 

“Sebastian.” 

“No listen Min, you are one of my closest friends and you understand me more than she ever had. Yeah we had some good times but those time doesn’t compare to the time you and I have. So please don’t start avoiding me again. I can’t lose you.” Sebastian said making her melt as she hugged him. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what Princess?”    
“For being a great friend.” 

“Always.” 


	18. S/M 13 & B/L 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied smut.. Violence

The year 2012 for duo flew by quicker than they ever expected. Sebastian ended up dating one of his co-stars in the TV show Once Upon a Time which Min is obsessed over and could not get enough of how Josh Dallas looks like Chris Evans. Min and Sebastian friendship has been great, she no longer avoids him and he made it clear with Jennifer that they are strictly friends. Min and Jennifer actually gets along really great, when Min comes to visit Sebastian sometimes the 2 girls goes out and shop together which always surprises Sebastian but he really appreciates that Jennifer is willing to accept Min. 

“Min I am honestly excited you’re coming back to America for a while. Maybe we can meet up again when you are not busy on set and go to the new vegetarian restaurant that no one wants to come with me.” Jennifer said while Sebastian was skyping Min. 

“If you want I am down.” Min said excitedly. 

“I will never understand you girls.” Sebastian said behind Jennifer. 

“You and me both.” Jonghyun said cuddling into Min side. 

“Jong I was disappointed you didn’t go with Min to the Avenger Premiere?” Sebastian asked.

“I want to but my group had to go to Japan for a tour, we barely just got back and I finally got some time to be with her before she goes back to America for Winter Soldier.” He said. 

“Eh its fine, I had fun going with Chris Evans.” Min said with a smirk. 

“I swear you are cheating on me.” Sebastian said jokingly making them laugh.

“Can’t cheat on someone when your not with them.” Jennifer said nudging him. 

“Exactly! Plus if Jongie isn’t jealous why should you?” Min asked wrapping her arms around Jonghyun shoulder nuzzling into his neck. “Anyways we should let you guys go, ganna go finish packing.”

“Ok princess, talk to you soon.” Sebastian said. 

“Bye!” Everyone said respectfully before ending the call. 

“I am going to miss you my love.” Jonghyun said pushing her on her back climbing on top of her. 

“I know baby, our relationship has gotten to be one of the hardest so far but we can do it. I trust you.” Min said wrapping her arms on his broad shoulders.

“I trust you too love.” He said giving her a kiss. “But I am so going to miss this.” 

He started to kiss all over removing their clothes and made love all night long before they have to separate for a while. 

When Min exited LAX she was picked up by Sebastian and Jennifer.

“YESSS you are finally here.” Jennifer said running over to her giving her a big hug. 

“Yes I am and thank god in one piece. You look great!” Min said checking Jennifer out before shooting Sebastian a smirk. 

“Pft, girl have you look in the mirror?”

“I do too much at the dancing studio.” Min said gagging playfully.

“Whatever Princess, I miss you.” Sebastian said hugging her.

“I miss you too. Working out much?” She said squeezing his biceps making him laugh.

“Right!” Jennifer said.

“Well I gotta play the Winter Soldier and I highly doubt he is scrawny.” Sebastian said. “Plus I gotta show my abs this time.” 

“Oh yeah god your abs in Broadway. Jennifer you one lucky son of a bitch.” 

“Oh shut up Jong abs are drooling too.” Jennifer said playfully hitting her arm. 

“Pft, I am so not telling him that. His ego is already off the hook.” 

They were in the car, Sebastian was driving before he bust out a plastic knife and starts to twirl it with great efficiency.

“God damn someone been practicing their choreography” Min said.   
“He’s been doing it non stop. Even at home.” 

“Kinky mother fucker.” Min said with a smirk.

“Oh you bet.” Jennifer said looking back at her winking.

“Shit!! Jenifer I don’t need to know about your sex life. My innocent ears.” Min said covering her ears.   
“Oh shut the fuck up! You innocent my ass, your one of the most naughtiest person I know.” Sebastian said 

“Hey don’t ruin my image!” 

“Naw I known you for 3 years, I know all about your ‘Image’” He said with air quotes making them all laugh.

“Shhhh I am full of secrets.” Min said placing her finger on her lips. 

_ Linda was in the swimming pool running laps when she heard footsteps coming toward the pool. _

_ “Hey Tasha.” Linda said smiling at her. “Whats sup?”  _

_ “So remember Micheal from Starbucks?” She said. _

_ “Yeah what about him?”  _

_ “He asked for you today, said you haven’t been in for your daily coffee. And your number.”  _

_ “Oh god Tasha please tell me you didn’t give him my number, I am not interested.” Linda said pushing herself out of the water.  _

_ “Come on. He is cute.”  _

_ “Nat you know why. I am not interested.”  _

_ “Linda you can’t hold out forever.”  _

_ “Actually yes I can. I am not interested in anyone else anymore.” Linda said placing her palm on her necklace.  _

_ “Linda…” _

_ “Tasha, thanks for looking out for me but I can’t do it. My heart is too broken for someone else.”  _

_ “Fine. I will stop. Anyways I came here because we have a mission. Know where Cap is?”  _

_ “He is doing what he always does.” Linda said smirking.  _

_ “Then go change we gotta go.” Tasha said throwing her towel at her.  _

_ Linda and Natasha pulled up by the cub in a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray.  _

**_“_ ** _ Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil.” Natasha said rolling down the window. _

_ “Hey! That means I am one too.” Linda said looking over at Natasha seeing her smirk. _

**_“_ ** _ That's hilarious.” Steve said walking over to the car while Linda jumps in the back  _

**_“_ ** _ How you doing?” Sam said giving Natasha and the car an appreciated look. _

**_“_ ** _ Hey.” Natasha said with a smirk. _

_ “She’s single.” Linda mouthed popping up from the back pointing to Natasha making Steve laugh.  _

**_“_ ** _ Can't run everywhere.” Steve said looking at Sam _

**_“_ ** _ No, you can't.” Sam said watching them drive off quickly. _

_ On the Quinjet flying over the Indian Ocean with Shield agents, Brock Rumlow was going over the details.” _

_ The target is a mobile satellite launch platform: The Lemurian Star. They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Any demands?” Steve asked as they all stare at the screen. _

**_“_ ** _ A billion and a half.” _

**_“_ ** _ Why so steep?” Linda asked  _

**_“_ ** _ Because it SHIELD's.” _

**_“_ ** _ So it's not off-course, it's trespassing.” Steve said  _

**_“_ ** _ I'm sure they have a good reason.” Linda said  _

**_“_ ** _ You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor.” _

**_“_ ** _ Relax, it's not that complicated.” Natasha said  _

**_“_ ** _ How many pirates?” _

**_“_ ** _ Twenty-five, top mercs, led by this guy. Georges Batroc.” Brock said showing them a photo of Batroc on the monitor. “Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilized him, he had thirty-six kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties.” _

**_“_ ** _ Hostages?” _

**_“_ ** _ Uh...mostly techs. One officer, Jasper Sitwell.” He answered pulling up Sitwells photo. _

_ “They're in the galley.” _

**_“_ ** _ What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship? Alright, Linda and I are gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you'll kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get 'em out. Let's move.” Steve said  _

**_“_ ** _ STRIKE, you heard the Cap. Gear up." Brock said as they prepare to dive out of the jet.  _

**_“_ ** _ Secure channel seven.” Steve said speaking into his wrist communicator _

**_“_ ** _ Seven secure. Did you do anything fun Saturday night?” Nat asked  _

**_“_ ** _ Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so... No, not really.” Steve answered placing the earpiece into his ear. _

_ “Ouch Steve, I thought us catching up on new movies was fun.” Linda said pretending like it hurts.  _

_ “Linda you know what I meant.”  _

_ “I know I was just joking.” Linda said winking at Steve.  _

_ “Coming up by the drop zone, Cap.” The Pilot said over the radio when he hit the button for the ramp to open _

**_“_ ** _ You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she'd probably say yes.” Natasha said  _

**_“_ ** _ That's why I don't ask.” Steve said attaching his shield onto his suit. _

**_“_ ** _ Too shy or too scared?”  _

**_“_ ** _ Too busy!” Steve said jumping out of the plane.  _

**_“_ ** _ Was he wearing a parachute?” Shield agent asked before Linda turned to look at him winking falling out backward behind Steve. “Was she?”  _

_ “No. No, they weren't.” Brock smiles.  _

_ When they both climbed onto the boat Steve ran right while Linda ran left effectively knocking out the pirates before both meeting at the meet up point, Steve was about to finish them out before one came behind them pointing his gun at him. _

**_“_ ** _ Bouge pas! Bouge pas. (Don't move! Don't move.)” The pirate said but Linda whips her whip around the guy shocking him knocking him out. _

**_“_ ** _ Thanks.” Steve said smirking at her. _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah. You seemed pretty helpless without me.” Linda said winking at him as Rumlow, Natsasha and the other agents parachutes down onto the deck to join them  _

**_“_ ** _ What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems kind of nice.” Natasha said as the three walk toward where the hostages were being held.  _

**_“_ ** _ Secure the engine room, then find me a date.” Steve said  _

**_“_ ** _ I'm multitasking.” Natasha said jumping down to the bottom deck.  _

_ “She wasn’t wrong you know. If you want some time alone, just let me know and I can always leave the apartment.” Linda said practically skipping next to him making him laugh at her childish ways  _

_ “Linda can we talk about my love life, I am perfectly content with our lives now.” Steve said  _

_ “You know 70+ years dry spell can give you major aggression.”  _

_ “Like you can talk. You are in the same boat.” Steve said smirking.  _

_ “Yeah but I am a girl, no testosterone to worry about.” She said winking at him getting into position to jump onto the higher deck shooting a camera toward the window where the leader was waiting. Steve and Linda watches them from the deck while the STRIKE agents gets in position.  _

_ “Targets acquired.” Shield agent said  _

_ “STRIKE in position.” Rumlow said as well. _

_ “ Natasha, what's your status? Status, Natasha?” _

**_“_ ** _ Hang on!” She said attacking the pirate knocking him out.  _

_ “Engine room secure.”  _

**_“_ ** _ On my mark. Three. Two. One.” Steve said as the STRIKE team starts shooting the pirates effectively killing them.  _

_ “Ready?” Steve asked Linda. _

_ “As I ever be.” She said flashing her eyes at him, Steve ran up the deck before sending his shield in smashing the window knocking out the other Pirate with George Bartroc. George took this opportunity to start running while Steve and Linda runs after him.  _

**_“_ ** _ Hostages en route to extraction. Romanoff missed the rendezvous point, Cap. Hostiles are still in play.” Brock said over the radio.  _

**_“_ ** _ Natasha, Batroc's on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages ...Natasha!” Steve said but no answer from her.  _

_ “Linda go protect the hostages.” Steve told Linda as she runs over to meet up with Brock. After Linda and Brock secured the hostages on the plane they heard an explosion.  _

_ “STEVE!! COME IN STEVE!” Linda said over the radio running toward the explosion. _

_ “Grey stop!” Brock said trying to catch up to her but her speed was no match for him. When Linda reached the fire she looked around not caring about the fire around her seeing Steve and an almost beat up Natasha breathing heavy.  _

_ “What the fuck happen?” She said running to check on Steve.  _

_ “I’m fine, help Nat.” He said waving her off.  _

_ “What did you do?” Linda said helping Natasha up.  _

_ “She jeopardize the mission that’s what she did.” He said walking out pissed off.  _


	19. B/L 14

_ When they reached the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters Steve and Linda marched into Fury’s office.  _

_ “You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?” Steve said walking up to his deck.  _

**_“_ ** _ I didn't lie. Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Which you didn't feel obliged to share.” Linda said getting pissed.  _

**_“_ ** _ I'm not obliged to do anything.” _

**_“_ ** _ Those hostages could've died, Nick.” Steve said  _

**_“_ ** _ I sent two of the greatest soldiers in history to make sure that didn't happen.” Fury said turning to look at them in the eyes. _

**_“_ ** _ Soldiers trust each other, that's what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys running around and shooting guns.” _

**_“_ ** _ The last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye. Look, I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything.” _

_ “I can't lead a mission when the people I'm leading have missions of their own.” Steve said  _

**_“_ ** _ It's called compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets because nobody knows them all.” _

**_“_ ** _ Except you.” Linda said rolling her eyes at him.  _

**_“_ ** _ You're wrong about me. I do share. I'm nice like that.” Fury said as they all walked into the elevator.  _

_ “Insight bay.” Fury said  _

**_“_ ** _ Captain Rogers and Agent Grey does not have clearance for Project Insight.” The computer said. _

**_“_ ** _ Director override, Fury, Nicholas J.” _

**_“_ ** _ Confirmed.” The computer said as the elevator starts moving down.  _

**_“_ ** _ You know, they used to play music.” Steve said breaking the silence causing Linda to giggle softly.  _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah. My grandfather operated one of these things for forty years. My granddad worked in a nice building, he got good tips. He'd walk home every night, roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say "hi", people would say hi back. Time went on, neighborhood got rougher. He'd say "Hi", they'd say, "Keep on steppin'." Granddad got to grippin' that lunch bag a little tighter.” Fury said  _

**_“_ ** _ Did he ever get mugged?”  _

**_“_ ** _ Every week some punk would say, "What's in the bag?" _

**_“_ ** _ What did he do?” Linda asked _

**_“_ ** _ He'd show 'em. Bunch of crumpled ones and loaded .22 Magnum.” Fury said smiling causing Linda to giggle more. “Granddad loved people. But he didn't trust them very much.” _

_ As they continue to ride down the elevator Steve and Linda notices the giant Helicarriers.  _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah, I know. They're a little bit bigger than a .22. This is Project Insight. Three next generation Helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites.” Fury said showing the two around.  _

**_“_ ** _ Launched from the Lemurian Star.” Steve said as they walked around looking at the aircrafts.  _

**_“_ ** _ Once we get them in the air they never need to come down. Continuous suborbital flight courtesy of our new repulsor engines.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Stark?” _

**_“_ ** _ Well, he had a few suggestions once he got an up close look at our old turbines. These new long range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps outside his spider hole. We gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen.” _

**_“_ ** _ I thought the punishment usually came after the crime.” Steve justifies  _

**_“_ ** _ We can't afford to wait that long.” _

**_“_ ** _ Who's "we"?” Linda asked as she looks up at the guns on the ship. _

**_“_ ** _ After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum surge in threat analysis. For once we're way ahead of the curve.”  _

**_“_ ** _ By holding a gun at everyone on Earth and calling it protection.”  _

_ “You know, I read those SSR files. Greatest generation? You guys did some nasty stuff.” _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah, we compromised. Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well. But we did it so the people could be free. This isn't freedom, this is fear.” Steve said pointing at the ship. _

**_“_ ** _ SHIELD takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be. It's getting damn near past time for you to get with that program, Cap.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Don't hold your breath.” Steve said walking out.  _

_ “How about you Grey?”  _

_ “I understand what Tasha had to do but this. This is a whole new level.” She said walking away as well.  _

_ By the time Linda headed back to her shared apartment with Steve she didn’t see his motorcycle parking in the structure at all. Sighing she drove her car to the place where she know he will be. When she got to the Smithsonian Museum she quickly found Steve staring at the screen.  _

_ “Battle tested, Captain America and his Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission, taking down HYDRA, the Nazi rogue science division.” The PA said as Linda walked over to Steve lacing their hands together as they looked at the display of Bucky.  _

_ “Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. It was known, Barnes and Linda Grey was in a romantic relationship even engaged prepared to be married after coming back from the war but tragic fell. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in the service of his country.” The PA said, Linda couldn’t hold her tears as pictures of her and Bucky was being shown on the screen.  _

_ “Linda..” Steve said turning to look at the girl.  _

_ “I am fine. Come on, let's go” She said pulling him over to the cinema where Peggy was on the screen.  _

_ “That was a difficult winter. A blizzard had trapped half our battalion behind the German line. Steve...Captain Rogers, he fought his way through a HYDRA blockade that had pinned our allies down for months. He saved over a thousand men, including the man who would...who would become my husband as it turned out. Even after he died, Steve was still changing my life.” Peggy said on the screen as Steve pulls out his compass looking at the picture of Peggy.  _

_ “You go ahead and see Peggy, I am going to go hang out with Tasha.” She said standing up knowing exactly where his heart was pulling him.  _

_ Linda and Natasha had settled down on Natasha couch watching movies after movies when Steve messages Linda explaining what had happened and Fury is currently in surgery. Both of the girls had rushed and drove to the hospital. _

**_“_ ** _ Is he gonna make it?” Natasha said standing next to Steve watching the doctors operate on Fury. _

**_“_ ** _ I don't know.”  _

_ “Tell me about the shooter.” _

**_“_ ** _ He's fast and strong. Had a metal arm.” He said and Linda heard a faint gasp of recognition from Natasha before Maria Hill joined them.  _

**_“_ ** _ Ballistics?” _

**_“_ ** _ Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable.” Maria said  _

**_“_ ** _ Soviet-made.” _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah.” Maria said suddenly they watch in shock as Fury's state deteriorates. _

**_“_ ** _ He's in V-tach.” a nurse said  _

**_“_ ** _ Crash cart coming in.” said another one. _

**_“_ ** _ Nurse, help me with the drape.” _

**_“_ ** _ BP is dropping.” _

**_“_ ** _ Defibrillator! I want you to charge him at one hundred.” Steve, Natasha, Linda, and Maria watch in shock as he flatlines.  _

**_“_ ** _ Don't do this to me, Nick.” Natasha whispers. _

**_“_ ** _ Stand back! Three, two, one. Clear! Pulse?” _

**_“_ ** _ No pulse.” _

**_“_ ** _ No pulse.” _

**_“_ ** _ Okay. 200, please. Stand back! Three, two, one. Clear! Give me epinephrine! Pulse?” _

**_“_ ** _ Negative.” _

**_“_ ** _ Don't do this to me, Nick. Don't do this to me.” Natasha said one more time watching before Steve turns away _

**_“_ ** _ What's the time?” _

_ “1:03, Doctor.” _

**_“_ ** _ Time of death, 1:03 a.m.” _

_ Natasha, Steve, and Linda are in a room where Fury's dead body has been laid out, Natasha is looking at Fury's body with tears running down her face when Maria joins them  _

**_“_ ** _ I need to take him.” Maria said  _

**_“_ ** _ Natasha.” Steve said as she touches Fury’s face tenderly before storming off. “Natasha!” _

**_“_ ** _ Why was Fury in your apartment?” She said turning to look at Steve.  _

**_“_ ** _ I don't know.” He said when Brock showed up behind them. _

**_“_ ** _ Cap, they want you back at SHIELD.” _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah, give me a second.” Steve answered. _

**_“_ ** _ They want you now.” _

**_“_ ** _ Okay.” Steve said turning back to look at Natasha  _

**_“_ ** _ You're a terrible liar.” She said before rushing off.  _

_ “Steve, go. I got this.” Linda said walking up to Steve placing her hand on his shoulder.  _

_ ‘Careful, I am not getting a good feeling about this.’ Linda/Luna projected into his mind when she stares into his eyes. He stood there a little shock because she has never done that to him before but gave a faint nod before walking off. _

_ “Linda something doesn’t feel right.” Natasha said driving back to her apartment.  _

_ “I know, I am getting a weird feeling I can’t seem to shake off.” Linda said. “Steve is hiding something, he can try to hide it but I have known him for way too long. Head back to the hospital now.”  _

_ “Why?” Natasha question.  _

_ “I have a feeling.”  _

_ They reached back to the hospital Linda wonder along the floor they were last on. She backtrack his steps before she lands on the vending machine, she scans the machine before she lands on a flashdrive behind the gum. When she was about to react she felt something sharp on her neck before collapsing.  _

_ “I am sorry Linda.” was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.  _

_ When Linda woke up Steve was standing next to her along with Natasha. _

_ “That was a very low blow Tasha.” Linda said laughing lightly getting out of the hospital bed.  _

_ “I am sorry Lin, I had to know why.” She said. _

_ “Yeah how much did you give me? Enough to take down an army of Elephants? SHIT!” Linda said rubbing her stiff joints as Steve smirks. _

_ “I don’t know how much to give a super soldier.” Natasha said.  _

_ “You will never get another chance like that again.” Linda said “So what’s the plan CAP?”  _

_ The three of them went to the mall dressed in there disguises. Basically Natasha and Steve was pretending to be a Civilian couple and Linda completely unrecognizable because of her powers was hanging in the back as a third wheel pretending to shop. They had entered the Mac Store using one of their computers while Linda is in front of them playing with the iPhone pretending to ignore them but listening to everything they say. _

_ “The drive has a Level Six homing program, so as soon as we boot up SHIELD will know exactly where we are.”  _

**_“_ ** _ How much time do we have?”  _

**_“_ ** _ Uh...about nine minutes from… Now.” Natasha said plugging in the flashdrive. “Fury was right about that ship, somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Can you override it?” Steve asked  _

**_“_ ** _ The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly. I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Can I help you guys with anything?” an employee came over to Natasha and Steve.  _

**_“_ ** _ Oh, no. My fiancé was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations.” Natasha said hugging his shoulder with a smile on her face making Linda want to bust out laughing seeing Steve awkward face.  _

**_“_ ** _ Right! We're getting married.” He said  _

**_“_ ** _ Congratulations. Where do you guys think about going?” the employee said  _

**_“_ ** _ New Jersey.” Steve answered making Linda facepalm herself as the employee just stares at Steve for a really long time.  _

_ “Oh. I have the exact same glasses.” Employee said. _

**_“_ ** _ Wow, you two are practically twins.” Natasha said sarcastically as she furiously typed on the computer. _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah, I wish. Specimen. Uh...if you guys need anything, I've been Aaron.”  _

_ “Thank you.” Steve said seeing Rumlow leading the STRIKE team looking for them. “You said nine minutes, come on.” _

**_“_ ** _ Shh, relax. Got it” Natasha said, Linda round around the table all three of them looking at the signal from Wheaton, NJ “You know it?” _

_ “I used to. Let's go.” Steve said pulling the flashdrive out and all three of them left the store. Steve and Natasha a head while Linda walk behind them. “Standard tac-team. Two behind, to cross, two coming straight at us. If they make us, I'll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro.” Steve said when two of the agents were walking toward them.  _

**_“_ ** _ Shut up and put your arm around me, laugh at something I said.” Natasha said to Steve.  _

**_“_ ** _ What?” _

**_“_ ** _ Do it!” Natasha said when Steve puts his arm around her shoulders laughing.  _

_ As they are going down the escalator Natasha spots Rumlow on the escalator next to them going up, she turns to Steve. _

**_“_ ** _ Kiss me.” Natasha said to Steve making Linda snicker. _

**_“_ ** _ What?” _

**_“_ ** _ Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Yes, they do.” Steve said but Natasha quickly pulled Steve head down and kisses him making Rumlow look away as he passes them on the escalator.  _

**_“_ ** _ You still uncomfortable?” Natasha said pulling away turning forward.  _

**_“_ ** _ It's not exactly the word I would use.” Steve said before Linda look down in front of him. _

_ “I think he liked it.” Linda whispered as he nudges her playfully.  _


	20. B/L 15

_ “This is so unfair why do I have to always sit in the back.” Linda complained from the backseat of the truck.  _

_ “Because you are the smallest of us.” Steve said with a smirk making Linda scoff.  _

_ “Pft, but the last time I checked I am older than both of you combined.” She said before looking back out the window.  _

_ “Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?” Natasha said as they drive to New Jersey.  _

**_“_ ** _ Nazi Germany.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Mm.” _

**_“_ ** _ And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash.” Steve said looking at Natasha  _

**_“_ ** _ Alright, I have a question for you, oh, which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?” She asked him  _

**_“_ ** _ What?” _

**_“_ ** _ Was that your first kiss since 1945?” She asked making Linda laugh from the back seat.  _

**_“_ ** _ That bad, huh?” Steve said eyeing Linda in the rearview mirror only for her to stick her tongue out at him. _

**_“_ ** _ I didn't say that.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying.”  _

**_“_ ** _ No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you've had.” Natasha said smirking. _

_ “You don't need practice.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Everybody needs practice.”  _

**_“_ ** _ It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm ninety-five, I'm not dead.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Nobody special, though?” Natasha asked making Steve chuckle.  _

**_“_ ** _ Believe it or not, other then Linda it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Well, that's alright, you just make something up.”  _

**_“_ ** _ What, like you?”  _

**_“_ ** _ I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I.” _

**_“_ ** _ That's a tough way to live.” _

**_“_ ** _ It's a good way not to die, though.” Natasha said  _

**_“_ ** _ You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is.” _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah. Who do you want me to be?” _

**_“_ ** _ How about a friend?” Steve said making Natasha laugh softly  _

**_“_ ** _ Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers.”  _

_ As they drove up to the location Linda was getting hit with nostalgia only Steve seems to understand.  _

**_“_ ** _ This is it.” Linda said remembering the past. _

**_“_ ** _ The file came from these coordinates.” Natasha said  _

**_“_ ** _ So did I. This camp is where I was trained. Where I met Linda.” Steve said looking around then looks at Linda who gave him a comforting smile. _

**_“_ ** _ Changed much?” Natasha asked making Linda shake her head with a smile on her face.  _

_ “A little.” Steve said remember his past as well.  _

**_“_ ** _ This is a dead end. Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off.” Natasha said putting her device down seeing Steve stare at the bunker. “What is it?” “ _

_ Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards of the barracks. This building is in the wrong place.” Steve said opening the gate with his Shield.  _

**_“_ ** _ This is SHIELD.” Natasha said walking into the bunker.  _

**_“_ ** _ Maybe where it started.” Steve said when they enter a room where they find old framed portraits of Howard Stark, Peggy and Col. Chester Phillips.  _

**_“_ ** _ There's Stark's father.” Natasha said  _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah that’s Howard.” Linda said with a small smile remember his funny antics when she hung around him.  _

**_“_ ** _ Who's the girl?” Natasha asked but they didn’t reply, Steve just turns away and walks further down the room. When Natasha turns to look at Linda she just shakes her head at her sadly.  _

_ “If you're already working in a secret office…” He said pushing the book shelf revealing an elevator. “Why do you need to hide the elevator?” _

_ They loaded the elevator which took them further down revealing tons of old looking computers.  _

**_“_ ** _ This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient.” Natasha said before she notices a small flash drive port, she places the flash drive in it which then activates the ancient computer in the room. _

**_“_ ** _ Initiate system?” The computer said  _

_ “Y-E-S, spells yes.” Natasha smiles as the old computer starts to cranks up "Shall we play a game? It's from a movie that…”  _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah, we saw it.”Steve said before a very familiar accented voice came through.  _

_ “Rogers, Steven. Born, 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984. Grey, Linda. Born unknown.” The voice said while the old camera moves above them analyzing them. _

_ “It's some kind of a recording.” Natasha said  _

**_“_ ** _ I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am.” It said showing the picture of Arnim Zola on the screen. _

**_“_ ** _ Do you know this thing?” Natasha asked.  _

**_“_ ** _ Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years.”  _

**_“_ ** _ First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain.”  _

**_“_ ** _ How did you get here?” Linda said looking around getting suspicious.  _

**_“_ ** _ Invited.”  _

**_“_ ** _ It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value.” Natasha said.  _

**_“_ ** _ They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own.” _

**_“_ ** _ HYDRA died with the Red Skull.” _

**_“_ ** _ Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.” _

**_“_ ** _ Prove it.” Steve said _

**_“_ ** _ Accessing archive. HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed.” Zola said showing old footage of Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, of the how the original SHIELD founders _

_ “That's impossible, SHIELD would have stopped you.” Natasha said in disbelief.  _

**_“_ ** _ Accidents will happen. HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum.” Steve got angry and destroyed the screen with his fist. “ As I was saying…”  _

**_“_ ** _ What's on this drive?” Linda asked. _

**_“_ ** _ Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm.”  _

**_“_ ** _ What kind of algorithm? What does it do?”  _

**_“_ ** _ The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it.” The door suddenly starts to close, Steve tries to stop it by throwing his shield in between it but he's too late. _

**_“_ ** _ Steve, we got a bogey. Short range ballistic. 30 seconds tops.” Natasha said  _

**_“_ ** _ Who fired it?” _

**_“_ ** _ S.H.I.E.L.D.” _

**_“_ ** _ I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain. Admit it, it's better this way. We're both of us...out of time.” Steve notices a small opening on the ground, he throws the metal door aside and just as the place explodes he throws himself and Natasha into the hole. Linda jumped in after them while Steve tries to protects them with his shield. Linda and him manages to hold his shield as it protects them from the rubble and blast. Both then manages to get them out from under the building rubble just as STRIKE agents arrive to roam the area for them. _

_ Steve was carrying Natasha to an abandoned car putting her in the back as Linda jumps into the driver seat hot wiring the car. Steve sat in the passenger seat not saying anything until he looks over at Linda and saw her arms are trying to regenerate from the burn she had acquired from the blast.  _

_ “Linda your arm.” He said reaching over but she pulls it away.  _

_ “Its fine, better me than you two. I regenerate fast so I don’t need to worry.” Linda said focusing back on the road. “Where should we go now?”  _

_ “I know a place.” Steve said.  _

**_“_ ** _ Hey, man.” Sam opened the door literally just came back from his run.  _

_ “I'm sorry about this. We need a place to lay low.” Steve said  _

**_“_ ** _ Everyone we know is trying to kill us.” Natasha said receiving a pause _

_ “Not everyone.” Sam let's them enter.  _

_ Linda was the first one to clean up heading out to see Sam cooking breakfast. _

_ “Need help?” Linda asked walking next to Sam seeing him a little tense. “I am sorry, where are my manners. Linda Grey.” She said sticking her hand out.  _

_ “Sam Wilson.” He said shaking her hand relaxing a bit.  _

_ “Thanks for this.” Linda said. _

_ “No problem, any friends of Steve is a friend of mine. Though I might say you look great for someone who is 95.” He said with a smirk.  _

_ “Ha Ha very funny.” Linda said helping him set the table up.  _

_ “I am going to see what's taking them so long.” Sam said after plating up the food.  _

_ “So, the question is: who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?” Natasha said after they finish their food.  _

**_“_ ** _ Pierce.” Steve answered.  _

**_“_ ** _ Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world.” _

**_“_ ** _ But he's not working alone, Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star.” _

**_“_ ** _ So was Jasper Sitwell.” _

**_“_ ** _ So, the real question is: how do the three most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?” Steve asked  _

**_“_ ** _ The answer is: you don't.” Sam said dropping a file in front of them. _

**_“_ ** _ What's this?” Linda asked picking up the file  _

**_“_ ** _ Call it a resume.” Sam answered, Natasha picks up a photo of Sam with his pararescue team. _

**_“_ ** _ Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you.” Natasha said before turning to Steve. “You didn't say he was a pararescue.” _

_ “Is this Riley?” Steve said looking at the picture. _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah.”  _

**_“_ ** _ I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use, a stealth chute?” Natasha asked _

**_“_ ** _ No. These.” he answered handing Steve a file. _

**_“_ ** _ I thought you said you were a pilot.” _

**_“_ ** _ I never said pilot.” _

**_“_ ** _ I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason.” _

**_“_ ** _ Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in.” He said smugly. _

**_“_ ** _ Where can we get our hands on one of these things?” _

**_“_ ** _ The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall.” Sam said as Linda and Steve looks over to Natasha who shrugs her shoulder making Linda smirk. _

**_“_ ** _ Shouldn't be a problem.” She said. _


	21. S/M 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cute.

“Come on! Hurry up, you guys are so slow.” Min said climbing up the mountain. 

“You are crazy, who thinks going to the Olympic National Park when we have a couple of rest days. We do enough working out on set.” Anthony said catching up to the group. 

“Its Min for you, she is a ball of energy.” Chris said walking up to Anthony patting his back. 

“You guys will love it, come on we’re almost there the lake is coming up.” Min said skipping over the rocks making Sebastian laugh. 

They got to the lake Min was practically squealing removing her shoes and shorts. When she went to remove her shirt the group all gasp seeing her full back angel wing tattoo for the first time. 

“Holy shit.” Scarlett said as Min turns confused. 

“What?” Min said turning around. 

“You got a tattoo? Since when? Why didn’t you tell me” Sebastian said walking over to her turning her back to look at her tattoo. 

“Jonghyun and I went to get it a month before I came to film. I wanted it to be a surprise. Why do you guys hate it?” Min asked.

“Hate it? Shit it’s gorgeous. It's just HUGE! Didn’t it hurt?” Chris said coming up to admire it now. 

“Nope, I enjoyed the burn. Sebastian?” Min asked nervous. 

“I always thought of you as an Angel.” He smirks making Min push him.

“Don’t scare me like that, I was scare you guys were going to hate it since it is so big.” Min said.

“No, just dam you got some balls getting that as your first tattoo.” Chris said. 

“So am I going to be the only one that notices the banging body Min has or we just going to stare at her tattoo.” Anthony teased making her throw her shoe at him.

“Pervert.” Min said before jumping into the lake.A few moments later the rest of the group starts jumping in and enjoyed the wilderness. 

“Min I dare you to go up to that cliff and jump down into the water.” Anthony said pointing to the cliff. 

“Nope she isn’t going to do that, it’s too high.” Chris said looking up at the cliff.

“I agree with Chris, Anthony are you crazy? That shit could seriously hurt you if you miss.” Sebastian said. 

“Come on it’s not that bad..” Anthony defended himself.

“It actually isn’t that bad of a jump.” Min said looking up at the cliff making Chris and Sebastian stare at her with their mouth wide open.

“What? I am serious, and what’s a little rush right.” Min said winking at them. 

“Girl if you do it, I will do it with you. Show these boys we girls are a force to be wreckin with.” Scarlett said with a smirk. 

“Deal.” Min said swimming to shore with Scarlett.

“You can always back out.” Anthony yelled once they reached the top of the cliff. 

“In your dreams Birdbrain.” Min said with a smirk holding her hand out for Scarlett and both jumped off the cliff. 

“Shit!” Chris and Sebastian said watching the girls jump into the water with a splash.

“Holy fuck! Never doing that again.” Scarlett said after emerging first laughing looking for Min. 

“Princess?!” Sebastian panicked when Min hasn’t emerge from the water. The 3 of them start to panic looking for her before her body floated to the top upside down scaring the boys. 

“Min?!” Sebastian said swimming over to her flipping her over before Min playfully spit some water at him busting out laughing while everyone sighs in relief.

“That is not fucken funny!” Sebastian said pushing her away. 

“I am sorry, it’s a joke. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Min said swimming to him.

“No that is not a joke, fuck feel my heart. Shit princess you do not fucken do that.” Sebastian said grabbing her hand placing it on his chest feeling his erratic beating heart. 

“I am sorry. I am sorry.” Min said kissing his hand repeatedly making the other 3 smirk. 

“Do not fucken do that again. Shit, I feel like I am going to faint.” Sebastian said pulling Min into a hug placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Promise, I won’t do that anymore.” Min said before jumping on top of him dunking him into the water swimming away laughing. 

“Oh you fucken did it now.” Sebastian said shaking his hair before starts to swim towards her. 

“Chris help!” Min said climbing on Chris back. 

“Oh no! You started this, don’t drag me into this.” Chris said flipping her over in the water. 

“Heyyyy! You jerk!” She said splashing him before Sebastian caught her from the back dunking her into the water.

“Uncle! UNCLE!” Min yelled trying to get away. 

After what seems like forever the group started to set up camp, setting up 2 tents, building a small campfire, and start to sit there roasting marshmallows by the fire. 

“So what is your group planning on doing when you go back to Korea?” Scarlett asked. 

“Same old, we are releasing a new song. My contract ends on October though.” Min said 

“Really? What are you planning on doing?” Chris asked. 

“To be honest, I don’t know. I might not resign and move back to California.” Min said perking everyone ears up. 

“Really? That means I get to see you more.” Sebastian said with a smirk. 

“Pft, I gotta keep you missing me or this relationship will get boring.” Min said jokingly. 

“Oh so random question, if you end up coming back to America. I am directing my first movie and I was wondering if you want to star in it with me.” Chris asked.

“Wait?! Really? Won’t your fans get bored of me since I am already in movies with you.” Min asked.

“Naw. Honestly, I can’t think of another person to be my love interest.” Chris said winking at her. 

“Oooo so not only do I get to be Sebastian Stan love interest, I might get a chance to be Chris Evans. Shit my resume is going to be lite.” Min said clapping making the group laugh. 

“So I am guessing it is a yes?” 

“Hell yes count me in. People will call me stupid if I deny being Chris Evans love interest.” Min said 

“Great.” 

“Thank you for doing this with me, I never got a chance to do these things growing up.” Min said out of nowhere.

“No problem love. I love spending time with you.” Scarlett said wrapping her arm over Min shoulder pulling her close. 

“Yeah, even though your crazy as fuck.” Anthony said.

“You’ve seen nothing yet.” Sebastian said with a smirk. 

“Word of advice though, if you want to pick up chicks don’t bring her along.” Chris said making Min smirk at him.

“Why?” Anthony asked.

“Because she will take them all. This girl got more game then Sebastian.” Chris said.

“Naww I am retired. I am happily in a relationship.” Min said thinking of Jonghyun.

“Eww lovey dovey shit.” Sebastian complained.

“Oh shut up don’t act like you don’t do it with Jennifer.” Min said pushing him playfully making him laugh. 

“Yeah got me there.” he said


	22. B/L 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence.

_ “God can this senator get any sleazier?” Linda asked with a lollipop in her mouth in the com aiming her rifle at Sitwell on the top of the building across.  _

_ “If only you can hear what they are actually saying.” Steve said from his position.  _

_ “Let me guess, something about plowing a girl that is young enough to be his daughter.”  _

_ “Yup, thats literally what he said.” Natasha said smirking.  _

_ “Eww gross, can I just pop a quick bullet in his head.”  _

_ “No that will cause too much hassle, stick to the mission Linda.” Steve reminded her.  _

_ “Fine. By the way package is secured.” Linda said waiting for phase 2 of the plan.  _

_ Linda was sitting on top of the air vent sucking her lollipop dangling her legs with the rifle next to her watching Steve throws Sitwell across a rooftop with Natasha following behind him. _

**_“_ ** _ Tell me about Zola's algorithm.” Steve said pushing him further. _

**_“_ ** _ Never heard of it.”  _

**_“_ ** _ What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?”  _

**_“_ ** _ I was throwing up, I get seasick.” He said while Steve forces him closer to the edge “Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because it's really not your style, Rogers.”  _

**_“_ ** _ You're right. It's not.” Steve said straightening Sitwells suit making Linda smirk. “It's hers.” Steve steps aside and Natasha kicks Sitwell off the roof, he plummets down screaming _

**_“_ ** _ Oh, wait. What about that girl from accounting, Laura...?” Natasha asked as they wait.  _

**_“_ ** _ Lillian. Lip piercing, right?” Steve said  _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah, she's cute.” _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah, I'm not ready for that.” Steve said when Sam, in his Falcon jet-pack suit with wings, flies up holding Sitwell and throws him down on the roof in front of Linda who waves at him with black eyes. Steve and Natasha walk towards Sitwell, he holds his hand up in fear. _

**_“_ ** _ Zola's algorithm is a program...for choosing Insight's targets!” Sitwell said looking at Linda who was still sucking on a lollipop.  _

**_“_ ** _ What targets?”  _

**_“_ ** _ You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, her sitting there sucking on that lollipop. Anyone who's a threat to HYDRA! Now, or in the future.”  _

**_“_ ** _ The Future? How could it know?” Sitwell laughs _

**_“_ ** _ How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it. Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future.” Sitwell said  _

**_“_ ** _ And what then?” Steve asked.  _

**_“_ ** _ Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me.” Sitwell said.  _

_ “Yeah and if you don’t tell us I will kill you.” Linda/Luna said raising her hand constricting his breathing. _

**_“_ ** _ What then?!” Steve asked _

**_“_ ** _ Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time.” He said breathless before Linda/Luna released him, she jumped down the vent and tapped his face.  _

_ “Now isn’t that easy.” She said.  _

_ “God dam, is she always like this?” Sam asked amused.  _

_ “Yup thats Linda for you.” Steve said with a knowing smirk.  _

_ They were sitting in the car Sam was driving back to Triskelion with Steve in the passenger seats. Linda, Natasha, and Sitwell was sitting in the back  _

**_“_ ** _ HYDRA doesn't like leaks.” Sitwell said  _

**_“_ ** _ So why don't you try sticking a cork in it.” Sam said  _

**_“_ ** _ Insight's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here.” _

**_“_ ** _ I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly.” Steve said  _

**_“_ ** _ What?! Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea.” Sitwell complained suddenly the Winter Soldier lands on the car roof, pulls Sitwell out through the window and throws him into oncoming traffic, killing him, he then starts shooting at them. Natasha immediately jumped in front with Steve and Linda was just dodging the bullets from the back until Steve pulls the brake handle making the Winter Soldier drop down onto the street. The Winter Soldier stood back up staring at them when another car smashes into the trio's car and pushes them along the Winter Soldier jumps back onto their car, smashes through the windscreen and pulls out the steering wheel. _

**_“_ ** _ Shit!” Sam said when Natasha and Linda starts shooting at him but the Winter Soldier jumps onto the vehicle behind them, as the trio's car is being pulled off the road Steve holds on to the car door _

**_“_ ** _ Hang on!” Steve said breaking the door off the car, holding onto Natasha and Sam, they slide on the car door through the streets. Linda did the same thing but jumped out the other side landing near Sam who rolled away from Steve and Natasha. The Winter Soldier is joined by HYDRA agents who handed him grenade launcher and fires. Steve pushes Natasha out of the way blocking it with his Shield blasting him off the bridge onto a bus. Linda helps Sam up protecting him knowing he was defenseless at the moment and all of them starts to run in different directions hiding from the bullets that are being fired rapidly at them. Natasha starts to dodge behind cars starting to shoot back at them but is fired at by the Winter Soldier with the grenade twice sending her off the bridge. Natasha was running when she sees the shadow looking over the bridge with the gun, she turns and shoots the Winter Soldier hitting him right on his goggles.  _

_ “Она у меня. Найди его. (She's mine. Find him.)” The Winter Soldier said before going in pursuit to find Natasha. . The Hydra agents starts to descend down the bridge on grappling hook and starts to shoot in Steve’s direction. Linda took the opportunity of their distracted state conjuring her whip at the Hydra agents killing two instantly. Sam came over and knocking an agent over the bridge killing him taking his gun and starts to shoot the agents on the ground. Linda looks over seeing Steve dodging the bullets aiming at him with his Shield causing her to see red. She extends her whip hitting the one with the machine gun while Sam got the last of them  _

_ “Go, I got this!” Sam yelled to Steve and Linda who took off looking for Natasha.  _

_ When they found the Winter Soldier, Linda tried her best to use her powers on him. _

_ “What?! I can’t control him. It’s like he is not there.” Linda said getting frustrated. They watch as the Winter Soldier was about shoot Natasha when Steve about to attack him but the Winter Soldier hit Steve Shield with his metal arm knocking Steve on the ground. Linda ran up to him kicking him right off the car knocking the gun out of his hand only to be replaced instantly with another.  _

_ “Oh come on you don’t play fair.” She said dodging the bullets he was firing at her. Steve came around him and knocks the gun out of his hand once more with the Shield only to have another one appear. “How many guns do you have?” Linda asked trying to jump on top of the Winter Soldier trying to grab his head but was tossed off as he grabs Steve Shield quickly knocking Steve off and smashing it into her body knocking the breath out of her. She lays there trying to catch her breath when Steve stood up running up to the Winter Soldier who tosses his shield at him sticking it into the Van behind Steve before pulling out a knife and effortlessly starts to use it to attack Steve who dodge them landing a few punches on the Winter Soldier sending him into the car. Linda tries to get up to help Steve, she runs over to grab Steve Shield tossing it to Steve, who smashes it into the metal arm knocking him in the face before turning to grab his face tossing him over Steve shoulder causing his mask to fall off. The Winter Soldier stands up and slowly turns to look at them, Linda felt like her heart had stopped realizing who it was.  _

_ “James?” She whispered in disbelief, turning his attention to her who stares at her with longing and confusion.  _

_ “Bucky?” Steve said snapping his attention back to Steve.  _

**_“_ ** _ Who the hell is Bucky?” Bucky said going to shoot at Steve when Sam flies in and kicks Bucky aside, Bucky takes aim again but before he can shoot Natasha uses the grenade launcher Bucky dropped earlier to shoot at Bucky who vanishes in the smoke of the explosion, then the trio hear sirens after which they are surrounded by HYDRA agents being led by Rumlow. _

**_“_ ** _ Drop the shield, Cap! On your knees! Get on your knees! Now! Get down! Get down!” Rumlow said as Steve holds his hands up “Get on your knees! Down!” he kicks Steve's leg and Steve kneels down “Don't move.” Rumlow looks at the helicopter flying above them and warns Rollins who's holding Steve at gunpoint. “Put the gun down. Not here. Not here!” Rollins lowers his gun, the HYDRA agents then take Steve, Sam, and Natasha into custody.  _

_ When they were sitting in the back of the van being transported Linda was trapped in a daze unable to speak let alone control her emotions.  _

**_“_ ** _ It was him. He looked right at me like he didn't even know me.” Steve said  _

**_“_ ** _ How's that even possible? It was like seventy years ago.” Sam said  _

**_“_ ** _ Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and…” _

**_“_ ** _ None of that's your fault, Steve.” Natasha said trying calm Steve down.  _

**_“_ ** _ Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.” Steve said sadly. Sam notices Natasha is bleeding from her shoulder and looks at the guards. _

_ “We need to get a doctor here. We don't put pressure on the wound she's gonna bleed out here in the truck.” Sam said when suddenly one of the guards pulled out an electric rod and neutralizes the other guard and knocks him out, the guard is revealed to be Hill as she takes off her helmet. _

_ “Ah. That thing was squeezing my brain.” She said looking over at Sam “Who's this guy?”  _

_ They had reached the hiding point they had found out Fury was still alive before they fixed Natasha up. Linda was sitting in the corner away from everyone holding the ring in her hands trying not to cry before Steve came over.  _

_ “Linda? Are you okay?” He asked when he saw her looking up at him he knows she is not. Her eyes keeps flashing black to normal surprising him never seeing it like that before.  _

_ “James?” Linda/Luna asked before Steve hugs her tightly. “Its him. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.”  _

_ “I know Linda, I know.” Steve said cradling the girl’s head in his chest. “You should rest, we have a mission to do soon.”  _

_ Linda was sleeping on the bed with Steve holding her close to his chest hoping she would get some sleep but he can tell she wasn’t as she thrashes in her sleep.  _

_ ~Dream~ _

_ “Linda whats wrong?” Bucky said walking into their room of the safe house after the mission.  _

_ “There is something I never told you.” Linda said sitting on the bed.  _

_ “Then tell me.” He said walking in front of her tilting her head up to look at him. _

_ “You will hate me when you find out.”  _

_ “No I won’t. You can’t get rid of me.”  _

_ “Have you and Steve ever wonder how I strong I am?” She asked. _ _   
_ _ “Yeah but we know you will tell us when the time is right.”  _

_ “I don’t belong on this world James. My family and I was banished here, I have another life in my mind. Her name is Luna, she absorb energy off things using it to conjure a whip, she also has this power to control people's body and mind causing them pain but she doesn’t like to use it.” She said flashing her eyes at him watching his reaction.  _

_ “Was that her?” He said touching Linda face tenderly as she nods. “And I am suppose to be scared? Linda I will say this once so get it through your head. I love you no matter what, I don’t care if you have powers, I love you for you. Even the black eyed you.” He said seeing her eyes turn black. _

_ “You mean that?” Linda/Luna said with their voice combined causing him to smile at her.  _

_ “Yes baby, to be honest you look kind of hot like this.” Bucky said staring into her black eyes making her melt changing her eyes back to normal.  _

_ “She likes you.” Linda said smiling at him.  _

_ “Just like? Ouch. I thought our connection was deeper than that.” Bucky teased seeing her eyes change again. _

_ “We love you too.” Linda/Luna said as he kisses her lips softly before lowering her on the bed making sweet love to her all night long.  _


	23. B/L 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence. Bucky Feels.

_ The couple hours later they decided to call a meeting. _

**_“_ ** _ This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said, "Peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility." See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues.” Fury said looking at the picture of Pierce.  _

_ “We have to stop the launch.” Linda said looking at Steve.  _

**_“_ ** _ I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore.” Fury said opening a case containing three chips. _

_ “What's that?” Sam asked.  _

_ “Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized.”Maria Hill said turning the case to show them  _

**_“_ ** _ We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own.” Fury said. _

**_“_ ** _ One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are gonna die.” _

**_“_ ** _ We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We need to get pass them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left…” _

**_“_ ** _ We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down SHIELD.” Steve said.  _

**_“_ ** _ SHIELD had nothing to do with it.”  _

**_“_ ** _ You gave me this mission, this is how it ends. SHIELD's been compromised, you said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed.” Steve said.  _

**_“_ ** _ Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed.”  _

**_“_ ** _ And how many paid the price before you did?” Steve asked _

**_“_ ** _ Look, I didn't know about Barnes.” Fury said  _

**_“_ ** _ Even if you have, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that too?” Linda said getting up from the chair pissed before Steve place his hand on her shoulder.  _

_ “SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes.” Steve said calmly.  _

**_“_ ** _ He's right.” Maria said as Fury looks at Natasha then Sam. _

_ “Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower.” Sam said looking at Steve.  _

**_“_ ** _ Well... Looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain.” Fury said.  _

_ “Did you really have to steal the uniform?” Linda asked when they sit in the truck driving to Triskelion. _

_ “Its not stealing, its called borrowing with an intent of maybe not able to return.” He said with a smirk.  _

_ “Whatever, America’s golden boy.” Linda said getting out of the car and walking the rest of the way with Sam and Maria.  _

_ When they got to the tech room Linda, Sam, and Maria held up there gun as Steve knocks. _

**_“_ ** _ Excuse us.” Steve said to the tech boy who holds up his hands and steps aside to let them enter. Steve heads over to the PA making his announcement.  _

**_“_ ** _ Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not.” _

_ Steve, Linda, and Sam make their way to the Helicarriers as Maria stays in the control room being their eye waiting for CAPs orders.  _

**_“_ ** _ Hey, Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?”Sam said _

**_“_ ** _ If they're shooting at you, they're bad.” Steve said just as Sam, in his Falcon suit, flies off. Steve and Linda jumps down running toward them. The HYDRA agents starts to shoot at them but Steve blocks the bullets.  _

_ “You go left, I go right?” Linda asked smugly. _

_ “Deal.” Steve said jumping over pallets, Linda conjure her whip aiming at the agents taking them down one by one. On her left Steve threw a grenade taking out a couple more. Overhead of them Sam was flying when the Helicarriers starts to shoot at him.  _

**_“_ ** _ Hey, Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about.” Sam said in the com making Linda giggle.  _

_ “No shit birdy.” Linda said making Sam scoff.  _

**_“_ ** _ You okay?” Steve asked  _

**_“_ ** _ I'm not dead yet.” He said dodging the bullets while Linda and Steve was on the base just taking out Agents after agents.  _

**_“_ ** _ Falcon, status?” Maria asked. _

**_“_ ** _ Engaging.” Sam said flying down to the Hellicarrier Bay taking down the HYDRA jets chasing him. “Alright, Cap, I'm in.” He said when another HYDRA jets heads his way and starts shooting at him. “Shit!” _

**_“_ ** _ Eight minutes, Cap.” Maria said.  _

**_“_ ** _ Working on it.” Steve said getting into the Alpha Carrier switching the chip successfully. _

_ “Alpha locked.” Steve said. _

**_“_ ** _ Falcon, where are you now?” Maria said  _

**_“_ ** _ I had to take a detour!” Sam said still trying to dodge the jet. _

_ “Fly upward north I got you.” Linda said getting in position _

_ “Got it, just don’t whip me out of the sky.” Sam said. _

_ “Aww now where is the fun in that.” Linda mocked seeing Sam fly up before she whip the Jet coming up after him with great force destroying it instantly.  _

_ “Oh, yeah!” Sam said flying into the second Helicarrier switching the chip. “I'm in. Bravo locked.” _

_ “Two down, one to go.” Maria said.  _

_ “Thats me.” Linda said running full speed toward the 3rd Hellicarrier jumping right into it.  _

_ “Yeah I am not doing that. Hey, Sam, I'm gonna need a ride.” Steve said after seeing Linda jump.  _

**_“_ ** _ Roger! Let me know when you're ready.” Sam said as Steve jumps off the edge. _

_ “I just did!” Steve said, Sam flies in just in time to catch Steve flying them onto the last Helicarrier meeting up with Linda who stood at the edge watching. _

_ “You know, you're a lot heavier than you look.” Sam said  _

**_“_ ** _ I had a big breakfast.” Steve said suddenly Bucky appears and pushes Steve off the edge  _

**_“_ ** _ Steve!” Sam and Linda both said about to run after but Bucky punches Linda right in the ribs sending her flying to the side before grabbing Sam’s wings throwing him back. Sam reacted quickly pulling out his gun and starts to shoot at Bucky when Linda jumps behind Bucky flipping him over.  _

_ “Sam go!” Linda yelled wrestling Bucky.  _

_ “Got it.” Sam starts to fly to get Steve when Bucky pulls something out of his belt pointing it at Sam’s wings ripping it off sending him flying off the Carrier. Bucky then jumps up kicking Linda off of him before pulling out a gun and starts to shoot at her. She jumps and runs onto some of the crates dodging him before whiping right at him sending him flying. _

_ “Steve, come in. Are you okay?” Linda asked running to the edge seeing him holding onto the side of the Helicarrier. _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah, I'm here! I'm still on the Helicarrier.” He said pulling himself up.  _

_ “Sam, where are you?” Steve asked. _

**_“_ ** _ I'm grounded, the suit's down. Sorry, Cap.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Don't worry, I got it.” Steve said running inside.  _

_ “Steve, I lost James.” Linda said looking around not seeing him. _

_ “Because he is staring right at me.” Steve said.  _ **_“_ ** _ People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen. Please, don't make me do this.” He said as Linda hears them battling. By the time Linda made it down she saw Bucky punching Steve shield, she jumps down the steps right on top of Bucky twisting him into the air sending them both over the edge. _

_ “Linda you have the chip.” Steve said.  _

_ “I am working on it CAP.” Linda said standing up dodging a couple punches from Bucky, kicking him in the face, knocking him down another level but he grabs her ankle pulling her down with him.  _

_ He pulls her close to him digging into her pocket pulling out the chip. She snatches his hand pulling it backward while the other one goes to his face pushing it away causing a strain on his flesh arm.  _

_ “DROP IT!” Linda said putting more strength on it when she sees him resist she snaps his arm, his scream of pain causes tears to run down her face. Bucky uses all his strength to push her down which Linda retaliates in putting him into a choke hold. Bucky uses his metal arm to try to free himself but she grabs him arm and holds it down with her leg holding him in place choking him harder until he passes out. Linda immediately releases him grabbing the chip and tosses it up to Steve who starts to run to switch the chip. _

_ Linda heard some movement behind her by the time she turned around Bucky pulled out a gun on her and shot her twice right in her stomach dropping her instantly before shooting up at Steve hitting him in the thigh and back.  _

_ “30 Seconds Cap.” Maria said  _

_ “Stand by.” Steve said about to switch the chip when Bucky shot him again, sending him down. Linda stood up holding the wound launching herself into a roundabout kick on his metal arm sending his gun flying. Bucky turns around furious at Linda before grabbing her neck choking her.  _

_ “James.” She said weakly with tears running down her face, she grabs his hand to loosen the hold _

_ “Charlie locked.” Steve said before collapsing. _

_ “Okay, Cap, Grey get out of there.” Maria said _

_ “Fire now.” Steve said.  _

**_“_ ** _ But, Steve…”  _

**_“_ ** _ Do it! Do it now!” Linda yells touching Bucky’s face tenderly. “We will always love you.” She whispered flashing her eyes at him, not wanting to fight him anymore. Linda manages to see Bucky eyes soften a little with recognition before passing out. The other Helicarrier starts to shoot at each other causing Bucky to lose his grip on Linda as they tumble around when a pillar land right on top of Linda and Bucky crushing them causing him to scream. Steve stands up and looks down before jumping down trying to help them out. Steve and Bucky uses their strength to push up the pillar grabbing Linda out who was still passed out.  _

_ “You know me.” Steve said when he and Bucky stood up  _

**_“_ ** _ No, I don't!” Bucky lashed out hitting Steve.  _

**_“_ ** _ Bucky, you've known me your whole life.” Bucky hits Steve but Steve chooses not to fight back. “Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. And she laying there is your fiance.” Steve said pointing at Linda  _

**_“_ ** _ Shut up!” Bucky scream hitting Steve again _

_ “I'm not gonna fight you. You're my friend.” Steve said taking off his mask and dropping his shield out of the Helicarrier before Bucky charges at Steve knocking him onto the ground.  _

**_“_ ** _ You're my mission. You're my mission!” Bucky said punching Steve mercilessly. _

**_“_ ** _ Then finish it.” Steve said, Bucky hesitates holding his fist up. “Cause I'm with you to the end of the line.” Bucky looks at Steve as if he's starting to remember just then the bottom of the Helicarrier falls sending Steve and Linda down into the river below as Bucky watches from the Helicarrier.  _

_ Linda felt like her body was being dragged when she slowly opens her eyes she sees Bucky crouching next to her touching her face lightly. “James.” She whispered before fainting one last time.  _

_ When she woke up, she was in the hospital next to Steve with Sam sitting on the chair.  _

_ “God what is that horrendous sound.” Linda said hearing Marvin Gaye's "Trouble Man" playing next to their bed making Steve and Sam laugh.  _

_ “Shit he really did a number on me.” Linda said trying to get up but could making Steve smirk at her.  _

_ “Don’t he always, you guys are always loud as hell.” Steve said making Sam hit his arm making him hiss.  _

_ “I didn’t need to know that.” Sam said making Linda giggle.  _

_ “Oww” She said grabbing her ribs.  _

  
  


_ Fury meets Steve, Linda, and Sam at a cemetery at his own grave  _

_ “So, you've experienced this sort of thing before?” Fury asked staring down at his grave.  _

**_“_ ** _ You get used to it.” Steve said  _

**_“_ ** _ We've been data-mining HYDRA's files. Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm headed to Europe tonight, wanted to ask if you'd come.” Fury said looking at Steve _

**_“_ ** _ There's something I have to do first.” Steve said. _

_ “Grey?”  _

_ “Nope, I have other priorities at the moment.” Linda said smirking. _

**_“_ ** _ How about you, Wilson? Could use a man with your abilities.” _

**_“_ ** _ I'm more of a soldier than a spy.” Sam answered  _

**_“_ ** _ Alright then.” Fury said shaking their hands. “Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here.” He said looking down on his gravestone before walking away.  _

**_“_ ** _ You should be honored, that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you.” Natasha said walking up to them  _

_ “Not going with him?” Steve asked  _

**_“_ ** _ No.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Not staying here?”  _

**_“_ ** _ I blew all my covers, I gotta go figure out a new one.” _

**_“_ ** _ That might take a while.” Steve said with a smirk. _

**_“_ ** _ I'm counting on it. That thing you asked for, I called in a few favors from Kiev.” She said handing him the file titled ‘дело No 17’. “Will you do me a favor? Call that nurse.”  _

**_“_ ** _ She's not a nurse.”  _

**_“_ ** _ And you're not a SHIELD agent.” Natasha said with a smirk.  _

**_“_ ** _ What was her name again?” He said making Linda giggle before Sam nudge her playfully.  _

**_“_ ** _ Sharon. She's nice.” Natasha said giving Steve a kiss on the cheek “Be careful, Steve. You might not want to pull on that thread.” _

_ When Natasha walks away Steve opens the file with Bucky information on it regarding his Winter Soldier transformation, Sam walks over to Steve  _

**_“_ ** _ You're going after him?” Sam asked him _

**_“_ ** _ You don't have to come with me.”  _

**_“_ ** _ I know. When do we start?” Sam said.  _

_ “Linda?” Steve said turning to look at her.  _

_ “Always Steve. I will be with you to the end of the line.” Linda said winking at Steve making him shake his head.  _


	24. S/M 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language. Fluff (Without them even knowing).

Min decided to head to New York to hang out with Sebastian for a bit before flying back to Korea.

“What are you making?” Sebastian said walking into the kitchen smelling the delicious aromas where Min was making them dinner.

“Don is going to fucken kill me. BUT I am going back to Korea so he won’t be able to. I am making Lasagna. Taste the sauce.” Min said lifting the ladle up to Sebastian making him moan in deliciousness. 

“Good?” Min said with a smirk. 

“Yeah, but Don is going to murder me tomorrow at the gym.” Sebastian said trying to take another taste but she smacks his hand away making him pout. 

“It will be done soon, I just need to assemble it and pop it into the oven for a bit. How’s Jennifer?” Min asked since she hasn’t heard him talking about her in awhile. 

“Umm we broke up.” He said nonchalauntly. 

“Wait what? Why? You guys were so happy together.” Min asked surprised. 

“I guess we just drifted apart.” He said opening the wine room looking for one to pair with the lasagna. 

“Sebastian, I’m sorry.” Min said placing the lasagna in the oven. 

“Don’t worry about it, it happens.” He said. 

When food was ready they settle down in the living room eating with a glass of wine each while watching 21 Jump Street to The Dictator. 

“So I have something for you.” Sebastian said giving her a small box. 

“Ohh proposing to me Mr. Stan.” She said jokingly not noticing his blush. 

“We have to be together first for me to propose princess.” He said smirking. “Open it.” 

She undid the bow and opened the box revealing a key. 

“Sebastian?” She said/asked.

“It’s the key to my house. So I figured that when you ever need a place to stay in New York my place is always open for you, doesn’t matter what time or day. Plus it will also save you money so you don’t have to stay at hotels.” He said before Min jumps over giving him a hug.

“Thank you. Even though this seems to be something you give to your girlfriend but I really appreciate it a lot.” 

“Technically you are like a girl who is my friend. Well best friend so it’s practically the same.” Sebastian said before his doorbell rang.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Min asked while Sebastian stands up walking to the door. 

“Nope. No one knows I am home yet.” Sebastian said opening the door revealing his mother while Min stood up immediately. 

“Mom!” He said hugging his mom. “I didn’t expect you to come over.” 

“I wanted to surprise you bringing you some of Romanian food but it looks like you've already.” She said looking inside seeing the plates on the table. 

“Mom, this is Min the one I always talk about. Min this is my mother.” Sebastian introduced her. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. You raised a fine man.” Min said shaking his mother's hand. 

“Oh the pleasure is mine, I heard so much about you. You look so much prettier in real life.” His mom said making Min blush.

“Oh thank you, I hope they were all good things. Umm Mrs…I am sorry I honestly don’t know what to call you.” 

“Just call me Mom.” She said winking at Min. “And trust me it's all good thing, I don’t think there is any bad thing to talk about you.” 

“Oh I made some lasagna, I don’t know if you want to have some.” Min said taking the dirty plates to the kitchen. 

“I would love some. It smells delicious.” His mom said walking into the kitchen with Sebastian walking behind her. 

“Well let's hope taste like it smells then.” Min said grabbing her a slice. 

“Oh don’t forget Mom made some Romanian food if you’re up to trying it” He said taking the container out of the bag. 

“I would love to try some. You must be crazy to deny homemade Romanian food.” Min said taking out some clean plates handing it to Sebastian. 

“Good, I made Salata Boeuf which is beef salad, Sarmale – Cabbage Rolls, and Placinta cu branza dulce si stafide – Fried dough with sweet cheese & raisins.” His mom comes over explaining the food. 

“Here Princess try this, this is my favorite.” Sebastian said scooping a spoonful of the Salata feeding it to her. 

“Oh god it’s good.” Min said with a bright smile on her face while chewing the food. 

“Right!! Now Don will definitely kill me tomorrow.” He said bringing a spoonful to his own mouth savoring the taste making his mom smile. 

“Mom, your food is great. I must imagine how your holidays must be like.” Min said making herself a plate of food. 

“Well you are welcome to come over for the holidays anytime if your free.” His mom said making Min smile brightly. 

“Thank you.” Min said giving her a hug. 

“No problem, as much as I have been hearing about you the past 3 years, you're practically family.” His mom said patting her back. 

“Oh god now I am scared of what he has been telling you.” Min said looking at Sebastian suspiciously. 

“Trust me it’s nothing bad. Like mom said there is nothing bad to say.” He said giving her a wink as she stick her tongue out at him making his mom laugh watching the two interact with each other. 


	25. S/M 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major angst. Cheating. Needed to happen.

“Sebbby, I am at a loss here. A part of me wants to stay here with Jonghyun and my family here but I am so ready to move back to America.” Min complained into the Skype call with Sebastian was she was walking back to her apartment complex.

“Have you talked to Jonghyun about this?” Sebastian asked. 

“Not yet. We been having conflicting schedules, we barely see each other anymore.” Min said pouting. 

“Well then you should go talk to him about this. Plus I suggest you and him spend quality time together before you fly back here to film with Chris for his movie.” 

“Grrr I hate how you’re right. I am going to head over to his apartment then.” Min said.

“I am always right.” Sebastian said with a smug look on his face. 

“Whatever, oh I finally able to watch Labyrinth. I died laughing when you got shot in the leg.” Min said smirking

“I swear I am not talking to you again. Bye” 

“Noo I am kidding I loved it, by the way. To be honest if you weren’t in it I wouldn’t have watched it.” 

“Thank you, are you going to attempt to watch Apparition?” Sebastian asked.

“Hell no as much as I love Ashley Greene, you know I don’t watch horror movies.” 

“Come on it’s not even scary.” 

“You only think its not scary because you’re in it. Oh I am at his place, I will talk to you later. I am going to go suprise me boyfriend.” Min said 

“Ok miss you princess, can’t wait to finally see you.” 

“I miss you too. Ok bye.” Min said blowing him an air kiss making him chuckle before clicking skype off. 

Min started to walk to his door and started to unlock it. She walked in and was greeted by his doggy Roo.

“Awee Roo baby, did you miss me? Where’s daddy?” She said picking up the weiner dog and started to head over to his bedroom but froze the moment she got to the door hearing moans and skin slapping from inside. 

“Yess… Jongie right there…” “Right here?” “Fuckk yess!” 

Min was speechless and couldn’t believe her ears putting Roo down before opening the bedroom door shocking the couple on the inside. There inside was her beloved boyfriend and Jessica doggy style on his bed. 

“Min…” Jonghyun said scrambling to put on his boxer chasing her out the door. 

“Don’t you fucking touch me.” Min said shoving his arm off her tears running down her face.

“It’s not what you think.” 

“Yeah not what I think because it clearly looks like you were dick deep in her pussy to me.” She said fuming.

“It’s just lately we haven’t seen each other and it got the best of me. I promise it didn’t mean anything. I am very much in love with you.” He begged getting down on his knees.

“No, fuck you. You don’t see me going out and fucking other people.” 

“Baby please..” He begged. 

“No, there’s no more baby. Goodbye Jonghyun.” She said walking out of his apartment. 

When Min got back to her apartment all she could do was cry ignoring the pain in her heart. She was so out of it she didn’t hear the very same person barging into her apartment.

“Please talk to me.” Jonghyun said coming in with tears down his face.

“Get the fuck out of my apartment Jonghyun!” Min said yelling. 

“No please I can’t lose you, not like this.” He begged making her scoff.

“If you didn’t want to lose me then why do this to me huh. Now all I can think about is all those time I was busy filming the movies you been cheating behind my back.” She said pushing him away from her.

“I swear this was the first time. I really didn’t mean too, you know I got lost in my mind and she was there comforting me and the next thing you know it happened.”

“Wow, you are pathetic you know that. No matter how many time Chris or Sebastian comforts me, I don’t bend over to let them fuck me. You of all people should have known how hard it was for me to give myself to you and YOU OF ALL PEOPLE tossed it away like trash! Now I am going to repeat myself get the fuck out of my apartment before I call security.” Min said pushing him out the room but he grabs her into a kiss only to have her shove him away before slapping him right at the moment Tiffany, Jessica, Onew, and Key opening the door.

“Fuck you Kim Jonghyun. We are through! I never want to see you again.” Min raged wiping her mouth disgustingly. He stood there shocked holding his still burning cheek while looking at Min with tears running down his face. 

“Out!” She yelled as Onew and Key pulled him out the door.

“And you of all people, I trusted you. Leave now before I kill you.” Min said looking at Jessica with such a look that if looks could kill she would have been dead and Jesus can’t even resurrect her. Once the door close Min collapse on the floor Tiffany came over and hugged her tightly. 

“Please don’t cry.” Tiffany said as tears ran down her face. 

“It hurts Tiffany, fuck it hurts more then when I was recovering….” Min cried.   
“It’s fine baby, it’s fine. Just breathe with me. The last thing we want is for you to go into a panic attack. Come on breathe.” Tiffany said calming the poor girl down, when she felt Min was calm enough she pulled the girl up and led her to her bed laying her down. 

“Do you want to talk to Sebastian? He always seem to calm you down.” Tiffany said seeing her nod before taking Mins phone and skyped him. 

“Dam that was… Tiffany? Whats wrong? Where is she?” Sebastian said seeing Tiffany with tears still on her face before the phone flipped and pointed over to Min who was hiding under her pillows. 

“What’s wrong princess? What happened?” Sebastian said worried and pissed off he can’t hold her right now seeing her shake her head.

“She walked into him fucking someone else.” Tiffany said for Min before a new batch tears rolled down her face.

“Fuck! I am going to kill him.” Sebastian said pissed off. 

“I need you so much Sebastian please just talk to me.” Min said sadly breaking Sebastian and Tiffanys heart. 

“Okay princess.” Sebastian said as he tells her how his day on set was until she fell asleep. 

“Thank you Sebastian.” Tiffany said as she pulls the phone out of Mins hand.

“Fuck, I am going to kill him.” Sebastian said ruffing his hair.

“I think you should get in line, Key won’t let this go. Well I am going to let you go.” Tiffany said.

“Ok Tiffany, take care of our girl.” Sebastian said before disconnecting the phone call. 

\-------

“Min are you sure?” Jin said sadly. 

“If I am not, I wouldn’t be standing here in the airport.” Min said 

“But you’re moving to the other side of the world.” Eunji said.

“You know I love you guys, you 3 have given me the best memories of my life but it’s time I go. My calling is back in America, I promise I will come back to visit when I can. Plus I will be back for Mama HongKong performance ” Min said holding back her tears. 

“We know, it’s just you’re our maknae. And that performance will represent our last stage together.” Linji cried.

“Don’t say that, I will always be your ma….”

“Please tell me it isn’t true. Please tell me you’re not leaving me forever.” Jonghyun said running over to her with Key. 

“Min I didn’t mean to tell him.” Key said sadly as Min shoot him a look. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re moving there” Jonghyun said reaching for her hand but she backs away. 

“I don’t want to see you.” 

“Please MinYoung. Please don’t do this, I love you. I love you so much.” Jonghyun begged.

“We’re at the airport and you’re going to make a scene.” Min said looking around since they already attracted a few wondering eyes. 

“I don’t care, please don’t go.” 

“We’re over Jonghyun. You can go back and do what you do. Good bye.” Min said turning around to walk away from the people who has always been there with her for almost 8 years. 

The plane ride to Los Angeles was pretty much an emotional rollercoaster for Min. Once it lands she slowly walks out with her luggage only to be greeted by Sebastian and Chris who both engulfed her in a huge hug as she tried to hold back the tears. 

“Come on, let's go before paparazzi gets some lovely pictures.” Chris said smiling softly at her grabbing her luggage before all three of them head out to the car. The moment they got situated Min broke out crying on Sebastian shoulders. 

“It’s going to be okay Princess, we’re here for you.” Sebastian said caressing her hair just letting her cry as Chris drove. After a while later Min finally stops crying wiping her face only to see that Chris was driving somewhere.

“Where we going?” was the first thing she said since they picked her up. 

“A place where you love to go.” was all Chris said as Sebastian lace his hand with hers. 

After a couple of hours they arrived at one of Min’s favorite places when she wants to be at peace. El Matador State Beach. As the steps out the car she practically forgets everything and slowly walks on the sand wrapping her sweater tightly around her body before settling on one of the rocks staring out into the ocean as Sebastian and Chris sits quietly watching her. 

“Fuck she is so broken.” Chris said watching her pull her knees up to her chest holding it tightly.

“I swear, if I ever see that fucker. I am going to kill him.” Sebastian said.

“At least I am happy she moved here to be honest, now she can be closer to us.” Chris said 

“Yeah I am happy, we are going to be looking at houses within a few weeks. She sent me a few places she wanted to look at.” Sebastian said 

“You should go over there and talk to her, she connects with you.” Chris said nudging toward Min direction as Sebastian gets up and walks over to her sitting down next to her. She subconsciously scoots closer to Sebastian, he lifts his arm up wrapping it over her shoulder pulling her closer to him feeling her rest her head on his shoulder. 

“You know why the ocean calms me down?” Min said quietly looking out in the ocean.

“Why?” 

“No matter what it is or even who. We are all connected by the ocean. It lets me feel connected to something. The sound of the ocean waves makes me forget everything around me. Brings me peace.” She said still staring at the ocean without knowing Sebastian was staring at her. 

  
  


Little do they know Chris is sitting watching them taking pictures of the pair looking so peaceful while sighing.

“When will you guys own up to your feelings already.” He thought before tucking his phone back into his pocket. 


	26. S/M 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cuteness. Implied smut (Couldnt help myself).

Min and Sebastian has been looking at multiple houses but no luck.

“This is pointless, I have a specific thing I am looking for but none of the houses are showing it.” Min said defeated.

“Don’t give up yet. Maria said she has one more house that she is sure you will love.” Sebastian said driving up to the location. As the drive up the mountain, Min was starting to get excited seeing how it overlooks mountain onto a small lake. 

“See something you like?” Sebastian said proudly. 

“Maybe, but I am not going to get my hopes up. Last thing I want is for it to fall flat on my face.” She said pouting until they reached a cute modern looking house.

“Fucken shit.” She whispered making Sebastian chuckle.   
“Nope the inside might look like shit.” She said still doubting this is the one as they walked out the car being greeted by Maria by the door. 

“Well what do you think of the outside?” Maria said happily.

“I like it a lot, but I was taught never to judge a book by its cover.” Min said before Maria opened the door letting her and Sebastian inside. 

“This is a 3 bedroom, 2 and a half bathroom home. The last owner installed Solar panels so this place is also energy efficient. If you walk back here, it has a pool and around it you are blocked in by trees giving complete privacy unless you are in your bedroom which will overlook the mountain and the lake that you guys saw driving up here. The house is listed within your asking price range with is at $2.5 million. I am going to let you guys look around, I will be down here if you guys have any questions.” Maria said as she walks back to the front of the house, leaving the pair alone.

“So princess, what do you think?” Sebastian asked looking more proud by the second.

“Are you kidding me? This has to be a joke. This literally checks everything on my list. No this can’t be real.” She said walking upstairs seeing the master bedroom and she instantly fell in love. 

“Ok, I might actually cry.” She said looking out her window seeing the view.

“So I take it that you like it.” Sebastian said walking up next to her. 

“Like it? I fucken love it. I’m going to purchase it.” Min said quietly. 

“Good.” Sebastian said with a huge grin on his face. 

“You know since we got to this house, you been very smug about it. What are you hiding from me?” Min asked suspiciously making him chuckle.

“I found this last night while browsing on my phone and texted Maria. The moment I saw the pictures this morning I knew immediately that this was your house. It literally screams you.” Sebastian said proudly before Min launches herself onto him in a big hug. 

“Thank you.” She mumbled into his chest making him chuckle.

“You’re welcome princess. You deserve the best.” He said kissing the top of her head. She then pushed him away and started to run downstairs and before Sebastian could even reach the door he heard her scream at Maria “I’ll take it!” 

It took a few weeks but when the house got settled and Min gotten her keys she was ecstatic. And the first thing she did was give her spare key to Sebastian.

“What you gave me the spare to yours so why can’t I give you the spare to mines. Now if you ever in LA you could just stay at my place instead of renting a hotel. Like how if I am in New York I can go to your place. Win win situation.” Min said proudly.

Min and Sebastian traveled back to New York meeting up with Chris in Manhattan preparing to shoot ‘Before You Go’ before she has to travel to Hong Kong for the MaMa 2013 performance which represents the official last performance Min will be doing with Mystic. 

“You know what’s funny?” Min said going over the script with Chris.

“What?” Chris said looking up at her.

“This lowkey represent the recent event of my life.” She said making Chris frown knowing the cheating part of the script is still raw for her. 

“Princess..” 

“Naw don’t worry about it, I am honestly over it. Everything happens for a reason right? That was just the push I needed to move back to America, if it didn’t happen I probably would have resigned with SM and stayed. On the bright side I get to kiss you twice.” Min said with a smirk making Chris laugh. 

“We can make it a couple times more if you like.” Chris said wiggling his eyebrows. 

“As much as I am tempted to say yes.” She said tapping her chin pretending to think. 

“Come on, even Sebastian got a trial kiss. Where’s mine?” Chris said jokingly before Min stands up walking over to Chris who was sitting on the couch looking up at her. 

“What are you doing?” Chris said when she straddles his legs. Min nervously looks into his eyes before softly placing her lips on Chris who was surprised at her actions but slowly kisses her back placing his hand on her cheek before she pushes him away lightly 

“I can't. I'm sorry…” Min said sadly. 

“I'm sorry.” Chris said not wanting to look in her eyes.

“At least you waited a few hours.” Min said with a smirk reading her lines for him to catch on. 

“That way, I don't feel like a rebound.” Chris said with a relieved smile of his own. 

“Did I mention that you were charming?” Min said getting off his lap before the two bust out laughing. 

“That was a good one princess, you literally got me there. I really thought I just fucked up our friendship.” Chris said rubbing his burning face. 

“Naw, you wanted a trial kiss so I gave you one.” She said plopping back on her chair. 

“So now that you kissed me and Sebastian, who is the better kisser?” Chris said smugly. 

“NOPE!! Not doing that.” She said pushes herself off her chair walking out the room as Chris bust out laughing. 

“Oh come on.” Chris said following her out the room. 

Filming took approximately 19 days when Sebastian mother invited Min over to her house for a Romanian Christmas dinner before she fly to Hong Kong for the MaMa awards. Mystic group performed 3 songs, Signal me, Lost in love, and a brand new song dedicated for Min last performance Before I go which is ironic because she just finished filming ‘Before We Go.’ After the MAMA was over all the group settle to one of the private clubs to celebrate. Min was drinking and dancing with her girls when G-Dragon came over and started to dance with her with a smirk on his face that Min knows exactly what it means because she saw him use on multiple occasions with other girls. 

“Minnie, let me make you feel better.” He said whispering into her ears before she nods wrapping her arms around his shoulder they been dancing and kissing here and there for what felt like hours.

“We should get out of here. I will make you forget about him.” G-Dragon whispers into her ears placing kissing all over her neck pulling me out of the club into a cab and back to his hotel room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real smut coming VERY soon.... Maybe...  
> Plus it was so hard to find pictures of a house I really like.


	27. S/M 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cuteness. Implied Smut f/f.

House Party 

“Wow you really scored a nice place here sweetheart.” RDJ said walking in with Susan right behind him.

“Oh this is for you.” He handed her a house warming gift.

“Robert you didn’t have to.” Min said trying to refuse the thing. 

“Nope, the matter is settled.” He said refusing to take it back so Min opened the bag pulling out a box. When she opened the box she got a little teary eyed seeing a gorgeous hourglass laying in it.

“Robert, you didn’t.” She said carefully taking it out of the box. 

“I saw you eyeing the thing last time but didn’t get it, so I thought it was suited for this purpose. Welcome back to America.” He said making Min hug him tightly. 

“Thank you Robert and Susan its gorgeous and I know exactly where to put this beautiful thing.” She said after hugging Susan as well.

“No problem love, you deserve nothing but the best.” Susan said hugging her back. 

“Hey man you made it.” Sebastian said giving Chace a bro hug when he came in 

“Of course man, it’s nice to see you again Min. You met my girl Rachelle already.” Chace said giving Min a hug. 

“Yeah welcome guys, feel free to help yourself with anything you guys want.” Min said winking before hearing a familiar voice. 

“Where’s my Minnie Mouse?” G-Dragon came in with Taeyang, CL, and a few new face she couldn’t recognize.

“JiYong Oppa!!” Min scream practically running over to the man giving him a kiss on the lips surprising Sebastian. 

“Dam I missed you, partying haven’t been the same without you.” He said holding tightly on her waist. 

“Come on, I literally just saw you guys a few months ago.” She said 

“Yeah and? You finally get single and you leave to America! You didn’t even give me a chance before leaving.” 

“Pshh, you know I love you too much to ruin our friendship like that and technically I did at the after party. Oh Sebastian this is GD, the special one I told you about.” Min introduced him.

“Uh huh, I heard so much about you.” Sebastian said shaking GD hand.

“Likewise ma man. This one talks about you alot. Thanks for taking care of her.” GD said giving Sebastian a fist bump. “Oh, before I forget, this is part of our YG’s new group that haven’t debuted yet.” GD said winking at Min pulling the girls up. “This is Rose and Jennie.” 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, I am a big fan.” Jennie said making Min face heat up. 

“Thanks. Umm welcome, make yourself at home. There is drinks over there.” Min said trying not to stutter pointing to the kitchen.

“What was that?” Sebastian said nudging Min playfully when they walked over to the drink.

“What? Nothing.” Min said watching the girl walk away. 

“That doesn’t look like nothing. Holy shit, you like her.” Sebastian said.

“Shut up, is it that obvious?” Min said blushing harder. 

“Yeah kinda even GD figured it out judging his smug smirk he has right now.” He said pointing over to GD who gave Min a knowing wink.

“Fucking shit you both I swear.” Min pouted.

“Naw girl, you that obvious.” CL said hanging throwing her arm over Min shoulder.

“Shut up! Before I shank yoo ass.” Min said playfully. 

The night progressed Sebastian and GD made it their mission to get Min and Jennie together. And lets just say it wasn’t as hard as they thought seeing Jennie walk over to Min. 

“So Min, I was wondering if you want to go hang out for a bit.” Jennie said shyly as she approached Min who was talking to Chris. 

“Yeah, excuse me Chris.” She said before walking with the shy girl to a secluded place her backyard before sitting down near the pool. 

“So I am a big fan of your group, when JiYong oppa told me you were throwing a party I instantly begged him to let me come and meet you.” 

“Thanks sweetheart, I can’t wait to listen to you when you guys debut.” Min said proudly. “So since you probably know a bit about me, tell me a little about yourself.” 

“I am from Korea but moved to New Zealand for a while. I wanted to pursue a music career so I begged my mother to let me. I guess it worked out in the long run.” Jennie beamed with happiness.

“Hell yeah, you made it in YG. Its a company that won’t fail, you guys will do great things. Look at JiYong and TaeYang Oppa and CL.” Min said winking at the girl making her blush. 

As the sun slowly people were slowly starting to leave only a few of them stayed and they settle in the backyard by the pool smoking and taking shots. 

Chris and his own and off again girlfriend Minka was inside her house sitting on the couch making out like teenagers making her and Sebastian laugh. 

“God damn they are going to christen my couch before I even get to.” Min said making everyone laugh. 

“Yeah and who are you going to christen it with?” GD teased making her bonk him on the head. 

“Not you if that's what you’re implying. Maybe CL.” Min said laying on CL. 

“Girl I love you but not that much.” She said pushing Min off her making everyone laugh before Sebastian leaned over to Min and whispered into her ears.   
“You know there is someone here who haven’t stopped looking at you since she got here.” Sebastian hinted. 

“You know what fuck it.” Min said handing Sebastian the blunt standing up she grabbed Jennie into a bruising kiss which she gladly reciprocated making the group bust out clapping and whistling.

“Wanna go upstairs?” Min whispered into the girls’ lips feeling her nod. Min stood up and start to pull the girl inside the house upstairs flipping the group off hearing them laugh harder. 

“Well that was unexpected.” Chace said taking the blunt from Sebastian. 

“That’s Min for you.” Sebastian said with a smirk on his face. 

“Well that's my cue to leave, the last thing I want is to be in a house with Min going at it.” GD said with a smirk. 

“True that.” CL and Taeyang said getting up and left along with almost everyone else except Sebastian who settles in the guest room aka his room. 

The next morning Min came downstairs wearing an oversized t-shirt clearly hungover with multiple love marks on her neck seeing Sebastian making breakfast with Chris sitting there with a smug look on his face staring at her. 

“Looks like our princess had fun last night.” Sebastian said with a smirk placing her pancake on her plate. 

“So where is the lucky gal?” Chris said wondering why the girl hasn’t came downstairs. 

“She is still sleeping, I might have worn her out last night.” Min said with a proud smirk on her face making the boy laugh at her. 

“By the way, Happy Birthday Princess.” Sebastian said handing her a present along with Chris. 

“Thanks but you guys didn’t have to get me anything, I technically got a present upstairs already.” She said winking at them. 

“Uh huh just open it princess, it's nothing big this year but its thoughtful.” Chris said excited for her to open the 2 small boxes. 

When she opened the 2 boxes she felt tears coming. 

“Guys, these are gorgeous” Seeing a starfish seashell charm and a sunrise wave charm.. 

“Since we can’t really give you the ocean, so we thought we could give you something that will remind you of it.” Sebastian said taking out the starfish seashell charm and hooking it onto the bracelet she never takes off as Chris does the same with the sunrise wave charm. 

“Thank you guys, I swear this bad boy is going to be so full one day.” Min said looking at the other charms currently hanging on there making her giggle. “And it’s funny because it’s so random too.” 

“Isn’t that the reason of a charm bracelet?” Chris said before giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

“True.” Min said smiling at the boys. 

When they finish breakfast Min made a plate for Jennie and brought it upstairs hearing the boys chuckle having her yelling at them to shut up before disappearing in her room to find the girl still sleeping with love marks all over her neck and chest making her proud. 

“Hey sleeping beauty, it’s almost 11. Sebastian made breakfast and I thought maybe you like some.” Min said slowly waking the girl up as she yawns and stretches revealing her still very naked chest making Min smirk seeing love marks on there as well. 

“Morning, you know how to tire a girl out.” Jennie said blushing. 

“Come on you can’t still be blushing after all that last night.” Min said with a smirk on her face. 

“Maybe, I just. You’re my idol and here I am in your bed wearing your love marks all over my body.” Jennie said looking down seeing her body loaded with love marks. 

“Hey you got in your fair shares too” Min said pointing to her neck as well. 

“I am sorry, I get carried away when I smoke.” Jennie apologize.

“Sweetie no need to say sorry, I love these marks you gave me.” Min said bending down to give the girl a kiss on the lips. 

“Morning breathe.” Jennie said turning away. 

“I don’t care.” Min said turning her face back before laying a juicy kiss on her lips. 

“How long you here for?” Min asked against her lips.

“Training here for a while.” 

“Good, you doing anything for Valentine this year?” Min asked against her lips . 

“No.” Jennie said 

“Be my Valentine?” Min asked 

“It would be my pleasure.” Jennie said with a smile. 

“Naw sweetie the pleasure is all mines.” Min said before pulling the blanket off the girl 

“Oh before I forget, Happy Birthday.” Jennie said pulling Min on top of her

“You remember?” 

“Of course, I did tell you you’re my Idol.” Jennie said with a wink pulling the oversized T-shirt off Min and starts to ravish each other all over again. 

“God dam, they going at it again.” Chris said as he puts on his shoes about to leave making Sebastian laugh. 

“She works fucking fast. Come on let's leave the couple alone. I don’t think I can be in the same house with 2 girls going at it again.” Sebastian said pushing Chris out of the door. 

“You and me both.” Chris said before they both bust out laughing. “We are boys after all.” 


	28. S/M 19 & B/L 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied masturbation? XD. Language as always. Violence.

After her lovely morning with Jennie, Min went to meet up with Sebastian at the bowling alley.

“So I am quite surprised Jennie isn’t here right now.” Sebastian said tying his bowling shoes.

“She has training at 3 so I called her an uber to take her back to her back. However, I asked her to be my Valentine so I will see her in a few days.” Min said with a proud look on her face.

“Dam Princess, you are not playing around are you?” 

“Nope, she’s the first girl that made me feel like this to be honest. God damn when I first saw her it was like time stopped and nothing else mattered.” Min said grabbing her desired bowling ball placing it on the stand waiting for Sebastian. 

“I know I was there, you were all flustered. I was laughing on the inside.” Sebastian said setting his ball down setting up the screen. 

“Pshh, so what you doing Valentine? Ganna work up the courage and ask Margarita?” Min said with a wink before walking off throwing the first toss hitting 6 pins. 

“I don’t know yet, I was hoping to spend Valentine with Ma this year. She misses you, she keeps asking me about you last time I talked to her.” 

“Tell her I miss her too, and that I will visit the moment I am in New York.” Min said throwing her ball and misses. “God dang it.” 

“So what you planning on doing on Valentine for her other then the obvious.” He said winking at her.    
“Oh shut up.” 

“What? It’s true. You both were so loud last night, you do remember I am a man right. I have urges too. Shit you both made it so hard for me to sleep last night, you were practically mauling her. And this morning Chris and I couldn’t have left fast enough and still heard you guys” Sebastian said with a smirk on his face. 

“Aww did we get you guys all worked up? Come on you had Chris, you know the world ships Stucky. It’s all over Tumblr you know. You could have made millions of girls dream come true.” 

“Oh yeah you did, worked out my biceps though because of it so win win situation. Plus they ship BuckLin more, we are engaged after all.” He said flexing his right arm. 

“Oh my god Sebastian. The mental image.” She said covering her burning face making him laugh.

“Come on it's not that bad. I think I am a pretty decent looking guy.” 

“I was kidding, but dam the thought of having you rubbing it out by the sounds of me and Jennie is an honor.” She said making him laugh harder. 

The next few weeks have been uneventful, Sebastian has went back to New York while Min and Jennie explore their new found relationship before Min heads off to film Age of Ultron. 

Sebby (>^.^)>

So I asked out Margarita :)

MinniePrincess ^-^

YASSSS!!!!!! Tap that ass or I will tap it!

I am serious

Treat her right or I will take her fine ass away from you

Sebby (>^.^)>   
LOL I don’t think Jennie will appreciate that 

MinniePrincess ^-^

Jennie said she will tap it with me BTW 

PS She is cooking next to me 

Sebby (>^.^)>

Ya’ll kinky mother fuckers I swear.

MinniePrincess ^-^

You betcha we are ;D 

<https://i.imgur.com/sXvgaQN.gifv>

(Pissed off why this Gif wont just play... click on the link to see the picture she send him.^^)

Sebby (>^.^)>

TMI, I didn’t need to know what 

MinniePrincess ^-^

Oh shut up!! Don’t act like your so fucken innocent

Sebby (>^.^)>

LOLOL So true!! 

MinniePrincess ^-^ 

I miss you here in LA so much

I wish we didn’t live so far from each other now

Sebby (>^.^)>

I miss you too princess 

But hey it’s not so bad now since your only a couple of hours away 

MinniePrincess ^-^

I know grrr should have gotten a place in New York instead 

BUT I LOVE THE BEACHES SO MUCH HERE!!!

Sebby (>^.^)>

EXACTLY!!! 

It’s not so bad princess, just a few months and we will be in Philly together

MinniePrincess ^-^

A few months too much!!!!

Grrr, anyways I have to go, food’s ready! 

I’ll talk to you later Bye!!! ^^

Sebby (>^.^)>

Ok Princess TTYL :)

_ The Avengers are in the process of infiltrating a HYDRA base in Sokovia, when Tony bounces off of the base's force field. _

_ “Shit!” Tony said _

_ “Language!” Steve said making Linda laugh from the motorcycle behind him. “JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs?” _

_ “The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken.” Jarvis answered. _ _   
_

_ “Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last.” Thor said _ _   
_

_ “At long last is lasting a little long, boys.” Natasha said taking out agents after agents. _ _   
_

_ “Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise.” Clint said.  _ _   
_

_ “Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said ‘language?’” Tony said making Linda laugh louder as Steve turns at rolls his eyes at her. _ _   
_

_ “I know, it just slipped out.” Steve said throwing his bike at the Hydra jeep before jumping onto Linda bike pushing her behind him. _ _   
_

_ “Hey unfair, get your own.” Linda said crossing her arms around her chest. _ _   
_

_ “I just did.” He said playfully. They were driving on the motorcycle when something dashed into them knocking them both off the bike.  _ _   
_

_ “Oh come on.” Linda said looking around. _ _   
_

_ "We have an enhanced in the field.” Steve said as both runs toward the direction it was going.  _ _   
_ ****

**_“_ ** _ Clint's hit!” Natasha said “Somebody want to deal with that bunker?” She said seeing the Hulk coming to the rescue smashing right into the bunker. “Thank you.”  _ _   
  
_

_ While Linda and Steve was running on the field they reached a group when Steve sends his shield while Linda whips the agents knocking them out. “Stark, we're really need to get inside.”  _ _   
_ ****

**_“_ ** _ I'm closing in. JARVIS, am I...closing in? Do you see a power source for that shield?” Tony said  _ _   
_

_ “There's a pathway below the north tower.”  _ _   
_

_ “Great, I wanna poke it with something, Drawbridge is down, people.” Tony said blowing up the invisible shield around the base. Linda and Steve still working together knocking the agents out when Thor came out of nowhere, sending a blast of his hammer knocking over the rest while Linda absorbs the aftershock feeling rejuvenated.  _ _   
_

_ “The enhanced?” Thor asked when they ran over to him.  _ _   
_

_ “He's a blur. All the new players we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't.” Steve said looking around.  _ _   
_

_ “Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac.” Natasha said over the com.  _ _   
_

_ “I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone the better. You, Linda, and Stark secure the scepter.” Thor said _ _   
_

_ “Copy that.” Steve said as they watch the soldier approaching them in their Hydra tanks making Linda smirk standing back knowing what’s going to happen. _ _   
_

_ “Looks like they're lining up.” Thor said twirling his hammer.  _ _   
_

_ “Well, they're excited.” Steve said lifting his shield up for Thor to hit and the force knocks down all the soldiers while Linda absorbs all the aftershock.  _ _   
_

_ “Shit, how I miss that feeling.” Linda/Luna said opening her black eyes looking at Thor and Steve all giggly making Thor smirk.  _ _   
_

_ “Find the scepter.” He said before flying off.  _ _   
_

_ “And for gosh sake, watch your language!” Tony said causing Linda to laugh seeing Steve sigh. “That's not going away anytime soon.” Steve said looking down.  _ _   
_

_ “Come on time to have some fun.” Linda/Luna said running over to the base whipping all the agents in her way with the excess energy she has running through her veins somehow still surprising Steve after all the years of knowing her.  _ _   
_

_ When they made it to the staircase she knocks out the last Agent before running into Strucker running down the stairs.  _ _   
_

_ “Baron Strucker. Hydra's number one thug.” Steve said coming in after her.  _ _   
_

_ “Technically, I'm a thug for SHIELD.” Strucker said. _ _   
_

_ “Well then technically you're unemployed.” Linda/Luna said pretending to think before grinning menacing. _ _   
_

_ “Where's Loki's scepter?” Steve said  _ _   
_

_ “Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope.” Strucker said a little to confident making Linda question his motive.  _ _   
_

_ “I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation. How many are there?” Steve ask while Linda begins to look around when someone walks up to her knocking her and Steve down the stairs and quickly leaves.  _ _   
_

_ “We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage.” Steve said when they ran up the stairs looking at Strucker.  _ _   
_

_ “You'll have to be faster than…” Strucker said when Steve kicks up his shield knocking Strucker out.  _ _   
_

_ “Guys, I got Strucker.” Steve said picking up Strucker tossing him over his shoulder walking out with Linda practically skipping behind him. _ _   
_

_ “Yeah, I got...something bigger.” Tony said over the com “Thor, I got eyes on the prize.” _ _   
_

_ “So how long does the extra energy take to wear off normally.” Steve said watching Linda doing flips and cartwheels making him laugh at her.  _ _   
_

_ “I don’t know Steve, how long does it take for your extra energy to wear off?” Linda asked smuggly hanging upside down from the tree looking at him.  _ _   
_

_ “Rude.” He said with a smirk walking into the jet.  _ _   
_

_ “Ignore her, normally Loki and her disappears for days in their room.” Thor said with a smirk before Linda sends him a small jolt. _ _   
_

_ “Oww, so this is the thanks I get?” Thor asked rubbing his butt.  _ _   
_

_ “Oh I know, maybe Capsicle can help you work off….” Tony said before Linda ramps up her finger about to jolt him but he walks to the pilot seat before finishing.  _

_ “Nope learned that the hard way.”  _ _   
_

_ “Thor, report on the Hulk?” Natasha asked turning their attention to look at her and Banner. _ _   
_

_ “The gates of Hell are filled with the screams of his victims.” Thor said with a smile on his face but Natasha glares at him and Banner groans in despair.  _ **_“_ ** _ Uh, but, not the screams of the dead, of course. No no, uh...wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh... and gout.”  _ _   
_

_ “Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?” Tony asked changing the subject.  _ **_  
_ ** ****

**_“_ ** _ Uh, yeah, she knows her way around.” Banner said  _ _   
_

_ “Thanks. Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment.” Tony said to Jarvis. _ _   
_

_ “Very good sir.”  _ _   
_

_ “JARVIS, take the wheel.” Tony said standing up walking over to the scepter.  _ _   
_

_ “Yes, sir. Approach vector is locked.” _ _   
_

_ “ It feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but… _ _   
_

_ “No, but this...this brings it to a close.” Thor said. _ _   
_

_ “As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?” Steve asked _ _   
_

_ “Banner and I'll give it the once before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?” Tony asked as Thor nods his head.  _ **_“_ ** _ I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying, right?” _ _   
_

_ “Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honored with revels.” Thor said  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah. Who doesn't love revels. Captain?” Tony asked _ _   
_

_ “Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA, so. Yes, revels.”  _ _   
_

_ The Avengers aircraft lands at the Avengers headquarters where Barton is taken to have his wound tended to; Maria walk up to Stark. _ _   
_

_ “Lab's all set up, boss.”  _ _   
_

_ “Uh, actually, he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler.” Tony said pointing over to Steve who was putting things away with Linda.  _ _   
_

_ “What's the word on Strucker?”  _ _   
_

_ “NATO's got him.” _ _   
_

_ “The two enhanced?” He asked Maria who gives him the tablet. _ _   
_

_ “Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special.”She said as they walked off the jet.  _ _   
_ ****

**_“_ ** _ Their abilities?” _ _   
_

_ “He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation.” Maria explained making Linda giggle knowing he didn’t understand what she said judging the funny look he was giving her.  _ _   
_

_ “He's fast and she's weird.” She rephrased.  _ _   
_

_ “Well, they're going to show up again.”  _ _   
_

_ “Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts.” Maria said as Linda and Steve walks into the elevator. _ _   
_

_ “Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?” _ _   
_

_ “We're not at war, Captain.” Maria said. _ _   
_

_ “They are.” Steve said when the door closes.  _ _   
_

_ “I don’t think that’s what Maria meant Steve.” Linda said feeling the tension rolling off Steve.  _ _   
_

_ “I know, still hurts.” Steve said with a smirk making Linda scoff.  _ _   
_

_ “Whatever, Jarvis take me to the pool. I gotta work off this energy before I burst.” Linda said. _ _   
_

_ “Yes Miss Grey.” Jarvis said taking her to the pool.  _ _   
_

_ “Captain.” Linda said jokingly walking out of the Elevator.  _


	29. S/M 20 & B/L 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied smut. Violence.

“Ok I am pooped all those cartwheels they made me do today on set really wore me out.” Min said rubbing her neck walking next to Chris back to their hotel rooms. 

“Uh huh, princess is tired? Yeah right.” Chris said nudging her playfully making her stumble a little.

“Hey unfair. I am wobbly. Try doing all those moves and see if you can handle it after 12 hours of shooting.” She said sticking her tongue out at him. 

“Pft, I bet you if Jennie was here you will wake the fuck up immediately.” Chris said with a smirk. 

“If I have my girl here with me hell yeah I would. But guess what she in California right now.” Min said making Chris laugh. “Now if you excuse me I am going to have phone sex with my girl.” She said winking at him making him groan with the mental image. 

“Thanks now I am going to be knowing what you are going to be doing next door.” Chris said rubbing his red face.

“Oh shut up!! You deserve it after what you did the other night. God I couldn’t fucken sleep with her screams. Shit what were you doing? Her ass?” She asked seeing him smirk at her. “God damn Chris! You naughty naughty man! I never pegged you as an ass man.” 

“Hey, I like what I like okay.” Chris said walking her to her hotel room. 

“Ok I am going now. Pervert.” Min said giving him a kiss on the cheek goodnight before disappearing into her hotel room. When she walked into the kitchen she notices a faint perfume smell that definitely didn’t belong to her. With a knowing smirk she walks into the room seeing Jennie lay there in a black bustier playing with herself on the bed. 

Min stands there crossing her arm on her chest leaning on the doorframe watching her.

“Well well well what do I have here.” Min said after she can’t take it no more shocking Jennie who sits up with a sexy grin on her face. 

“I wanted to surprise you, I missed you baby.” Jennie said batting her eyes at Min making her lick her lips with anticipation before walking over to the girl sitting on the bed. 

“Oh you been a bad little girl though, and you know what happens to bad girls right?” Min said pulling the straps of the bustier down revealing her pert little breast for Min to look at. 

“Bad girls need to be punished.” Jennie said breathlessly feeling Min wrap her mouth around her nipple. 

“Mmhmm you know it.” Min said pushing the girl down on the bed pulling her into a kiss. 

_ “Tasha, do I have to wear this tight ass dress? This is practically skin tight.” Linda said pulling at the black dress Natasha had bought for her for this specific occasion.  _

_ “Come on Linda, you have a banging body. Show off your assets. Maybe you will get lucky tonight.” She said winking at her. _

_ “Tasha we been over this.” Linda was about to complained when Natasha pushed her out the door.  _

_ “Okay you win but you’re still wearing the dress.”  _

_ “Fine.”  _

_ They walked into party they headed over to the bar grabbing a drink before heading over to mingle with few SHIELD agents before Linda settled down on the couch watching Steve, Sam and a few vets play pool.  _

_ “My Lady Linda, you know mortal drinks will do nothing for you.” Thor said sitting down next to her.  _

_ “Does my lovely Thor have some Mead then?” Linda smirked seeing him pull out a flask.  _

_ “You know I do.” He said dropping a few splashes into her drink before walking over to Steve who was talking to the vets offering a few splashes into Steve drinks making Linda laugh catching Steve attention.  _

_ “You look really good tonight Linda.” Steve said sitting down next to her staring at his drink.  _

_ “Thanks Steve, so do you. Be careful with that, it will fuck you up quicker then you think.” Linda said taking another sip of her drink hissing at the burn in her throat.  _

_ “Sam said he’s gotten a few leads on the case.” Steve said.  _

_ “Good, but you know him dam well like I do that if someone doesn’t want to be found you won’t find them.” Linda said looking over at Steve before noticing Natasha and Bruce flirt at the bar. “Steve look.” Linda said nodding over at the bar. Steve stands up walking over leaning on the bar with a smirk on his face talking to Bruce before walking off.  _

_ The night progressed on before nearly everyone ends up leaving only the Avengers, Rhodes, Maria, and Dr. Cho remains sitting in the lounge talking about Thor’s Hammer. _

**_“_ ** _ But, it's a trick!” Clint said twirling drumsticks between his fingers.  _ _   
_

_ “Oh, no. It's much more than that.” Thor said with a smile on his face. _ _   
_

_ “Uh, "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" Whatever man! It's a trick.” _ _   
_

_ “Well please, be my guest.”  _ _   
_

_ “Come on.” Tony said  _ _   
_

_ “Really?” Clint asked making Linda who was a bit tipsy giggle knowing all about this trick. _ _   
_

_ “Yeah!” Thor said watching Clint get up. _ _   
_

_ “Oh this is gonna be beautiful.” Rhodes said _ _   
_

_ “ Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up.” Tony said while everyone laughs _ _   
_

_ “You know I've seen this before, right?” Clint said grabbing the Hammer but fails to lift it. “I still don't know how you do it.”  _ _   
_

_ “ Smell the silent judgment?” Tony said _ _   
_

_ “Please, Stark, by all means.”Clint invokes seeing Tony get up unbuttoning his suit _ _   
_

_ “Never one to shrink from an honest challenge.” Tony said walking over to the hammer putting his hand in the straps “It's physics. Right, so, if I lift it, I...I then rule Asgard?” _ _   
_

_ “Yes, of course.” Thor said confidently. _ _   
_

_ “I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta.” Tony said lifting the hammer but fails. “I'll be right back.” He said walking off coming back with his armored hand lifting it again failing. Rhodes then joins him and both tries  _ _   
_

_ “Are you even pulling?” Rhodes asked Tony heaving _ _   
_

_ “Are you on my team?” _ _   
_

_ “ Just represent! Pull!” _ _   
_

_ “Alright, let's go!” Tony said as both pulls as hard as they can but fails. Bruce then comes up to try and lift the hammer roaring pretending to change into the Hulk but fails making Natasha grin at him.  _ _   
_

_ “Come on Steve you try.” Linda said nudging him with a knowing smirk making him smile and stands up.  _ _   
_

_ “Let's go, Steve, no pressure.” Tony said. _ _   
_

_ “Come on, Cap.” Rhode said watching Steve adjust his sleeves grabbing Thor's hammer and manages to budge it a little making Linda giggle seeing Thor laugh in relief when he ‘fails.’  _ _   
_

_ “Nothing.” Thor said. _ _   
_

_ “Widow?” Banner said looking at Natasha. _ _   
_

_ “Oh, no no. That's not a question I need answered.” _ _   
_

_ “All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged.” Tony said _ _   
_

_ “You bet your ass.” Clint said  _ _   
_

_ “Steve, he said a bad language word.” Maria teased. _ _   
_

_ “Did you tell everyone about that?” Steve said looking at Tony.  _ _   
_

_ “The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation?” Tony said _ _   
_

_ “Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one.” Thor said getting up and lifts his hammer with ease flipping it. “You're all not worthy.” making everyone groan in disapprovement. _ _   
_

_ “Oh whatever Thor, here give me the hammer then and see if I am worthy.” Linda said smiling at him walking over wanting to grab the hammer from him but he lifts it into the air knowing she of all people have been the only other person who was able to lift it before. Everyone was laughing at the show between the tipsy  _

_ Linda and Thor before a loud screeching noise starts to fill the room causing everyone to cover their ears until a rogue suit shows up. _ _   
_ _ “Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers.” It said. _ _   
_

_ “Stark.” Steve said alarmed. _ _   
_

_ “JARVIS.” Tony said pulling out his tablet. _ _   
_

_ “I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a-dream?” It said  _ _   
_

_ “Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit.” Tony said tapping on the device.  _ _   
_

_ “There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.”  _ _   
_

_ “You killed someone?” Steve asked.  _ _   
_

_ “Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices.” _ _   
_

_ “Who sent you?” Thor asked when it replays Tony voice “"I see a suit of armor around the world".” _ _   
_

_ “Ultron!” Bruce said  _ _   
_

_ “In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission.”  _ _   
_

_ “What mission?” Linda asked slowly conjuring her whip ready to attack  _ _   
_

_ “Peace in our time.” It said when an army of Iron Legion bots breaks through the walls and attack the team. Linda whips the first one dismembering its arm before seeing Steve get smashed into the wall, Linda crack her whip with great force destroying the one that was flying over Steve.  _ _   
_

_ “Stark!” Steve yells  _ _   
_

_ “We are here to help.” The robots keep repeating.  _ _   
_

_ “One sec, one sec!” Tony said trying to disable one of the robots.  _ _   
_

_ “No more. That's the one.” Tony said manages to shut down the Iron Legion. _ _   
_

_ Linda turns seeing a bot aiming its arm at Dr. Cho before launching herself into it grabbing its head ripping it off disabling that one.  _ _   
_

_ “CAP!” Clint said throwing Steve Shield at him to dismember the last Iron Legion. _ _   
_

_ “That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve?” Ultron said picking up one of the dismembered Iron Legions squeezing its head. “With these? These puppets?  _

_ There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction.” Suddenly Thor throws his hammer at Ultron and smashes him to pieces, Ultron starts to sing one last time ‘There’s no strings on me.” _ _   
_

_ After the fighting was over, they all headed down in the lab for a quick meeting.  _ _   
_

_ “All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch.” Bruce said. _ _   
_

_ “Ultron” Steve whispered. _ _   
_

_ “He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other.” Natasha said.  _ _   
_

_ “He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?” Rhodes said. _ _   
_

_ “Nuclear codes.” Maria said.  _ _   
_

_ “Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can.”  _ _   
_

_ “Nukes? He said he wanted us dead.” _ _   
_

_ “He didn't say dead. He said extinct.”  _ **_  
_ ** ****

**_“_ ** _ He also said he killed somebody.” Clint said  _ _   
_

_ “But there wasn't anyone else in the building.” Linda said. _ _   
_

_ “Yes there was.” Tony said bringing up the now destroyed 3D image of JARVIS' consciousness. _ _   
_

_ “This is insane.”  _ _   
_

_ “JARVIS was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense.” Steve said.  _ _   
_

_ “No, Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage.” Banner said, suddenly, Thor comes comes in and grabs hold of Stark by his throat and holds him up. _ _   
_

_ “Woah, woah, woah! It's going around.” Clint said.  _ _   
_

_ “ Come on. Use your words, buddy.” Tony said to Thor. _ _   
_

_ “I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark.” Thor said _ _   
_

_ “Thor! The Legionnaire.” Steve said before Thor releases Tony. _ _   
_

_ “Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again.” Thor said  _ _   
_

_ “The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron.” Natasha said.  _ _   
_

_ “I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?” Dr. Cho said then Tony starts laughing, Bruce looks at him subtly shaking his head, hoping to get him to stop.  _

_ “You think this is funny?” Thor asked Tony _ _   
_

_ “No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible.”  _ _   
_

_ “This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand.”  _ _   
_

_ “No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this.”  _ _   
_

_ “Tony, maybe this might not be the time to…” Bruce tries to interfere.  _ _   
_

_ “Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls.”  _ _   
_

_ “Only when I've created a murder bot.”  _ _   
_

_ “We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?”  _ _   
_

_ “Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD.” Steve said.  _ _   
_

_ “Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?” Tony asked. _ _   
_

_ “No, it's never come up.” _ _   
_

_ “Saved New York?”  _ _   
_

_ “Never heard that.”  _ _   
_

_ “Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers  _ _ all the live long day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?” _ _   
_

_ “Together.” Linda and Steve said in unison. _ _   
_

_ “We'll lose.” Tony states.  _ _   
_

_ “Then we'll do that together, too. Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller.” Steve said.  _

  
  



	30. B/L 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Linda feels.

_ Steve gathers up the team in the lab when he shows up handing Linda the tablet who was standing next to Thor. Linda looks on the tablet seeing Stucker dead picture before shoving the tablet at Tony. _

_ “What's this?” he asked. _ _   
_

_ “A message. Ultron killed Strucker.” Steve said.  _ _   
_

_ “And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us.”  _ _   
_

_ “This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?” Natasha said. _ _   
_

_ “Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss.”  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah, I bet he…Yep. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased.” Natasha said not being able to pull anything up on Strucker. _ _   
_

_ “Not everything.” Tony said while the team go through the physical files they have on Strucker. _ _   
_

_ “Known associates. Well, Strucker had a lot of friends.”  _ _   
_

_ “Well, these people are all horrible.”  _ _   
_

_ “Wait. I know that guy. From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms.” Tony said getting a weird look from Steve. “There are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very "Ahab.’” Tony said as they look at the photo is of a man named Ulysses Klaue. _ _   
_

_ “This.” Linda said pointing to the picture of the scar on his neck.  _ _   
_

_ “Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it…” Tony said _ _   
_

_ “No, those are tattoos, this is a brand.” Linda said shaking her head. “I know because my parents had one” She said looking at Thor who returns with an apologetic  _ _ look. _ _   
_

_ “Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way.” Bruce said looking up the scar.  _ _   
_

_ “What dialect?” Steve ask. _ _   
_

_ “Wakanada...? Wa...Wa...Wakanda.” Bruce said. _ _   
_

_ “If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…” Tony said  _ _   
_

_ “I thought your father said he got the last of it?” Steve said _ _   
_

_ “I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?” Bruce asked looking at Steve's shield _ _   
_

_ “The strongest metal on earth.” Tony said. _ _   
_

_ “Where is this guy now?” Steve asked. _ _   
_

_ “Yup suit up everyone. We going to Africa.” Tony said pulling up a location on the map.  _

_ When they arrived at the location Tony, Steve, and Thor head out to confront Ultron while Linda, Natasha, and Clint be backup covering the exits.  _ _   
_ _ “Ahh, Junior. You're gonna break your old man's heart.” Tony said to Ultron.  _ _   
_

_ “If I have to.”  _ _   
_

_ “We don't have to break anything.” Thor said. _ _   
_

_ “Clearly you've never made an omelet.”  _ _   
_

_ “He beat me by one second.”  _ _   
_

_ “Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?” Pietro said.  _ _   
_

_ “This was never my life.” Tony said. _ _   
_

_ “You two can still walk away from this.” Steve said to the twins.  _ _   
_

_ “Oh, we will.” Wanda said.  _ _   
_

_ “I know you've suffered.”  _ _   
_

_ “Uuughh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but…” Ultron said _ _   
_

_ “If you believe in peace, then let us keep it.” _ _   
_

_ “I think you're confusing peace with quiet.”  _ _   
_

_ “Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?” Tony asked.  _ _   
_

_ “I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!” Ultron said before the Iron Legions starts to attack. Linda was standing one floor up watching when Klause’s men came out wielding weapons charging towards her. She was using minimal power taking them out before she felt someone come up behind her and her mind goes red. _

**_Linda was walking before she felt like she was transported walking into a house. When she walked in her clothes and hair changed back to 1940’s style hearing music playing from the radio smelling an amazing aroma._ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_“Baby you're home early. I never got our dinner made yet, I just put our little one to bed.” James said walking over to her giving her a kiss on the lips._ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_“James?” Linda said staring at him in disbelief seeing her James looking bright and happy with his styled short hair. When she reached for his arm it was both flesh before seeing a ring on her ring finger._ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_“Are you okay love? You look like you saw a ghost.” James said with a smirk on his face walking back over to the stove before hearing a baby cry._ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_“Oh looks like she's up. You want to go get her while I finish up here.” James said, Linda walks over to the bassinet looking in seeing a baby girl no older than a year staring up at her with a beautiful smile while flapping her arms._ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” James said coming up wrapping his arms around Linda waist._ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_“Yeah.” Linda said reaching in about to touch the baby’s face when the scene changed to the snowy mountain top._ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_“Linda!!! Linda!! Snap out of it.” She heard a voice faw away calling her. “Sweetheart. Come back to me.”_ **

_ When Linda was able to snap out of it Steve was carrying her bridal style back to the jet.  _ _   
_ _ “Steve…” Linda said looking up at him with tears running down her face grabbing onto his shoulder holding tight.  _ _   
_

_ “I got Linda, she’s pretty bad..” Steve said in the com feeling Linda shake from crying carrying her back to the quinjet. Linda secluded herself in the corner from the quinjet away from everyone even Steve before they landed in a safe house. Clint’s house.  _ _   
_

_ “What is this place?” Thor asked. _ _   
_

_ “A safe house?”  _ _   
_

_ “Let's hope.” Clint said entering the house. “Honey, I'm home.: Clint said when his heavily pregnant wife Laura walks in from the kitchen. _ _   
_

_ “Hi. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead.” Clint said. _ _   
_

_ “Hey.” She said coming up giving him a hug and kiss.  _ _   
_

_ This is an agent of some kind.” Tony said looking at Thor. _ _   
_ _ “Gentleman, Linda, this is Laura.” Clint said. _ _   
_

_ “I know all your names.” Laura said while they all look at her awkwardly. _ _   
_ ****

**_“_ ** _ Ooh, incoming.” Clint’s son Cooper and daughter Lila run in.  _ _   
_

_ “Dad!” Lila said running to Clint who picks her up.  _ _   
_

_ “I see her! “Hey, buddy! How are you guys doing? Ooh…” Clint said kissing his son’s head. _ _   
_

_ “These are...smaller agents.” Tony said while everyone looks surprise. Linda on the other hand looks like she is about to cry.  _ _   
_

_ “Look at your face! Oh, my goodness!” Clint said. _ _   
_

_ “Did you bring Auntie Nat?” Lila said  _ _   
_

_ “Why don't you hug her and find out?” Natasha said when Lila rushes towards Natasha who picks her up in her arms. _ _   
_

_ “Sorry for barging in on you.” Steve said. _ _   
_

_ “Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed.” Tony said. _ _   
_

_ “Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low.” Clint said.  _ _   
_

_ “Honey. Ah, I missed you.” Laura said. _ _   
_

_ “How's little Natasha, huh?” Natasha said touching Laura's stomach. _ _   
_

_ “She's…Nathaniel.” Laura said while Natasha bends towards Laura's pregnant stomach. _ _   
_

_ “Traitor.” she whispered before Linda bolt out the house back to the quinjet from the emotions she was feeling.  _ _   
_

_ “Linda…” Steve said walking over to Linda hugging her who was wiping her tears.  _ _   
_

_ “You saw him didn’t you.” Steve said soothing her head feeling her nod. “Do you want to talk about it?”  _ _   
_

_ “No.” Linda whispered letting him go walking over to her duffle bag heading back to the house.  _ _   
_

_ When Linda came out of the bathroom Laura came in with a comforting smile.  _ _   
_ _ “Hey.” Linda said smiling at her looking down her stomach.  _ _   
_

_ “I learned about you in school.” Laura said making Linda smile. _ _   
_

_ “Yeah sometimes I forget I am in the history books.” _ _   
_

_ “Are you okay?” Laura asked knowingly.  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” Linda said sitting on the bed. “Clint told me what that woman can do to a person's mind and I can only figure what you saw.” Laura said  _ _ sitting next to Linda grabbing her hand. “You saw him didn’t you and something you probably desired.” She said placing Linda on her stomach, Linda tear up feeling the baby kick.  _ _   
_

_ “It's incredible.” Linda said with a smile, placing her other hand on it.  _ _   
_

_ “Don’t give up hope yet Linda, you will one day get it.” Laura said pulling Linda into a hug, who was now crying once again.  _


	31. B/L 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence

_ After the little heart to heart with Laura they both headed out to the kitchen to start making dinner laughing and talking about the most randomest things to the stupidest things. When Steve came inside the house after chopping wood he was surprised but happy to see Linda smiling and laughing again. Food came out not long after that and the team settled down for dinner before Fury came and called a ‘meeting’.  _ _   
_ _ “Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing.” Fury said. _ _   
_

_ “What about Ultron himself?” Steve said  _ _   
_

_ “Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though.”  _ _   
_

_ “He still going after launch codes?” Tony asked.  _ _   
_

_ “Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway.”  _ _   
_

_ “I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare.”  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that.” _ _   
_

_ “NEXUS?” Steve asked. _ _   
_

_ “It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth.”  _ _   
_

_ “So what'd they say?” Clint asked playing with the darts. _ _   
_

_ “He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed.” _ _   
_

_ “By whom?” Tony asked when a dart fly right next to his face hitting the dart board.  _ _   
_

_ “Parties unknown.” _ _   
_

_ “Do we have an ally?” _ _   
_

_ “Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is.” _ _   
_

_ “I might need to visit Oslo, find our "unknown."” _ _   
_

_ “Well, this is a good time, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that.”Natasha said to Fury _ _   
_

_ “I do, I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream of. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. Ultron said the Avengers are the only thing standing between him and his mission, and whether or not his mission is global destruction. All this laid in the grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard.” Fury said pointing to the team. _ _   
_

_ “Steve doesn't like that kind of talk.” Natasha and Linda said almost simultaneously before looking at each other and laughed.  _ _   
_

_ “You know what, Romanoff?” Steve said looking at Natasha then Linda who both smiles mischievously at him. _ _   
_

_ “So what does he want?” Fury asked.  _ _   
_

_ “To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies.” _ _   
_

_ “Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it.” _ _   
_

_ “When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed.”  _ _   
_

_ They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve.” _ _   
_ _ “ How?” Fury asked.  _ _   
_

_ “Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?” Bruce asked.  _

_ The team started to suit up for mission once again, Linda had of course stayed by Steve side along with Natasha and Clint. Bruce had left with Fury, and Tony had met up with the Nexus people. When they reached the U-Gen Genetic Research lab Steve and Linda got off the quinjet while Natasha and Clint stayed in the jet.  _ _   
_

_ “Two minutes. Stay close.” Steve said, as they enter the lab they saw Helen on the ground wounded. “Dr. Cho!” Steve said, Linda grabbing something to pressed against her wound slowing the bleeding.  _ _   
_

_ “He's uploading himself into the body.”  _ _   
_

_ “Where?” _ _   
_

_ “The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark.” _ _   
_

_ “First we have to find it.” _ _   
_

_ “Go.” She said  _ _   
_

_ “Did you guys copy that?” Steve said over the radio to Natasha and Clint.  _ _   
_

_ “We did.” _ _   
_

_ “I got a private jet taking off, across town, no manifest. That could be him.” _ _   
_

_ “There. It's the truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the Cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the  _ _ driver.” Clint said pointing at the truck leaving the lab.  _ _   
_

_ “Negative! If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron.” Steve said climbing up the structure of the Lab.  _ _   
_

_ “Ready?” Steve asked looking at Linda. _ _   
_

_ “You betcha.” Linda/Luna said reeving up the energy before both runs to the end of the bridge jumping right onto the truck, Linda stayed on top while Steve slide  _ _ to the door.  _

_ “No, no, no, no, no. Leave me alone!” They heard Ultron say before the door got blasted off. “Well, he's definitely unhappy! I'm gonna try and keep him that way.” Steve said hanging on by a thread.  _ _   
_

_ “You're not a match for him, Cap.” Clint said  _ _   
_

_ “Thanks, Barton.” Steve said.  _ _   
_

_ “But I am.” Linda said drawing some of the energy from the Legionnaires inside the truck. Steve tried to enter the truck but gets blasted off again by Ultron. Linda  _ _ sends the charge she been amping up whipping Ultron sending him flying back before catching himself flying back toward her sending a blast of his own at her.  _

_ “You know what's in that Cradle? The power to make real change, and that terrifies you.” Ultron said Linda dodge it in time for Steve to throw his shield at Ultron. _ _   
_

_ “I wouldn't call it a comfort.” Steve said throwing his shield one more time sticking it into his chest plate.  _ _   
_

_ “Stop it!” Ultron said throwing Steve shield aside and blasts him and Linda one more time.  _ _   
_

_ “Dam is my blasting this annoying.” Linda said falling into the car in front of the truck.  _ _   
_

_ “Nope but his is.” Steve said dodging hits from the Legionnaire thats driving climbing back up to fight Ultron. Linda jumps back onto truck helping Steve whipping Ultron only to have him dodge everymove kicking her off the truck onto the busy streets. _

_ “Shit.” Linda said shaking herself back up seeing Natasha arm coming towards her, Linda grabs on immediately jumping behind Natasha.  _ _   
_

_ “Thanks.” Linda said.  _ _   
_

_ “Don’t thank me yet.” Natasha said driving closer to Steve who was getting choked, Natasha drives up throwing Steve his Shield, Steve catches it in time punching  _

_ Ultron away from him while Linda jumps back into the opening of the truck blasting the Legionnaires inside who was blasting Natasha. Before Linda could send a crucial whip the 2 Legionnaires flies off to the quinjet.  _ _   
_

_ “Guys I am inside, but I am not good with this type of stuff.” Linda said looking at the screen. “In my time the hardest thing we had to do was set the radio to the  _ _ right station.”  _ _   
_

_ “I am right behind you.” Natasha said jumping onto the truck. _ _   
_

_ “Oh thank god.” Linda said sighing in relief.  _ _   
_

_ “ Heading back towards you. So whatever you're going to do, do it now.” Clint said  _ _   
_

_ “ I'm in, Cap can you keep him occupied?” Natasha said  _ _   
_

_ “What do you think I've been doing?” Steve said.  _ _   
_

_ “I am going to go help Steve, you got this right?” Linda said seeing Natasha nod before jumping out of the moving truck onto the car behind her, Linda then jumps one more time landing on top of the subway train running toward Steve. _ _   
_

_ “The package is airborne. I have a clean shot.” Clint said as Linda sees the truck now flying.  _ _   
_

_ “Negative. I am still in the truck.” Natasha said  _ _   
_

_ “What the hell are you...?” _ _   
_

_ “Just be ready, I'm sending the package to you.” _ _   
_

_ “How do you want me to take it?” _ _   
_

_ "Uhh, you might wish you hadn't asked that.” _ _   
_

_ Linda made it into the bunker of the subway seeing Steve take hit after hit. Linda whips her whip cracking Ultron away from Steve further down the subway when Pietro and Wanda shows up blocking Ultron way back.  _ _   
_

_ “Please. Don't do this.” Ultron said looking at Wanda.  _ _   
_

_ “What choice do we have?” Wanda said as Linda and her works at Ultron together blowing the front of the subway before Ultron flies off. _ _   
_

_ “I lost him, he's going your way.” Steve said running up to check on the conductor of the subway who was knocked out.  _ _   
_

_ “Steve.” Linda said running up behind him seeing the track ending soon.  _ _   
_

_ “Nat! Cap, you see Nat?” Clint said looking out the window.  _ _   
_

_ “ If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!” _ _   
_

_ “Do you have eyes on Nat?”  _ _   
_

_ “ Go! Civilians in our path. Can you stop this thing?” Steve asked Wanda using his Shield to block Linda and himself from the debris flying in only to get thrown back  _ _ when boulder hit him sending them both flying back. Once the train was stopped Wanda got off running over to Pietro who was out of breathe.  _ _   
_

_ “I'm fine. I just need to take a minute.” Pietro said sitting down.  _ _   
_

_ “I'm very tempted not to give you one.” Steve said walking over to them. _ _   
_

_ “Steve let the kid breathe for a bit.” Linda said grabbing his bicep. _ _   
_

_ “The Cradle, did you get it?” Wanda asked _ _   
_

_ “Stark will take care of it.” Linda said.  _ _   
_

_ “No, he won't.”  _ _   
_

_ “You don't know what you're talking about, Stark's not crazy.” Steve said. _ _   
_

_ “He will do anything to make things right.”  _ _   
_

_ “Stark, come in. Stark. Anyone on comms?”  _ _   
_

_ “Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?” Wanda said  _


	32. S/M 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cuteness. Angst?

“Chris!!! Come on, we are in Korea for a few more days. You have to try street food.” Min said shaking Chris who was laying in bed trying to relax. 

“But I am tired.” Chris said pulling the blanket further up his body. 

“Come on, you promised me yesterday that we go.” Min said. 

“I know, I know. Just 5 more minutes.” Chris said. Min pouted before settling down next to him grabbing the remote turning the TV on just as someone knocks on the door. 

“Are you expecting someone?” Min asked. 

“No, go check probably room service.” Chris waved her off, Min walked out the room to the door opening it seeing Sebastian standing there with a huge smile on his face. 

“SEBASTIAN!!” Min practically screamed launching herself onto him with a hug making him laugh. “You’re in Korea.”    
“Yeah, Chris said you guys have a couple free days here before you guys go back to London, so I thought I could surprise you.” Sebastian said ruffling her hair. 

“Hey don’t ruffle my hair. I am not a child.” Min pouted soothing her hair playfully.

“Uh huh, come one I was promised a tour of some of the palaces here.” Sebastian said. 

“Ok, give me 5 minutes to get changed, I will bring you to one of my favorite palaces.” Min said practically running to her room excitedly to change. 

“You coming bro?” Sebastian asked Chris walking into his hotel room. 

“Don’t get my wrong, I really want to but I am tired and my anxiety level lately has been pretty bad so I will pass. Plus you’re here now to keep her company.” Chris said not moving from his spot in the bed. 

“She will murder you in your sleep.” Sebastian said jokingly. 

“Pft, you will keep her busy, she will literally forget about me.”

“Yeah right.” 

“Are my boys ready? I am dying to go.” Min said coming back in seeing Chris laying on the bed. “Awww Chrisssssss, your not coming?” 

“Not today Princess, I am tired and my anxiety lately has been pretty bad.” He said. 

“Your anxiety? Why did you tell me? I have been a pain in the ass.” Min said rubbing his back soothingly. 

“Because I didn’t want you to feel bad, plus you help me alot keeping me grounded. Just today I kind of just want to sleep.” 

“Ok, sleep. I will bring you back some food.” Min said kissing his forehead tucking him in bed before walking out closing the door behind her. “So you ready to go see where I like to go hide in korea?” 

“You betcha. Lets go.” Sebastian said holding out his elbow for her to grab. After getting off the subway Min drags Sebastian through the streets before they arrived at one of her favorite palaces ‘Changdeokgung’. 

“Ahh Min-shi I haven’t seen you in a while, I was starting to think you left us for good.” The old man at the booth said in korean with a huge smile on his face. 

“I am sorry uncle, I moved back to California. I am here to film the new Avenger movie and brought my Sebastian here to show him my favorite place.” Min answered. 

“Sebastian. Winter Soldier?” The man said with broken english accent. 

“Yes I am the Winter Soldier.” Sebastian said shaking the old man's hand.    
“He a very handsome man Min-ah.” He said in korean with a smirk on his face looking at Min.

“Yes he is very handsome but he is my best friend uncle. Plus we both in relationships with other people.” Min said winking at him. 

“You know Jonghyun still comes here once in a while.” he said as Min smile drops. 

“Is he here today?” 

“No, he hasn’t come in a month. I think they in Japan right now.” 

“Good, I was hoping to go to my place today.” 

“You going to be Sebastian guide then since you been here so many times.” 

“Yes I am. I want to show him where I go when I want to think.” Min said smiling at him. 

“Ok, just stay on the main road.” 

“Yes Uncle.” Min said pulling out money to hand to him.

“Not today Min-ah. It's on me, go have fun.” He said refusing the money. 

“Uncle, you don’t play fair.” 

“It’s fine, plus over the years you’ve given me enough. It’s only once, now go before I change my mind.” 

“Fine. I will see you when I leave.” Min said grabbing Sebastian hand bringing him inside the palace. 

“Well Sebastian welcome to ‘Changdeokgung’ palace, It is one of the "Five Grand Palaces" built by the kings of the Joseon Dynasty. ” Min said walking up the stairs. 

“So this is where you go when you want to be alone.” Sebastian asked.

“Yes and no. We haven’t gotten there yet.” Min said smirking at him. As they walked deeper into the palace, Min was telling him the history about the place. 

“I am surprised there are not many people here today.” Sebastian asked seeing it practically empty. 

“Because it is closed for the day.” Min said.

“Then how are we here?” 

“Because Uncle Kwan knows me since I am 16 and been coming here religiously since.” 

“Really? Don’t you get bored of it.” 

“No not really, I feel like I belong here.” Min said walking into the destination ‘The Secret Garden’ sitting down on a bench overlooking the beautiful pond.. “I used to sit in this gazebo for hours just thinking. Jonghyun and I use to come here a lot thinking about our future.” 

“Princess…” 

“What? I am fine talking about him now. I am in a happy relationship with Jennie.” Min said standing up walking over to the edge looking over the pond. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah I’m sure. Lets go look around a little more before we go get some korean food. I know this really good place for some cheesy fried kimchi rice.” Min said as they walk around taking tons of pictures and having fun before heading out to say goodbye to Uncle Kwan and went to get some food. 

When they were sitting inside the restaurant they both got recognized and was asked to sign some few things along with a couple of picture but they both still enjoyed their time together. After food they decided to take a walk outside near the Banpodaegyo Bridge.

“So how are you and Margarita?” Min asked enjoying the breeze. 

“We’re good, we just adopted a dog together.” 

“Wow already. You guys move fast.”

“Naw, it's more like she wanted a dog and we went together.” Sebastian said rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I was just joking jeez. I am happy for you, finally someone who isn’t bat shit crazy.” 

“Yeah, I am happy she isn’t all jealous with our friendship either, I think one was enough for me.” 

“Trust me I know.” Min said stopping to look over the bridge right at the moment the rainbow water show happened. “Holy crap, I never got a chance to see this before.” 

“Its beautiful.” Sebastian said placing his arm over her shoulder watching the show with her. 

“Yeah it is. I am happy I got a chance to see it with you.” Min said poking his side making him squirm causing her to giggle before she notices something that dropped her playfulness. 

“Princess what's wrong?” Sebastian asked turning to see what her gaze was fixed on before seeing Jonghyun sitting on a blanket with Jessica next to him clearly cuddling watching at the show. 

“And he said it meant nothing.” Min said shaking her head. 

“Princess, you want to leave?” Sebastian asked grabbing her hand.   
“Naww, let's continue our walk back to the hotel. I still want to get Chris some food before then.” Min said with a sad smile as they continue walking. And of course god likes to mess with her caused Jonghyun to turn around seeing her. 

“Min-ah.” Jonghyun said standing up like he just got caught again making her laugh pitifully. “It’s not what it looks like.” 

“Jonghyun-shi we are no longer together not like you cared before, you can date who you want.” Min said looking at him. 

“We’re not dating, we are just talking.” 

“It clearly doesn’t look like it when you were fuckin…. Nevermind. Look, I am just trying to enjoy my time here, so if you would excuse me I have things to do.” Min said walking away with Sebastian.   
“Please just talk to me, it's not the same without you.” Jonghyun begged stopping her. 

“Jonghyun, there is nothing to talk about. That ship has sailed buddy, I moved on now you should too.”

“Move on with him?” Jonghyun asked pointing at Sebastian.   
“Actually no, I am in a relationship with a girl. Thank you very much.” 

“You know she will never give you what you crave, only I can.” Jonghyun said darkly before she slapped him. 

“Fuck you Kim Jonghyun. I don’t need that to be happy, I found other ways.” Min said glaring at him before Sebastian stops her. 

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about but I think it's time for us to go princess.” Sebastian said pulling her away from him. 

When they were far enough away Min started to break down crying. 

“Oh Min come here.” Sebastian said pulling the girl in for a hug. “Its okay, just let it all out. Trust me it will feel better.” 

“You say it like you are speaking from experience.” Min mumbled into his chest making him chuckle lightly. 

“Hey I am only human, maybe I need a good cry session once in a while. It's good for the soul.” He said making Min giggle. “There she is. Come on, Chris is probably waiting for us to bring him food.” 

“Ooooo, I know what to get him.” She said wiping her tears before bolting to the street vendors ordering a whole bunch of food making Sebastian smile watching her. 

  
  



	33. B/L 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence.

_ By the time Steve, Linda, Wanda, and Pietro came into the lab they saw Tony and Bruce working on the cradle.  _

_ “I'm gonna say this once.” Steve said.  _

_ “How about "nonce"?” Tony rebutted  _ _   
_

_ “Shut it down!” _ _   
_

_ “Nope, not gonna happen.” _

_ “You don't know what you're doing.” Steve said.  _ _   
_

_ “And you do? She's not in your head?” Bruce asked pointing at Wanda  _

_ “I know you're angry.” Wanda said. _ _   
_

_ “Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.” _ _   
_

_ “Banner, after everything that's happened…” Steve was trying to say talk but Tony interrupted. _ _   
_

_ “That's nothing compared to what's coming!” _ _   
_

_ “You don't know what's in there!” _ _   
_

_ “This isn't a game…”  _ _   
_

_ “The creature...!” _ _   
_

_ “Pietro can you please do the honor on wrecking this place up.” Linda transmitted into Pietro mind causing him to look at her surprised before dashing around destroying the lab equipment.  _ _   
_

_ “No, no. Go on. You were saying?” Pietro said looking at them suddenly Barton shoots a bullet below caused the glass Pietro is standing to stand to smash and he  _ _ falls through. _ _   
_

_ “Pietro!” Wanda said  _ _   
_

_ “What? You didn't see that coming?” Clint said standing above Pietro before beeping starts to go off. _ _   
_

_ “I am rerouting the upload.” Tony said turning around about to fix it but Steve tosses his Shield causing more damage before Tony blasts Steve back.  _ _   
_

_ “Steve!” Linda screamed whipping Tony but he got his suit on in time deflecting it before blasting Linda knocking her down. Wanda was about to use her powers when Bruce puts her in a choke hold. “Go ahead, piss me off.”  _ _   
_

_ Steve jumps up and runs at Tony about to hit him when Tony blasts him again causing both to start flying away from each other when Thor comes in out of  _ _ nowhere and summons electricity into his hammer “Wait!” Bruce yells as Thor sends the electricity into the cradle. There was a moment of silent as everyone watches before the cradle blasts open out come a creature like human robot to stand before them looking at everyone before flying toward Thor who pushes him to the side sending him flying. He stops at the edge of the window staring outside in silent, Linda and Steve jumps over at him but Thor puts his hand out to stop them before it came flying back over. _ _   
_

_ “I'm sorry, that was...odd. Thank you.” ‘Vision’ said to Thor materializing clothes and a cape on itself.  _ _   
_

_ “Thor, you helped create this?” Steve asked in disbelief.  _ _   
_

_ “I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that.” Thor said pointing to the gem on its head.  _ _   
_

_ “What, the gem?” _ _   
_

_ “It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.” Linda said in realization as Thor nods.  _ _   
_

_ “Then why would you bring it to…” Steve said Thor  _ _   
_

_ “Because Stark is right.” _ _   
_

_ “Oh, it's definitely the end times.” _ _   
_

_ “The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron.”  _ _   
_

_ “Not alone.” ‘Vision’ said.  _ _   
_

_ “Why does your "vision" sound like JARVIS?” Steve asks  _ _   
_

_ “We...we reconfigured JARVIS' matrix to create something new.” Tony said  _ _   
_

_ “I think I've had my fill of new.”  _ _   
_

_ “You think I'm a child of Ultron?”  _ _   
_

_ “You're not?” _ _   
_

_ “I'm not Ultron. I'm not JARVIS. I am...I am.” ‘Vision’ said.  _ _   
_

_ “I looked in your head and saw annihilation.” Wanda said.  _ _   
_

_ “Look again.”  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me.” Clint said.  _ _   
_

_ “Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side… _ _   
_

_ “Is it? Are you? On our side?” Steve asked looking at ‘Vision’  _ _   
_

_ “I don't think it's that simple.”  _ _   
_

_ “Well it better get real simple real soon.” Clint said.  _ _   
_

_ “I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all.” _ _   
_

_ “What's he waiting for?” Tony asks  _ _   
_

_ “You.”  _ _   
_

_ “Where?”  _ _   
_

_ “Sokovia. He's got Nat there too.” Clint said.  _ _   
_

_ “If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be…”  _ _   
_

_ “What will you do?” ‘Vision’ asked looking at Bruce before looking at everyone else. “I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll  _ _ over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go.” ‘Vision’ said holding up Thor hammer and hands it to him making Linda hold back a snicker before ‘Vision’ walks off.  _ _   
_

_ “Right.” Thor said a bit embarrassed patting Tony on the shoulder. “Well done.”  _ _   
_

_ “Three minutes. Get what you need.” Steve said before he and Linda walks off. _ _   
_

_ “I know you can lift the hammer too.” Linda said quietly to Steve. _ _   
_

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He smirks at her.  _ _   
_

_ “Steve you are a terrible liar.” Linda said winking at him before turning into her vault of weapons putting on the new suit Tony designed specifically for her.  _ _   
_

_ “No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. It's gonna be blood on the floor.” Tony said  _ _   
_

_ “I got no plans tomorrow night.” Steve said waiting for Linda _ _   
_

_ “I get first crack at the big guy. Iron Man's the one he's waiting for.”  _ _   
_

_ “That's true, he hates you the most.” ‘Vision’ said as he walks by making Linda laugh walking out.  _ _   
_

_ “Oh Tony, he is all yours. I tried once and he knocked me on my ass multiple times. I am good.” Linda said strapping on her weapons walking onto the quinjet.  _ _   
_

_ “Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out.” Steve gave his speech as they flew to Sokovia.  _ _   
_

_ “We're under attack! Clear the city, now!” Pietro said speeding into the police station but no one takes this seriously so Pietro returns, takes a shotgun and starts shooting in the air. “Get off your asses.” Wanda and Linda uses their mind powers to transmit thoughts on the people of Sokovia to get them to evacuate. _ _   
_

_ “All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right.” Steve said before the battle begins.  _

_ “Wow, I have never transmitted into that many people's heads before.” Linda said excitedly from the blast of energy Thor had given her when they got off the quinjet.  _ _   
_

_ “You got this Linda.” Steve said smirking at her before running around to evacuate people. All of a sudden rogue Legionnaires starts to climb come out of the ground, water, everywhere flying into the sky shooting at people.  _ _   
_

_ “Get off the bridge.” Linda hear Wanda say putting up a force field shield to protect them from the blast but gets knocked down. Linda runs over to her cracking her whip at the Legionnaires. _ _   
_

_ “You got this, come on,” Linda said winking helping her up before running off destroying more of the robots. As they were fighting the robots the ground starts to shake flying into the air  _ _   
_

_ “Friday?” They hear Tony asks through the com.  _ _   
_

_ “Sokovia is going for a ride.”  _ _   
_

_ “Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal.” Ultron said to the Avengers.  _ _   
_

_ “Cap, you got incoming.” Tony said  _ _   
_

_ “Incoming already came in. Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off.”  _ _   
_

_ “Easy said than done. Thor I might need a high power jolt from you right about now.” Linda/Luna said whipping the robots one by one before Thor appears next to her with a smirk jolting her with a bolt that sends her off the roof with energy. “Thanks.”  _ _   
_

_ “Anytime.” Thor said flying off.  _ _   
_

_ “Alright, we're all clear here.” Clint said  _ _   
_

_ “We are not clear! We are very not clear!” Steve said straining to fight  _ _   
_

_ “Alright, coming to you.” Clint said.  _ _   
_

_ Linda flies into the air toward Steve before slamming her fist into the ground absorbing all the robots energy near them dropping them all instantly.  _ _   
_ _ “You can’t tell me your getting tired now right.” Linda said helping Steve up. _ _   
_

_ “Shut up…” Steve said playfully before throwing his shield to protect Natasha. “Romanoff.”  _ _   
_

_ “Thanks.” She answered as he runs over to her.  _ _   
_ ****

**_“_ ** _ The anti-gravs are rigged to flip. Touch 'em, they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow.” Friday said  _ _   
_

_ “The spire's Vibranium. If I get Thor to hit it…” Tony asks _ _   
_

_ “It'll crack, but that's not enough, the impact would still be devastating.”  _ _   
_

_ “Maybe if we cap the other end, keep the atomic action doubling back.”  _ _   
_

_ “That could vaporize the city, and everyone on it.” Friday explains.  _ _   
_

_ “The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?” Steve asks as they escort some of the wounded one into shelter. _ _   
_

_ “Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear.”  _ _   
_

_ “I asked for a solution, not an escape plan.”  _ _   
_

_ “Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're going to have to make a choice.”  _ _   
_

_ “Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock…” Natasha said  _ _   
_

_ “Not 'til everyone's safe.” Steve said looking around.  _ _   
_

_ “Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there.”  _ _   
_

_ “I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it.”  _ _   
_

_ “I didn't say we should leave.” Natasha said as Steve turns to look at her. “There's worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?”  _ _   
_

_ “It is true Steve, I guess things aren't meant to be sometimes.” Linda said palming the necklace looking at Steve with a sad smile.  _


	34. B/L 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence. Death.

_ “Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better.” Nick Fury said out of nowhere into the com just as the Helicarrier show up. “Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do.”  _ _   
_

_ “Fury, you son of a bitch.” Steve said  _ _   
_

_ “Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?” _ _   
_

_ “Altitude is eighteen thousand and climbing.”  _ _   
_

_ “Lifeboats secure to deploy. Disengage in three, two...take 'em out.” Agent Klien said as lifeboats fly in towards the them. _ _   
_

_ “This is SHIELD?” Pietro said. _ _   
_

_ “This is what SHIELD's supposed to be.” Linda said with a smirk to the silver hair boy.  _ _   
_

_ “This is not so bad.”  _

_ “Let's load 'em up.” Steve said.  _ _   
_

_ “Sir, we have multiple bogies converging on our starboard flank” Maria said as Legionnaires flies toward the Helicarrier. _ _   
_

_ “Show 'em what we got.” Fury said  _ _   
_

_ “You're up.” Maria said when Rhodes shows up in his War Machine suit and blasts one of the robots. _ _   
_

_ “Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story.” _ _   
_

_ “Yep. If you live to tell it.” Tony joked _ _   
_

_ “You think I can't hold my own?”  _ _   
_

_ “We get through this, I'll hold your own.”  _ _   
_

_ “You had to make it weird.”  _

_ “Come on everyone move.” Linda said routing the people onto the lifeboats  _ _   
_ _ “You think you're saving anyone? I turn that key and drop this rock a little early and it's still billions dead. Even you can't stop that.” Ultron said  _ _   
_

_ “I am Thor, son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast, I am...running out of things to say! Are you ready?” Thor said when Vision hits Ultron with the hammer.  _ _   
_

_ “It's terribly well balanced.” ‘Vision’ said handing him the Hammer back. _ _   
_

_ “That's what I told him but he said ‘Well, if there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing, so.’” Linda said with Thor in unison. _

_ “Oh shut up Luna. Still don’t understand how you are still able to hold my hammer.”  _ _   
_

_ “Its Linda but I will let this one go, Plus you guys all heard him say it I can hold the hammer.” Linda said through the com hearing a few laughing.  _ _   
_

_ “I got it! Create a heat seal. I can...I can supercharge the spire from below.” Tony said  _ _   
_

_ “Running numbers. A heat seal could work with enough power.” Friday said. _ _   
_

_ “Thor, I got a plan!”  _ _   
_

_ “We're out of time. They're coming for the core.” Thor said.  _ _   
_

_ “Rhodey, get the rest of the people on board that carrier.”  _ _   
_

_ “On it.” _ _   
_

_ “Avengers, time to work for a living.” Tony said as they all rush to the core.  _ _   
_

_ “Romanoff? You and Banner better not be playing "hide the zucchini."” Tony joked  _ _   
_

_ “Relax, Shell-head. Not all of us can fly. What's the drill?” Natasha said as she was the last to arrive.  _ _   
_

_ “This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose.” Tony points to the center just as Ultron shows up. _ _   
_

_ “Is that the best you can do?” Thor screams as they all turn to look at Ultron before he summons his army of robots to join him making Linda look down with a sigh.  _ _   
_

_ “You had to ask.” Steve said practically ripped Linda words out of her head. _ _   
_

_ “This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?” Ultron said.  _ _   
_

_ “ Well, like the old man said. Together.” Tony said, Hulk roars as they all start to attack Ultron robots who comes near the core. Linda ended up conjuring another  _ _ whip on her other hand and now with 2 whips she destroys anything that comes in her way. Ultron jumps in trying to attack when Vision grabs him and blast him with the mind stone sending him out as Thor and Tony joins blasting Ultron with all their power destroying some of Ultron metal. _ _   
_

_ “You know, with the benefit of hindsight....” Ultron tries to talk but Hulk knocks him far away before turning to look at the other robots who drops their weapons  _ _ and starts to retreat. _ _   
_

_ “They'll try to leave the city.” Thor said. _ _   
_

_ “We can't let 'em, not even one. Rhodey!” Tony said  _ _   
_

_ “I'm on it. Oh, no, I didn't say you could leave. War Machine, comin' at you, right …”just then Vision flies in and helps to destroy the robots. “Okay, what?”  _ _   
_

_ “We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats, Linda and I will sweep for stragglers, be right behind you.” Steve said.  _ _   
_

_ “What about the core?”  _ _   
_

_ “I'll protect it. It's my job.” Wanda volunteered. _

_ Steve and Linda starts to run out going a final sweep for stragglers navigating them into the lifeboat meeting Thor at the edge. _ _   
_ _ “Is this the last of them?” Thor asked. _ _   
_

_ “Yeah. Everyone else is on the carrier.” _ _   
_

_ “You know, if this works, we maybe don't walk away.” Tony said.  _ _   
_

_ “Maybe not.” Thor said just as Natasha tries to calm Hulk down to get him back to being Bruce Ultron flies in with the Jet as Barton is saving the boy, Ultron starts shooting at them but Pietro intervenes and takes the shots to save them _

_ “You didn't see that coming.” Pietro said before falling on to the ground. Linda and Steve runs over to Pietro.  _ _   
_

_ “Steve, get him on the lifeboat.” Linda said sadly watching Steve carry him dropping him down on the boat.  _ _   
_

_ “Thor, on my mark.” Tony said as Thor brings on a blast of lightning, at the same time Vision flies in, picks up Wanda and flies off with as the city is being destroyed. “Now!” Thor uses his hammer to hit the Vibranium core in the church, destroying the core and the floating city.  _

_ The next few days the team recoups before Steve, Tony, and Linda walks Thor out before he returns back to Asgard.  _ _ “Anyways The rules have changed.” Steve said.  _ _ “We're dealing with something new.”  _ _   
_

_ “Well, the Vision's artificial intelligence.”  _ _   
_

_ “A machine.” Tony said  _ _   
_

_ “So it doesn't count.”  _ _   
_

_ “No. It's not like a person lifting the hammer.”  _ _   
_

_ “Right. Different rules for us.” Steve said  _ _   
_

_ “Nice guy, but artificial.”  _ _   
_

_ “Thank you.”  _

_ “If he can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone. It's safe with the Vision and these days, safe is in short supply.” Thor said  _ _   
_

_ “But if you put the hammer in an elevator…” Steve said  _ _   
_

_ “It would still go up.”  _ _   
_

_ “Elevator's not worthy.”  _

_ “Hey I can lift the Hammer you know, Thor admitted it.” Linda said  _

_ “I remember no such thing.” Thor said  _

_ “Whatever, give me right now and I will lift it. Come on give it.” Linda said reaching for the hammer but Thor lifts it up again making Tony and Steve laugh. “Give me!”  _ _   
_

_ “Okay if you want to lift it so much go right ahead.” Thor said giving her the hammer, once he lets go it immediately drops it to the floor. _

_ “Wait what?” Linda said trying to lift it up but it doesn’t budge making Tony and Steve laugh harder. “No no no, I lifted it before this is so unfair.”  _

_ “Ohh looks like you aren’t worthy after all” Tony said with a smirk just as Linda lifts it up with ease shocking the two causing Thor to laugh now.  _

_ “And you were saying.” Linda said twirling the hammer with a smile on her face. “Told ya I can.”  _ _   
_

_ “I'm going to miss these little talks of ours.” Thor said grabbing the hammer back from her.  _ _   
_

_ “Well, not if you don't leave.” Tony said  _

_ “I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position…”  _ _   
_

_ “Triple Yahtzee?” Tony said as they walked out onto the field.  _

_ “You think you can find out what's coming?”  _ _   
_

_ “ I do. Besides this one, there's nothing that can't be explained. “ Thor said lifting his hammer into the air returning to Asgard which burns a circle in the grass he was standing on. _ _   
_

_ “That man has no regard for lawn maintenance. I'm gonna miss him though. And you're gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful tears.” Tony said as they walk over towards Stark's car. _

_ “I will miss you, Tony.” Steve said as Linda nods. _ _   
_

_ “Yeah? Well, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book and build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up.”  _ _   
_

_ “The simple life.” Steve said  _ _   
_

_ “You'll get there one day.” Tony said to Steve making Linda smirk. _ _   
_

_ “I don't know, family, stability. The guy who wanted all that went in the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out.” Steve said as Tony turns to get into his car. _

_ “You alright?” Tony said _

_ “I'm home.” Steve said before watching Tony drive off. _

_ “So I guess this is where I leave as well.” Linda said turning to look at Steve who has a sad look on his face. “Come on, don’t give me that look. After all that has happened, I just want to be alone.”  _

_ “You are going to go look for him, I am not stupid Linda.”  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah that is also another reason why I am going. I am going to miss you Stevie.” Linda said hugging him. _ _   
_

_ “I am going to miss you too Linda.”  _ _   
_

_ “I promise I won’t be long, but hey if you ever need me you know how to call me.” Linda said waving her phone at him making him smirk.  _ _   
_

_ “Ok sweetheart. Be safe okay.” Steve said.  _

_ “I will Captain, you promise me you will too okay?” _ _   
_

_ “Promise.” Steve said as Linda gives him a kiss on the cheek.  _ _   
_

_ “And maybe date while your at it.” Linda said making him laugh. _

_ “I swear you and Romanoff…”  _ _   
_

_ “Hey I was only teasing. Bye Steve.” Linda said getting into her car and drove off. _


	35. S/M 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cuteness.  
> Trigger for the side story: Underage Rape!! Can't stress this enough. (Skip the initialize parts if you don't want to read it)

ChrisOppa ^-^ 

Hey my family are in town   
and we are going to Disneyland today

Was wondering if you and Jennie are interested in coming?

MinniePrincess ^.^

Is that even a question?   
What time we will meet you guys there. 

ChrisOppa ^-^ 

Sweet :) Meet up at 10am? 

MinniePrincess ^.^ 

See you then ;) 

“Hey baby get up, we’re meeting up with Chris and his family today.” Min said kissing Jennie on the forehead. 

“No 5 more minutes. You tired me out last night.” Jennie pouted cutely making Min heart skip a beat. 

“You don’t want to be late, we going to Disneyland though.” Min said as Jennie burst from the bed 

“Disneyland? Why didn’t you start with that. Holy crap what am I going to wear?” Jennie said running to the closer as Min bits her lips watching the girl who completely forgot she was fully naked. 

“Well you better find something quick or I might take you again.” Min said walking in behind her wrapping her arms around her naked body kissing her shoulder.

“You said we will be late though, wait what time is it anyway?” 

“Its 7am, we still have 2 hours before we need to get on the road.” Min said pulling the girl into the shower.

“But I need to get ready.”   
“I know, now I am going to help you.” Min said winking at the girl before getting down on her knees. 

After a long getting ready from the girls they finally made it to Disneyland right on time seeing Chris and his family there.  
“Hey you guys are right on time.” Chris said giving the girls a hug.   
“Oh yeah, I said Disneyland and this girl jumped out of the bed.” Min said pointing to Jennie. “Mama Lisa I missed you.” Min said running over giving Lisa a hug.   
“I know, I can’t believe it's been a year since I saw you.” Lisa said looking at the girl. “Jeez you and Chris need to stop working out you guys are getting more muscles” 

“Well we are playing superheroes so we have to fit the role. Oh this is my girlfriend Jennie.” Min said introducing her girl.  
“It's nice to meet you, you are really pretty.”   
“Thank you, it's nice to meet you too.” 

“Oo I hear a slight accent.” Lisa said. 

“She has a slight New Zealand accent which is one of my favorite parts of her.” Min said looking at the girl lovingly.

“Yeah that's not the only favorite part.” Chris joked.

“Hey don’t you dare, we are in a place where kids are present Captain America.” Min said poking him in his side making him laugh jumping away. 

“Ok ok you got me, you guys ready to go in?” Chris asked.

“Yeah let me tickets.” Min said.

“Nope already bought you and Jennie VIP tickets already.” Chris said giving them their wristbands. 

“Chris why??? I could have bought them, they are expensive.” Min pouted when Chris pulls her into a hug. 

“Naww, invited you guys. Plus nothing is too expensive for my princess.” Chris said winking at her. 

“I am going to find a way to pay you back just watch me. But thank you.” Min said before grabbing Jennie hand and they entered Disneyland stopping to buy some Disney ears before taking a group photo at the garden Micky entrance. Of course throughout the day Chris and Min got stopped by fans here and there to take a few pictures of sign a couple things, other than that they all enjoyed their time at Disneyland before ending the night watching fireworks. 

The next few months flew by quickly as Min and Jennie just explore their relationship before Min had to fly to Atlanta to start filming for a movie called _‘Leave her, she’ll be dead by dawn.’_ It was a movie rendition for a character in Teen Wolf, Derek Hale, played by Tyler Hoechlin.

_I_ _had_ _a loving family. My mother was beautiful both inside and out. My father was the best father that anyone could ever with for. My little brother was a pain in the ass but I wouldn’t have wanted him any other way. I was like every other 13 year old girl, going to school, getting good grades, had a lot of friends, and a loving family. What more could I have asked for… But that all changed. I will never forget that night when everything was destroyed. No one could ever imagine what had happened because our area was always a peaceful place or so I thought. We were having dinner at our house which was located in a secluded place within the woods. A group of men 7 to be exact broke into our house_

_“Please, take anything you want. Just let us go.” My father said trying to shield us from the intruders but they just laugh as us. All of them had disgusting smirks on their faces licking their lips looking at my mother and I._

_“Oh trust me, we will take whatever we want all right” they shot my father right in the head killing him instantly as the 3 of us scream begging for mercy. I remember them charging toward us and ripped my brother and I away from my mother as one of the men started to have his way on her. I remember her pleds “Please… Just let me daughter and son go I will give you what you like.” but her pled were not met when one of the men slit my little brother throat right in front of us. My mother and I was screaming begging for mercy when the men who was holding me grabbed my hair and forced me down on my knees to watch how each and everyone of the men would brutily rape my mother right in front of my eyes. I kept screaming for them to stop but all was ignore, “That’s right keep screaming, no one hears you. No one will come and save you.” one of them bend down and whispered into my ears while kissing my neck as I cried in disgust._

_“Please let my daughter go.” My mother struggles to say trying to crawl toward me after they were done with their assault to her but they just laugh at her before driving a knife in her skull. I knew I was next, they are going to rape me and kill me like they did to my mother._

_I was right when the man that has been holding me yanked me up and tossed me on the couch and started to rip my clothes to shreds before he began to assault me. No matter how much I scream “It hurt, please stop!” they never stop, only laugh at me slapping or punching my body as they take what they want. After what seems like forever I was numb in pain as I just laid there taking their assault listening to their grunts and moans or how good I feel or I tight I was. But I didn’t care for fighting back or screaming anymore. I turned to look at my now dead family crying, a part of me wants to wait for death but a part of me wants to stay alive and avenge what they did to me and my family, I was bloody, cuts and bruises everywhere, I felt dead, I was just waiting until the darkness comes to me or until they kill me._

_One by one they took turn using me until they were finish. I remember them standing up leaving “Leave her, she’d be dead by dawn” before one of the men bend down and lightly tap my face “Thanks for the wonderful night sweety”. I just stared at them leaving and seeing how they all had the same tattoo on the back of their neck. A scorpion. By sunrise, my eyes were getting droopy but I try to stay awake a little longer praying someone would hear my prayers and come save me. When I was on my last few breaths waiting for darkness to come I can see a figure come toward me. “Oh my love, you are going to be fine.” I heard a woman say before I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I opened my mouth trying to scream but nothing came out as my voice was now gone. I felt something draped over me before being carried out of the house, “You’re going to be fine” was the last thing I heard before slipping into darkness._

“Sebastian, these sex scenes so awkward to film.” Min said facetiming Sebastian.

“I know what you mean princess, it wasn’t fun filming mines with Melissa but we rolled with it.” 

“Oh god! I am honestly excited to see the movie, when you gave me a sneak peek of the script I died laughing imagining you playing such a character.”   
“Like how I imagine you playing Mia is weird, it doesn't fit your personality.” Sebastian said seeing Min smile fade a bit before it was hiddened. 

“So how have you been lately? We’ve been so busy lately, I hardly have time to see you anymore.” Min said plopping on her hotel bed. 

“I’ve been good, just been doing a few auditions here and there nothing important. And yourself?” 

“Other then filming nothing really, Jennie and I are just enjoying our time together while it lasts.” Min said sadly.

“What do you mean by that?” Sebastian asked curiously 

“She is flying back to Korea at the end of December to start training for debut. Don’t get me wrong, I am very proud of her, I just don't want her to be that far from me. And to be honest after what happens to Jonghyun, I don’t think I can handle another long distance relationship because this time I will be living in America while she lives in Korea.” Min said rubbing her face in frustration. 

“Sometimes loving someone means you have to let them go.” Sebastian said making Min sigh.  
“I know, I love her a lot too. And I definitely don’t want to hold her back on her dreams.” 

“Sounds like you hit a block in the road.” 

“Yeah, a huge ass block.” 

“Anyways how is your co-star?” Sebastian said trying to change the subject.

“Ohh Tyler is such a sweetheart I swear. He brought me onto the teen wolf set and introduce me to everyone.” Min gushed. 

“Good, you were so obsessed with the TV show now you got a chance to meet everyone.” 

“Hell yes, I can’t wait till Jennie comes so I can introduce her to them.” Min said when Sebastian doorbell rung. “Whos that? Margarita?” Min said smiling brightly.  
“Yeah, she said she is coming. Hold on let me go let her in.” Sebastian said getting up. A couple minutes later Margarita came onto the screen.

“Minnie!! Oh I miss you!” She said making Min blush. 

“God I love how you always make her blush every time she sees you.” Sebastian said sitting down next to her. 

“Oh shut up! I can’t help it your girlfriend is fucken gorgeous. I miss you too Margarita, if he ever fuck up remember I would love to take you on out on a date.” Min said winking at her. 

“Princess, stop flirting on my girlfriend!” Sebastian said hugging Margarita as the two girls laugh. 

“I will take you on that offer.” Margarita said. 

“Hey hey hey, I am sitting right here.” Sebastian pouted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a little thing for Derek Hale a while back but never finished it. So might as well use it in this story as a storyline XD  
> I'm lame I know.  
> P.S. I am a sucker for Derek Hale!!!! OMFG..


	36. S/M 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst. Mutual Breakup. Sebastian cuteness.

The last day together for Min and Jennie was rough but both girls tried their hardest to keep a smile on their face even though they knew what was going to happen the next day. Min had come home from meeting with her manager (which she refused to go but it was important that she did) Jennie was making Min’s favorite ‘Kimchi Fried Rice’. 

“Baby I am home. I tried to be as quick as possible but they wanted to go over a few things for the movie.” Min said hugging the girl from behind kissing her shoulder.

“Its fine, I made your favorite.” Jennie said plating the food bringing it to the table. 

“Mmhmm, it smells so good. I am starving.” Min said shoveling the food into her mouth making Jennie giggle. 

“Slow down, you are going to choke yourself.” 

“Hell no, it's delicious and I don’t know when the next time I will be able to eat this.” Min said without thinking seeing Jennie face drop. “Shit, baby I am sorry.” Min came over hugging the girl who was now crying. “Please don’t cry because I will start crying.” 

“You know I love you right?” Jennie said. 

“Of course and I love you, I love you so fucken much. It hurts me to see you go but I am so fucken proud of you because you are going to debut next year and I will be there to watch you.” Min said tilting Jennie head up placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“MinYoung-ah I am going to miss you so badly.” 

“I know and I will miss you dearly.” 

“So this is the end of us?” Jennie asked.   
“No it won’t, it will just be a new chapter in our life but remember I enjoyed every moment we had together. You will always be my number one girl.” Min said tears now running down her face. “Promise me that you will enjoy every moment over there and don’t forget me.” 

“I will never forget you, you’re one of the reasons I want to become an Idol.” 

“Then become a bigger Idol than me.” 

“I can never become better than you.” Jennie said wiping Mins tears.   
“Trust me, you will. And I will be one of the crazies that scream all the time at your performances.” Min said making the girl laugh. 

“Oh, before I forget, I really wanted to give it to you on our anniversary but I know we won’t have that chance so I will give it to you now.” Min said pulling a small box from her bag giving it to Jennie.   
“Baby…” 

“Nope open it.” Min said watching Jennie open the box revealing a silver Cartier Love bracelet.

“Its beautiful.” Jennie said taking it out giving the screwdriver to Min to secure it on her wrist.   
“I wish I was able to keep the screwdriver but I can’t but I hope this will always represent our love for each other because no matter what happens you will always hold a special place in my heart forever.” Min said before Jennie pulls her into a passionate kiss.

“You will also hold a special place in my heart too.” Jennie said. 

“Good, now if you excuse me I have a bowl of the most delicious Kimchi fried rice to eat and the greatest dessert to enjoy after.” Min joked making Jennie push her away playfully. 

“Hey, I still got a few hours left with you, I gotta make it memorable.” Min said winking at the girl.   
“I am all yours.” Jennie said seductively. 

After Min dropped of Jennie at the airport saying Min was a mess was an understatement, she refuses to leave the house let alone answer her phone and it worries Chris and Sebastian a lot. Sebastian had jumped on the next flight and flew to LA and uses his key to let Chris and himself in finding Min looking like a wreck dancing in her makeshift dance studio/Gym in the garage. 

“Woah when did you get here?” Min said nonchalantly drinking her water after stopping the music. 

“Well you refused to answer our calls and messages and Seb is the only one that has the key so..”

“You didn’t have to fly over Sebastian, I am fine.” Min said.

“You don’t look fine.” Sebastian said. 

“Yeah appearances doesn’t define a person's mental state.” Min said grabbing her water walking out of the studio/gym. 

“Its okay to be sad but not like this.” Chris said following her making her laugh. 

“I already told you I am fine. I just need a little time for my heart to mend itself okay.” 

“Well do you know what is a good way to mend a broken heart?” Sebastian said with a smirk on his face. 

“If you say drink and eat till your heart desires, I have no want or need to gain unnecessary pounds.” 

“No I think what he means is going shopping with a friend.” Margarita said walking into the kitchen. 

“MARGARITA!” Min said running over to the girl about to give her a hug. “Wait, I am sweaty and stinky.” 

“I don’t care, now come here and give me a hug.” She said pulling the girl into a hug. 

“Dam, I haven’t seen you in a minute and you look better everyday.” Min said twirling the girl.

“Such a flirt I swear.” Margarita said.

“Well technically I am no single so there is no harm in flirting.” 

“Yes there is, she is my girlfriend.” Sebastian said making Chris laugh. 

“Whatever like you don’t have fantasies of two girls anyways.” Min joked but seeing Sebastian read face she, Margarita, and Chris bust out laughing. 

“Ohh Sebastian you naughty naughty boy.” Margarita said winking at him. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, now if you excuse me I am going to raid your fridge.” Sebastian said walking away. 

“So am I.” Chris said following Sebastian. 

“Now that we got rid of them, go get ready and we can go have a girls day.” Margarita said excitedly. 

“Okay, pick out my outfit when I shower?” Min said.

“You betcha.” she said as the girls runs upstairs.   
“Heyyy where you taking my girl?” Sebastian joked.

“TO MY BEDROOM FOR SOME FUN.” Min teased 

“HEYY!!” Sebastian said causing the girls to giggle. 

“Thank god Margarita came with you.” Chris said pulling out a beer from the fridge. 

“Yeah, the moment I told her that Min and Jennie had a mutual break and isn’t coping so well she wanted to come and cheer up our princess.” 

“I am happy she is cool with Princess and not throwing a fit at your friendship.” 

“I know its like a fucken blessing, I think it's because she is probably older and more understanding.” 

“Yeah that and Min is smittened by her.” Chris joked making Sebastian laugh.

“Smittened with be an understatement, she takes every chance she gets to flirt with her. Not that I mind though because its Princess we talking about, I find it hilarious and cute.” 

“True that, but don’t forget she got more game than you. She might steal your girl.” 

“I think she already did.” Sebastian smirked, looking at the girls holding hands descending the stairs.

“Ok don’t wait up, we are going to have a girls day.” Margarita said giving Sebastian a kiss. 

“Have fun girls.” The boys said 

“Okdokie. Bye.” Min said waving at the boys before walking out the door with Margarita. 


	37. S/M 24 & B/L 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Daniel Sharman!! (If thats even a warning. Can't help myself.)  
> BUCKLIN FEELS!!!

The next couple months flew by when Tyler texted her.

GrummpyCat

Hey the cast are in town and going clubbing tonight

Was wondering if you wanna join?

Crystal and Daniel are coming too

MinnieMouse

Yeah I would love to come.

GrummpyCat

Great, because Daniel hasn’t been able to stop asking about you

MinnieMouse

Pft, shut up. 

GrummpyCat

Uh huh, you know you like it

You did say your favorite character was Issac Lahey 

MinnieMouse

NOOOO! I said he was my second favorite character.

GrummpyCat

Then who’s first? *Wink* 

MinnieMouse 

Coughcoughderekhalecoughcough

GrummpyCat

I KNEW IT!!!! I am too hard to resist.

MinnieMouse

PFTTTT!! I don’t know what you are talking about. 

Totally not into your stupid green eyes, sexy ass beard

And maybe washboard abs I would love to lick. PFTT.

GrummpyCat

LOLOL. That's good to know.

Filming with you was really fun though 

I honestly miss it.

MinnieMouse

Sure, or you miss my naked body on yours?

GrummpyCat

That was a plus, you do have a great body though. 

And your back tattoo is hot as fuck when you are naked.

  
  
MinnieMouse

‘LOLOL. That’s good to know’

GrummpyCat 

Whatever LOL, speaking the truth though.

MinnieMouse

Thanks :) 

Later Min met up with Tyler at the club where the rest was already there. 

“Min you made it, shit you look great.” Posey said coming over giving her a hug.  
“Thanks. And of course I would, can’t miss hanging out with you guys.”

“Now that you are here I want to introduce you to Daniel who hasn’t shut up about you.” Posey said dragging her over to the blue eye hottie who haven’t noticed that she is there yet. “Daniel look who’s here.”

When Daniel look over Min couldn’t help but smirk seeing him blush at her sight.

“Cat got your tongue?” Hoechlin jokes

“Naw, he is just speechless that Min looks hot as fuck tonight.” O’Brien said 

“Thanks.” Min said tucking her hair behind her ears making Daniel blush more causing her to giggle. 

“Heyy I am Min.” She said walking over to Daniel who was staring at her awestruck.

“Daniel. Wow you are stunning in real life.” Daniel said 

“Oh so I am ugly on screen then.” Min pouted 

“What?! No.. Noo. I mean.. Shit..” Daniel stuttered.

“I was joking, but thanks you don’t look bad yourself. Now if you guys would excuse me I am going to get myself a drink.” Min said walking over to the bar. 

“Smooth Daniel, I have never seen you so tongue tied before.” Crystal joked. 

“Oh shut up.” 

“Now it's your chance go talk to her before I change my mind and go myself.” Ian said nudging Daniel.

After that meet up Daniel ended up taking Min on a date and the pair have been inseparable since until she had to leave to go film for Captain America Civil War. 

_For the past few weeks Linda has been traveling the world hitting all the Hydra bases that recently got hit knowing that it was Bucky who did them but she never finds any trace of him. She was currently at a Hydra base in Iceland when she found fresh bloody footprints leading to a hidden cabin. She pulls out her gun and slowly makes her way over to the cabin looking into the window she saw her Bucky sitting on the bed cleaning up his wound on his side._

_“You know if you wanted to follow me you should be more quiet.” Bucky said not looking up at her making her laugh softly._

_“How did you know I was following you?” Linda said climbing into the window wanting to come over to help him but he put his shirt on immediately._

_“I knew 4 bases back someone was following me and it didn’t take long for me to figure out it’s you.”_

_“Do you remember me?” Linda asked hoping not to show any emotion._

_“You're Linda Grey from the Howling Commando.” He said walking to the bathroom to wash his bloody hands._

_“That's all you remember?”_

_“I am not your James anymore, if that's what you are implying.” He said looking over at her._

_“That’s bullshit. If your not my James then why did you rescue me from the River? Why are you talking to me right now then?”_

_“To give you closure that James is gone.”_

_“Fuck you James Buchanan Barnes, give me closure. Do you know how hard it was for me to think you were dead? We mourned for you, I mourned for you.” Linda said walking over to him touching his face._

_“Linda, I can’t be with you, I killed people. I am plagued with the faces of my victims. Our memories comes and goes, theres day where I can barely remember my own name.” He said closing his eyes leaning into her touch._

_“Then we can remember them together, please James. I thought I lost you once, now you’re right here in front of me. I can’t lose you again.”_

_“Linda…”_

_“Please, we can take this slow. We will go at your pace. We can even just be friends, I don't care as long as I am with you.”_

_“I will hurt you. He can still come out anytime.”_

_“I regenerate remember, plus she can take him.” Linda said flashing her eyes at him._

_“Please don’t tell Steve, I am not ready for him. He won’t understand.”_

_“I can’t hide this from Steve. He’s been looking for you.”_

_“I know but I am not the same Bucky he remember anymore. You said you will go at my own pace.” He said with a pained expression.._

_“Fine. Now let me see that wound before it gets infected.” She said trying to remove his shirt but he stops her from lifting it off his shoulder. She looks up to look at him but he just shakes his head, she admitted defeat sitting him down on the bed holding his shirt up slowly starts to clean up the wound before bandaging it properly._

_“Now sleep let that heal a bit before we move to the next location, I will sleep on the couch.” Linda said pulling his shirt back down laying him down on the bed before walking over to the closet pulling out an extra blanket settling into the couch._

_Linda laid there scared to fall asleep to wake up with him gone so she decided to head down to the kitchen to see what she can find for food, only to find a couple of canned goods. She settled on eating chicken noodle soup when she heard Bucky screaming in the bedroom. She runs in to see him thrash on the bed sweating profoundly._

_“James, it’s a nightmare. Wake up my love.” She said calmly touching his face softly, when he finally wakes up he looked at her with such a sad expression on his face._

_“You’re alright. It was only a nightmare.” She said pushing his hair back away from his face, he lifts his hand up wiping her tears she didn’t know fell._

_“Go back to sleep.” She said placing a kiss on his forehead, she was about to walk away when he grabs her wrist pulling her onto the bed next to him. He lays her down pulling her close to his chest wrapping his arm around her not letting her go before he slowly drifts back off to sleep._

_When Linda woke up she was greeted with an empty bed, immediately she looked around not finding Bucky._

_“James.” Linda said with tears running down her face, she went back to the room and started to get her stuff ready to go look for him again when the front door of the cabin opened. Linda immediately pulled out her gun and pointed right at the door seeing Bucky stand there with a couple bags of food._

_“I thought you left again.” Linda said putting her gun down walking over to him._

_“You cried.” He said staring at her tear stained face._

_“No I wasn’t.” She turned around wiping it off._

_“You can’t lie to me Linda.” He said walking to the kitchen putting the food down. “We’re camping here for a little bit, I got us food in town.”_

_“Ok that's good, um I am going to go wash up then.” She said heading to the showers. When she emerged, she was dressed in a tank top with leggings. Bucky turned around to take in her appearance, he landed on her necklace before clutching his head painfully._

_“Are you okay?” Linda said running over to him but he puts his hand out stopping her._

_“Yeah, just another memory.” He said shaking his head._

_“Are they always that painful?”_

_“Yeah. Foods ready, I don’t remember much but I remember the spaghetti my ma always made.” He said scooping himself and her a bowl before sitting down on the table._

_This went on for months just them two traveling around taking out Hydra bases together. Everynight they got into the routine of sleeping next to each other giving each other comfort they had been missing for over 70 years. Bucky's memories are still spotty, slowly but surely coming back. As time goes on, his touches became more bold and starts to linger longer and longer. They are currently on the couch of the safehouse in Bucharest Romania, he is currently laying on her lap while she plays with his hair._

_“Linda you know you don’t have to follow me around right?” He said looking up at her._

_“I know, but I want to. I am with the person I love again, there is no where else I rather be.” Linda said looking at him lovingly._

_“I think we should stay here in Bucharest and lay low for a bit, if that’s okay with you.”_ _  
_ _“As long as I am with you.” She said with a smile on her face, he reaches his hand up to touch her face before leaning up and places a kiss on her lips making her gasp._

_“I love you.” He whispered into her lips feeling her smile into the kiss, “I love you too James.” he sits up pulling her onto his lap kissing her more passionately before breaking away looking down at the ring on her necklace holding it in his hand._

_“I gave you this once and I made a promise I didn’t keep but seeing it always on you gives me hope that maybe one day we can have it again.” He said looking at her._

_“We still could have that my love, if you'll have me.” She said._

_“You would still want that with a monster like me.” He said lifting his metal hand looking at it._ _  
_ _“You are not a monster my love. Nothing will change what I feel for you.” She said taking his metal hand to her lips, she then leans down placing a kiss over his chest where the arm was fused making him moan. “You are just as beautiful as the day I met you.” She said grabbing the hem of his shirt slowly pulling it up waiting for his approval. When he didn’t stop her, she took it off before she touches the scar softly with tears running down her face._

_“Why are you crying?”_

_“I can’t imagine what you had been through.” She said kissing the scar running her hands up his chest wrapping it around his shoulder._

_“Trust me you don’t.” He kisses her one more time standing up with her wrapped around his waist and heads over to the bed they currently share and declared their love for one another once again._


	38. S/M 25 & B/L 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bucky feels!!

“Don’t you think you moved a little too quickly in this relationship?” Sebastian asked for the umff time since she and Daniel gotten together. 

“And I told you no I am not, Jennie and I had a mutual breakup. And I am not using him as a rebound.” Min said putting down her script. 

“Yeah but something doesn’t feel right about him.” 

“Sebastian please stop. I understand you are worried about me but I can handle it. Daniel has been great, and he respects my boundaries.” 

“I am just saying, I am not getting a good feeling about him.” 

“Since we are on the topic of relationships again. Care to explain why you and Margarita broke up?” Min asked making Sebastian sigh. 

“I guess we just both wanted different things in life.” 

“Don’t you want to get married and have kids Sebastian?”

“God she told you.” Sebastian said rubbing his face in frustration. “I do, don’t get me wrong but you know how I grew up, I didn’t have great role models in a successful marriage. I guess I am just scared.”

“Its okay to be scared Sebastian but that doesn’t mean you and Margarita should break up.” 

“Can we not talk about this please? It's done and over.” 

“Ok, I will stop.” 

_ Linda and Bucky had settled into a simple life living peacefully as possible. Of course there are nights where Bucky would thrash and scream or accidently hurt Linda but nothing major where she can heal from. Today was a normal day for the pair just enjoying each other's company when Linda turned on the TV and saw the news about what happened in Nigeria and how Wanda was the one who did it. _ _   
_ _ “Dam this is bad.” Linda said listening to the death count.  _

_ “Do you want to go back and check up on them?” Bucky said sitting down on the couch next to her after hearing her silence he knew she does. “You should if you want to. You haven’t seen them in over a year.” _

_ “I know but I enjoy our time here. They’ve been handling it without me for this long they can do it a while more.” _

_ “Linda I don’t wan…”  _

_ “You are not holding me back from doing anything. I rather be here with you.” Linda said looking over at Bucky.  _

_ “If you say so love.” Bucky said grabbing her hand bringing up to his lips. They were enjoying the rest of the day until Linda phone rang and they both knows only one person has that number. Steve.  _

_ “You already know what he is going to ask Linda. It's only a matter of time.” Bucky said retrieving the phone for Linda.  _

_ “Hello?” Linda answered.  _

_ “Hey sweetheart.” Steve said sounding really depressed. _

_ “Are you okay?” Linda asked worried.  _

_ “Shes gone Linda.”  _

_ “Oh Stevie.”  _

_ “I need you here with me Linda unless you have....”  _

_ “I will be there with you Stevie, she means alot to me just as she was to you.” Linda said sadly.  _

_ “I’ll see you soon sweetheart.”  _

_ “See you Stevie.” Linda said ending the call fighting back the tears. _

_ “Its going to be okay love..” Bucky said. _

_ “I know, I know. But I don’t want to leave you, what if you disappear again. I can’t risk losing you.” Linda said. _

_ “Love, I will be right here waiting for you to come back. Stevie needs you.”  _

_ “Yeah but I need you.”  _

_ “Baby….”  _

_ “Fine. Fine.” Linda said standing up pulling Bucky with her to their bed. “I really need you James.” She whined. _

_ When Linda got to London Steve walked over to her hugging her tightly like his life depended on it. _ _   
_ _ “Stevie, it’s going to be okay.” Linda said soothing the giant super soldier who was crying onto her shoulder.  _

_ “Come on Steve, the service is about to start soon.” Sam walks over to the pair. “Hey Linda.”  _

_ “Hey Sam, it's good to see you again.” Linda said as they walk inside the cathedral, packed with mourners. A choir is singing. Steve is one of six pallbearers carrying a coffin draped with the Union Jack. When Steve sat down next to Linda she grabbed his hand and interlock their fingers together listening to the service.  _

_ “And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter to come up and say a few words.” The priest said as Sharons walks up looking at Steve.  _

**_“_ ** _ Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD . . . but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy.” Sharon said and Linda felt Steve hand tighten on hers. “She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related.” She said looking directly at Steve. “I asked her how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move . . . it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in they eye and say " No, you move." Sharon said continuing her speech.  _

_ Once the service was over Linda gave Steve a few moments alone inside the Cathedral. _

_ “Nice to see your back Linda.” Natasha said walking over to her. _ _   
_ _ “Likewise Tasha. I missed you.” Linda said hugging her. _

_ “I missed you, we all did. You look good though, better than you ever looked.” Natasha said smirking at her. _

_ “Yeah some time away from everything helps out a lot.” Linda said.  _

_ “How’s Steve?”  _

_ “Hanging on.”  _

_ “So you heard about the Sokovia Accords?”  _

_ “Yeah, and I am not signing it if that's what you’re implying. I’ve been on my own this long I am not going to serve anyone.” Linda said.  _

_ “It looks like you have made up your mind.”  _ _   
_ _ “Yeah…”  _

_ “Well I am going to go talk to Steve.”  _

_   
_ _ “Ok.” Linda said watching Natasha walking back inside leaving Linda sit on the bench alone.  _

_ “So are you back for good?” Sam asked walking over to Linda. _

_ “No, just giving Steve some support he deserves.” Linda said. _

_ “You know I try to get him to date but he is so damn stubborn sometimes.” Sam joked making Linda laugh. _

_ “Trust me I know. But looks like we won’t have to wait that long.” Linda said nudging her head over to the entrance seeing Steve walk out with Sharon. _ _   
_ _ “Don’t you think its a little weird?”  _

_ “That he is pinning for Peggy niece. Hell yes. But hey whatever floats his boat right.”  _

_ “And what about you?”  _

_ “What about me?”  _

_ “Don’t you want to date?” Sam asks.  _

_ “Naww I am technically still an engaged woman.” Linda said looking at her necklace with a smile. _

_ “We will find him soon, but no promises on if he is still the same guy or not.”  _

_ “We shall see.” Linda said with a smile walking back to the hotel until she comes across a store with the news playing. _

_ “More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations.”  _

_ “He didn’t do it.” Linda whispered. _

_ “Linda…” Sam tried to protest. _

_ “No, he didn’t fucken do it.” She said walking away from him before disappearing.  _

_ When Linda secures a non trackable jet she started to head back to Bucky but not before calling Steve. _

_ “Linda where are you?” Steve asked  _

_ “He didn’t do it Steve.”  _ _   
_ _ “I know but where are you?”  _

_ “I am sorry Steve for not telling you.” Linda said.  _

_ “How long have you found him?” Steve asked. _

_ “A few weeks after I left.” Linda said practically seeing the disappointed look on Steve's face. “He made me promise not to tell you. He is not the same Bucky you know.”  _

_ “You should have told me.” _

_ “I know and I am sorry but trust me, he didn’t do it. We have been living peacefully in the past few months.” _

_ “Linda you have to tell me where he is, SHIELD is coming and they have orders to shoot on sight.” Steve said  _

_ “I’ll send you the coordinates”Linda said.  _

__


	39. S/M 26 & B/L 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cheating. Angst. Violence

“What you planning on doing with Daniel today since we got an early day on set?” Sebastian said walking Min back to her trailer. 

“I don’t know yet. Right now honestly I just need a deep tissue rub and sleep.” Min said rolling her neck around. 

“Yeah you need something deep rubbed alright.” Sebastian said smirking. 

“Oh shut up, I am not talking to you about that.” Min said pushing him playfully. 

“Uh huh, now go be with your man, I am gonna go take a long LONG shower.” Sebastian said walking up his trailer. 

“Yup, I forgot you have a date with Miss. Rightie.” Min said winking at Sebastian making him laugh 

“Good one Princess. Good one.” 

Min walks up her trailer ready to see her boyfriend when she was stopped again with Deja Vu. 

“Princess what's wrong?” Sebastian question seeing Min stop frozen at the doorstep before walking over to her but she opened her door. Once again she catches another boyfriend of hers who is balls deep in her assistant; Maddie. 

“Wow I totally didn’t see this coming. Oh don’t stop on my account, it’s fine, I am just going to close this door and leave you 2 be.” Min said slamming the door pushing past Sebastian to leave. 

“Min what’s wr..” Sebastian was chasing her before her trailer opens revealing Daniel and Maddie scrambling to put their clothes on running toward them.

“Baby, it not what it looks like.” Daniel said about to grab her.

“Don’t you dare fucken touch her!” Sebastian yelled grabbing his shirt ready to pummel his face in.

“Sebastian stop, it’s not worth it.” Min said pulling him off Daniel while some of the other cast members runs over. 

“Min please listen to me.” Daniel said as Maddie helps him up.

“How long?” 

“What?” 

“I said how long? How long have you been sleeping with her?” Min repeated. 

“2 months.” was all he has to say. 

“Wow, so our relationship was practically a joke. Okay. We’re done Daniel, there's no more talking. You can leave. And Maddie best know your fired.” Min said trying her best not to cry with all the people watching. 

“Min please.” Daniel begged wanting to step closer before Robert Downey Jr. got in front of him. 

“I suggest you leave son before I let these guys off their leash to kill you. You messed up bad and you lost an amazing person in the process. Hope that girl was worth it. Now leave before I call security.” Robert told Daniel who walks away with Maddie before turning over to Min who was standing there with a face no one saw before. Emotionless. 

“I just want to be alone for a while. Anthony, Joe I will be in tomorrow to set don’t worry” She said looking at the Russo bros.

“Min are you sure? You should take a few days off.” Joe insisted.

“No its fine, I’ll be fine. I will see you all tomorrow.” Min said walking off to her car.

“Princess…” Sebastian said running over to her. 

“I said I want to be alone Sebastian.” Min said not even looking at him getting in the car and drove off the set leaving everyone stunned on set. 

Sebastian was sitting in makeup worried for Min who happens to ignore every phone call and text message from everyone but just like she said when her call time the next day she walks into makeup trailer looking like she didn’t sleep all night with heavy bags under her blood shot eyes. 

“It looks like you guys have a lot of work to make these bags disappear.” She said with a painful smile on her face.

“Princess…” Sebastian said looking at her 

“I am fine Sebastian, don’t worry about me. I am a big girl.” Min said with an emotionless smile breaking his heart. In the years knowing her she was always full of life, now all he saw was an empty shell of her. 

_ By the time Linda got in range where she knows she can transmit her thoughts to Bucky that is what she did. _ _   
_ _ “Bucky listen to me, go back to the house as quickly as possible. SHIELD is on there way to you, grab the bag. I will meet you there.” Linda send into Bucky mind. _

_ “I didn’t do it love, you gotta believe me. I been here waiting for you to come back.”  _

_ “I know baby, but they won’t. And Steve’s coming, I didn’t mean to tell him but I had to.” _

_ “Its okay love, I am not mad just be careful. ``I love you.” _

_ “I love you too.” Linda thought as she parked the jet out of town before running back to the safe house. By the time she got there she heard Steve and Bucky talking. _

_ “Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive.” Steve said  _

_ “That's smart. Good strategy.”  _

_ “This is not the time to talk, we have to go now.” Linda said walking next to Bucky readying herself for a fight. _

**_“_ ** _ This doesn't have end in a fight, Buck.” Steve said  _ _   
_ _ “It always ends in a fight.” Bucky said removing his glove.  _

_ “You pulled me from the river. Why?”  _

**_“_ ** _ I don't know.”  _

_ “Steve this is not the time.” Linda tried. _ _   
_ _ “Yes, you do.” Steve said just as a grenade launches into the window but Steve uses his shield to deflect it back out only to have another come in. Bucky kicks it over to Steve who contains it with his shield once again. Another came through one of the windows but Bucky uses their bed to shield them before Linda flips the table to block the front door that they are pummeling with the ram.  _

_ “James we have to go now.” Linda said as policeman smashes through the windows. Linda whips one of them out before going over where the bed used to be and smashes through the floor retrieving her backpack.  _

_ “Buck, stop! You're gonna kill someone.” Steve stops Bucky from attacking more but Bucky shoves him into the ground punching a hole in the floor.  _ _   
_ _ “I am not going to kill anyone.” He said retrieving his backpack throwing it out the window. Bucky and Steve get behind Steve's shield to avoid gunfire raining through the house which Linda can shield herself from easy. Bucky shoves Steve and he knocks a cop over. _

_ “James now.” Linda said as they rush to the door, Bucky holds up his metal hand and repels bullets, then slams a cop into shelves, he picks up a large cement brick and slams it into a cop approaching them. When a cop shoots through the door from the outside Linda sends a blast knocking out the cops in the way of the door before Bucky rushing out first knocking out the policemens pointing their guns at them, a cop then descends through a sky-light on a zip wire, Bucky grabs the cop's gun and slams him into the wall before bashing a couple of cops with the battering ram. Linda and Bucky looks over the stairwell seeing more of the police team running up.  _

_ ‘Go, I will catch up.’ Linda transmitted into Bucky's mind as he grabs onto the cop hanging on the wire jumping down. Linda was running down the stairs, knocking out as many cops as she can when Steve jumps down helping Bucky.  _

_ “Come on man.” Steve said catching the policeman Bucky accidentally knocks over the stairwell before Bucky jumps down a couple floor before catching himself using his metal arm letting out a scream. Linda looks over the stairs jumping down with him looking up at Steve who was staring down at them.  _

_ “I’m sorry.” She transmitted into Steve when Bucky runs at full speed jumping over to the building next to them grabbing his backpack with Linda following.  _

_ As they were running a black figure comes out of nowhere knocking Bucky over. Linda rushes over to Bucky looking at the person in a Black Panther like suit before extending his claw charging at Bucky. Bucky pushes Linda out of the way as they fight each other, she cracks her whip wrapping it on his wrist, unaffecting him before he grabs it and flips her away from them. .  _

_ “This is not your fight Luna.” Black Panther said making Linda flinch at her given name. _

_ “Don’t call me that.” Linda said about to send a charge at him before a helicopter flies over and starts shooting at them. Linda shields herself watching Sam fly into the helicopter sending it flying before she jumps over to the panther like figure knocking him off Bucky. Bucky stands up immediately grabbing his backpack jumping off the building with Linda as the Black Panther chases them.  _

_ As they ran down the street more bullet comes flying at them before Bucky grabs Linda hand as they jump down the bridge on to the freeway underneath taking off running at full speed.  _

_ Bucky and Linda running knowing the Black Panther and Steve was chasing after them while hearing sirens goes off when police cars start coming their direction. Bucky grabs Lindas hand and immediately jumps over onto the other side of the road before Bucky grabs onto a motorcycle and both of them flies onto it cruising down the freeway once again.  _

_ “Steve’s right behind us, so is that Black Panther” Linda thought _

_ “I know.” Bucky answered only when the Black Panther launches himself onto them. _

_ “Look out.” Linda said about to blast him when Bucky hand grabs him by the neck choking him about to send him off when he latches onto the backside of the motorcycle dragging them down. Bucky uses his metal hand to stop them from going down when Linda sends a charge to the Black Panther knocking him off the motorcycle.  _

_ Linda pulls out a grenade from Bucky back and tosses it up attaching it to the top of the freeway destroying it trapping everyone inside behind it only to see the Black Panther jump out and slashes their tire sending them rolling on the ground. The Black Panther was on top of Bucky again but Steve jumps out of the rubble and pushes him off Bucky as they all stand up not long before they all got surrounded by cops pointing their guns at them.  _

_ Rhodey comes out of nowhere and puts his blasters pointing at everyone “Stand down now. Congratulations CAP, Grey you are a criminal.”  _

_ Linda and Steve puts their hands up as they come and forcefully shove Bucky down causing Linda eyes to turn black. _

_ “Don’t make this worse doll” Bucky transmitted into her mind seeing her eyes flash about to tear into them. “Please.”  _

_ Linda calmed down as they put her arms down handcuffing her before turning back to the Black Panther who removes his mask revealing T’Challa.  _

_ “Your highness.” Rhodey said as they all got shoved into the van, Bucky thought got put into a containing box strapping him down. _


	40. S/M 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT!!!! 18+ CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH.  
> Skip between the ******** if you don't want to read the smut :)

The next few weeks on set like a true actress she is acted flawlessly like the incident never happen shocking everyone. The only time they were reminded of that day was when they were on break or lunch when she retreats to herself and became stone cold again hurting everyone around her no matter how many times she told them she’s fine. Every night after a long day of filming she would just retreat to the gym spending almost all night either working out or dancing. Every night Sebastian and Chris would come in to find her asleep on the workout benches. Every night they would bring her back to one of their hotel rooms since they found out she didn’t sleep. Every night she would have horrible nightmares that would have her wake up screaming sweating profusely. And no matter how much the boys press her she refuses to tell them what her nightmares were.

“Chris you should go to sleep, you have set early tomorrow. I will take care of her tonight.” Sebastian told Chris who nodded and retreated back to his room for the night. Sebastian walked into the gym and expected to find her past out on the bench but tonight she was still up and beating up the punching bag with no glove or wrap. 

“Princess what the hell are you thinking?” He said storming over to her grabbing her hands to see that it was all bruised up and bleeding only to have her yanked it out of his grasp.

“It’s fine Sebastian, just a little blood. No biggy.” She said punching again. 

“No stop it’s not just the blood Min. You need to stop this routine, it’s not healthy. You’re working yourself to death.” 

“Won’t be the first time.” She muttered under her breath hitting the bag harder. 

“What the hell does that mean?” He said stopping her from punching again. 

“None of your business Sebastian. Just leave me alone. I don’t need your pity. Oh look it’s poor princess who manages to get with 2 guys who both ends up cheating on her.” She said sarcastically. 

“Is that what you think, that I pity you?” He said getting pissed that she thinks of him like that. 

“Then what is it then?” She fired back. 

“Min I care for you. You’re one of my closest friends ever, please stop this. They are not worth you hurting yourself over. Look at yourself princess, you’re pushing everyone away. You’re pushing me away.” He said grabbing her hands and holding it before she crushes him in a tight hug crying into his chest. 

“Why do bad things keep happening to me? I try, I try to be the best version of myself but how can I when shit keeps happening to me. All my life I just wanted to be loved, no one loved me from my family to even the 2 men I chose to share myself too. I can’t do this anymore Sebby.” Min cried feeling Sebastian rub his hands up and down her back to calm her. 

“Princess you are loved by so many, fuck all those people if they don’t love you for you. You have everyone here who love you, you have Chris and I even Jennie. We will always be here for you princess.” He said softly into her hair. 

“I am so numb Sebastian, I no longer feel anything. Please help me feel again.” She cried falling down onto her knees, palms up submitting herself to him. Sebastian inhales sharply bending down and takes her face in his hands and pulled her back up to look at him before he lowers his lips onto her. The kiss was more passionate with electricity running through her body from the emotion Sebastian was conveying. 

“Did you feel that?” He said into her lips. 

“Yes Sir.” She answered. He kisses her again backing her onto the wall behind her caressing his hands all over her body landing on her ass to give it a gentle slap causing her to gasp and breaks the kiss. 

“Are you going to submit yourself to me baby girl?” He said darkly voice leaking lust kissing down her jaw and neck making her whimper. 

“Yes sir. I am all yours.” She answered looking into his eyes. 

“Then I need you to go back to my room and clean yourself up and meet me in my bed when you’re finished.” He ordered. 

“Yes sir.” She said before walking out of the gym to his hotel room and stripped herself before walking into the shower to clean herself up. Once she was finished she dried herself off and went into his closet where a suitcase of hers sit and takes out a matching pair lingerie slipping it on. She went over to the mirror and starts braid her hair into 2 braids before walking over to his room where Sebastian was sitting shirtless and only in his sweats waiting for her on the side of his bed. He looked at her and inhale sharply again taking in her body before she gets down on her knees palm up in front of him again. 

“I am ready sir.” She said quietly looking at the ground. 

“Look at me baby girl.” He said seeing her tilt her head up looking into his eyes. “Are you sure about this Princess? Once I start there is no stopping do you understand, I can be a bit much for people. I need you to be 100% sure.” He asked.

“I figured who you were the moment I met you Sebastian. I know what I am getting myself into. I can take it all. I like pain.” She said smiling at him softly making him chuckle shaking his head. 

“You never fail to surprise me do you Princess? But first we need rules. Once this starts, we are to not sleep with anyone else. If we want to see other people we let each other know. You will listen to what I tell you inside and outside the room. No one shall know about our relationship and nothing will change between us, strictly Dom/Sub relationship understand?” 

“I understand. My safe word are ‘Yellow’ when I am getting to my limit, and ‘Red’ to stop. But I will let you know I have never used it before. Oh but one thing I will not do, any type of fisting whatsoever is a hard no.” She said smirking at Sebastian. 

“Then we shall have fun baby girl. Stand up and come here.” He said pulling her onto his lap before he undo her hair and ties it up into a low ponytail and undo her bra. 

“This is how I want to see you when we do this thing understand.” He said looking at her eyes. 

“Yes sir.” 

**************

“Good.” He said before smashing his lips onto her into a bruising kiss. He stands up taking her with him before turning them around and tosses her onto the bed with a thud making her gasp before crawling on top of her. “You’re so fucken beautiful. I like this version of you baby girl, I never knew you were a submissive before. Always full of surprises.” He scatters open mouth kisses all over her neck slowly making his way down taking one of her breasts into his mouth sucking on the nipples roughly before moving over to the other one doing the same. He trails one of his hands down to her panties and lightly rubs her clothes clit making her moan. He grabs the panties and ripped it off her body shoving 2 of his fingers into her making her arch her back gripping his sheets until her knuckles turned white. 

“Fuck baby girl you’re so wet and so fucken tight.” He said moving his fingers in and out of her faster making her moan louder. He moves down in between her legs giving small bite marks on her inner thigh before attaching his mouth to her clit sucking flicking it with his tongue.

“You taste so sweet baby girl. You better not cum until I tell you to, understand?” She was trying to hold her orgasm and nods at him. 

“When I ask a question, I need verbal answers baby girl.” He said taking his other hand slapping her face lightly before wrapping it tightly on her throat making her exhale sharply opening her eyes to look at him with a smirk on her face. 

“Yes sir. I… I won’t cum.” She said clenching around his finger making him chuckle darkly before he captures her lips into another kiss while squeezing her neck a little harder making her moan, he shoves his tongue down her mouth tangling itself with hers with his fingers still fucking her cunt, feeling tears running down her eyes from the pleasure he is giving her. 

“Baby girl you are making me so hard right now. I can’t wait to fuck you until you forget your own name.” He said removing his hand from her cunt taking it into his mouth only to have her remove it from his mouth to shove it her sucking it clean moaning at the own taste of her making Sebastian growl. He then flips them over and removes his sweats revealing his hard cock standing proudly leaking precum.

“Suck baby girl.” He said gripping the base of his cock. Min gets in between his legs licking his cock from the base and swirls her tongue around his tip making him shutter before she takes the entire thing into her mouth shocking Sebastian. “No gag reflex.” She said winking at him before bobbing her head up and down his shaft earning multiple curse words from Sebastian who grips wraps his hand into her ponytail and starts to thrust himself into her mouth rolling his eyes back moaning loudly. 

“Fuck baby girl, I can spend forever like this in you’re mouth but I need to be inside you. On your hands and knees now.” He said removing himself from her opening his nightstand taking out a condom. 

“I have an implant.” She told him making him moan before he moves behind her giving her ass a hard slap making her gasp.

“Ready for me baby girl?” 

“Yes sir.” She said before he shoves himself into her in one thrust making both of them moan loudly. 

“Fuck me, how are you so fucken tight?” He asked slowly moving in and out of her making her moan more. 

“Sir you’re so…. Ugg. so fucken deep.” She said pressing on her stomach feeling the tip of his cock making him moan. 

“Don’t do that baby girl, I am already not going to last long.” He said wrapping his hand in her hair once again pulling her while slamming into her hard over and over. 

“Please let me cum sir, please…. I can’t hold it any longer.” She begged bouncing back onto his cock feeling more tears running down her face. 

“No, hold it baby girl.” He said before pulling out turning her around. “I need to see you cum.” He thrusts himself back into her wrapping her legs around his waist hitting her g-spot perfectly.

“Yes, right there. Please don’t stop.” She begged grabbing one of his hands putting on to her neck keeping her hands on his wrist looking deeply into his eyes making him growl. “Please…. Sebastian… Please let me cum.” She said feeling him lightly squeeze her neck. 

“Cum baby girl. Cum now.” He said and she let go, her orgasm hit her so hard she squirts all over Sebastian making him moan at the sight “Fuck yes, shit your pussy feels so good around my cock.” He said thrusting into her harder loving the tight fluttering cunt around his cock.

“Oh my god Sebastian…. I am going to cum again.” She said feeling a second orgasm coming. “Fuck baby girl I am ganna cum.” His thrust starts to get sloppy feeling her cunt clench even harder around his cock as her second orgasm hit harder than before he still cumming deep into her cunt moaning her name. 

****************

Both stayed in that position panting looking into each other eyes catching their breath before he removes himself from her and carries her to the bathroom setting her on the counter. He leaves for a moment to grab water from the mini fridge and hands it to her. 

“Drink Princess, you’re going to need it after that. Never guess you were a squirter.” He said grabbing a wash cloth cleaning her off while she drinks the water. 

“I never squirted while being fucked before.” She said blushing making him chuckle.

“Well then let’s say that was the hottest thing I have seen, gotta admit I haven’t had a girl squirt all over me while I fuck her either.” He said winking at her giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before brushing his teeth. “I am going to change the sheets then we going to bed okay?” 

“Yes sir.” She answered taking her toothbrush and start brushing her own teeth. Once Sebastian was done he comes back over to his closet slipping on his boxer then getting a pair of panties and a silk nightgown for Min. He turns around to see her sit there watching him intently with a small smile on her face. He walks over to her holding the nightgown open for her to slip on before bending down holding her panties for her to slip her legs through. Once she was dressed for sleep he carries her back over to his bed and lays her down slipping behind her pulling her back to his chest. 

“Thank you Sebastian.” Min said quietly.

“For what?” 

“Everything.” She said wrapping her arm over his. 

“Anytime princess. I will always be here for you.” He said giving her a kiss on the crown of her hair before both of them slowly drifts off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am VERY rusty in writing smut. Like I haven't wrote smut in YEARS, so this is very rusty. No matter how much I tweak this, I still think its pretty bad.


	41. S/M 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A punch. XD

“Princess, you need to eat.” Sebastian said getting another tray for her before filling it with food. 

“I am not hungry though.” She pouting but still holds onto the tray as he slowly puts small amounts of different food on it. 

“Baby girl, don’t test me.” He whispered darkly with a smirk on his face sending chills down her spine. 

“Fine, but not too much.” She said before walking over to the group, sat down and slowly eating. 

“Hey we going clubbing tonight before we go to Germany tomorrow you should come it will be fun.” Elizabeth said to Min.

“Uh sure, sounds like fun.” Min said looking at her shocking the crew. 

“Cool if you want you can come over to my room and we can get ready together.” Elizabeth said with a hopeful look on her face. 

“Sure, but I am going to have to buy a new outfit first then I will come over.” Min said standing up throwing her food away. 

“Can I come? I need to buy a new outfit as well.” Sebastian said standing up with her. 

“If you want, lets go.” Min said walking away. 

\---

“How about this one?” Min said holding up a nice dark grey jeans with a few rips on them. 

“I like that, he will go well with the black button up.” He said inspecting the pants. 

“Good, lets go check out.” Min said holding the clothes walking over to the cashier. 

“I find it unfair how you can see my outfit but you won’t let me see yours.” Sebastian said taking out his wallet but she swats his hand away.

“Don’t you dare, I am paying. Plus you can see it later when I get dressed.” She said 

“Baby girl you are going to get punished.” He whispered into her ear.   
“And you think that scares me, did you forget?” Min said handing her card to the cashier making him scoff shaking his head at her. 

“You are something else you know that?” 

“Yes sir.” She answered with a wink before latching her arm on his walking back to the car. 

“Holy fuck babe, you coming back with a vengence.” Scarlett said admiring Min outfit. 

“It highlights your tattoo beautifully.” Elizabeth said looking at the angel wing tattoo on her back. 

“Thanks, I am glad you guys think so.” Min said doing a once over on her outfit. 

“Come on, let's go. The guys are already waiting for us there.” Scarlett said pulling the girls out the trailer where the uber was already waiting. Once they arrive in the club they went straight in to find the guys sitting in the VIP section.

“Dam shawty you looking fine tonight.” Mackie said eyeing Min’s outfit making her smirk as she sits next to Sebastian who can’t seem to take his eyes off her. 

“Princess you trying to give people heart attacks tonight?” Sebastian said quietly in her ear. 

“Kind of the point of clubbing isn’t it?” She said grabbing one of the shots that is sitting on the table. “I am going to dance.” She said after 5 shots and starts to head over to the dance floor where the girls were already dancing. 

“So what happened last night Seb?” Chris asked as the guys down their drinks.

“Nothing really, she had a breakdown in the gym but we talked it out.” He said 

“Whatever you did, you made her happy. You know you guys make a cute couple.” Chris said smirking making Sebastian choke on his drink. 

"Of course they do, they BuckLin, they have millions of fans rooting them together." Mackie said making the boys laugh.

“Naw you know we’re just really close friends.” 

"Close friends who also happens to have each other houses key." Mackie said with a smirk. 

“We're just saying, she deserves to be happy.” RDJ said looking over at the girls. 

“Yeah I know.” Sebastian said taking another shot looking over at Min who was dancing with a smile on her face. 

\----

Min and the girl was dancing and having a good time, occasionally looking over at Sebastian who was always watching her so she decided to put on a show. She grabs Scarlett and starts to grind on her. 

“Babe you are being so naughty today. What has gotten into you?” Scarlett said into her ear. 

“Just having fun love. Come here Elizabeth.” She said pulling her in front and starts to body roll onto her making the girls bust out laughing. 

“I am going to go get a drink.” Min said after 3 more songs to the girls before walking away to the bar. 

“A Paloma please.” Min said to the bartender. 

“Wow love never expect to see you here.” A familiar voice said making her turn with a smile on her face. 

“Tyler, I miss you. What are you doing here?” Min asked giving him a hug. 

“I was visiting a.. friend and we decided to come here.” Tyler said. 

“Yeah, I am guessing its Daniel right?” She said getting a little angry. 

“Yeah, he’s dancing with Maddie right now.” He said sadly. 

“Figured they would be together.” Min said drinking her drink. 

“Well how have you been lately?” 

“Been better actually, yourself?” Min said while Tyler sits down next to her. 

“Couldn't be better. You look really great Min, we honestly miss having you around set. It hasn’t been the same since.” He said after ordering his drink.

“Meh, I guess something just isn’t meant to be.” She said taking another sip of her drink. 

“You know when we found out, Ian gave him such an earful you should have heard it. God Jr and Dylan had to pull him off Daniel before things escalated further.” 

“Dam I wish I was there to see that.” Min said with a smirk on her face. “Anyways it was nice seeing you again. Text me love, we could catch up sometime before the premiere. I am going to head back to my friends before they start looking for me.” She said giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking back to the group. Once she got there everyone figured something wrong from the look on Min face. 

“Princess what’s wrong?” Chris asked as she sat in between Sebastian and him. 

“Someone is here right now and I am not in the mood to dance at the moment.” She said before pouring herself a drink. 

“Do you want to leave then?” Chris said.

“Naw, we’re having fun here. You guys can go I am just going to sit here.” She said with a smile on her face after taking another shot. 

The guys slowly started to leave to the dance floor leaving Sebastian and Min sitting there. 

“You should go dance.” Min told Sebastian. 

“Its cool, I enjoy sitting here with you.” 

“No, let’s go dance then.” She said standing up grabbing his hand walking to the dance floor making Sebastian chuckle. She pulled him into the middle of the dance floor enjoying herself lost in the music until someone bumps into her.

“Hey watch it!” The girl said in a bitchy way before turning around.

“Min…” 

“Oh fuck me…” Min said rolling her eyes after getting a clear look of Maddie and of course Daniel right next to her before grabbing Sebastian to walk away. “And just like that, the night is ruined.” 

“Min we should talk.” Daniel said following her.

“Back away dude.” Sebastian said pushing him away from Min not without attracting a crowd. 

“This doesn’t concern you, I suggest you leave and let me talk to her.” Daniel said getting into Sebastian's face. 

“Back the fuck up. Anything that involves Min concerns me, you should have figured that out when you got with her.” Sebastian said shoving Daniel away. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Daniel who looks slightly drunk started to push Sebastian now. 

“Boy I swear do that again and you are going to get it.” Sebastian said trying to stay calm.

“Get what? Huh?” Daniel said pushing Sebastian one more time and in a blink of an eye Sebastian punched Daniel in the face so quick knocking him down on the ground while Maddie screams crouching down next to Daniel. 

“Sebastian please. He’s not worth you going to jail.” Min said holding Sebastian back as he was about to punch him again. Sebastian then bends down and stares Daniel in the eye.

“I will repeat myself one more time. Leave her alone, she is no longer yours. You’re lucky she is here to stop me if I ever see you again, I swear I will not let this go.” Sebastian said before standing up and wrapping his hand around Min waist and they both walked out the club. 


	42. S/M 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is pure SMUT!!! 18+ Can't help myself XD

They got into the cab Min pulls Sebastian into a heated kiss which he eagerly returned.

“Dam that was so hot, I am dripping.” Min whispered into Sebastian ear before giving small kisses down his neck causing him to groan softly.

“When we get back to the hotel room, can you please punish me? I need it really bad.” Min said quietly seeing his eyes blown with lust before nodding with a smirk on his face. 

When they got to the hotel Sebastian paid the cab generously before pulling Min into the elevator, once the door closed Sebastian pushed her onto the wall and start attacking her neck with kisses making her moan quietly. 

“Fuck me. You been driving me crazy all night babygirl.” Sebastian said inhaling her perfume making him moan in ecstasy. The elevator stopped on his floor and he pulled her out to his hotel room door. As he tries to reach for his keycard, Min hugs him from behind wrapping her hand around his waist trying to remove his belt. 

“I want you to use this on me.” She said into his ear making him groan louder. When they stepped into the room he pushed her roughly inside making her giggle as he pulls his belt off. 

“You want me to use this baby girl? Its going to hurt.” He said with a smirk on his face as he gets right in front of her staring in her eyes.

“Yes sir, I want it to hurt please.” She said lustfully while licking her lips snapping Sebastian control as he pulls her into a bruising kiss. 

“Lay face down on the kitchen table babygirl.” He said as she walks over to the table laying down. She moans as she feels Sebastian walk up behind her trailing his hands up her legs lifting the hem of her skirt over her ass. “Baby girl you are so naughty tonight, no undies?” He said giving her ass a quick slap making her moan. 

“No sir.” 

“So why am I punishing you babygirl?” He said placing his hard bulge in between her asscheeks.

“I want you to mark me as yours sir.” She said turning her head to look at him only now realizing he was no longer wearing his shirt making her lick her lips in appreciation seeing his gorgeous body he has been working hard for. 

“Are you sure your mines babygirl? Because tonight I saw how you’ve been dancing with Liz and Scar.” He asked as he lightly drag the leather belt along her ass cheek. 

“I did that because I knew you would be watching me.” She said with a smirk on her face. 

“Oh so you were counting on getting punished tonight then?” 

“Yes sir, more than you ever know.” She said feeling the satisfying slap of the belt to her skin making her moan loudly. 

“You are naughty baby girl and naughty girls need to be punished.” He said smacking her ass one more time.

“Fuck yes, thats 2 sir. Give it to me please. I need this so badly.” Min begged as she gets wetter making Sebastian groan smacking her again and again and again. 

“Five. I need you so bad Sebastian.” Min begged again. She hears Sebastian unbutton his jeans and shoves it down before thrusting his cock deep into her waiting cunt making both of them moan in pleasure. 

“God dam, your pussy is like heaven.” He said not moving inside her just feeling her tightness engulf him. 

“Please give it to me hard.” She said as she clenches around him. He starts to move making both of them moan louder the faster he goes. She grips the table so hard and starts to bounce back onto him so hard making him groan louder gripping her neck pulling her to his chest.

“You belong to me. Do you understand? No one can give you want I can.” He said squeezing her throat a little harder feeling her clench harder on his cock as he pounds into her harder. 

“I’m Yours Sebastian. Always.” She said lifting her hand up and holding onto the back of his neck arching her back further for him to go deeper inside her making him moan louder. 

“Fuck babygirl, I forget how flexable you are.” He said not slowing his thrusts.

“I am going to cum sir. Please let me cum.” 

“Cum princess, be a good girl and milk my cock babygirl.” He said turning her face sideways capturing her into a heated kiss until he feels her cunt fluttering around his cock.

“Shit.” He said before he pushes her over the table once again gripping her hips and pounding her cunt with so much force the table starts to creak under his strength hearing Min moan louder. 

“Im cumming, fuck Sebastian.” She said as she cums hard all over his cock as he also spills into her. They both stayed like that for a while before he pulls out of her seeing his cum dripping down her legs making Min giggle.

“You came so much.” She said feeling the cum drip out only to bring her finger down to wipe a bit before taking it into her mouth and moan at the taste making Sebastian moan behind her. 

“Shit babygirl. You are going to make me hard again.” He said slapping her ass playfully making her giggle more. 

“You make it sound like its a bad thing.” She said turning around getting down on her knees before taking his semi hard cock into her mouth and moan around it tasting their cum mixed together. She starts to suck his cock feeling it getting harder in her mouth, when she looks up at him seeing him so wrecked with his eyes closed moaning. 

“Let me ride you sir. Let me take care of you.” She said standing up still stroking him with her hand. As she pushes him slowly backward until he sits down on the couch. He sits there just staring up at Min lustfully as she turns around and slowly unzipped her skirt pushing it down, and takes the string of the bow of her top and pulls it as it slowly falls down her body. When she turns around she sees Sebastian slowly stroking himself with his bottom lip in between his teeth staring at her. She climbs over straddling his thigh before wrapping both her hands on either side of his face bringing it to her and kisses him passionately while slowly grinding her bare dripping cunt over his hard cock. 

“Princess, I need you.” He whispered into her lips almost painfully, she reaches down and grabs a hold of his cock stroking it along her slit a few time hearing him moan before sliding down it slowly making him moan louder. She didn’t wait for him as she starts to move up and down his cock slowly enjoying the feel of him inside her, Sebastian takes one of her breast into his mouth and sucking on it making her moan and clench around him. 

“You’re making me feel so good sir.” She said arching her back moaning feeling his hands holding her waist guiding her up and down his cock.

“What are you doing to me?” Sebastian said nuzzling his face into her neck pounding up into her cunt. “I am going to cum babygirl, cum on my cock please.” He said sounding more wrecked as he pounds up harder into her making her moan louder. 

“Im cumming Sebastian.” She said feeling the coil inside her snap so hard she came all over his cock making him moan as he thrusts into her a few more times before spilling himself into her for the second time. 

They both just sat there with him still inside her breathing hard resting there forehead on each other. 

“Dam princess, you are going to be the death of me.” He said playfully as he slips out of her making her whimper at the emptiness. 

“You greedy little girl, we went 2 times and you still want more.” He said kissing her sweaty forehead making her giggle. 

“I’m sorry, you just make me feel so good. I haven’t felt this good like… ever.” She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Really? Not even Jennie? You’re not just brushing my ego right?”

“Guywise, none of them were ever to give me what you did. You know Jennie will always have a special place in my heart.” She said making him smile. 

“Come on, let's go wash up and head to bed. It's getting late and we still have an early flight tomorrow.” He said holding her while standing up with her wrapped around his waist bringing them to the bathroom. 


	43. B/L 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence.

_ Linda was handcuffed sitting next to Sam behind Steve and T’Challa heading to the facility while Bucky was behind them in a gray armored truck strapped inside the prison pod.  _

_ “So, you like cats?” Sam asks T’Challa _

_ “Sam.” Steve said _ _   
_ _ “What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don't want to know more?” _ _   
_ _ “Your suit . . . it's Vibranium?” Steve asked. _

**_“_ ** _ The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you . . . as both warrior and king . . . how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?” T’Challa said hearing Linda/Luna growl.  _

_ Once they arrived to the facility Bucky’s pod was carried away by a forklift.  _

_ “Be careful doll.” Bucky transmitted to Linda. _

_ “Always my love.” Linda said glances over to Bucky who tries to be unaware of them. Linda, Sam, T'Challa, Steve approaches Sharon who's standing with a diminutive, gray-head man. _

_ “So no one gets handcuffed but me, how lovely.” Linda said looking at the man. _

_ “Because Miss Grey, you’re weapon is your body and that cuff has the function to render you useless.” Everett Ross said  _

_ “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Linda/Luna said sparking her hand destroying the cuff to dust. _

_ “Well then, nevermind.” Everett Ross said. _

_ “What's going to happen to him?” Steve asked. _

_ “Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition.”  _

**_“_ ** _ This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander.” Sharon said. _

_ “What about our lawyer?” Steve said.  _

_ “Lawyer. That's funny. See their weapons are placed in lockup. Oh, we'll write you a receipt.” Everett Ross said.  _

**_“_ ** _ I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that.” Sam said as they follow Everett Ross inside.  _

_ “You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now, do me a favor, stay in it?” Everett Ross said  _

_ “I don't intend on going anywhere.” T’Challa said. _ _   
_ _ “For the record, this is what making things worse looks like.” Natasha said approaching Steve _

_ “He's alive.”  _

_ “No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned. And, Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup.” Tony talks into his phone turning around to look at them  _

_ “Try not to break anything while we fix this.”  _ _   
_ _ “Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that 'cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir.” Tony finishes hanging up the phone. _ _   
_ _ “'Consequences'?” Linda and Steve asked Tony simultaneously _

_ “Secretary Ross wants you and birdbrain prosecuted and Linda contained. Had to give him something.”  _

_ “I'm not getting that shield back, am I?”  _

**_“_ ** _ Technically, it's the government's property. Wings, too.” Natasha said.  _

_ “ That's cold.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Warmer than jail.”  _

_ After Steve finish talking to Tony he came back into the room not looking at Linda at all. _ _   
_ _ “So I am guessing you are not going to talk to me now.” Lind asked  _

_ “I just want to know why.” Steve said. _

_ “When I found him, he made me promise not to tell you.”  _

_ “You should have though, this would have been avoided.”  _ _   
_ _ “Yeah how Steve? He was IS a wanted criminal.”  _

_ “But he’s Bucky…”  _

_ “Yes he's Bucky to us but to the rest of the world he the Winter Soldier. Steve I love you and I would follow you to the end of the world and I understand why you are mad at me. But I had to respect his wishes too Stevie” Linda said sadly.  _

_ “Guys its time.” Sam said trying to stop the pair from arguing to watch the outside screen of Bucky’s screening until Sharon comes in. _

_ “The receipt for your gear.” _

**_“_ ** _ 'Bird costume'? Come on.” Sam said looking at the receipt. _

_ “I didn't write it.” Sharon said before pressing a button which stops the restriction on the audio from Bucky's evaluation. _

_ “I'm not here to judge you. I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are, James? I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James.” Zemo said  _

**_“_ ** _ My name is Bucky.” He said sounding really uncomfortable.  _

**_“_ ** _ Why would the Task Force release this photo to begin with?” Steve asks looking at the photo. _ _   
_ _ “Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?” Sharon answered  _

_ “Right. It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier.”  _ _   
_ _ “You're saying someone framed him to find him.” Sharon said making Linda scoff.  _

_ “Of course he was framed, he wanted to settle down in a simple life. We had that until I…” Linda stopped herself before saying something really stupid.  _

_ “Well we didn't bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads.” Steve said.  _ _   
_ _ “Yeah, but that doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him. It guarantees that we would.”Sharon said gazing on the evaluator in the screen. _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah.”  _

_ “Tell me, Bucky. You've seen a great deal, haven't you?” Zemo asks _

**_“_ ** _ I don't want to talk about it.” Bucky said  _

_ “You fear that… if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop. Don't worry. We only have to talk about one.”  _

_ “I am getting a bad feeling about this guys.” Linda said her hands shaking _

_ “Linda, you need to calm down.” Steve said walking over to the girl. _

_ “I don’t know what's happening. This has never happened before.” Linda said watching her hand glow blue until she felt a powerful blast recharging her power.  _

_ “Guys…” Linda said standing up before the power goes out.  _

_ “Sub level five. East wing.” Sharon said looking at Linda and Steve.  _

_ Linda, Steve, and Sam ran out immediately toward the direction.  _

_ “I hear him screaming inside my head.” Linda/Luna said running before she stops immediately.  _

_ “I can’t hear him no more.” Linda said looking at Steve in shock. “Hes activated.”  _

_ They ran full charge at the location, when they reached it every guard looks knocked out and Zemo was grunting on the floor in pain.  _

_ “Help me. Help.”  _

_ “Get up. Who are you? What do you want?” Steve said grabbing Zemo and shoving him on the wall.  _

_ “To see an empire fall.”  _

_ Linda and Sam walks in when Bucky's fist comes right at Linda face which she dodge immediately pushing Sam to safety. Linda conjures her whip wrapping it around Bucky hands trying to stop him but he flings her across the room slamming into the prison pod her once was in knocking her out a bit.  _

_ After a few minutes Sam comes over to check up on Linda. _

_ “Linda wake up. He ran, Steve fell in the elevator. You gotta get up girl.” Sam said lightly tapping her face. _

_ “Stupid metal arm.” Linda mumble getting up shaking her head.  _

_ “Steve weren’t joking when he said Bucky really likes to do a number on you.” Sam tries to joke making her wink at him before running over to the elevator looking down. _ _   
_ _ “Go get him.” Steve said looking up at Linda before climbing the elevator.  _

_ “Sam go find that evaluator, I’ll get Bucky.” Linda said separating from Sam.  _

_ She ran toward where the commotion was seeing T’Challa and Bucky on top of the stairs fighting. T’Challa currently has Bucky metal arm in his grasp looking like he was about to break it. Linda ran over full speed and kicked T’Challa off Bucky sending him down the stairs. Bucky turns to look at Linda trying to send a punch into her gut but she grasped his hand twisting him onto the ground.  _

_ She uses her powers on him forcing him down. “James please stop.” Linda said shoving her knee into his face before T’Challa comes pounces on her knocking her away sending her down the stairs.  _

_ “Really I had him pinned down?” Linda whispered standing up, T’Challa jump down looking for Bucky before she conjures her whip to knock him out.  _

_ “Looks like you’re not to fucken tough now without your suit. Your Highness.” Linda said sarcastically before running off. _

_ “He's on the roof.” Steve transmitted into Linda. _

_ By the time she got up to the roof she saw Bucky choking Steve from the helicopter before both fell off into the water below. Linda runs over to the edge diving head first after them swimming toward Bucky who was knocked out unconscious. Steve was already pull Bucky out before pointing to the other direction away from the faculty at Linda. They both swam pulling Bucky with them, when they got far enough they emerge out of the water gasping for air.  _

_ “Where to now Steve?” Linda said seeing the agents swarm the destroyed helicopter in the water.  _

_ “Somewhere out of sight.”  _

_ After finding an abandoned warehouse, Linda transmitted to Sam to meet up with them.  _

_ “Is this really necessary?” Linda/Luna said furiously watching Steve and Sam securing Bucky metal arm between a Hydraulic press. _

_ “We don’t know if he will wake up as Bucky or the Winter Soldier.” Sam said making her scoff. _

_ “I am going to go see what's going on out there.” Steve said leaving the room with Sam behind him. _

_ Linda sat down next to Bucky trying to dab his forehead wound which was slowly trying to close already before he slowly opens his eyes seeing Linda.  _

_ “Linda?” He said trying to touch her but couldn’t move his arm.  _

_ “Not my idea.” She transmitted into his mind calling out Sam and Steve to come in.  _

_ “Steve.” Bucky said as Linda/Luna helps him sit up knowing his position wasn’t comfortable still glaring at Steve and Sam with her black eyes _

**_“_ ** _ Which Bucky am I talking to?” Steve asks  _ _   
_ _ “Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.” Bucky said remembering the past with a small smile _ _   
_ _ “Can't read that in a museum.”  _ _   
_ _ “Just like that, we're supposed to be cool?” Sam said skeptical before hearing the Hydraulic press break. _

_ “Yes, I can hear his mind now.” Linda/Luna said throwing the press away.  _

**_“_ ** _ What did I do?” Bucky asked leaning against Linda  _

_ “Enough.” Steve answered. _

**_“_ ** _ Oh, God, I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Who was he?”  _

**_“_ ** _ I don't know.” Bucky answered. _

**_“_ ** _ People are dead. The bombing, the setup. The doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you to do better than "I don't know."” Steve said making Linda/Luna glare at him hands glowing but Bucky put his hand on Linda calming her down instantly. _

**_“_ ** _ He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where.” _

**_“_ ** _ Why would he need to know that?” _

**_“_ ** _ Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier.” Bucky said turning to Linda transmitting her a memory, something they have learned doing during the 1 year of them together when he was recovering.  _

_ “James…” Linda said sadly touching his face tenderly feeling the pain and frustration he felt that day.  _

_ “Who were they?” Steve asked Bucky  _

**_“_ ** _ Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum.”  _

**_“_ ** _ They all turn out like you?”  _

**_“_ ** _ Worse.”  _ _   
_ _ “The doctor, could he control them?” Steve asks. _

**_“_ ** _ Enough.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Said he wanted to see an empire fall.”  _

_ “With these guys he could do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize, They can take a whole country down in one night. You'd never see them coming.”  _

**_“_ ** _ This would have been a lot easier a week ago.” Sam said walking over whispering to Steve making Linda roll her eyes at him. _

_ “Whisper all they want but I can still hear them.” Linda transmitted to Bucky. _

_ “He doesn’t trust me.” Bucky responded nodding to Sam. _

_ “If we call Tony . . .”  _

**_“_ ** _ No, he won't believe us.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Even if he did . . .”  _

**_“_ ** _ Accords won’t let him help.” Linda said. _ _   
_ _ “We're on our own.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Maybe not. I know a guy.” Sam said.  _


	44. B/L 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence

_ “So out of all the cars in the world you choose this car… for 2 huge super soldier, a decent size dude and me. I am literally sitting on James because its so fucken small.” Linda complained squirming on Bucky trying to get comfortable hearing a small moan from him.  _

_ “Looks like he isn’t complaining.” Steve said smirking at the pair behind him earning a kick to the back of his chair from Linda when he pulls up under the bridge stepping out of the car and walking over to Sharon.  _

_ “Can you move your seat up?” Bucky asked glaring at the back of Sam’s head. _

_ “No.”  _

_ “Sam…” Linda/Luna said causing him so sigh before moving his chair up a little.  _

_ ‘You know that's Peggy's niece.’ Linda transmitted to Bucky hearing him laugh in her mind.  _

_ ‘Dam he knows how to pick em huh’ Bucky said before Steve pulls Sharon into a kiss as Linda erupts in a quiet giggle fit.  _

_ “Quiet, he will hear….” Bucky whispered just as Steve turns to look at them with a smug look on his face before Linda giggle harder winking at Steve.  _

_ By the time Steve got into the car and drove away, Linda pops her head near Steve. _

_ “Took you long enough…” She teased him. _

_ “Shut up. It's not like we had time for dating.”  _

_ “Pft. She lived across from us for how long?”  _

_ “Wait she lived across from you guys and you didn’t make a move until now. Bro really?” Sam said in shock. _

_ “That's what I said, I even offered to leave the apartment but he didn’t me to.” Linda said settling back in between Bucky’s lap.  _

_ By the time they got into the airport they parked next to a white van out coming Clint and Wanda _

**_“_ ** _ Cap.” Clint said giving Steve a handshake.  _

**_“_ ** _ You know I wouldn't have called If I had any other choice.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides, I owe a debt.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Thanks for having my back.” Steve said looking over at Wanda. _

**_“_ ** _ It was time to get off my ass.”  _

**_“_ ** _ How about our other recruit?”  _

**_“_ ** _ He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him, but… he should be good.” Clint said opening the door waking the person inside it. _

**_“_ ** _ What timezone is this?” Scott Lang said  _

**_“_ ** _ Come on. Come on.” Clint said pulling Scott out.  _

**_“_ ** _ Captain America.” Scott said shaking Steve hands with an amazed look  _ _   
_ _ “Mr. Lang.”  _

**_“_ ** _ It's an honor. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America.” He said turning to look at Wanda then Linda “I know you, too. You're great! And Miss Grey wow just…” He said turning back and feels Steve shoulders. “Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so . . . thinks for thanking of me. Hey, man!” Scott said looking at Sam. _

**_“_ ** _ What's up, Tic Tac?”  _

**_“_ ** _ Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I . . .”  _

_ “It was a great audition, but it'll . . . it'll never happen again.” Scott said.  _

_ “They tell you what we're up against?” Steve said  _

_ “Something about some . . . psycho-assassins?”  _

**_“_ ** _ We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man.” Steve explains.  _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah, well, what else is new?”  _

**_“_ ** _ We should get moving.” Bucky said  _

**_“_ ** _ We got a chopper lined up.” Clint said before the PA comes on. _

**_“_ ** _ Dies ist eine Notsituation. Alle Passagiere müssen den Flughafen sofort evakuieren. (This is an emergency. All passengers must evacuate the airport immediately.)”  _

_ “They're evacuating the airport.” Linda translates  _

**_“_ ** _ Stark.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Stark?”  _

**_“_ ** _ Suit up.” Steve said walking back to the car.  _

_ “Linda, I think you might want this.” Wanda said walking over to Linda with a duffle bag containing her Avenger suit.  _

_ “I feel like I don’t deserve this, I technically left you guys.” Linda said sadly.  _

_ “You will always be an Avenger.” Wanda said giving her a hug.  _

_ When they finish suiting up Steve and Linda ran out to the Helicopter but Tony shows up and blast a Electro-disabler on it rendering it useless before landing down with Rhodes next to him.  _

**_“_ ** _ Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?” Tony said as his mask disappears. _

**_“_ ** _ Definitely weird.” Rhodes said  _

**_“_ ** _ Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this.” Steve said.  _

**_“_ ** _ Captain. Grey” T’Challa said jumping over.  _

**_“_ ** _ Your highness.” Steve and Linda said looking over at him  _

**_“_ ** _ Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?” Tony said  _

**_“_ ** _ You're after the wrong guy.” Linda said glaring at Tony. _

**_“_ ** _ Your judgment is askew. Your ‘Fiance’ killed innocent people yesterday.”  _

**_“_ ** _ And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't.” Steve said. _

**_“_ ** _ Steve, Lin . . . you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?” Natasha said walking in. _

**_“_ ** _ All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!” Tony said when Spiderman shoots a web, stealing Steve's shield and binding his and Linda hands. “Nice job, kid.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit… Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's--it's perfect. Thank you.” SpiderMan said.  _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation.” _

**_“_ ** _ Okay. Cap . . . Captain. Grey. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just . . .”  _

**_“_ ** _ Hey, everyone.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Good job.” _

**_“_ ** _ You've been busy.” Steve said  _

**_“_ ** _ And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep . . . I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.”  _

**_“_ ** _ You did that when you signed.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys . . . with no compunction about being impolite. Come on.” Tony said  _

**_“_ ** _ We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway.” Sam said over their ear com as Steve puts up his hand for Clint to fire his arrow separates his webbing as Linda hand glows disinerating hers.  _

**_“_ ** _ Alright, Lang.” Steve said.  _

**_“_ ** _ Hey, guys, something . . .” SpiderMan said as Lang grew to normal size knocking him over.  _

**_“_ ** _ Whoa. What--what the hell was that?” Rhodes said confused.  _

**_“_ ** _ I believe this is yours, Captain America.” Lang said appearing next to Steve and hand him his shield.  _

**_“_ ** _ Oh, great. Alright, there's two on the parking deck. I'm gonna grab Wanda. Rhodey, you want to take Cap?” Tony said flying off _

**_“_ ** _ Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes.” Rhodes said when Steve throws his shield at him. _

**_“_ ** _ Barnes is mine!” T’Challa said running off with Linda and Steve after him throwing his shield and knocked down T’Challa.  _

_ “Move, Captain. I won't ask a second time.” T’Challa said standing up. Linda conjures her whip and cracks it to hold T’Challa for Steve to run over and kicks him away before Rhodes flies over.  _

_ “Sorry CAP, this won’t kill you but it aint ganna tickle either.” He said removing an Electric Baton about to hit Steve but Linda runs over and grabs it with both her hands absorbing all the power with a smirk. “Shit.” He said before she sends a charge blasting him and T’Challa away. _

**_“_ ** _ Hey, Cap, heads up!” Scott said running over to Steve and Linda handing him a miniature truck. “Throw it at this. Now!” Scott said holding up a disk throwing it. Steve aims it at the disk and the truck grew back to its normal side heading towards Rhodes.  _

**_“_ ** _ Oh, come on!” Rhode said as it lands and explodes on him. _

**_“_ ** _ Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck. Uh . . . sorry.” Scott said as they run away and met up with the rest.  _

**_“_ ** _ Come on!” Steve yells before Vision shows up and his energy from the mind stone slices across the runway and stops them.  _

_ “Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now.” Vision said as Tony’s team appears.  _

**_“_ ** _ What do we do, Cap?” Sam asks  _

**_“_ ** _ We fight.” Steve said walking toward them  _

**_“_ ** _ This is gonna end well.” Natasha said as the two teams stride towards each other with grim determination etched on their faces. _

**_“_ ** _ They're not stopping.” SpiderMan said  _

**_“_ ** _ Neither are we.” Tony said as everyone broke into a sprint as the fight begins. Spiderman swings himself right into Linda knocking her over before she flips off the ground conjuring her whip around Spider Man's wrist flinging him over her head sending him away before turning to see T’Challa about to come at Bucky with his claws.  _

_ “He didn’t kill your father.” Linda said cracking her whip catching claws sending him into the terminal extension away from Bucky. _

_ “Are you okay?” Linda said running over to Bucky helping him up. _

_ “I’m fine doll.” He said as they ran over to meet up with Steve. _

_ “We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now.” Bucky said  _

**_“_ ** _ We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision. You both get to the jet.” Linda said.  _

**_“_ ** _ No, you get to the jet! All three of you! The rest of us aren't getting out of here.” Sam said flying away from War Machine.  _

**_“_ ** _ As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it.” Clint said in the ear com _

**_“_ ** _ This isn't the real fight, Steve.” Sam said  _

**_“_ ** _ Alright, Sam, what's the play?”  _

**_“_ ** _ We need a diversion, something big.”  _

**_“_ ** _ I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half . . . don't come back for me.” Scott said  _

**_“_ ** _ He's gonna tear himself in half?” Bucky asked confused. _

**_“_ ** _ You're sure about this, Scott?” Steve asks  _

**_“_ ** _ I do it all the time. I mean once . . . in a lab. Then I passed out. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the BOSS!” Scott said before he grew into a freakin giant and grabbed ahold of Rhodes leg. _

_ “Holy shit!” Peter said  _

**_“_ ** _ Okay, tiny dude is big now. He's big now.”  _

**_“_ ** _ I guess that's the signal.” Steve said as they walk to look at Scott  _

**_“_ ** _ Way to go, Tic Tac!” Sam laughs _

_ “Guys we need to go now.” Linda remind Steve and Bucky before they starts to run toward the hanger while their friends fight each other behind them. When they were almost there Vision uses the mind stone and cuts the building onto itself trying to destroy it but Wanda uses her powers to stop it from falling. They got further before Rhodes sends a sonic wave toward Wanda causing her to lose focus as the debris continues to fall. The three ran faster than they ever did dodging the debris before sliding in seeing Natasha stand in between them and the quinjet.  _

**_“_ ** _ You're both not gonna stop.” She said with a defeated look on her face.  _ _   
_ _ “You know we can't.” Steve said.  _

**_“_ ** _ I'm gonna regret this.” She said raising her blaster and blast her electrocurrent right pass them and stuns T’Challa “Go.” She said as Steve, Linda, and Bucky runs into the quinjet to get settled in. When they fly off they saw Rhodes and Tony flying with them with Sam behind sending blasts towards Rhodes. Then out of nowhere Vision mind stone hits Rhodes right on his powersource before he falls down out of the sky. _

_ “Oh my god.” Linda said watching Rhodes fall down before hitting the ground in a sickening blow. _

_ “What's gonna happen to your friends?” Bucky asks once Linda calmed down.  _

**_“_ ** _ Whatever it is… I'll deal with it.” Steve said.  _

**_“_ ** _ I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve.” Bucky said looking in Linda eyes obviously telling her the same thing.  _

_ “What you did all those years . . . it wasn't you. You didn't have a choice.” Steve said glancing a look at Bucky who was still staring at Linda.  _ _   
_ _ “I know. But I did it.”  _


	45. B/L 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence.

_ By the time they landed in Siberia, Linda started to strap up with her old gears that was still on the jet. _

_ “You guys never removed me.” Linda said silently. _

_ “How can we, you were my right hand woman. I was simply waiting for you to come back.” Steve said patting her back before walking over to the opening hanger door standing next to Bucky. _

_ “You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?” Steve asks looking at Bucky _

**_“_ ** _ Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?”  _

**_“_ ** _ You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead.” Steve said making Linda giggle.  _

_ “Freakin Casanova.” Linda said shaking her head.  _

**_“_ ** _ You still agreed to marry me.” Bucky said smirking at Linda making her playfully roll her eyes. “What was her name again?” He asks looking at Steve  _

_ “Dolores. You called her Dot.”  _

**_“_ ** _ She's gotta be a hundred years old right now.”  _

**_“_ ** _ So are we, pal.” Steve said clamping his hand on Bucky's shoulder. _

_ “Excuse me I am actually older than a hundred.” Linda said. _

_ “Technically Luna is, you are barely 100.” Steve said with a smirk on his face.  _

_ “He’s right.” Bucky said winking at her.  _

_ Steve walks with Bucky and Linda up to the entrance set in rock to find the door is still open.  _

**_“_ ** _ He can't have been here more than a few hours.” Steve said  _ _   
_ _ “Long enough to wake them up.”  _

_ Steve leads them into the cast bunker traveling down into the depths inside a caged elevator, it stops in the bowels of the bunker, doors slide open. Linda conjures her whip ready for an attack as they walk down the corridor. When they walk up the stairs, they heard a door open behind them causing them all to turn weapons ready at the noise.  _

**_“_ ** _ You ready?” Steve asks  _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah.” Bucky and Linda said in unison.  _

_ The door then parts force open by Tony, Linda and Steve stares at him in surprise watching him walk towards them before his suit helmet opens up  _ _   
_ _ “You seem a little defensive.” Tony said  _ _   
_ _ “It's been a long day.” Steve said walking towards him with his shield covering his body. _ _   
_ _ “At ease, Soldier. I'm not currently after you.”  _ _   
_ _ “Then why are you here?” Linda asks  _ _   
_ _ “Could be your story's not so crazy. Maybe. Ross has no idea I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork.” Steve said lowering his shield. “It's good to see you, Tony.”  _

**_“_ ** _ You too, Cap. Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop . . .” Tony said pointing to Bucky’s gun which was still pointing at him. Linda places her hand on his shoulder as he lowers his gun. Now with Tony on their team the 4 of them starts to explore the corridor together.  _

**_“_ ** _ I got heat signatures.” Tony said as he scans the area with his suit _

_ “How many?” Steve asks  _ _   
_ _ “Uh, one.”  _

_ They enter the vast chamber the lights come on. Hazy, yellow mist descends within the capsules.  _

**_“_ ** _ If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep. Did you really think I wanted more of you?” Zemo said, Bucky looks inside one of the capsales seeing a single bullet straight in their head.  _

**_“_ ** _ What the hell?” Bucky whispers. _

_ “I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you here.” Zemo said turning on the light in the control room. Steve throws his shield hitting the window but flies right back without any damage. “Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets.”  _

**_“_ ** _ I'm betting I could beat that.” Tony said  _ _   
_ _ “Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came.”  _

**_“_ ** _ You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?” Steve asks as they walk right up to the window. _

**_“_ ** _ I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized . . . there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw.” _

**_“_ ** _ You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?” _

**_“_ ** _ Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise.” _

**_“_ ** _ You lost someone?” Linda said realizing what happened.  _

**_“_ ** _ I lost everyone. And so will you.” Zemo said playing a surveillance footage from December 16th 1991. “An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within? That's dead . . . forever.”  _

**_“_ ** _ I know that road. What is this?” Tony said once he walks over to the screen along with Linda who already knows what was on the tap since it was a memory she saw from Bucky. Linda closes her eyes tearing listening to her once beloved friend Howard get his face bashed in before hearing the cries of his wife next to him. When the video stops Linda steps in front of Bucky between him and Tony before Tony prepares to lunge at Bucky.  _

_ “Tony. Tony.” Steve said holding Tony back. _

**_“_ ** _ Did you know?” Tony asked looking Steve. _

**_“_ ** _ I didn't know it was him.”  _ _   
_ _ “Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?”  _

**_“_ ** _ Yes.”  _

_ “Linda? How can you? You even knew my father.” Tony said. _

_ “He had no control of it Tony. I’m sorry.”  _

_ Tony steps back, his chin jutting upwards twitchy before he reengages the Iron Man helmet and punches Steve away. Linda flicks her whip onto Tony arm constraining him but he activated a booster flinging Linda away from Bucky. He then grabs Bucky and flies across the chamber, slams him onto the floor holding down his arms preparing to blast him but Steve tosses his Shield at Tony distracting him before running into him with his shield sending him off Bucky. Tony turns around sending shackles to lock onto Steve legs. Bucky punches Tony who just lifts him and slams him against a machine. Iron Man raises a hand preparing to fire but Bucky twists it destroying the mechanism. A rocket shoots out of Iron Man's arm, but Bucky turns it away from him as it blasts the machine in the lab instead. Linda conjures her second whip and whips them both onto Tony arms pulling them back dropping Bucky before the piller twists and falls around them  _

**_“_ ** _ Get out of here!” Steve said to Bucky. _

_ Bucky bolts Iron Man fires toward him but Linda appears behind Bucky deflecting the shots before Steve lands in front of her. She turns to follow Bucky who hits a control panel and the silo-styled door overhead starts to open. Tony flies up with Jet boot kicking Bucky to the side preparing to shoot him again but Linda whips her whip grabbing onto his arm yanking it downward smashing him onto the lower floor. Linda jumps over to help Bucky up before Steve catches up to them.  _

_ “He's not going to stop. Go.” Steve said looking down at Tony before Linda and Bucky runs again, when they were almost at the top Tony blasts the giant hinge holding the hatch destroying it as it slams shut knocking Linda and Bucky down. Bucky got up before Linda grabs a metal pipe to swing at Tony but he blocks it before grabbing Bucky neck from behind choking him. _

_ “Do you even remember them?” Tony whispers  _

**_“_ ** _ I remember all of them.”  _

_ Bucky pushes them both from the walkway dropping them off when Linda whips her whip trying to hold them up but Tony fires a blaster right at her causing her to fall as well. Steve jumps into them to deflect their fall, Bucky lands on a platform while Tony, Steve, and Linda land on the concrete floor multiple floors down knocking the wind out of them. Linda tries to stand up but couldn't because a nasty gash on her side and a few misplaced ribs from the blast Tony sent to her. She pulls herself onto the wall waiting for it to regenerate when Steve stands up.  _

**_“_ ** _ This isn't gonna change what happened.” Steve said looking up at Tony who also stood up.  _

_ “I don't care. He killed my mom.” Tony said before flying over and punches Steve, they exchanged a couple hit before Tony pins Steve down punching him. Bucky notices Steve Shield near him and picks it up before leaping down to help. Linda whimpers pushing her ribs back into place, as the two super soldiers fist fight with Iron Man the shield changes hands between them until Tony manages to zap Steve who is thrown back into the wall near Linda. Bucky struggles to hold Iron Man at bay as he unleashes an energy beam, then he forces Iron Man against the opposite wall. He grips the glowing core in the chest of the Iron Man Suit until Tony sends a blast of energy knocks Bucky down, metal arm completely blown away, Tony zaps him again knocking him out on the floor. Steve rushes him with his shield up and Iron Man fires right at it before Steve punches Tony back against the wall and goes to town on Tony. After a few seconds, Tony starts to see Steves fighting pattern and starts to counterattack on Steve points where it counts knocking on his knees in front of Bucky.  _

_ “He's my friend.” Steve said  _

**_“_ ** _ So was I.” Tony said punching Steve before throwing him away from barns. “Stay down. Final warning.”  _ _   
_ _ “I can do this all day.” Steve said struggling to stand up. _

_ Linda stares at Bucky who was unconscious on the floor and something inside her snapped. Linda/Luna stood up and waves both her hands up glowing blue before she blasts Tony with all her might, Tony puts his hands up trying to block the blast but couldn’t feeling his suit getting fried knocking him over before she lands right on top of him punching his mask until it falls off. She stares at Tony who has a shock look on his face before she prepares her glowing hands for a final blow before she hits his suits core draining all its powers. _

_ “I’m sorry.” Linda/Luna said before she grabs her head screaming in pain stumbling off of him before falling on her knees near Bucky. Steve was about to rush over to her but Bucky crawls himself over to her.  _

_ “Linda… whats wrong?” He whispered painfully not knowing what is wrong until she opens her eyes and see it flicker from black to normal.  _

_ “Linda… I’m.. losing her…” Luna said before passing out.  _

__

__


	46. S/M 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT!!! 18+ Skip chapter if you dont want to read!!!

They had wrapped up shooting Civil War and Sebastian decided to head to LA with Min for a bit before he flies to Romania for a small vacation. 

“So remember my third room that is always locked and no one can go in it?” Min asked walking into her house. 

“The room that you and Jennie goes too all the time?” Sebastian asked.

“Yup that's the one, do you want to see it?” Min said with a smirk. 

“Oh god that smirk. I am guessing it is a unique room.” 

“Let’s say it’s a dream room for special cases like us.” She winked at him grabbing his hand pulling him to the room. She reached the room and entered the passcode into the pinpad. 

“Just don’t freak out.” She said opening the door, turning on the light. 

“Holy shit.” Sebastian said taking in the room. The walls were a dark burgundy color, lined with handcuffs, whips, belts, rope, furry buttplug tails, cage like ceiling, drawers of toys, sex chair, leather couch, and a bed with 4 bed post. 

“Yeah Jennie and I got inspired when we read Fifty shades of Grey. So are you going to say anything?” Min asked nervously. Sebastian turned and walked over to her grabbing her hand placing it on his forming bulge.   
“Does this answer your question?” He said lustfully, eyes glossed over. 

“Fuck…” Min said before he smashed his lips on her kissing her hard and messy. 

“Of all the times I spent here, I had a room like this to my disposal and a baby girl who will submit to me.” He said trailing kisses down her neck. “Such a bad girl. And you know what happens to a bad girl?” He said grabbing her throat after hearing her moan. 

“I need to be punished sir. Please punish me.” She said with a hint of a smirk on her face. 

“Naughty girl. Strip and lay down ass up on that bench for me.” He said pushing her away from him. Min stripped quicking doing as she told while Sebastian goes over to the walls practically growling finding the perfect whip to use on her.

Sebastian stood behind her kneading her asscheeks making her moan.

“Are you already wet for me baby girl? I haven’t even touch you, I can see the glistening pussy of yours all ready for me.” Sebastian said teasing her entrance. 

“Please punish me.” She begged, he chuckled hearing her beg for him before he took the whip and slapped it across her asscheeks. 

“Like that?” He asked. 

“Harder.” She said before he grabbed the whip and slapped it twice in a row making her moan. 

“Hmm I am actually quite curious now about this cage like ceiling you have?” Sebastian asked looking up. 

“It’s for suspension sir.” She said before he whipped her again. 

“I like the sound of that.” He went over to the wall and grabbed the leather cuffs attaching it on Min’s wrist making her moan knowing what is to come. He yanked her up and pulled her arms up attaching them to the ceiling before pulling a hidden blind fold from his pocket putting it on her. “Thats more like it. You look so pretty like this baby girl, all cuffed up ready for me to use you in anyway I want. Do you trust me Princess?” He asked lightly trailing kisses all over her chest making her moan.    
“Yes sir.” She answered making him moan. 

“Such a good girl for me.” He said taking her nipples into his mouth lightly biting it making her arch her back.

“God damn it.” She whimpered making him chuckle darkly before he removes himself from her. She stood there listening to him remove what she guessed to be his shirt before grabbing something from the wall. 

“Are you ready for me?” He asked trailing one of her riding crop on her body making her moan. 

“I am always ready for you sir.” She said with a smirk.

“What do you want baby girl?” Sebastian asked breathless whipping her stomach with the stomach with the riding crop, making her gasp.

“I want you to ...I want you to ruin me. Ruin me for every man out there. I don’t fear pain, I welcome pain. Punish me Mr. Stan. Punish me like you want to.” Min said making Sebastian breathe hard as his cock strains against his sweats. 

“Be careful what you ask for baby girl.” Sebastian asks walking over to wall and grabs the belt. 

“Don’t hold back, let it go Sebastian.” Min said darkly. Sebastian walks over to Min walking around to her ass cracking a loud smack on her cheek making her moan. 

“Count.” 

“One sir.” She said making him groan.

**_Smack._ **

“Two sir.” 

**_Smack._ **

“Yess… Three sir.” She moaned louder feeling the welcoming sting on her ass.

**_Smack._ **

“Fuck… Four sir.” 

**_Smack._ **

“Fiv….” Sebastian couldn’t take it anymore removes his pants and crush her into a bruising kiss. He grabs the back of her thigh to wrap around her waist thrusting himself into her making her moan loudly against his lips, kissing him back just as hungrily can’t do anything but grabs the cuffs on her wrist to hold her up as he sweetly assaults her cunt with such force. 

“Is this what you want baby girl…” He asked smashing her down onto his cock groaning as he watches his cock disappears into her hearing the satisfying skin slapping echoing within the room.

“Yes sir…. Please…. I want this so bad.” She moaned feeling tears wetting the blindfold. 

“This pussy belongs to me, do you understand?” He said thrusting into her faster than humanly possible. 

“It’s all yours Sebastian. It’s always been yours… Fuckk please…. Don’t stop…” She cried feeling the ohh so familiar tightness in her stomach as her cunt clenched tightly around his cock making him growl loudly. 

“Fuck yess… You’re going to cum for me baby girl? I can feel that tight pussy of mines milking the shit out of my cock…” 

“Please let me cum… Ahhh… you feel so good deep inside me….” She moaned gripping the chains harder throwing her head back unable to handle the pleasure he was giving her. 

“Cum for me baby girl. I am so close.” Sebastian said nuzzling his head on her neck kissing and marking her feeling her clench harder around him. White noise filling her senses as she moans his name loudly as her coil snap, her orgasm shook her entire body. Sebastian gave her a few more thrusts before he stills inside her filling her deep and full of him cum.

“Fucken shit Min. ” He moaned panting hard removing her blindfold before resting his head on her shoulder, holding her up still making her giggle weakly while still catching her breathe. 

“What?” He asked looking at her seeing a blissed out smile on her face making him smile as well. 

“Nothing, I just knew you were holding back on me.” She said weakly. He chuckles slowly unchains her wrist feeling it drop on his shoulders before her body falls on his as he holds her tightly walking them out of the room and to her bedroom placing her on her bathroom counter. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead turning around to run them a bath. Once he does that he leaves the room to grab her a water before heading back opening it and gives it to her to drink. 

When the water was high enough he grabs one of her bath bombs and drops it in. 

“Come on baby girl lets wash you up before we go to sleep.” He said before carrying into the water setting her in between his legs. She moans as her body hits the water leaning back to rest onto Sebastian chest. 

“How did you know I was holding back?” Sebastian asked grabbing the loofa filling it up with soap and softly scrubs her body. 

“I know a lot of things Sebastian, I can feel it when you punish me that you want to hit me harder.”

“You know, my past subs couldn’t handle what I give them, they always call quits after a while.” He said quietly, Min turns to look at him over her shoulder taking his face in her hands. 

“I told you before, I can take it. You can’t do something I don’t enjoy. The more pleasure you feel, the more I feel. I love pain my master.” She said giving him a kiss on his cheek then takes the loofa out of his hand and starts to scrub him clean. 

“Where have you been all my life?” He asked looking into her eyes, making her giggle. 

“I guess you can say preparing for her master to come.” She answered. “Come on it’s getting late, we should go to bed.” She said putting the loofa away. He got out first grabbing a towel to dry him off wrapping it around his waist before helping her out grabbing another towel to dry her off. Once he got around to her ass he saw 5 angry belt marks. 

“I wear any mark of pleasure you give me proudly.” She said tilting his face up to look at her. 

“I don’t want to hurt you princess.” He said softly dabbing the water off her ass being careful of the marks. 

“It doesn’t hurt, trust me.” She said giving him a smile before walking over to her dresser grabbing a fresh pair of undies and a night slip to wear.

“Just a random question, so you know you and Jennie goes in that room a lot.” He said pulling on a clean pair of boxer from his designated closet.

“Yes Sebastian ask your question.” She said pulling him to her bed to lay down. 

“Who dominates?” He asked, pulling her close to his chest as she laughs. 

“Who do you think dominates?” She said looking at him with a smirk before he busts out laughing.

“So my sub was a dom for a little while.” He said kissing her forehead. 

“Yeah, for some reason, all I wanted was to dominate her which she loved by the way.” 

“Did you and Daniel ever…” 

“Nope… The room was designed for me and Jennie. No one else stepped foot into that room until you today.” She said proudly. 

“Good. We are going to have a lot of great memories in there.” He said giving her a kiss on the lips. “Good night princess.” 

“Good night Sebastian.” She said snuggling into his body. 


	47. S/M 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT!!! 18+ Skip this chapter too XD This is all smut.

“Go with me to Romania.” Sebastian asked out of nowhere when they were eating breakfast the next morning. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude on your Vacation.” She said cutting another piece of her crepe. 

“Babygirl you will never intrude in anything, I want you to come with me.” He said pulling her stool closer to his making her giggle when she drops the piece of her crepe back on the plate. 

“I think you came a lot this morning already, dam how much stamina do you have?” She joked winking at him.

“Did you forget I am a super soldier?” Sebastian asked taking her hand placing it on his already half hard bulge. She giggled once more before pushing her stool back getting on her knees in front of Sebastian pulling down his sweat pants revealing his semi hard cock. 

“Mmhmm, what have you been thinking about sir? We were just eating breakfast.” Min said slowly stroking his cock making him moan. 

“Just being next to you makes me hard babygirl.” He said looking down at her with such a predatory look that makes her gush in her pants. She winks at him giving his shaft a lick from the base of his cock up to the tip giving him kitten licks before taking him into her mouth bobbing her head making him shiver throwing his head back. 

“Fuckk babygirl.” Sebastian said grabbing her hair away from her face pulling it into a makeshift ponytail guiding her on his cock. He stands up holding her head in place before thrusting into her mouth roughly hitting the back of her throat making Min roll her eyes back in pleasure. “You like that don’t you? You like being used as my own toy, such a good girl for her master.” he said lightly slapping her face making her moan around his cock.

“Take me to the playroom sir, please.” She said once he pulled out of her mouth. Sebastian yanked her up smashing his lips onto her kissing her roughly while slapping her asscheeks making her giggle into his lips. He pulls her down the hallways into the playroom shoving her inside. 

“What do you want to do babygirl?” He asked seeing her get excited running over to one of the cabinets pulling out a thick leather choker with a ring in the middle and a leash before turning back to Sebastian who was sitting on the sofa lazily stroking his cock watching her while biting his bottom lip. He looks up at her motioning his finger to come over to him, she walks over to him standing in between his legs looking down at him when he grabs her t-shirt and pulls it off her leaving her only in her panties. He attaches his mouth right onto her breast licking and lightly pulling on her nipple making her moan when he moves onto the other breast giving it the same treatment. He pulls her down onto her knees taking the choker out of her hands securing it onto her neck not to tight before hooking the leash on it while he wraps the leash around his fist pulling her face close to his making her moan.

“You keep surprising me everyday don’t you.” He said grabbing her jaw pushing it up while he attacks her neck and chest with kisses and light nips making her buck her hips forward wanting to grind herself onto something hearing him chuckle.

“My baby girl wants me to touch her don’t she?” He said lightly tapping her cheek. 

“Yes sir.” She moaned, he pushes her away from him before standing up pulling her with him with the leash hooking the other end on the endpoint of the bed leaving her stand there making her whimper. He chuckles while walking over to one of her drawers looking inside seeing all kinds of toys before pulling out a butt plug shocked. 

“Ohh my babygirl into this too.” He said turning around holding it up making her eyes go wide with need while she rubs her thighs together. He stands there cocks his head to the side watching her amusingly before walking over to her giving her another bruising kiss. 

“Has anyone taken you back there babygirl?” He asked.

“No sir.” She said with a smirk making him growl, he turns her around admiring her angel wing tattoo kissing it lightly before pushing her top half over the bed, he palms her buttcheek giving them a smack on each side. 

“Do you want to try it babygirl? We can slowly work our way up for it if you like.” He said bending down giving one of the cheeks a light bite making her moan louder. 

“If it's with you sir, I will do anything.” Min answered, he pulls her panties down attacking her cunt making her buck her hips on his face moaning wantonly. “Fuck Sebastian.” 

He spreads her buttcheeks trailing his tongue up to her asshole tonguing her feeling her squirm before him.

“Make this wet for me babygirl.” He said pulling away placing the buttplug in her mouth watching her wrap her mouth around it lubing it up. He pulls it out before spitting on her asshole rubbing the buttplug around her puckered hole making her buck her hips forward.

“You gotta relax for me babygirl.” He said holding her hips in place waiting for her to relax, when he notices she is he pushes the bulbous tip inside making her grip the sheets whimpering. 

“Thats it, halfway there. You’re doing so good for me.” He said pushing in the widest part of the plug into her ass before it pops fully in making her moan. 

“Fuck, such a good girl for her master.” He practically moaned turning her around to lay on her back. He takes his hard cock in his hand and taps her cunt before plunging his cock into her throbbing cunt making both of them moaned at the feeling of the buttplug that is situated in her ass. 

“Oh fuck.” She said gripping his biceps rolling her eyes back from the sensation she was having just with him still inside her. 

“God dam, you’re even tighter now. I might just bust before things even get good.” He said sheepishly making her giggle. “Fuck princess, don’t do that.” He said feeling her flutter on his cock, he leans over removing the leash from the bedpost wrapping it around his hand one again before pulling himself out then slid home making both of them moan. He set a steady pace rough and hard feeling her flutter tightly around his cock. “Fuck me! You feel so fucken good.” 

He wraps both his arms around her ass lifting her up switching with her so he can lay down with her now bouncing on his cock. “That's it ride me babygirl.” He said yanking the leash down so he can kiss her passionately. 

“Fuck Sebastian, I want to come so badly.” She moaned gyrating her hips faster on his cock making him moan loudly. “Keep doing that babygirl, I am going to cum.” He moaned before holding her hips in place for him to thrust up into her cunt making her throw her head down to his shoulder moaning. 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Min said feeling the pressure in her lower abdomen build up before she squirted all over Sebastian. 

“God dam it!!” He moaned thrusting harder into her before he pulled her down onto him cumming deep inside her cunt. “Oh fuck!” He said emptying himself into her. 

“So does this mean you will go with me to Romania.” He asked causing her to push herself up a little to look at him. 

“Did you just use amazing sex as your bargaining chip?” She asked with a tired smile on her face. 

“I don’t know, did it work?” He asked pushing her sweaty hair away from her face. 

“Yeah I’ll go with you but not because of the sex.” She said seeing him grin pulling on the leash once again making her giggle before capturing her lips into another kiss. 

“I know, it's just a bonus.” He whispered into her lips. He sits up placing her back on the bed laying on stomach getting on top of her rubbing his still hard cock in between her asscheek on the buttplug making her moan. Sebastian spreads her buttcheek aligning himself on her cunt once again pushing in making both of them moan at the new angle and the feeling of the buttplug. He lowers himself caging her underneath him and slowly thrusting into her hard feeling her get tighter and tighter around him. "Shit! Are you mine babygirl?.” He moaned thrusting harder hearing her noises of pleasure fueling him to pound himself into her. Min starts to shake underneath him gripping the bed sheet so tightly her knuckles were turning white making him moan into her back giving her tattoo kisses all around. 

“I’m yours Sebastian, oh god…” She whimpered thrusting up to meet him. He reaches up to place his hand on top of her lacing their fingers together moaning together. Min turns her head to the side capturing his lips into a passionate kiss before both of them met their end once again cumming hard together. 

Sebastian removes her choker tossing it away turning them to the side lying on the bed together catching their breath.

“I think I won’t be able to walk for the next week.” Min said weakly making him laugh before giving her shoulder a loving kiss. 

“Good. I get to keep you in bed.” Sebastian said hearing her giggle. 

“Testing the supersoldier theory?” 

“You bet your ass I am.” 

"Technically I still have the plug in me" she said wiggling her butt onto him making him chuckle.

"I know, I want to leave it in there a little longer." He said winking at her.


	48. S/M 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT!!! 18+ Skip between the ******

“Should I cut my hair?” Sebastian said coming out of the bathroom wrapped in only his towel drying his hair with another. Min was currently laying on the hotel bed staring at him wide eyed.

“You cut your hair I will cut you.” Min said licking her lips watching the water droplets still dripping down his chest and abs. 

“Having long hair is such a hassle, I don’t know how you girls do it. Especially you, since your hair is down to your butt. Not that I am complaining because I love it.” He said walking over to the dresser grabbing a clean pair of boxer. 

“Yeah but I like you with long hair, it gives me something to grab on.” Min said rolling over onto her stomach watching him get dressed. 

“You naughty baby girl.” Sebastian said turning over winking at her. 

“Pft. You get off on it.”

“I know.” He said walking over pulling her into a kiss. “Come on, let's get going, we going to Salina Turda today.” 

“What?! We are, I thought that wasn’t on the agenda.” Min said jumping out of bed excitedly.    
“It wasn’t but I know how much you wanted to visit it so I switched it up.” 

“Sebastain I told you not to, this is your vacation. I am just lucky to come with you.” 

“This is OUR vacation. And we can always go to Danube Delta next time we come to Romania.”    
“I feel bad now. You wanted to go wildlife watching.” 

“Don’t, I honestly really wanted to go Salina Turda but decided not to because I didn’t want to go alone. Now your with me I am taking full advantage of it.” Sebastian said grabbing her coat and scarf putting it on her.

“You know I can do this myself right.” Min asked innocently looking at him with a smile on her face.

“Yeah but as your dom, I want to take care of you inside and outside of the bedroom.” Sebastian said wrapping her scarf around her. 

“Thank you Sebastian.” She said hugging him feeling him give her head a kiss. 

“Always princess.” 

When they arrived at the Mines and purchased their ticket, Min was practically jumping in excitement. She stops at every level she can taking pictures of everything making Sebastian chuckle. 

“Oh my god, this is giving me such Winter Wonderland feels with the coldness, lights, and everything.” Min said grazing the walls.

“Yeah it also give me Fallout Shelter vibes.” Sebastian said taking pictures of the scenery along with a couple of him and Min posing together. 

“To be honest, I am surprised there are not many people here.” Min said holding Sebastian hand walking down the path. 

“I’m happy that there isn’t a lot of people, it would totally ruin the atmosphere. I like it like this where we have some time alone. No fans. No paparazzi. Just you and me.” Sebastian said pushing her into an empty section of the mines before crashing his lips onto her. He sneakily nudges his tongue on her bottom lip making her giggle refusing to grant him access until he grazed his cold fingers under her shirt grabbing her sides making her gasp. He starts to dominate the kiss feeling more bold rutting his lower half onto her making her moan until they heard footsteps coming. They immediately separated from each other pretending to not doing anything. They laughed when they family passes by them with a smirk on their face clearly knowing what was going on, judging by the swollen lips both of them were sporting.

“Let's hope they didn’t recognize us.” Min joked fixing her shirt making him laugh before he kisses her again. 

********************************

“I want you so bad babygirl.” He said grabbing her hand placing it on his hard bulge.   
“Here? In the mines?” Min asks with her eyebrows raised.

“Feeling adventurous?” 

“You do know our manager and publicist will have a field day with us if we get caught right.” Min asked slowly stroking his covered bulge. 

“Then let's not get caught.” He said pulling her to the bathroom that was conveniently around the corner.

“You planned this didn’t you?” Min said pulling him inside before locking the door. 

“I may or may not have seen this when we were walking by.” Sebastian said pulling her close to him as they both scramble to remove their pants as quickly as possible. “I need you now babygirl.” 

His past was pushed down to his ankles when he turns Min around leaning her over the sink before he sank into her cunt both moaning from the urgency. 

“Shit!!” Min bites into her scarf to suppress her moans as he relentlessly pounds into her. 

“God damn, I can never get over how tight your pussy is.” Sebastian said slapping her ass cheeks. He looks into the mirror seeing her eyes rolled back in pleasure biting the scarf like her life depends on it, he wraps his hand around the front of her neck squeezing it lightly snapping her gaze on to his smirking face through the mirror. 

“You like this don’t you, me just taking you wherever I want. Such a dirty girl.” Sebastian whispered into her ears still staring into her eyes.

“Yes sir, I love it.” She said moaning feeling his squeeze her neck a little bit tighter. 

“Are you going to cum for me? Be a good girl and cum for her master.” He said reaching his other hand around her rubbing her clit a few time before she cums hard on him. 

“Fuck yess.” He moans at her cunt fluttering on his cock before he thrusts into her a few more times spilling into her. 

************************************

“That was unexpected.” Min said catching her breathe. 

“I couldn’t help myself around you for some reason.” Sebastian said with a dopey grin on his face kissing her shoulder before pulling out. He rushes over to grab some toilet paper coming back to clean them both up. 

When they opened the door they were greeted by the same family again who was trying not to laugh, Sebastian winks at the parents before wrapping his arms around Min shoulder who was trying to hide her giggling blushing face in her scarf. 

“So much for not being caught.” Min giggles when they were out of the family sight. 

“At least they were chill about it. I bet you they use to do the same thing when they were younger.” Sebastian said proudly. “Now come on lets go on that boat ride you been eyeing since we got here.”

“I wasn’t eyeing the boat ride.” Min scoffed making him laugh.

“Ok then we don’t….” 

“No we going on the boat ride.” Min said pulling him down a 13+ flights of stairs to get in line. 

By the time they settle in the boat Min wanted to row them out first until they got to a corner of the mine for a perfect picture.

“Sebastian look at that. Oh my god. This is so pretty, I am so happy you invited me to come to Romania with you.” Min said pointing her camera up to take pictures. 

“There is no other person I would rather go with princess.” Sebastian said taking a few pictures himself before rowing them back. 


	49. S/M 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Clubbing Time! Pole Dancing.

“I can’t believe you are dressing as a priest.” Min said adjusting her garter belt.

“Why not. I'm looking sinfully good in this, and wanted you to dress as a sexy nun.” Sebastian steps out of his bathroom adjusting his glasses before looking up at Min like a predator who found its prey. “Well what do we have here?” 

“I needed something to hold my stockings up, I am not going bare legged out in New York in October.” 

“I thought you wanted to go out today, and here you are taunting me with that.” Sebastian said walking over to Min and leans her on over the bed touching her bare ass giving it a light slap. 

“Well I would have dressed but you came out earlier than I thought.” Min said wiggling her hips into his groin making him growl at her.

“Hmmm, do you want to play a game tonight babygirl?” Sebastian said leaning down giving her asscheek a soft bite. 

“What do you have in mind sir?” She asked seeing him walk over to their special drawer pulling out remote controlled vibrator with a smirk.

“Wear this all night for me and I will reward you later.” Sebastian whispers into the back of her neck feeling her nod. “Good now bed over the bed again for me babygirl.” 

Min bends over the bed looking over her shoulder seeing Sebastian looking into her eyes lubing the vibrater with his mouth before he got slides them in between her folds causing her to moan loudly. “Such a good girl, now stand up and see how it feels.”    
“It feels good sir.” 

“Good girl, now go get dressed so we can go to the party.” He said giving her a chaste kiss tucking the remote into his pocket. 

When they were walking into the elevator there were people inside giving them a nod hello. Sebastian and Min settle in the back of the lift heading down before he looked at her with a smirk. 

“Fuck.” Min gasped out of nowhere causing the others to turn around to look at her. “I am sorry, I remember I forgot something.” She tried to keep her cool. They walked out of the lift and Min was clenching her thighs together, trying not to make any noise from the vibration inside her at the moment. 

“Such a good girl for me.” Sebastian whispered into her ears while walking next to her. 

“Sebastian, you are such a tease.”    
“Of course, but babygirl the night has just started.” Sebastian said turning the device off so she can at least walk normally. 

“I am so happy you guys can make it. Really a Priest?.” Chace said coming over to give Sebastian a hug. 

“That's what I said.” Min said playfully.

“Of course man. You gotta admit, I look good in this.” Sebastian said twirling around.

“Oh god please don’t do that. Hey Minnie long time since I seen you, dam love that outfit on you.”

“Thanks. I know right, it's great to see… you again.” Min tried giving him a hug before gasping.

“Are you alright?” Chace asked worried until he saw Sebastian smirking face.

“I’m fine, I just need a drink.” Min said glaring at Sebastian a bit for the cheap shot. 

“Oh god… you two are?” He asked pointing to the two. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I am going to go get us drinks princess.” Sebastian said winking at him before walking off. 

“So how you been, Sebastian told me you are dating Rebecca Rittenhouse?” Min asked. 

“Yeah, we got together in July. You dating anyone lately?” Chace said walking them over to their table. 

“Nope, I am done dating for a while.” Min said sitting down in the booth.

“Dam look at that, he just got here and he already got a girl wrapped in his arms.” Chace said nodding over to the bar where Sebastian was posing with a girl for a picture before she practically throws herself onto him. 

“Oh god.” Min playfully gags making Chace laugh. 

“Come on shes not that bad…” Chace said as they both study her seeing her throw herself in a fake laughing fit making Chace and Min share a look before both bust out laughing hard seeing Sebastian cringing face.    
“Hey Princess, I got you a Whiskey Sour.” Sebastian said after losing the girl coming over sitting down next to Min.

“Thanks.” Min said picking up the drink taking a sip as Sebastian turns on the vibrator once again making her gasp.   
“Are you sure you are alright Minnie?” Chace asked worried.

“Yeah, this is good.” Min played it off pointing to her drink taking a sip again as she discreetly rubs her thighs together making Sebastian hold in a laugh. 

“Yeah? I asked for bourbon instead of Scotch.” Sebastian said taking a swing of his drink. “So wheres Rebecca? She coming tonight?” 

“Yeah but she said she will be coming a little later. She wanted to do something with her girls first I guess.”

The three stayed in the booth drinking enjoying each other's company while Sebastian is constantly teasing Min all night bringing her to the brink of orgasm only to turn it off. 

“Sebby there you are. I was looking for you everywhere.” The previous girl who is pretty drunk comes over and practically draped herself on his lap causing Min and Chace to smirk watching Sebastian who cringe once again.

“Umm, I been here talking to my friends.” Sebastian said looking at Min in here eyes pleading her to help him but she just winks at him. 

“Come dance with me please.” The girl begged. 

“I am not trying to be rude but I am in the middle of something, so please get off me.” Sebastian said trying to push the girl off his lap. 

“Oh I know, I am going to dedicate this next song to you watch me on that pole right there.” The girl said pointing to the pole near the booth, running over to the DJ whispering into his ears. 

The girl then practically runs back over to the pole and the music starts playing Juicy J-Bandz a make her Dance.

“Oh god this is going to be good.” Min smirks nudging Sebastian who was trying to hide his face from embarrassment since the girl was looking over at him seductively grinding on the pole.

“Oh jesus what did I walk into?” Rebecca, Chace’s girlfriend walks in.    
“Yayy you made it, this girl has been trying to seduce Sebastian and we are dying.” Chace said pointing to the girl at the pole.

“Jeez she’s ruining the song.” Rebecca said shaking her head.

“Tell me about it.” Sebastian said drinking his drink trying not to laugh at the girl dancing on the pole. 

“Heyy, I’m Rebecca. I’ve heard good things about you.” Rebecca said turning to Min giving the girl a hug. 

“Hiya, names Min. God you’re sexy.” Min said shamelessly checking her out in her sexy policewoman outfit. 

“Nope. Minnie back off my girl.” Chace said pulling his girl into his lap giving her a possessive kiss making Sebastian and Min laugh before the girl on the pole strunt over and start giving Sebastian a lap dance pushing Min to the side. 

“Excuse me!” Min said getting slightly irritated that this girl interrupted the fun twice now.

“Princess where are you going.” Sebastian said trying to grab her hand when she stood up winking at him going over to one of the girls in the club giving her $100 for her mask putting it on and walked over to the DJ and started whispering in his ear causing the music to come to a complete stop, the crowd started to Boo at the DJ.

“Hold up, hold up, hold up guys. Look like you guys are in a treat tonight, we got a special guess here tonight who identity wants to remain a secret but she said she can’t stand mediocre pole dancing by that lady there and would like a wager and see who is better.” The DJ said pointing to the girl who stood up walking up the stage a little to confidently grabbing the mic from the DJ 

“I’m game. Looks like someone doesn’t know how to deal with rejection to well. Honey I strip for a living.” The girl said smirking at Min causing the crowd to laugh.

“Sweetie and to think I was going to go easy on you.” Min said smirking before looking over at Sebastian who was quite amused at what was happening. 

“DJ play Kelly Rowland-Motivation.” The girl said before walking over to the pole and start to sway to the music and got a little cocky hearing the crowd applause for her. Min was just standing to the side watching the girl doing stretches to warm up her muscles seeing the girl doing simple dance moves twerking a little ending in a standard twist on the pole hearing the crowd cheer. 

“Beat that.” The girl said out of breathe making Min smirk shaking her head before telling the DJ her song taking off her heels. 

“What? Can’t pole dance in heels girl….” She said before the music started to play, Min walks over to the pole and sways her hips seductively before grabbing the pole and twirls around it with ease, gently laying herself down on the floor smoothly gyrating into the air causing the crowd to start cheering slowly. 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STk54-CMpaY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STk54-CMpaY)

_ The mood is set, _

_ So you already know what's next _

_ TV on blast, _

_ Turn it down, _

_ Turn it down _

_ Don't want it to clash, _

_ With my body screaming now _

_ I know you hearin' it, _

_ You got me moaning now _

_ I got a secret set I wanna show you, oh _

_ I got a secret I'mma drop 'em to the floor, oh _

She starts to slowly turn and looks Sebastian who was sitting there watching her leaking lust, she grabs her dress and pulls it off revealing her Angel wing tattoo, leaving her in her sexy lingerie and stockings.

“Holy Shit! I didn’t know she knew how to pole dance.” Chace said watching her with wide eyes matching his girlfriend.

“Neither did I.” Sebastian said licking his lips.

_ So why you standing over there with ya clothes on, _

_ Baby strip down for me, _

_ Goin' take 'em off _

_ Don't worry baby, _

_ I'mma meet you half way, _

_ 'Cause I know you wanna see me _

_ Almost there, _

_ So baby don't stop what you're doing _

_ Softer then them other, _

_ Boy I know you wanna touch _

_ Breathing down my neck, _

_ I can tell ya wanna (sh) _

_ And now you want it like, _

_ Want you to feel it now _

_ I got a secret set I wanna show you, ooh _

_ I got a secret I'mma drop em to the floor, ooh _

Min was practically wiping the dance floor with her flexibility driving the crowd wild before she turns to look at Sebastian once again and strips her stockings off seductively before winking at him mimicking a remote causing him to smirk. 

“Is it bad I am getting really aroused watching her?” Chace said not able to take his eyes off her. 

“Nope, I give you a free pass because I am too.” Rebecca said.

_ No teasin', _

_ You waited long enough _

_ Go deep, _

_ I'mma throw it at ya, _

_ Can't catch it _

_ Don't hold back, _

_ You know I like it rough _

_ Know I'm feelin' ya, huh _

_ Know you liking it, huh _

_ So why you standing over there with ya clothes on, _

_ Baby strip down for me, _

_ Goin' take 'em off _

_ Don't worry baby, _

_ I'mma meet you half way, _

_ 'Cause I know you wanna see me _

_ No heels, _

_ No shirt, _

_ No skirt, _

_ All I'm in is just skin _

_ No jeans, _

_ Take 'em off, _

_ Wanna feel your skin _

_ You a beast, oh _

_ You know that I like that _

_ Come on baby, _

_ All I wanna see you in is just skin _

_ All I wanna see you in is just skin _

_ All I wanna see you in is just skin, just skin _

_ All I wanna see you in _

_ All I wanna see you in is your skin, ooh _

Sebastian was sitting there trying to conceal his hard on watching Min gyrate her hips into the air one more time, this time smirking knowing the vibrator was probably driving her crazy before she ends her dance with a slow drop into a split, the crowd goes wild.

“Looks like we got a winner by a landslide.” The DJ said pointing to Min hearing the crowd chant Angel over and over again..

“Well looks like you need to reconsider your job.” Min said with a smirk into the mic winking at the girl putting her dress back on before grabbing her heels walking off the stage over to the booth. 

“Sooo, since my girlfriend agrees with me and I will say it blatantly. Minnie you just made me and probably everyone else super aroused right now.” Chace said.   
“Good because I live for it.” Min said downing a shot. 

“Sebastian what did you think about it?” Chace asks him seeing his friend in such a predatory state at the moment. 

“That I might have to lock my princess in her tower forever.” Sebastian said licking his lips at the her. 


	50. S/M 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut!!! 18+ You had to see this one coming right? XD

The night went on, Sebastian wasn’t able to let Min out of his sight. They continued to have a good time together dancing and drinking the night away until all hell broke loose, the girl that was painfully beat by Min didn’t like to take no as an answer. She kept trying to come over and dance with Sebastian and him being nice he wasn’t trying to be rude and tell her to stop, so he kept dancing with her until Min was done, she shook her head pissed off and walked away. 

“Princess? Where are you going?” Sebastian asked grabbing her hand but she shakes him off not even looking at him walking out of his view. 

“Don’t worry about her. I can give you a good time.” The girl said seductively wrapping both her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. 

“Woahh! What the fuck do you think your doing?” Sebastian said pushing her away from him wiping his lips. 

“Come on Sebastian, we all know you are a big party boy. You can’t tell me you don’t want me.” The girl said winking at him. 

“Actually, I wasn’t trying to be mean but I don’t want you. I came here trying to have fun with my friends and you clearly never got it that I am not interested in you.” He said looking around for Min but can’t find her anywhere. “Now would you excuse me.” 

“Chace have you seen Min?” Sebastian asked finding the couple dancing. 

“You mean her?” Chace said with a knowing smirk pointing to the Min who was dancing with another guy near the bar. 

“What the fuck?” Sebastian whispered feeling his anger rise.   
“Oh so it was okay for you to dance with another girl but when she dances with someone else you get mad?” Chace said

“I was not dancing with…” 

“No no no don’t even start. We both saw you dancing with the girl and lowkey shut Min off, if I were Min I would have left you long ago.” Rebecca said with a smirk seeing Sebastian walk toward Min. When he got close enough to her he pulled the remote out of his pocket and turned it on seeing Min flinch a bit. 

“Are you okay?” The guy asked Min who was looking around seeing Sebastian stand off to the side with a smirk watching her.

“Yeah, I am fine.” Min answered staring at him into his eyes. 

“Do you need me to go get you a drink?”    
“Naw, let's continue to dance.” She said wrapping her arms around the guy and continue to dance with him enjoying the toy in her panties and knowing that Sebastian is watching her until the music turned erotic, so did the dance moves. 

Sebastian was leaning on the wall watching Min grind on the guy until he couldn’t take it anymore and walked over to her who just smirks when he appears right in front of her literally ripping her away from the guy.   
“Hey man, I was dancing with her. Go get your own girl.” The guy said.

“I am getting my girl, thanks for keeping her company.” Sebastian answered making Min scoff. 

“Oh so I am your girl now. Didn’t look like it when you were dancing with the other girl.” 

“Babygirl.” Sebastian said lustfully pressing the remote increasing the sensation making her moan. “Keep it up and I will make you lose it.” He said leaning into her ears. 

“I need you Sebastian.” Min whispered back. “I need you so badly sir it hurts.” 

Sebastian said nothing grabbing her hand ignoring the guy, bidding goodbye to Chace and Rebecca and left. 

“Tsk tsk tsk, did you know what you did tonight was risky as hell?” Sebastian said pushing her onto the wall getting a gasp out of her by the time they got back to his apartment. 

“No one recognized it me.” Min said breathless looking at Sebastian who was staring at her with a feral look. 

“Naughty babygirl, dancing with another guy. We’re you jealous of that girl?” Sebastian ruts softly into her.

“I don’t like sharing whats mine, I have had enough of that in my life sir.” 

“Babygirl, I am yours. Like how you are mine and mine alone.” Sebastian said kissing her passionately lifting her up and carries her to his room before dropping her on his bed. “You have been such a good girl all night wearing the toy, but such a naughty girl dancing with someone else.” 

He grabs the top of her dress and rips it forcefully down the middle hearing her giggle. 

“I am going to punish you.” He said lustfully walking over to his dresser grabbing rope, blindfold, and the Hitachi magic wand causing her breath to hitch. He approached her, turned her onto her hands and knees before grabbing her arms and tied them both to the top of the bedpost before slipping the blindfold onto her. 

“Mmhmm my babygirl is so wet I can smell it from you. Is it for me?” Sebastian asked trailing his fingers down her back to her ass pulling out the toy from her pussy. 

“Shit.. It's only for you sir.” Min moaned from the emptiness.

“That dance you did tonight baby girl made me so hard, you know that?” Sebastian said grinding his hard cock onto her pussy. “I wanted to take you right on that dance floor. I never knew you could pole dance, let alone pole dance like that.” 

“There are many things you don’t know about me.” Min said playfully earning a smack right on her ass. 

“Really? Because I intend to learn those things.” Sebastian said unbuttoning his pants pulling out his cock rubbing it at her entrance collecting the wetness before plunging in, both moaning from the pleasure. 

“Fuck.” Min said trying to yank her arms from the rope moaning from the familiar rope burn on her wrist. Sebastian started a slow pace trying not to end so quickly from how turned on he is.

“Yes, babygirl. You feel so good.” Sebastian moaned holding her hips bringing her back onto his thrust. All Min could do was moan onto the pillow as Sebastian ravage her from behind and the obscene sound of wetness and skin slapping radiates throughout his apartment. 

“You are getting close there aren’t you?” Sebastian asked knowing her body well enough now to know she was close, he pulled out of her hearing her cuss making him chuckle. 

Sebastian turns her on her back before grabbing the Hitachi wand turning it on and place it onto her sensitive clit. 

“You were doing so good until you dance with another guy in front of me. And because of that I will have to punish you, how does 3 edging sound? You already did 1 so 2 more.”

“Please sir, I was such a good girl wearing the toy all night. Please I need to cum so bad.” Min cries from the pleasure until she was about to fall again he pulled away again. “Fuck!!!” 

“I know you were such a good girl, that's why you are only going to get three. Now open up and suck my cock.” Sebastian said straddling her face slapping his cock on her lip for her to open up. 

“Such a good girl, look at you looking beautiful with my cock stuff in your mouth. Want me to fuck your face babygirl?” He asked feeling her moan around his cock sending the vibration up his spine making him groan. “Good girl.” He said grabbing the headboard before fucking her face moaning loudly. 

“God dam, I am going to cum baby girl.” He said as she hollows out her cheeks sucking him greedily before he came in her mouth watching her swallow everything. When he pulled out her watches her licked her lips obscenely before she smiles at him knowing her was watching her. Sebastian practically growls at her before moving down kissing her deeply moaning at his taste on her tongue still. 

“You were made for me.” he whispered before lifting her leg up to his shoulders and thrusts his cock back inside her thrusting so hard his bed was pounding into the wall. 

“Fuck Sebastian I am going to cum. Please let me cum.” Min begged but he stops once again pulling out, Sebastian had to bite his own hand almost as his own punishment to edge her one last time. “Fuck! FUck! FUCK!!” Min screams in frustration to wanting to pull her own hair out if her hands wasn't tied to the headboard.

Sebastian chuckles removing her blindfold seeing her bloodshot eyes staring at him from crying in frustration. 

“Aww my poor babygirl needs to cum so bad doesn’t she. Shit. I feel like I am punishing myself pulling out as well babygirl. You felt too good.” He said kissing her sweaty forehead. 

“Please Sebastian.” She begged with fresh tears, Sebastian kisses her once again deeply before aligning himself on her one more time slowly setting a pace building up the pleasure. 

“Fuck me. You feel so good, all tight and wet for me.” Sebastian moaned grabbing the Hitachi placing it on her clit once again. 

“Oh my god Sebastian.” Min arches her back grabbing on the rope around her wrist moaning at the sensation of Sebastian thrusting nonstop into her while the wand is on her clit.

“Fuck…” Sebastian moans biting his lip with his eyes practically in the back of his head feeling Min get tighter and tighter around his cock. “So tight, shit.” 

“Choke me sir.” Min said snapping his attention back to her before he grabs her neck with his free hand squeezing hearing her moan louder. “I’m going to cum.” Min whispers as the coil in her lower abdomen snapped moaning his name loudly. Sebastian was trying to thrust but Min got so tight he couldn’t even move before he came deep inside her moaning her name. 

“Fuck, you milked me so hard.” Sebastian said pulling out laying down next to her. 

“I have never came so hard in my life.” Min said breathlessly, Sebastian laughs softly about to get up but she stops him pulling him back down before she cuddles into his chest. 

“Skip the aftercare tonight. I just want to cuddle for now.” Min said softly. 

“Anything for you princess.” Sebastian said kissing the top of her head before both of them fell asleep holding each other. 


	51. S/M 35 & B/L 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: BuckLin?

The next few months flew by, Sebastian and Min had been exploring their ‘Relationship’ in lots of ways where there friends all start to question if they were actually together or not. The pair just shrugs it off and says they are just friends but none of their friends were buying it especially when they are literally always together either in Los Angeles or New York, even to the point where they have each others clothes in their closets. 

Their publicist were having a field day with the pairs relationship because there was always pictures of them together either just going on morning runs, workout at gyms, out to breakfast, lunch, dinner, to vacations together. So they decided to play it to their hand saying they were just best friends and fans all around are going crazy about it shipping BuckLin everywhere. 

They were currently on the press tour for Captain America Civil War and the pair are always doing interviews together fueling the fans. 

“So we are here today with our favorite onscreen Marvel couple, Sebastian Stan and MinYoung Tudor, how are you guys today?” 

“Hi there, we are doing great actually. Quite excited for you to watch the movie.” Min said 

“In the trailer it looks like you guys are going to have more BuckLin scenes, is that true?” 

“Yes, in the movie there will be a few BuckLin scene.” Sebastian answered.

“You guys chemistry on screen is just as great off screen. So fans out there have been wondering has BuckLin dynamic leaked out to real life as well since there have been lots of picture of you guys together lately.” The interviewers ask making the pair laugh.

“I told you this question is one of the hottest questions this press tour.” Min said nudging Sebastian playfully. 

“No Min and I are not together. We are best friends actually who enjoys each other company hence all the pictures of us together.” 

“Ouch I think you both just broke a lot of hearts just now.” 

“I doubt it, I think if news of Sebastian Stan is no longer single then there will be a lot more broken hearts.” Min answered winking at the camera. 

_ After Steve dropped his shield helping Bucky and Linda out of the base they were confronted by T’Challa who apologized for his actions, knowing now that Bucky wasn’t the one who killed his father and offered Wakanda as a safe Haven for them.  _

_ “She is going to be fine, you need your rest.” Steve said to Bucky who was watching Shuri and the team examine Linda through the window.  _

_ “I can’t lose her Stevie. I just got her back.” Bucky said painfully.  _

_ “I know, Linda is strong she will be fine.” Steve said before Shuri comes out with a frustrated scowl on her face.  _

_ “She is in a comatose like state, I can’t pinpoint exactly what because technically she isn’t exactly human but her brain function is still there and nothing inside her is wrong. I think we should just give her time to wake up on her own I guess.” Shuri said with an apologetic look on her face. “Are you sure you want to go through with the Cryo Sergeant Barnes?” _

_ “My mind is not safe, until you find a way to remove the words out of my mind I am not safe anywhere.” Bucky said.  _

_ “What if Linda wakes up?” Steve asks.  _

_ “Then I hope she will understand my decision on keeping her and everyone safe. I know she will be under great care and have you with her.” Bucky answers Steve while touching her face with a sad smile. “Please don’t be mad at me my love.” He said giving her forehead a longing kiss before Shuri and her team hooks him up in the machine.  _

_ A month later Shuri was in her lab working on the solution to help Bucky remove his trigger words when Linda room starts to buzz on her Kimoyo beads causing her to rush over to her room only to run right into Steve who was already there. _

_ “Did you trigger anything?” Shuri asks Steve.  _

_ “No, I thought you did.” Steve said punching in the code to her room. When they door opens Linda was sitting on her bed with her head down.  _

_ “Linda?” Steve asks cautiously walking toward her, when she lifted her head up he stopped in his tracks seeing her stare back at him with black eyes.  _

_ “Steve. I can’t feel Linda.” Luna answered obviously crying. “I can’t feel her anymore.”  _

_ Steve approaches the crying girl hugging her tightly into his chest not knowing how to comprehend the feeling of his lost friend.  _

_ “What am I going to tell James?” She whispers into his chest feeling him flinch. “Steve wheres James?” Luna asks only to have him pull away to look at her with a sad look on his face until Shuri spoke up.  _

_ “Sergeant Barnes requested to be put back into Cryo until I am able to help remove his trigger words and hoped you would respect his decision.”  _

_ “I want to see him.” Luna said ripping the IVs attached to her body.  _

_ “Hey don’t do that.” Shuri said frustrated trying to stop her.  _

_ “Take me to see James.” Luna said radiating her energy to the things around her to float.  _

_ “Luna calm down, I will take you to see Bucky.” Steve said calming her down bringing her over to Bucky's pod.  _

_ Steve and Shuri watches Luna approach the pod slowly lifting her hand up to touch the glass near his face before closing her eyes resting her head on the glass as tears slowly falls.  _

_ “I am sorry, I can’t save her.” Luna whispered. “How long has he been in here?”  _

_ “Sergeant Barnes has been in Cryo for about a month.” Shuri said. _

_ “Thank you for keeping him safe Princess Shuri, I am sorry for my episode before. I just need to see him, he is my anchor here.” Luna said bowing to Shuri.  _

_ “No need to bow, I am surprised you know who I am.”  _

_ “I am Luna Raforkun born over a thousand years ago, I know many things.” Luna answered before looking over at Steve.  _

_ “So you can’t feel her anymore?” Steve asked.  _

_ “When she fought Tony that day, she generated so much power by herself, she couldn’t handle it. I tried to help her but she stopped me.” Luna said shaking her head as tears continue to fall. Steve tried to approach her but she steps back.  _

_ “I was supposed to protect her but I failed you, I failed James, I failed Linda. I don’t deserve you.” Luna said looking back at Bucky peaceful face.  _

_ “Don’t say that, we will figure this out.” Steve said approaching her again hugging her into his chest.  _

_ “Captain Rogers is right Luna, we will figure this out. We will help Sergeant Barnes and bring Linda back.” Shuri said confidently.  _

_ “How are you so sure you can do that?” Luna asks. _

_ “So I was in the final stages of figuring out how to remove Sergeant Barnes words before you decided to make an appearance. Plus when you were out we received a letter addressed to you. Captain Rogers insisted on it being an invasion of privacy but this is my lab, so my rules I opened it. I think you would find the letter to be helpful.” Shuri said opening her cabinet pulling out the letter and a small package handing it to Luna.  _

_ “I tried to stop her but she is consistent in opening it.” Steve commented. _

_ “Yeah but I was quite disappointed when I did because I can’t seem to figure out the language it is written in.” Shuri admitted making Steve smirk at her. “Oh rub that smirk of your face. At least I know it's not a bomb or something.”  _

_ “The reason why you can’t figure out the language its written in because its written in a language only your soul bond can understand.” Luna said softly looking at the letter.  _

_ Dear my love Luna,  _

_ Right now you are confused on why I have written you this letter, I know you have lost your connection with Linda but I promise you she is still in there. She right now is trapped within yourself, almost like a protective bubble, and the only way for her to be free is through your both mutual love for James Buchanan Barnes. If he loves you like he claims he does then there is only one way for you to bring Linda back. You have to soul bond with him like how you once were with me. Inside the package is the crystals you will need, he is the only one that can help you set free Linda because he is the one that shares that connection deeply with her. However, if he doesn’t love you like he claims then you already know the result of what happens when you soul bond with someone who doesn’t truly love you. I hope this will help you my love. I wish you all the happiness in your life and if James is the one to do it then I hope you two the best because no matter what you say or do I will always love you. _

_ Forever yours Loki.  _

_ “What did the letter say?” Steve asks knowing who it was from. _

_ “It lets me know how I can bring Linda back.” Luna said. _

_ “Thats great news how do we do it.” Shuri said excitedly.  _

_ “Through the person who has a strong connection with Linda.” Luna said looking over to Bucky pod with a sad smile on her face.  _

_ “Why aren’t you happy?” Steve asks confused.  _

_ “Because in order to bring her back we have to soul bond with James.”  _

_ “And?”  _

_ “What if he doesn’t want to soul bond with me?”  _

_ “Luna, is that even a question? Bucky loved you since he practically met you, he will be stoked to soul bond with you and whatever it entitles.” Steve said.  _

_ “Because he loved Linda, how do you know if he loves me too?”  _

_ “Then there is only one way to find out. Now let me get back to work finishing this trigger word 2.0 remover.” Shuri said earning a weird look from Luna and Steve. “What? I haven’t had time to create a name for it yet.”  _


	52. S/M 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Her past finally caught up to her. Violence.

“Hey princess what are you doing up?” Sebastian said as he settles into his hotel bed looking at his phone facetiming Min. 

“I am about to go meet up with Tiffany at the club. She just arrived this morning and she is dying to go clubbing.” She said getting dressed. 

“Mmm you look good babygirl, too bad I am not there to ravish you.” 

“You will soon, you still need to finish filming then you are free for a little bit then we can catch up.” Min said winking to the phone as she zips up her dress.

“You are going to kill a lot of hearts dressing like that.” He said rubbing his clothes cover bulge. 

“Naughty sir. I wish I was there to take care of you.” She said bending down winking at the screen making Sebastian chuckle.   
“Don’t worry babygirl I got that video you sent me to take care of me tonight.” 

“Well I hope you enjoy that, I have to get going soon Tiffany just walked into the door.”   
“Have fun princess I will talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Okdokie bye.” She said blowing a kiss onto the screen before disconnecting.

(Next day) 

Sebastian was on set filming for We have always Lived in the Castle when he received a phone call from Tiffany. 

“Hey.” He answered hearing Tiffany ramble and crying frantically on the phone not making any sense, all he heard was Min and I am sorry. 

“Hey Tiff Tiff, slow down what about Min?” He said slowly panicking hearing the girl cry. 

“She got... attacked last night… I am sorry…. She at the Cedars Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles in a medically induced coma.” 

“Tiffany, what the fuck happened?” Sebastian asked pissed off. 

“I do not know, we were at the club and the next thing I knew she literally disappeared. I tried looking for her everywhere, calling her but nothing. I ran over to the security that came with us and we started to look for her only to find her in the back of the ally and this man was beating her ripping at her clothes. It all happened so quick, the security ran over and tackled the man and we called the cops....” Tiffany explained. 

“I am flying over.” He said heading to the director and his manager explaining the situation and flew to book the first flight to California. 

Once Sebastian arrived at the hospital, he ran over to the front desk to ask where Min was when he saw her, he was not prepared for what he was about to see. Min was laying there with an oxygen mask and her head was bandaged up along with a large purple bruise on her cheekbone. “Who could have done this to you baby girl? I was just on the phone with you last night …” Sebastian choked as tears started to flow down his cheek reaching lightly to touch her cold cheek. 

“I am sorry Sebastian, I am sorry.” Tiffany said afraid to approach him but he walked over to the crying girl and gave her a hug.

“It’s fine Tiffany, it wasn’t your fault.” 

“If I didn’t want to go clubbing with her she would have been fine. This is going to ruin her.” Tiffany was blabbing until the doctor came in to talk to him. 

“Mr. Stan I am Dr. Louse I understand this is going to be quite a shock for you so I suggest you have a seat before we start. When we examined her we have found she suffers from a broken rib, head trauma, multiple small laceration. We currently have her under a medically induced coma because we are afraid she will relapse so we wanted to have both of you here first before we wake her up in hope to help her not freak out more.” 

“What do you mean relapse?” Sebastian asked confused. 

“I currently do not know the whole extent of Miss Tudor mental condition but we have Mrs. Correa, who is her psychiatrist who will tell you everything you need to know.” 

“Wait she has a Psychiatrist?” He asked even more confused only received a nod from the doctor.

“She will be in shortly.” The doctor said before leaving. 

“Tiffany she has a psychiatrist?? Did you know??” He asked and Tiffany nodded. “Wait how come I didn’t know about this?” 

“I think it is best to have Mrs. Correa explain to you, it's too raw for me to explain.” She said more tears coming down her face shaking her head. 

“Hi I am Mrs. Correa, I have heard so much about you Mr. Stan. Tiffany did you want to be here when I explain to Mr. Stan the situation?” Mrs. Correa asked Tiffany. 

“No, I don’t want to relive the situation again. I will wait outside, come and get me when you need me.” Tiffany said sadly before leaving the room.

“I know you must be confused to find out she has a psychiatrist.” She said looking at Sebastian after Tiffany left the room receiving a nod back. 

“As you already know our Min here is a strong and cheerful woman. She came along way to become what she is today, but I am afraid that after this incident she might relapse.” She said sadly. 

“What do you mean relapse?” Sebastian asked once again. 

“This is going to be hard to take in but Min has been through a lot in her time when she was 12 years old she was sexually assaulted and from that incident her family has turned their backs on her labeling her as a shame to the family name. Min has been taking anti depression pills since then, as you know she has been doing really good these past years. Last time this happened, she cut herself off from everything. Became an empty shell of herself, she finds every way possible to hurt herself in a way for there to be no physical scars. Tiffany was the one who helped her through everything and they went to audition and both got accepted to SM Entertainment. That’s when she found a purpose in life again and worked hard to get to where she is today. Min has told me about you and I can inform you everything she told me is going to be kept under patient confidentiality. I wish you help her through this. The person under arrest at the moment was the same guy who raped her before. He was recently released from jail and I guess he came back at her with revenge. How he got to find her I have no idea.” 

“How come she never told me about this?” He asked.

“That’s a part of her she is ashamed of and is scared to tell you. She told me she is scared you will find her disgusting and push her away like her family did. Have you ever wondered why she likes pain? Or she is the way she is with you? It’s because it’s something she has found to help her keep her grounded. From what she tells me she really trusts you a lot. You have helped her a lot lately more than anyone before and that includes Jenni. You make her feel wanted and you remind her she’s only human. I really hope you help her through this, it won’t be an easy path but she needs to get through it. Min is an angel who’s been dragged through hell and back, I am very heartbroken to see her this way again.” Mrs. Correa said with tears slowly running down her face before quickly wiping it away.

It has been a whole week and Sebastian hasn’t left Min side, she's been awake now for 4 days and refused to let anyone to touch her only Sebastian was allowed but she flinches everytime he gets near her. Tiffany has been called back to Korea which she was reluctant to leave but Sebastian assured her he will watch over Min. 

“Princess it’s time to eat.” He said approaching her slowly with the tray of food. 

“Not hungry.” She said quietly. 

“I know but you need to eat please.” Lifting the bowl of soup up and bringing the spoon close to her making her flinch. 

“I’m sorry.” She said backing away a little before allowing him to bring the spoon to her face. He smiles softly when she slowly eats the food as he slowly feeds her. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” She said once she was done with the food. 

“I am where I should be baby girl, where else would I be?” He said placing his hand softly on her face seeing tears run down her face. 

“I am no good for you Sebastian, I think it is best for us to stop. You should move on with your life, I am just a burden to you and everyone around me.” She said looking away from him. 

“MinYoung Tudor look at me.” He said but she shakes her head, he places his hand under her chin and turns her face to look at him.

“I will never move on with my life because you are a big part of it. And trust me when I say you are not a burden to me or anyone around you. I care for you a lot Princess. More than anything. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” Sebastian said looking deeply into her eyes that had tears rolling down them. 


	53. S/M 37 & B/L 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Recovery. Luna Closure.

Over the next few days her recovery haven’t been doing to good, everytime when someone comes into the room she would curl up into a ball refusing to let anyone touch her. She had begun to retract herself into the shell that Mrs. Correa had mentioned, Sebastian even starts to notice small read marks on her arms and legs when he helps her change in the morning. 

“Princess, you shouldn’t be hurting yourself like this.” Sebastian said touching the marks on her body causing her to flinch. 

“I am sorry. I sometimes don’t even notice I do them.” Min said wrapping her arms around herself shielding herself. 

“Are you ready to go see Mrs. Correa today?” Sebastian asks slipping on her shoes. 

“Why are you so nice to me?” Min asked disregarding his question. 

“Because I care about you. And I want you to feel better.” 

“What happens if I don’t get better?” Min said pinching her arms again causing Sebastian to sigh grabbing her hand. 

“You will, and I will be with you every step of the way. I promise.” Sebastian said placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Min whispers quietly before he helps her to Mrs. Correa room.

_ It's been a few months since Luna had woken up and she had adjusted well in Wakanda. She refused to stay in the palace, saying it was too much for her and is currently residing in a small hut away from everything giving her peace.  _

_ “So are you ready for today?” Steve asked her walking with her to the lab.  _

_ “Yes and no.” Luna answered.  _

_ “I honestly don’t know why you are scared.”  _

_ “I guess you're right.”  _

_ Once they entered Shuri lab, Shuri was rushing around the lab preparing to wake up Bucky.  _

_ “Finally! You guys are here. Ready to wake up your white boy.” Shuri asked Luna teasingly.  _

_ “More than you know.” Luna said watching Shuri type into her computer before the pod opens with a hiss.  _

_ “It will take about 30 minutes for him to regain consciousness.” Shuri said typing furiously as Luna approach Bucky wanting to touch his face.  _

_ “How do we know if when he wakes up the other guy is there?” Steve asks. _

_ “I will know. I’ve been there with them both. Just go wait outside and don’t engage until I call you. ” Luna said sitting next to the bed that he was lowered on.  _

_ Time seems to go slower than they expected but soon Bucky starts to wake up slowly sits up staring at Luna with an empty Winter Soldier stare.  _

_ “Welcome back my love.” Luna said touching his face softly.  _

_ “Mine.” The Winter Soldier said grabbing her arm yanking her closer to him to study her face. _

_ “Yes, my love I am yours, Always yours.” Luna said seeing him close his eyes for her. She slowly touches his temples before placing a kiss on his forehead bringing Bucky back.  _

_ “Linda?” He said blinking his eyes open to adjust only to see Luna stare back at him with tears running down her face. “So it's true? She’s gone?”  _

_ “No she isn’t. She's just trapped and needs you to bring her back.” Luna said touching Bucky face smiling softly when he leans into her touch.  _

_ “He didn’t hurt you this time did he?” Bucky asked.  _

_ “No, he actually grabbed me and said ‘Mine’. I didn’t know he likes me.” Luna joked. _

_ “Don’t be ridiculous, I love you no matter what. And he is a part of me, just like how your a part of her.” Bucky said  _

_ “I love you too.” Luna said with a sad smile before he brings her in for a kiss.  _

_ “I'm going to call them in, Shuri figured out how to remove the words.” Luna said after they broke the kiss.  _

_ “Welcome back Sergeant Barnes. We woke you up for 2 things, first is I figured out how to remove the words. And second is…” Shuri said pointing to Luna _

_ “Like I told you before we know how to bring Linda back but we need you to do it.” Luna said. _

_ “How do we bring her back?” Bucky asks.  _

_ “You are the only one that has a deep connection with her and there is a ritual my people did called Soul Bonding.”  _

_ “So you are saying if I soul bond with you then we can bring Linda back.” Bucky figured out what she wanted to say.  _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ “I would be honor to Soul Bond with you Luna.” Bucky said.  _

_ “Well then it's settled now, I would you suggest you rest for the rest of the day. We shall proceed tomorrow with the removal of the words. Then we can prepare for the soul binding thing.” Shuri said clapping her hands together excitedly.  _

_ The process to remove Bucky trigger words as a success even though it took a whooping 15 hours but everything was all good and Bucky was recovering well while Luna prepares for the ritual.  _

_ “So what exactly happens after we soul bond.” Bucky asked the night before while they cuddle in bed together.  _

_ “Having second thoughts?” Luna asks. _

_ “Hell no my love. To be honest I am quite excited.”  _

_ “Its like a wedding but when you soul bond with your love, both your soul basically becomes one. As if we are sharing one beating heart. What you feel, your other feels, pleasure and pain. You will always know when the other is in need or trouble. Your memories also become one.” Luna said.  _

_ “You will see all my memories?” _

_ “And you will see all of mines.” Luna said kissing Bucky hand. “We will become one, we will share each other's burdens my love.”  _

_ “So if one dies...”  _

_ “Then the other soul will die along with it. From what I heard and seen, you will go through the worst pain you will ever feel, and 99% of them ends up following.”  _

_ “Then you have to promise me if anything happens to me, you can not do anything rational.” Bucky said tilting her chin up to look at him.  _

_ “I can’t make any promises like that. I know we both will follow you to the end of this earth and more.”  _

_ “Luna… please.”  _

_ “Why?”  _

_ “Because I am still the Winter Soldier, and Hydra will do whatever in its power to get me back, and if anything happens, I want you to live on for us and watch over Stevie.”  _

_ “James…”  _

_ “Please.”  _

_ “Ok.”  _

_ “Anyways back to the subject, what happens exactly in the ritual?” Bucky asks making Luna blush.  _

_ “Umm there will be flames, crystals, words, then we seal the bond with… umm a very intimate act.” _

_ “Oh really? Is there going to be an audience?”  _

_ “Nope, the ritual happens with just the two of us. Unless you really want to have an audience then we can. Us people on Asgard many have done it with the audience.”  _

_ “There is no way I want anyone seeing what's mines.”  _

_ “I didn’t know I am yours.” Luna joked.  _

_ “You and Linda are forever mines like how I am forever yours.” Bucky said pulling her on top of him.  _

_ “I love you James.”  _

_ “I love you too Luna.” Bucky said pulling her into loving kiss.  _


	54. S/M 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT!!! 18+. 
> 
> One word: FINALLY!!

A Month later she was cleared to leave the hospital under the supervision of Sebastian. 

“Come on Princess lets get you cleaned up and we can go lay down and watch a movie.” Sebastian said pulling up to her driveway, he turns over to see Min stare blankly at nothing, the sight breaking his heart over and over again. He got out of the car and walked over to open her door making her flinch. 

“Its okay baby girl, you know I won’t do anything to hurt you. I need you to unbuckle your belt so we can head inside” He said softly seeing her nod and did what he said before slowly stepping out of the car still flinching when she feels his hands holding her up. As they walked to the door, he can feel her slightly shaking from him touching her. When they got inside the house, they both walked upstairs and into her ensuite bathroom before he sits her down on the bathtub and ran her the bath. 

“Can I remove your clothes baby girl? Or do you want to do it yourself?” Sebastian asked kneeling in front to look at her. 

“You.” was all she said before she slowly lifts her arms up for him to remove her shirt shaking when he touches her bare skin. He then slowly helps her out of her pants leaving her only in her undergarments before he helped her into the water.

“Do you… umm want to.. Bath with me?” She said quietly making him smile sweetly at her.

“Of course I can baby girl.” He said removing his clothes leaving his boxer before stepping in the water behind her. 

“Can you just hold me please.” She choked out breaking his heart. He slowly and carefully pulled her close to his body laying her down on his chest before wrapping his arms around her. 

“Baby girl, I just want you to know that I will be here with you every step of the way.” He said holding her tightly onto his chest placing a kiss in her hair. 

“I don’t deserve you, you will eventually leave me.” She said sadly with tears slowly flows down her face. 

“You deserve the world princess. I will never leave you.” He comforts her feeling her shake her head crying. “Let it all out princess, just let it out.”

It's been a week since Min came home and Sebastian never left her side making sure she takes her medication on time. They both stayed inside her house ordering take out while he tries to get her to eat something. 

“Sebastian you should go back to work. I will be fine. You shouldn’t put your life on hold for me.” Min said seeing him answering emails from his computer. 

“Nope you heard what the doctor said plus its fine, I actually finished everything I needed for a while. My schedule is clear for the next few months.” He said smiling at her happy to see small progress on her recovery. 

“Well then you finish up I am going to go take a shower.” Min said standing up.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind showering with you.” He said standing up but she stops him.

“No its fine Sebastian. I got this.” She said with a small smile before walking upstairs.

After 30 minutes Sebastian starts to get an uneasy feeling, he walks upstairs to see what was taking her so long only to open the bathroom door and finding her crying on the shower floor frantically scrubbing her body with the loofa mumbling to herself. “Gotta get clean…. You are damaged goods…. You don’t deserve anyone…. You are a shame to the family name once again…. He doesn’t care about you…. He pities you…. You’re nothing but a whore…. You don’t deserve to live…. You should have died and save him the trouble….” 

Sebastian was stunned, standing there hearing her speak these things to herself. He walks over to the shower door opening it before taking her into his arms. 

“Stop… baby girl… stop…” He said but she still scrubs repeating the words again. Sebastian pulls the loofa out of her hands. “Stop please.” He said tilting her head up to look at him seeing empty eyes looking back at him. 

“Sebastian… I don’t deserve you… I should have died and save you the trouble... I am sorry… I don’t deser…” She cried.

“No stop, don’t think that way. You deserve the world baby girl. It’s me who don’t deserve you, ever since you came into my life you brought so much joy into my life. Every day I wake up excited to see what you bring into my life. Please don’t think anything other then that. You are very special to me don’t forget that.” He said with tears running down his face now. 

“Please help me feel Sebastian, I am so numb again…. Please.” She begged before he brings his lips to her kissing her with everything he got. He relays all emotions into the kiss, feeling her kiss him back just as equally.

_“Are you going to submit yourself to me baby girl?” He said darkly voice leaking lust kissing down her jaw and neck making her whimper._

_“Yes sir. I am all yours.” She answered looking into his eyes._

He stands up turning off the water before carries her out the shower and gently places her on her bed. He was about to discard his soaking clothes but she stops him. 

“Please let me serve you this time master.” She said receiving a nod from him, she stands up in front of him and grabs the hem of his shirt lifting it off him. She leans up to capture his lips in a kiss, the kiss was so sweet making him groan, she slowly starts to kiss down his jaw, neck, chest, even licked down his abs making him moan. She gets down to her knees placing kisses all over his hips down his happy trail before she slowly pulls his sweats off him having his erection sprung out. She grabs his cock lifting it up kisses up his shaft giving the tip a lick making him moan louder as he watches her take his cock into her mouth sucking like her life depends on it.

“Just like that baby girl.” He said lightly holding her head guiding her on his cock. She grabs his balls in one hand and stroking him with the other hand where she can’t reach. He was getting dangerously close to finish he stopped her and pulled her back up and kissed her deeply.

“Make me yours again Sebastian, punish me please.” Min said quietly. 

“Min, are you sure that is a good idea? I don’t want to punish you for no reason.” He said unsure. 

“Please take away all those marks and replace them with your please. I beg you.” Min said tears running down her cheek staring into his eyes as he slowly wipes her tears away before sighing.

“Pick what you need baby girl and get ready. I will meet you in the playroom in 5 minutes.” He said tucking her hair behind her ears.

“Yes sir.” She smiled weakly and walks away to the playroom. 

5 minutes later he walked into the playroom with his sweats on seeing her kneeling at the end of the punishing bench with her hair tied up. On the bench lay harsh crisscut leather belt. 

“Ready for your punishment babygirl?” He said walking in front of her before lifting her chin up to look at him. 

“Yes sir.” She said.

“Lay on the bench princess.” He said grabbing the belt watching her stand up and lay face down on the bench. 

“How many do you need babygirl.” He asked. 

“As many to make me forget.” She said quietly.

“Count for me baby girl.” He said slapping her butt with the belt making her gasp “One” 

_Smack._

“Two.” 

_Smack._

“Three, your holding back Sebastian. DON’T hold back please” She begged and he slapped the belt down now harder then before making her moan in pain and pleasure. 

“Four” 

_Smack._

“Five” He tossed the belt on the floor.   
“I can’t do this. I fucken can’t do this to you anymore baby girl.” He said falling on his knees crying with his head in his hand. Min turned around and got in front of him feeling him wrapping his arms around her legs.

“I don’t want to punish you babygirl, I can’t it hurts me punishing you for something that was not in your control.” He cried.

“I am sorry I wanted you too Sebastian. I am sorry, please don’t be mad at me I am sorry.” She said falling onto her knees with him. 

“I will never be able to be mad at you Min.” He said hugging her before tilting her head up to look at him. “How can I when I am so fucken in love with you MinYoung Tudor. So much that it hurts.” He said staring into her eyes making her gasp before she pulls him into a loving kiss. 

“Say it again.” She said feeling him lift her up from the ground and walks them over to the bed and gently lay her down.

“I love you Min, I always have” He said looking down at her with fresh tears running down his face. 

"Sebastian, I...” She said wiping his tears with her thumb making him smile taking her hand kissing her palm.

"You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know." He said lifting one of her leg up wrapping it around his waist and slowly entering her cunt making both of them moan. Sebastian intertwined both their hands together as he starts to thrust slowly into her enjoying the feel of her around him making her moan louder. “Fuck, I love you so much…” He said kissing her passionately, time seems to have stopped as the pair just lays there slowly making love to one another whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. 

“Cum with me Min, please cum with me.” He said staring into her eyes. 

"I love you too Sebastian." She said staring back at him lovingly as they both came together. 

"Be mine?" He said with a tired dopey smile on his face. 

"I thought I was always yours." She said touching his cheeks pulling his down for a chast kiss. Sebastian then pulled out of her and settled next to her pulling her into his chest before bringing her lips to his one more time slowly kissing her enjoying each other's company until both fell asleep in each others arms. 


	55. S/M 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: FLUFF. SMUT! 18+.

Sebastian was the first one to wake up the next day as he looks down to see Min sleeping peacefully in his arms making him smile before placing a soft kiss on her forehead causing her to stir and looks up at him while rubbing her eyes.

“Morning.” He said lovingly making her smile. 

“Morning.” She said blushing making him lean down giving her a kiss on her lips making her giggle but kisses him back. 

“Come on lets go shower.” He said giving her one last kiss before sitting up pulling her with him. She just clings onto him lovingly from behind stopping him from standing up. 

“What?” He asked turning around seeing her stare at him.

“Please say it again.” She whispered hiding behind his shoulder making him chuckle before turning around grabbing her chin to look at him.

“I love you Min.” He said looking into her eyes, making her smile with so much love in her eyes he didn’t know how he never saw it before.

“Since when?” She said playfully. 

“Since you walked out of the bathroom on the day of ‘Captain America The First Avenger’ movie premiere.” He said with no hesitation hearing her gasp. “Yeah I know, I am an idiot not admitting it earlier.” He said giving her a kiss on her lips before she starts to giggle into his lips. 

“What?” He asked.

“We’re both idiots.” She said giggling uncontrollably. “I realize I fell for you that same day.” 

“What?” He asked confused again. 

“Remember the moment you asked me why Jonghyun didn’t come be my date?” She asked seeing him nod. 

“That's when I realize that I had fell for you because everything just feel more right with you, but I thought you only look at me as your friend so I never said anything.” She said before both of them bust out laughing. 

“Yeah we are both idiots, wasted so many years and both gained a couple broken hearts.” He said shaking his head still laughing.

“I love you Sebastian.” She said kissing his shoulder once they calmed down from their laughing fit. 

“Dam I will never get tired of hearing that.” He said before pushing her back down onto the bed getting on top of her claiming her lips one more time. 

“What happen to the shower?” Min asked playfully. 

“Shower can wait, I gotta make love to what's finally officially mines right now.” He said giving loving kisses down her neck before they made love again. 

Sebastian was sitting in the living room office on his laptop when Min walked in hugging him from behind. 

“What are you doing baby?” She said placing a kiss on his shoulder.

“I just got off the phone with Emily, she said I got the part for Jeff Gillooly. I am looking over the script right now. They hope to film in January before we have to film for Infinity War.” Sebastian said placing a kiss on her arm. 

“I am so happy for you. You got movies lining up back to back, you took so much time off helping me this year. I felt so bad.” She said but Sebastian pulled her onto his lap. 

“Don’t feel bad princess, you needed me and I was honored to help you through that. I don’t regret that one bit.” He said giving her a kiss on her lips until she bust out laughing.

“What are you laughing about?” He asked seeing a mischievous look on her face. 

“I just remember Jeff Gillooly having a pedo-stash and a funny accent. I just imagine it on you and I can’t. Oh my god you’re going to look so funny.” She said laughing harder. 

“Uh huh, I will be rocking that stash for like a month. And guess what?” He said looking at her with a smirk.

“What?”    
“That stash will be doing things to you too.” He said tickling her making her squirm on his lap.

“Sebastian… no stop! Please it tickles.” She said trying to push him away 

“That's the point princess.” He said laughing at her. “Damn I miss that laugh so much.” He said looking into her eyes with so much love making her melt. 

“Take me to the playroom Sebastian.” She said staring deep into his eyes. He was reluctant for a bit but he stood up with her around his waist walking to the playroom placing her on the bed. 

“You want to play babygirl?” He asked standing staring down at her. 

“Yes sir.” She answered

“Get ready for me then babygirl. I am going to get our toys ready.” He said stripping away his shirt walking over to the drawers grabbing leather cuffs, blindfold, and feather whip. He left the room to grab a cup of ice, the moment he turned around he groaned seeing Min in white lace panties all sprawled out in bed waiting for him with her hands above her head. 

“Babygirl you’re such a good girl for me.” He said walking over cuffing her hands to the headboard. 

“You sure you want to play Princess?” Sebastian said lifting her face up to look at him.

“Yes sir, I miss my master.” She said with a playful look on her face. He bent down placing a soft and loving kiss on the lips before placing the blindfold on her. 

“Who do you belong to babygirl?” He said standing up liftly running the feather whip on the side of her face down to her chest making her gasp. 

“I need a answer babygirl.” He said lightly tapping her nipples. 

“I belong to you sir. Always had. Always will.” She said making him moan from her answer. 

“Good, because I belong to you too.” He said climbing on the bed taking an ice cube into his mouth running it down her neck making her moan. He slowly nips down her chest twirling his freezing tongue around her nipple hearing her gasp. 

“So sensitive for me.” He said placing another cup in his mouth coming back up kissing her giving her the ice, kissing her while the ice melts from their body heat. 

“Sir please.” Min begs hearing him chuckle.   
“What do you want babygirl?” Sebastian ask kissing down her navel and her hip bones making her arch into his touch.

“I need your mouth please.” 

“Like this?” He teased licking her slit making her moan.   
“Yes sir.” She said pulling on the restraint as he dives in licking her cunt like it was his last meal.

“God dam, I miss your taste so much.” He said reaching up to grab her breast roughly. 

“Fuck, Sebastian.” She moaned as he palms her breast bucking her hips on his face making him growl.

“That's it baby, ride my face. Cum all over me let me taste you. It's been too long.” Sebastian starts to thrust two fingers right into her waiting cunt.

“Fuck babygirl, are you wet for me? You hear it?” He said hearing the wetness around his fingers licking up all he can from her. 

“Yes sir, it’s all for you” She moaned biting her lips from the pleasure, not long after Sebastian found her g-spot and she came all over his face and finger.

“Mmm, god dam babygirl.” He growled licking his lips, capturing her lips in his as she tastes herself. 

“Please fuck me Sebastian, I been a good girl.” Min begged until he flipped her onto her stomach jolting her hips up so her ass is in the air for him. 

“Fuck yes!” She low key giggled loving when he man handles her. 

“You love it when I man handle you, don’t you babygirl?” He said teasing his hard cock on her slit making her gasp before he slaps her ass hard. 

“Answer me when I ask you a question.” He said hitting it again.

“Yes sir, I love it so much.” She said lifting her head up feeling him teasing her again.

“Want me to fuck you baby girl?” He said nudging his tip at her entrance. 

“Yes please sir. Please give it to…” She moaned when he thrusted in not letting her finish the sentence. 

“Fuck yes! I love how you feel around me.” He said thrusting non stop not letting her adjust to him at all. 

“God dam!” She moaned into the pillow biting it from the pleasure. 

“You love this don’t you? My naughty babygirl.” Sebastian said slapping her asscheeks before grabbing her hair in one hand pulling her neck up. 

“God yes! Just like that Sebastian.” She said lifting her ass up meeting up with his pace making him growl. 

“Thats its baby, fuck yourself on me.” He said holding himself there letting her fuck herself. 

“Just like that baby, shit your pussy is made for me.” He said pulling out unchaining the hand cuffs and removing her blindfold turning her around to face him. 

Once he saw the state of her running eye makeup he growled loving how gone she is. Sebastian lifts her legs up to her chest before thrusting back in setting a bruising pace.

“Fuck yes, ruin me Sebastian.” She said wrapping her arms on his shoulder pulling him down into a heated kiss. 

“Shit, keep squeezing me like that baby and I am going to fucken cum.” He growled attacking her neck with love bites. 

“Cum baby, I am going to cum.” Min whispered into his ears. “Please baby.” 

He lifts his head up to look at her wrapped up in her pleasure moaning, “Look at me babygirl.” 

“Fuck I love you so much.” She said staring into his eyes, lifting her hand up to touch his face making him moan loudly. 

“Shit, I love you too princess.” He said cumming hard feeling her cum all over his cock. They stayed in that position soaking in the bliss catching their breath.

“I will never get tired of you looking like this.” He said kissing her tears from the pleasure he gave her. 

“And I will never get tired of you making me look like this.” She said winking pulling him to her lips. 


	56. B/L 33 & S/M 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: FINALLY BUCKLIN!!!!   
> Angst. More past revealed. Triggering past.

_ The ritual was prepared inside a secluded cave within Wakanda where T-Challa had dedicated for the pair.  _

_ “Are you ready pal?” Steve asks helping Bucky wrap up his left shoulder with the blue fabric.  _

_ “More than life itself.” Bucky said with a smile on face.  _

_ “The two of you have been through so much heartache. I am so happy for you both to have this. Now let get going, it's not nice to leave a dame waiting.” Steve joked making Bucky nudge him lightly.  _

_ “Punk”  _

_ “Jerk”  _

_ After that Steve walks Bucky to the cave.  _

_ “Well this is where I drop you off, I will see you guys tomorrow.” Steve bids goodbye before walking away.  _

_ _

_ Bucky lifts the vine leaves covering the cave entrance walking in to see the pathway line with candle light walking all the way back. The moment he caught sight of Luna his breath hitched. She was dressed in a long flowy white robe contrasting to her long black braided hair.  _

_ _

_ _

_ “You came my love.” Luna said turning around to look at him.  _

_ “Why wouldn’t I?” He said approaching her holding on to her hand. “I wish I had both my arms right now.”  _

_ “We think your perfect the way you are.” Luna said, and Bucky swears he saw her black eyes flash back to her normal eye color. “You ready to start?”  _

_ “Always my love.”  _

_ “This is a crystal from a fountain of Soul Bind back on Asgard, with this crystal we will be able to bind our souls together for eternity. Once the ritual is complete and a success the crystal will shine brightly, if it fails the Crystal will shatter and pain will follow.” Luna explains looking at the Crystal _

_ “It won’t fail.” Bucky said tilting her chin up to look at him.  _

_ “I love you James.” Luna said before guiding him to the center where the circle has already been drawn.  _

_ “I love you too.”  _

_ “You remember what you have to say?” Luna asks causing him to smile.  _

_ “Of course.” He said before starting the ritual. Luna cuffs the crystal with both her hands as Bucky puts his over hers engulfing the crystal.  _

_ "We are two souls, two minds, travelling down life's road. It has come to us to be closer than most. Allow me to travel with you as I allow you to travel with me. Mind, body, soul, all are as one. We are two souls destined to act as one. Travel with me; be my guide as I shall be yours. Let us not be two but one reflection of each other; one mind, two souls, moving closer, ever closer, never to part. We are two acting as one. Allow your shields to lower as I allow mine to go down for you.” They started to say in unison as the crystal in their hand shine the brightest Luna has ever seen. As they continue the words Bucky sees how Luna eyes is slowly flickering back and forth to her normal eye color as Linda voice slowly but surely comes through next to Luna almost like 3 people are speaking together.  _

_ “We promise to be with each other for as long as you will have me. To love one another and be each other guide when the other is lost.” “I, James Buchanan Barnes.” “And I, Luna Raforkun and Linda Grey.” completes this ritual to solidify our bond.” Linda/Luna turns her hands over to let Bucky hold the Crystal as she pulls the knife from the ledge and slice a palm of her hand before dropping a few drops of her blood on the crystal. She holds a hand out for Bucky to hand her the crystal before grabbing the knife from her other hand to place in his mouth slicing his own palm doing the same as a flash of light shines throughout the cave  _

_ “It worked.” Linda/Luna smiles brightly looking around the cave. _

_ “Of course it would.” Bucky said dropping the knife feeling a sudden rush of happiness ran through him. “Was that?”  _

_ “Mmhmm, like I said whatever I feel you feel and vice versa.” She said grabbing his hand walking him toward the area where they will finish the ritual.  _

_ _

_ “I love you James.” Linda/Luna said dropping the robe she has on on the floor.  _

_ “I love you too Linda.” Bucky said grabbing the end of the rope on the bow and pulled dropping the dress to the floor leaving her naked. The night ritual was filled with expressed love for each other mentally and spiritually as they feel each other pleasure enhancing the love making to a new extreme for them. _

“Are you sure you want to go out today?” Sebastian said since this will be the first time Min goes back into public after the incident. 

“Yes, I miss going to the rocks on El Matador State Beach. Please!! Pretty please!!” Min pouted begging having Sebastian chuckle at her antics. 

“God, I can never say no to that face.” He said as they got ready to go out to the car driving to her favorite spot. 

“Wowww, how I miss this place.” Min said twirling in the nice sun on the sand with Sebastian trailing behind her with his hands in his pocket. 

“Yeah I gotta say, nothing more relaxing than the quiet waves hitting the rocks.” He said hugging her from behind as the watch the ocean. 

“Now you are starting to see it from my perspective.” Min said turning around in his arms throwing hers over his shoulder pulling him down into a kiss. 

“Thank you for being here with me Sebastian.” 

“Like I told you before there is no other place I would rather be.” He said as they walked along the shoreline hand in hand. “How are you feeling so far?” 

“Good, great actually.” Min said before she stopped in her spot backing away slowly. 

“Princess what's wrong?” Sebastian said looking at her pale face. 

“Trinity is that you?” An older asian couple walked up to them with a shocked look on their face. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Come on Sebastian, lets leave.” Min said tightening her hand around Sebastian pulling him away from the couple. 

“Oh my god, it is you… We been looking for you everywhere.” The women said grabbing her shoulder trying to stop her. 

“Mam I think you got the wrong person.” Sebastian said kindly to the woman who looks very familiar.

“No, I think I would know who my own daughter is.” She said shocking Sebastian who was looking at the woman back to Min who has a very close resemblance. 

“You got the wrong person. My name is Min.” Min said not wanting to look at the couple.

“You might change your name and moved away doesn’t mean you are not our daughter Trinity.” The man said sternly making Min snap. 

“My name is MinYoung Tudor, you got the wrong person.” Min said gritting her teeth together showing such fury Sebastian hasn’t seen on her before. “Now leave me alone.” 

“Trinity please we miss you so much, everyone asks about you all the time. Please just come home.” The woman practically begs making Min scoff. 

“Yeah you guys miss me, is that before or after the money and fame rolled in huh. Now you guys want to come back into my life and sink your claws in. Last time I check you guys left me! Shunned me out when I needed you most, you guys were so ashamed of me to the point where you signed your custody over to the Hwangs without blinking an eye. I fucken hate you guys! So for the last time my name is MinYoung. Your daughter Trinity had died the day you guys disowned her.” Min spat shocking Sebastian. 

“Young lady that is not how you speak to your own parents.” The man said making Min laugh. 

“You guys may have been the one to give birth to me but legally I belong with the Hwangs. Now I suggest you leave me alone before I involve the police.” Min said walking away from the older couple with Sebastian. 

They got into their car and drove home, the moment they stepped inside her house she hugged Sebastian tightly and cried. Sebastian just stood there holding his girl trying to soothe her letting her cry it out.

"Come on princess let's head to bed." He said lifting her up in his arms and carries her to her room both settling down in bed. She cried until her heart contents before drifting off to sleep. 

By the time Sebastian wakes up her notices Min was not beside him. 

"Princess?" He calls out jumping out of bed looking for her only to find her downstairs in her living room watching something on the TV while hugging her knees tightly. Sebastian walks over and sits next to her pulling her onto his shoulder seeing an old video of a little girl in an Ice Skating competition. Sebastian has a feeling of what he was watching until he saw the girl do a high jump and landed wrong and she clutches her ankle crying before he recognized the man in the video yelling at her. 

“Pathetic, girls your age can do that jump higher than you. You failed Trinity. Lost. Is that what you want to be a loser?” The man spat as the little girl cries shaking her head no. “Exactly now go back in there and do it again, I didn’t raise no loser.” The video continues to the little girl limping her way back up and tries to ice skating again but couldn’t and falls again clutching her ankle again.

“Thats me right before the first incident.” Min whispered quietly. “We were doing tons of competitions and I always place 1st place. I was deemed as my father’s star pupil until that incident. That spin put me down for months, my father was pissed but there was nothing he could do about a broken ankle. Then just my luck I was raped by one stalker fan, I remember that night. My family was doing a family gathering for July 4th celebration. After I ate I didn't feel very good so I went to the bathroom to puke only to be followed. Turned out I was drugged, I kept fighting him to stop but I couldn't move my limbs at all, all I remember was the pain. You know who found me that night? My sorry excuse of parents, my clothes were ripped, blood all over my lower half and the man semen was all over me. The moment they saw me, my father started to yell at me saying it was my fault I got raped, that I couldn’t defend myself to what a disgrace I have become to the family. No one will love me now that I lost my virginity. It got worse after I got out of the hospital, they would beat me every chance they saw fit. Until Tiffany's dad found out, he almost beat my father up that day. A week later my family practically couldn’t wait to sign me away to the Hwangs and they did their best to help me through everything. I couldn’t even stand my own name. God I hate that name, Trinity Lam.” Min finally opened up about her family to Sebastian as tears ran down her face. 

“Princess…” 

“I really don’t deserve you Sebastian, I am fucked up mentally and physically. I am tainted, you deserve someone be…..” Min rambled on but he cut her off with a kiss that took her breath away. 

“Princess, I love you so much, never forget that. No one deserves to go through what you went through, but you never let that stop you from living your life. Look around you and see what you achieved. I am so fucken proud of you, you have no idea.” 

“Sebastian…” 

“No Princess. No matter what happens I will never leave you do you not understand that?” Sebastian said seeing her look down to her feet. “If not, I am going to take my time showing you just how much I love you.” He said lowering her down to the couch spending the rest of the night making love to her until the sun comes off the next day. 


	57. S/M 41 & B/L 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied smut. Violence.

Sebastian and Min had decided to keep their relationship out of the spotlight and keep the fans guessing and just continue with what they had been doing. He had recently cut his hair and mustache to Jeff’s style while wandering around the hotel practicing the accent making Min laugh her ass off only to be tackled by Sebastian. 

“You gotta stop laughing at me princess.” Sebastian said groggily, he just woke up and found Min laying on her stomach giggling at him. 

“I can’t you look so funny.” Min said pulling on the mustache.

“I might just keep it, its growing on me. Totally bringing back the 90’s vibes don’t you think.”

“Oh god please don’t, I won’t be able to handle you looking like this all the time.” 

“Why not? I thought you love me for me and not my looks.” He teased.

“I will love you even if you rock a bald head and round tummy but god this mustache has gotta go. You look like you have old school pornstar-stache.”

“You don’t like that pornstache that much?”

“Nope, I like you without it or your normal scruff.” She said rubbing his dimple chin. 

“Uh huh, so what are you going to be doing today when I’m heading to set?” Sebastian said pulling her on top of him. 

“I might go visit Chris on set early since they are filming already.” 

“Sure, you just want to see Chris working the nomad look with his long hair and a beard.” 

“Pft… Whatt?? Noo… Pftt.. what gave you that idea?” Min teased Sebastian.

“Yeah, right. Don’t even lie, his new look is doing things to you.” Sebastian said tickling her sides having squirm on top of him but he holds her still. 

“You play dirty Mr. Stan. Okay, okay I admit. But I can’t help it I like a man with long hair and heavy beard.”

“Ohh so you only liked me because I had long hair.” 

“Well it was a bonus but I like this short due on you. I can see your eyes better.” Min said running her fingers through his short hair only to giggle again when she looks down on his mustache. “But to be honest Chris is totally not rocking an old school pornstar-stache.” 

“Okay that's it, you are so going to get it now.” He aid flipping them caging her underneath him. “Who do you belong to babygirl?”

“I don’t know, maybe you should remind me.” Min teased causing him to growl before reminding her who she belongs to.

_ “James I swear to god, get you butt up, we gotta feed the children before they eat through my flower bed again.” Linda slaps Buckys butt who refuses to wake up for the umf time.  _

_ “I don’t want to right now.” He said pulling her in bed caging her underneath him. “Right now I want to enjoy you.” He smirks feeling the strike of arousal from her running down his spine knowing he got her right where he wants him. They have been living a very quiet domestic life for over a year now in a hidden place in the edge of Wakanda enjoying each other through their soulbond which Bucky clearly loves to take advantage of.  _

_ “Nope, we not doing this again. This will be the 4th flower bed in 2 months, I would like to enjoy my hard work before it gets eaten.” Linda said flipping them back over before getting off the bed hearing Bucky groan behind her while to walk to the edge of their hut. “Maybe if you hurry up we can enjoy each other under the waterfall.” She transmitted an image to his mind winking at him. _

_ “Yes mam.” He said leaving the hut making her giggle.  _

_ Bucky was feeding their goats they call their children, Linda was currently on the ground with a goat in her arms while 2 wakandan children was petting it when King T-Challa and Okoye comes up to their hut.  _

_ “James.” Linda said nodding over to T-Challa as 2 of the Kings Guards men comes over with an equipment case opening it, Bucky and Linda walks over to the case seeing a new Black and Gold Vibranium arm.  _

_ “Where’s the fight?” Bucky said grabbing Linda hand both sharing the same thoughts.  _

_ “On its way.” T-Challa said. “Shuri wants the Blue Phoenix to come to her lab as soon as possible.”  _

_ “Yes King T-Challa.” Linda said watching them leave leaving the couple to their thoughts. _ _  
_ _ “We will never get a break huh.” Bucky said as they walk back inside their hut. “All I wanted was to go to war come back and enjoy living a normal life with you in the 40’s, maybe pop out a few Barnes here and there but god love throwing me a curve ball. Now I finally get what I want, a quiet normal life with you only to have it end it in a fight. This is my punishment, this is what I get for all th...” He said sitting down on the bed rubbing his face.  _

_ “James none of what Hydra did was your control so don’t blame yourself for that. I understand how you feel but the world needs us. How about this, after all this is all over we go away off the grid just me and you. We can settle somewhere.” Linda said tilting his face up to look at her.  _

_ “You would do that?”  _

_ “Of course I would, you may have been fighting for 70 something years but I have been fighting for many more than that. I am tired of the fight. I just want you, and maybe like you said pop out a few Barnes.”  _

_ “I love you so much you know that.” He said  _

_ “And I love you too, now think about it. Now you will have 2 arms to finally do what you want with me.” She winks at him. _

_ “God you are going to be the death of me.”  _

_ “Don’t you even start, we both know you are the one that is insatiable.” She said pushing him lightly on his shoulder making him chuckle.  _

_ “Can’t help it, 70 years dry spell will do that to a guy.” He joked winking back at her.  _

_ “Uh-huh, Now come on before Shuri get mad at us.”  _

_ After Bucky was fitted with the new arm, Shuri had excited move over to Linda with a new weapon for her to try.  _

_ “So I know you draw your energy from things around you to conjure your whip what if I told you I have a device small enough to hold your type of energy where you can conjure your whip at maximum capacity everytime without feeling drained.” Shuri said  _

_ “And I say you are lying?” Linda joked.  _

_ “I wish I was but I am a genius, here.” Shuri said throwing her a necklace containing a crystal Linda recognized immediately. _

_ “How did you get this?” Linda said looking at the crystal she used back on asgard a long time ago. _

_ “You ‘L’ sent us another package not to long ago label for emergencies only.” Shuri said.  _

_ “Thank you Shuri, you have no idea how much this means to me.” Linda said putting the necklace on feeling rejuvenated.  _

_ “Now get suited up, Captain Rogers shall be here any minute now.” Shuri said  _

_ Both Linda and Bucky for suited for the mission walking out of the palace holding each other's hands seeing the quinjet and the rest of their friend walking towards them  _

_ “How we looking?” They heard Natasha say  _ _  
_

_ “You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and…” T-Challa said nodding over to the them. _ _  
_

_ “A semi-stable, 100-year-old man.” Bucky said letting Linda hand go hugging Steve.  _ _  
_

_ “How you been, Buck?” Steve asks  _ _  
_

_ “Uh, not bad, for the end of the world.”  _

_ “I missed you Linda.” Steve said giving Linda a hug. _

_ “I missed you too Stevie.” She said before giving everyone else a quick hug before they move to Shuri Lab to see if they can remove the Stone from Vision.  _

_ Sam, Rhodes, Bucky, and Linda decided to stay outside on guard waiting only to see an alien vessel coming down straight toward them. _

_ “Cap we got a situation here.” Sam said in the com as the defense shield surrounding them destroys the vessel. _

_ “God, I love this place.” Bucky said as they all look up in the sky  _

**_“_ ** _ Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome.” Rhodes said watching 3 more ships burn through the sky.  _

_ “Evacuate the city. Engage all defense procedures. And get this man a shield.” T-Challa said through the com.  _

_ The soldiers all marched out to the appointed aircrafts and were all transported to the edge of the border.  _

_ “Always remember I will love you.” Bucky transmitted to Linda who looks over at him holding his hand.  _

_ “I love you too, We will do it together.” She answered back.  _

_ “This is going to end bad.”Bucky transmitted. _

_ “Till the end of the line.” Linda joked making him roll his eyes.  _

_ “MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU!” The Jabari warrior chants as M'Baku, rallies his soldiers _

_ “Thank you for standing with us.” T-Challa said patting M’Baku on his shoulders. _ _  
_ _ “Of course, brother.”  _ _  
  
_

_ T-Challa, Steve, Linda, and Natasha walk to the edge of the barrier, where Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian stand seeing Proxima tests the strength of the barrier by drawing her sword across it consideringly. _ _  
_ _ “Where's your other friend?” Natasha said. _ _  
_

_ “You will pay for his life with yours. Thanos will have that stone.” Proxima Midnight said  _ _  
_

_ “That's not gonna happen.” Steve said. _ _  
_

_ “You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood.” T-Challa said.  _ _  
_

_ “We... have blood to spare.” Proxima Midnight said as she brandishes her sword with a snarl, and the ships behind her start raising their outer hulls to allow their  _ _ "passengers" to disembark. _

_ “Oh by the way Luna, I am sorry to say that your Asgardians family is dead.” She said with a smirk. Linda/Luna hands were radiating blue about to attack. _

_ “Not now my love.” Bucky transmits into her feeling her rage stopping her as they walked back to the massed forces.  _ _  
_

_ “Did they surrender?” Bucky asks  _ _  
_

_ “Not exactly.” Steve said.  _ _  
  
_

_ T-Challa leads the Wakandans in the war cry "Yibambe!" telling them to hold fast as the Outriders bound toward the barrier; Proxima drops her sword arm down in the signal to attack. _

_ “What the hell.” Bucky said astonished by the amount of outsiders charging at the shield.  _ _  
_

_ “Looks like we pissed her off.” Natasha said as they watch horrified as the Outriders bombard the force-field, squeezing limbs and bodies partly through only to be bisected. _

_ “They're killing themselves.” Okoye said in disgust. _

_ As a few Outriders managed to squeeze through intact, the Border Tribe take a knee and raise their shields. The Kingsguard behind them level their sonic spears over their comrades' shoulders, and on T-Challa's command, fire at the approaching monsters. Bucky uses his M-249 machine gun, Linda/Luna sends charges of her own, and Bruce fires the Hulkbuster's hand repulsors. _ _  
_ _ “You seen the teeth on those things?” Sam said flying over them shooting as he goes  _ _  
_

_ "Alright, back up, Sam. You're gonna get your wings singed.” Rhode flies over the heaviest concentration of Outriders and drops a barrage of mines, all exploding fantastically. _

_ “Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us... there's nothing between them and Vision.” Linda said as they watch the outsiders circle around the shield.  _ _  
_

_ “Them we better keep 'em in front of us.”  _ _  
_

_ “How do we do that?” Okoye asks T-challa _ _  
_

_ “We open the barrier. On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen.” He said over the com. _ _  
_

_ “Requesting confirmation, my King. You said open the barrier?” Dome control asks _ _  
_

_ “On my signal.”  _ _  
_

_ “This will be the end of Wakanda.” M’Baku said  _ _  
_

_ “Then it will be the noblest ending in history.” Okoye answers. _

_ Steve readies his Vibranium shields with Linda/Luna conjuring both her whips ready to fight. T-Challa commands in Xhosa; the Border Tribesmen disengage their shields and stand, as he walks out in front of them, never taking his eyes off the enemy. _ **_“_ ** _ WAKANDA FOREVER!” He shouts crosses his arms in the Wakandan salute and closes his Black Panther helmet, charging for the barrier. The heroes and leaders are at the fore of the charge. Halfway to the barrier, the Black Panther shouts into his comm “Now!”  _

_ Steve, T-Challa, and Linda picks up their speed and full at full charge leaps into action attack. Linda whips her whip practically disintegrate whatever her line of target. _ _  
_ _ “Oh how I miss you Lunar.” She said to her crystal. _ _  
_

_ “I see how you it is my love.” Bucky transmitted jokingly into her mind while he shoots the outsiders.  _ _  
_

_ “Jealous of it?” Linda snarks back playfully with a smirk on her face.  _ _  
_

_ “Gotta say though doll seeing you in full attack mode is doing things to me.” He thought sending her an image  _ _  
_

_ “Maybe once this is over you can make it a reality.” She moans in her mind hearing him chuckle.  _ _  
_

_ “God I love this bond.” He answers as they both never stopped fighting.  _ _  
_

_ The fighting continued non stop for who knows how long before they were starting to get way to outnumbered. Linda/Luna felt Bucky struggles through their bond fights over to him seeing him knocked over trying to fight the outsider with his favorite knife who was snapping their fangs at him, then Rhode, Banner, one by one getting swamped with Outsiders. She was about to jump to Bucky when someone enters her mind.  _


	58. B/L 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence. Character death.

_ “Are you ready for a charge Luna?” Thor said into her mind making her smirk.  _ _   
_

_ “Make it rain Thor.” She said readying herself; a blast comes down near her as an ax whielding electricity comes flying out killing all the outsiders attacking their friends revealing Thor, Rocket, and Groot.  _ _   
_

_ “BRING ME THANOS!” Thor shouts charging toward the hordes of Outriders, followed by Groot, Rocket, and Linda, lightning gathering around him until he finally launches himself into the air, lands in the densest concentration of Outriders and makes a crater where they had stood.  _

_ Linda/Luna was getting so hyped up on all the energy she herself sends a charge of her own out disintegrating a large chunk of the outsiders shocking everyone. “I see you got Lunar.” Thor said seeing the crystal around her neck.  _ _   
_

_ “We both know your brother is a sentimental person deep inside.” She said smirking at him. _ _   
_

_ “Linda, he…” Thor was about to tell her what happen to Loki _ _   
_

_ “I know Thor. And they will pay.” Luna replied, she then runs around using her whip into a circle wrapping around a small group of outsiders before sending another charge down her whip killing them instantly.  _

_ Linda/Luna and Thor fought side by side; she was getting the after blasts of Thor charges feuling her maximizing all the hits using it to their full potential. As she fights she keeps a very close eye on Bucky feeling him fight through their bond.  _ _   
_ _ “Doll the dam racoon wants to by my arm.” He transmitted to her making her laugh. _ _   
_

_ “Well what can we say it is a sexy as arm.” She answers. _ _   
_

_ “Ohh does someone have an arm kink?” He joked. _ _   
_

_ “Nope I think I just have a Bucky kink.” She said winking at him.  _ _   
_

_ The fight continues until they see movement through the blazing forest between the troopships and the dome. When the disturbance reaches the edge of the trees, it turns into vast moving mounds of earth that easily bypass the force field and emerge Threshers, sets of massive, motorized spiked wheels, intended for nothing more than shredding everything in their paths. _

**_“_ ** _ Fall back! Fall back now!” T-Challa commands as one set of Threshers separates out into individual wheels veering out on the battlefield only to reconnect again about to shred everything in its path when Wanda jumps down eyes glowing red lifting the whole Threshers into the air flinging it to the mob of outsiders. Linda focuses on the other set of Threshers draining its power completely rendering it useless.  _

_ “Guys, we got a Vision situation here.” Sam said into the com before he was tackled by an outsider. _

**_“_ ** _ Somebody get to Vision!” Steve said frantic _

**_“_ ** _ I got him!” Bruce answered figuring out the Hulkbusters repulsor thrusters and makes a beeline for the android.  _

**_“_ ** _ On my way.” Wanda said before she gets tackled.  _

_ Linda was fighting side by side with Bucky when Bruce voice rang through the earpiece.  _

_ “Guys! Vision needs backup now!” _

_ “I’m on my way.” Linda answered nodding to Bucky before running over to Vision. _

_ “Be safe my love.” Bucky transmitted. _

_ “You as well.” Linda answered _

_ By the time she got sight of Vision, Corvus Glaive grasps Vision's shoulder and uses the leverage to plunge his blade once more into the android's chest. _

**_“_ ** _ I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man.” Corvus Glaive said yanking his blade out. He bends over Vision to retrieve the Stone when Linda whips her whip right onto him throwing him to the side.  _

_ “Just like you are going to die.” Linda/Luna said her hands glowing blue fighting Corvus Glaive off who was still trying to get to Vision.  _

**_“_ ** _ Get him outta here!” Steve said to Linda the moment he runs over to the fighting pair, using his arm-shields as offence as well as defense, then turns to Vision. “GO!”  _

_ Linda runs over to Vision helping him up getting him away before she sees Steve knocked over with his Shield to his neck. Linda/Luna saw red and place Vision down before running back over to Corvus laying spear and plunges it into Corvus chest. _

_ “I told you you were going to die.” Linda/Luna spit out shoving it deeper in his chest killing him tossing him away like a rag doll.  _

_ “I thought I told you to go.” Steve said.  _

_ “Vision just told me, ‘We don’t trade lives Captain.” She said nodding over to the android leaning on the tree. _

_ Linda bends down helping Steve up when Wanda flies over to Vision. _

_ “Are you okay?” She said caressing his face, Vision flinches in pain before he can answer. “What? What is it?”  _

_ “He’s Here.” Vision answers. _

_ Steve and Linda walks over to the edge of the forest when the wind picks up, an eerie feel. _

_ “Steve…” Linda/Luna said her hands flashing blue non stop.  _

_ “Everyone, on my position. We have incoming.” Steve said when Natasha, Sam, Okoye and T-Challa comes up to them.  _

**_“_ ** _ What the hell?” Natasha said looking around when a blue-black clouds of a Space Stone relocation appears with Thanos stepping forward. _

_ “Cap, that's him.” Bruce said  _

**_“_ ** _ Eyes up. Stay sharp.” Steve answers reading his Shield. Bruce attacks first only to phase through him into the Stone wall behind him burying him. Steve attacks him when a purple hue surrounds them tossing him to the side in a powerful thud. T-Challa flies over claws extended ready to attack when Thanos grabs him by the neck punching him in the face, knocking him out. Sam flies next shooting at him when the purple hue renders his wings useless. One by one they try to attack him but fails. Linda stands next to Wanda ready to attack when Vision calls over for her.  _

_ “Wanda. It's time.” Vision said breaking Linda heart knowing what is to come.  _

**_“_ ** _ No.” Wanda said  _

**_“_ ** _ They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can. Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Don't.” _

**_“_ ** _ You must do it. Wanda, please. We. Are. Out of time.”  _

**_“_ ** _ I can't.”  _

**_“_ ** _ Yes, you can. You can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies.”  _

**_“_ ** _ It's not fair.”  _

**_“_ ** _ It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. You could never hurt me. I just... feel you.” Vision answers when Wanda extends a trembling hand and starts to beam her energy at the mind Stone. _

_ Linda conjures both her whip standing in front of the pair protecting them when Steve run up behind him attacking him trying to stop his ganlet but only to get punched in the face. Linda sends out a blue energy blasting it at Thanos but he puts up a force shield blocking the blast slowly walking forward pushing Linda a little bit back. Wanda turns sending her own red energy wrapping it around Linda blue energy enhancing the charge.  _

_ “Its all right.” Vision whispers to Wanda. “Its all right… I love you.”he said one last time before the mind stone shatters sending a blast knocking Wanda and Linda down.  _

_ “I understand, my child. Better than anyone.” Thanos said walking over to the pair laying on the ground breathing from all the energy they just excelled.  _

**_“_ ** _ You could never.” Wanda snarls. _

**_“_ ** _ Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now... is no time at all.” Thanos said walking by them activating the Eye of Agamotto reversing time bringing back an intact and conscious Vision _

_ “No!” Linda and Wanda screams running towards Vision but was swatted away like a fly before grasping Vision neck taking the Mind stone from Vision head killing him placing the stone finishing his gauntlet. As Thanos admires the gauntlet Thor arrives eyes beaming with powers raises Stormbreaker above his head and hurls it. Thanos fires his gauntlet at Stormbreaker trying to defuse the power but doesn’t slow the ax down plunging into Thanos chest.  _

_ “I told you. You'd die for that!” Thor said walking over to Thanos, He takes hold of the back of Thanos' head and forces Stormbreaker deeper into his chest, staring angrily into his eyes while Thanos cries out in pain. _

**_“_ ** _ You should have... you... you should have gone for the head!” Thanos said raising his gauntlet and snaps his fingers. _

_ “NO!” Thor screamed before Thanos disappears into the Blue black hue leaving Storm breaker behind.  _

_ “Linda!! Baby are you okay?” Bucky said frantically feeling her pain lifting her up onto his lap caressing her tired face.  _

_ “I fine. What happen? Where’s Thanos?” Linda said before her chest starts to seize painfully. _

_ “James….” She rasps out slowly feeling the pain building staring at Bucky wide eyed, he lifts his hand up with both of them watching it slowly evaporate. _

_ “Linda… You promised me okay?” Bucky said knowing his face sadly smiling at her. She lifts her hand up caressing his face now tears running down her face.  _

_ “No James.. Please I can’t do this again, I love you.” Linda cries grabbing him into a hug.  _

_ “I love yo…” He wasn’t about to finish before he disappears into the air when a painful blast rips Linda soul apart. When the blast stops Steve runs over grabbing Linda trying to wake her up.  _

_ “Linda please…” Steve begs holding her scared she will evaporate as well.  _

_ “Thor.” Steve wanting to cry looking over at Thor who wears a defeated look on his face.  _

_ The ones who didn’t evaporate slowly makes their way over to Steve seeing the dead android and passed out Linda knowing what had just happened to the rest of the world.  _


	59. S/M 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut!!! 18+.

“Do you know what I find funny?” Sebastian asked after getting off set still dressed in their uniform. 

“What?” Min said drinking her bottle of water from the table. 

“That we never role played as Bucky and Linda in our night life.” He whispered making her spit out her water. “What? Don’t tell me you never imagine it before, I always loved seeing you in your tight catsuit since the first Captain America movie when you told me you were naked under there.” 

“Well yeah I have. Who doesn’t dream about Bucky choking them with his sexy ass metal arm of his?” Min pretends to be innocent. 

“Ohh yeah, you want Bucky to choke you out while pounding that tight pussy of yours?” Sebastian whispered into her ears causing her to moan a little the exact moment when Chris and Anthony walks over. 

“OK I know I am sexy and all but what was that moan about?” Anthony joked winking at Min causing her to blush. 

“Pft you wish Anthony, my heart beats for one.” Min said grabbing a snack on the table now. 

“When the fuck are you guys going to get together already and make the world go wild knowing Bucky and Linda are together in real life.” Chris asks nudging Sebastian making him chuckle. 

“Naw, I don’t think princess likes me like that.” Sebastian said winking at Min. 

“I beg to differ, so we were planning on going out and grabbing a drink at the bar later and was wondering if you guys wanted to come?” Chris asked. 

“Yeah I am down, but I might take a long ass shower first though.” Sebastian said sending Min a smirk.

“How about you princess?”

“I will but a bath sounds soooo good right now too. Come and get me when you guys are going.” Min said smiling at Chris. 

“Uh huh, totally not feeling a sexual tension here.” Anthony said looking at the pair suspiciously. 

“What can I say, Bucky metal arm does things to me.” Min said winking at the boys before heading back to her designated apartment for the remainder of filming.

“I still don’t understand why you don’t tap that SeaBass, she practically leaks sex.” Anthony said staring at Min’s ass causing Chris and Sebastian to knock the side of his head. 

“Don’t you dare think that about our princess.” Chris scolded but was also lowkey checkout her out as well making Sebastian smirk. 

“Yeah like you totally weren’t checking her out too.” Anthony rebutted. 

“What can I say her and Scarlett looks hot in their cat suit.” Chris practically groans. “Fuck I need to get laid tonight.” 

“Yup you and me both, now if you excuse me now I gotta go take care of this before we go out.” Sebastian said pointing to the tent in his pants making the boys laugh. 

“You and me pal.” Chris pats his back before the 3 walks off to their apartments. 

By the time Sebastian came in still dressed in his Bucky outfit he finds Min standing in front of the couch slowly unzipping her catsuit.

“Took you long enough my love, I didn’t know debriefing took that long.” Min said winking at him.

“Yeah you know how Stevie is sometimes. I love that punk but he is a pain in the ass at times.” Sebastian said walking over.

“Well I am tired and I think it's time we debrief our self.” Min said walking over to Sebastian slowly unbuckling his tactical suit admiring the metal arm when she removes his shirt before rubbing his bulge. 

“Oh yeah? What kind of debriefing do you have in mind then?” He teased watching her with darken eyes. 

“You know what I have in mind.” She said when he pulls her into a deep kiss. “Bucky I need you.” 

“I know my love, I need you too.” He said turning her around unzipping the rest of her catsuit pushing it down her body bending her over the coach

“God Linda, you make me so hard right now. I don’t think I can wait any longer.” he said unbuckling his pants in rapid succession pulling his hard cock out rubbing it on her wet slit hearing her moan. 

“Don’t tease just please fuck me Bucky, I waited all mission for this.” She said pushing herself back onto him only to receive a hard slap on her ass with his metal arm. 

“Your wish is my command.” He said pushing his cock into her tight pussy. “Fuck, I will never get over your pussy.” 

“You feel so good my love.” She moans feeling him thrust slowly in her. “Please fuck me harder, let this whole tower know who I belong too.” 

“Yeah? You not afraid Stevie is going to hear us next door?” Bucky said pounding into her harder making her arch her back pushing in deeper in her. 

“No, I want everyone to know who is making me feel this good… Fuckkk me… Yess please James… You are making me feel sooooo good.” She moans meeting his thrusts making him choke in pleasure. The room was filled with obscene sound of moans, skin slapping, and cries of pleasure when grabs her hair pulling her flush to his chest wrapping his metal hand around her neck lightly choking her. 

“You like this don’t you my love, you love it when I choke you with my arm huh? I can feel your lovely pussy getting tighter.” He moans biting her shoulder knowing it will leave a mark.

“I love it so much my love, I am yours to do what you like. For now until the end of time.” She said making him growl pounding harder into her tightening pussy.

“You ganna cum for me, because I am going to fill you up with my seed and make little Barnes. So fucken cum now.” He demanded rubbing her clit with his other hand. “Bucky… FUckk.” She screams cumming hard on his cock. 

“That's it cum for me...Yesss…. Fuck you feel so good... I am going to cum.” He said choking her a little tighter cumming deep into her when her front door opens up. 

“Princess have you seen Seabas…. HOLY SHITTT!!” Anthony said staring at the scene in front of him in shock.

“FUCKEN FINALLY.” Chris smirks watching Sebastian choke Min with his Bucky arm pounding hard cumming deep into her pussy. 

Sebastian practically pushes Min down to the couch shielding her from smirking eyes.

“First off that was hot. Second I fucken knew you guys were fucking.” Chris smirks trying to be a bit of a creep peeking at Min naked body.

“Lastly can you guys get the fuck out of here and stop staring at MY GIRLS body when my cock is deep in her pussy before I fucken kill you both.” Sebastian growls at the 2 boys causing them to laugh when they reclose the front door. 

“I think you forgot to lock the front door.” Min said giggling a bit making him chuckle at her.

“God damn I can’t believe those 2 idiots just saw my cock in your pussy.” Sebastian said nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. 

“Yup, and they are never going to let this go too.” Min said hiding her face in the cushions of the couch. 

“Nope.” Sebastian pulls out watching their cum drip out of her. 

“So I have just a random question.” Min said when both of them walked to the shower. 

“Are you going to ask what I said during our sex?” Sebastian smirks turning on the shower before turning back to look at her blush and nods. 

"The thought of marriage and kids weren’t in the cards for me.” He started seeing her face drop a bit, he walks in front of her tilting her head up to see her eyes tearing up a little. “Let me finish princess, that was before you. But since our short time together all I can think of is our future with little me and yous running around the house.” He said seeing tears falling down her face. 

“Sebastian Stan, you know I love you right?” She said smiling fondly at him.

“I know baby girl. I love you too.” He answers kissing her lovingly. 


	60. S/M 43 & B/L 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence.

When the pair was done with their round 2 in the shower and gotten ready they met up with the other 2 idiots at Chris apartment. However when they walked in, they were greeted with 2 huge smirks.

“So how long were you guys planning on hiding this HUGE piece of information from us.” Chris raises his eyebrows staring at them with his arms crossed.

“To be quite honest we are surprised you guys never caught us earlier. We weren’t exactly subtle.” Min said copying Chris posture but standing. 

“Don’t you dare sass me princess.” Chris jokes pointing his finger at her playfully until he let his eyes wander down her body before clearing his throat looking away. “Fuck me, it is going to be hard for me to look at you for a while.” 

“Aww is my Chris getting turned on.” Min teased walking over to him in a sexy way before Sebastian and her laughs seeing Chris adjust his pants a bit. 

“Can’t help it you both are very attractive looking people.” He replies. 

“And I thought they were going to tease us.” Sebastian jokes. 

“Have you guys seen your bodies? It was like Grade A porn, god what I would pay to see you guys.” Anthony said rubbing his face. 

“Nope she is mine and only mine to see.” Sebastian said wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her into a hug. 

“Can we head to the bar now? Being in the same room with these 2 after seeing what we just saw is making it a little hard for me.” Chris jokes standing up from the couch. 

“I bet that is not the only thing that's hard.” Sebastian whispers into Min ear making her giggle.

“Yup, I am officially the only single one.” Chris said walking to the door. 

_ Linda woke up back at the compound she was greeted with an exhausted looking Steve sleeping by her bedside.  _

_ “Stevie?” She whispered jerking him up from his sleep. _

_ “Linda? Oh thank god you're finally awake. I was so scared, I thought I lost you too.” He scrambles up pressing the nurses button.  _

_ “I am fine… How long was I out?” She asks. _

_ “A Little more than 3 weeks, Thor said its normal when… you know.”  _

_ “So that wasn’t a dream then, explains the empty feeling I have in my chest.” She said sadly.  _

_ “Linda we will get them back.”  _

_ “I know, we are going to get our family back.” She said when everything in the compound seems to be rumbling. “Stevie whats happening?”  _

_ “I don’t know sweetheart, I am going to go find out.” He attempts to leave the room. _

_ “Let me go with you.” Linda said jumping out of the bed but groans clutching her chest.  _

_ “You just woke up, you still need to rest.” He said helping her up  _

_ “NO! I lost everyone already, I can’t lose you too. I am going to go with you.”  _

_ “Ok but let me get the wheelchair then.” He said helping her sit on the chair before wheeling her out.  _

_ By the time they made it outside, everyone seems to be on the field staring at Carol bringing a spacecraft down. When the entry hatch open, Tony was supported by Nebula breaking everyone's hearts. Steve runs over to help him up; Tony grips onto Steve arm.  _

_ “Couldn't stop him.” Tony said  _ _   
_

_ “Neither could I.”  _ _   
_

_ “I lost the kid.” _ _   
_

_ “Tony, we lost.”  _ _   
_

_ “Is, uh...?” Tony tries to ask about Pepper when she runs over to him.  _ _   
_

_ “Oh, my God! Oh, my God!” Pepper said hugging him tightly. _

_ “It's okay.”  _

_ After Tony was seen by the doctor along with Linda, they called a team meeting. (Or, well what is left of the team.) _ _   
_

_ “It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth.” Rhodes said as faces of the fallen was flashed on the screen. When Linda saw Bucky face, she wanted to cry but tried to keep a straight face. “World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... he did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent, of all living creatures.” Natasha said  _ _   
_

_ “Where is he now? Where?” Tony asked frustrated.  _ _   
_

_ “We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through.” Steve said looking defeated.  _

_ “What's wrong with him?” Tony asks looking over at the depressed looking Thor. _

_ “Oh, he's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but you know there's a lot of that's going around, ain't there?” Rocket said  _

_ “Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear.” Tony looks over pointing at Rocket.  _ _   
_

_ “Maybe I am.”  _ _   
_

_ “We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him.” Steve said.  _

_ “Who told you that?” Tony said surprised. “I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the store. That's what happened. There was no fight.”  _ _   
_

_ “Okay.”  _ _   
_

_ “He's unbeatable.” _

_ “Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?” Steve asks  _ _   
_

_ “Pfft! I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming.” Tony said  _ _   
_

_ “Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus.” Steve said  _ _   
_

_ “And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need?” Tony seethes standing up from his wheelchair pushing his bowl of food off the table, startling everyone. “I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling all youse -” ripping out his IV  _

_ “Tony, Tony, Tony!” Rhodes tries to stop Tony but he looks over at Steve and the rest again. _

_ “Alive and otherwise what we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not- that's what we needed!”  _

_ “Well, that didn't work out, did it?” Steve said. _

_ “I said, "we'd lose". You said, "We'll do that together too." And guess what, Cap? We lost. And you weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the Avengers. Not the Prevengers.” Tony said with such rage toward Steve making Linda fume just listening to the conversation as she sits there silently.  _ _   
_

_ “Okay.” Rhodes tries to intervene Tony.  _ _   
_

_ “Right?”  _ _   
_

_ “You made your point. Just sit down.”  _

_ “Okay…”  _ _   
_

_ “Okay?”  _ _   
_

_ “Nah, nah. Here's my point. You know what?” Tony said  _ _   
_

_ “Tony, you're sick.”  _ _   
_

_ “She's great, by the way.” He points over at Carol  _

_ “Sit down. Sit.”  _

_ “We need you. You're new blood. Bunch of tired old mules!” Tony said walking right up to Steve face. “I got nothing for you, Cap! I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar.” He said before snapping over to Linda who was practically radiating Blue. “And don’t get me started on you Linda, but you know what?” Tony asks looking back at Steve after a moment he rips out his own Arc Reactor from his chest and shoves it into Steve hand. “Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide.” Before he falls to the ground, Steve by his side when everyone one starts to get closer.  _ _   
_ _ “Tony!” Steve said in shock _

_ “I'm fine. I…” Tony collapses before they rush him to the medbay.  _

_ “Bruce gave him a sedative. He's gonna probably be out for the rest of the day.” Rhodes said coming out of the room. _

**_“_ ** _ You guys take care of him. And I'll bring him a Xorrian Elixir when I come back.” Carol said walking away.  _ _   
_ _ “Where are you going?” Steve asks  _

_ “To kill Thanos.” she answers when Linda, Steve, and Natasha shares a look before walking after her.  _

_ “Hey, you know, we usually work as a team here, and between you and I, morales's a little fragile.” Natasha said.  _

**_“_ ** _ We realize up there is more your territory, but this is our fight too.”  _ _   
_

_ “You even know where he is?”  _ _   
_

_ “I know people who might.” Carol answers when Nebula comes in. _ _   
_

_ “Don't bother. I can tell you where Thanos is. Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. And when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask "where would we go once his plan was complete?". His answer was always the same: "To the Garden." _ _   
_

_ “That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan.” Linda rolls her eyes. _ _   
_

_ “So where is he?” Steve asks when Rocket pulls up a hologram.  _ _   
_

_ “When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago. On this planet.”  _ _   
_

_ “Thanos is there.”  _ _   
_

_ “He used the stones again.” _ _   
_

_ “Hey, hey, hey. We'd be going in short-handed, you know.” Bruce said.  _ _   
_

_ “Look, he's still got the stones, so…”  _ _   
_

_ “So let's get him... Use them to bring everyone back.” Carol said.  _ _   
_

_ “Just like that?” Linda asks sceptic of the plan  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah, just like that.” Steve answers looking over at her. _ _   
_

_ “Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this... I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try.” Natasha said.  _ _   
_

_ “If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?” Bruce asks. _ _   
_

_ “Because before, you didn't have me.” Carol said making Linda smirk. _ _   
_

_ “Hey, new girl, everyone here is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?” Rhodes asks. _ _   
_

_ “There are a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys.” Carol answers making Steve smirk a little too before Thor, who has been eating a snack behind them all this time, stands up and walks over to Carol. He holds his hand up, and catches Stormbreaker as it flies over to him, missing Carol by inches. But Carol doesn't even flinch, instead smiling at the God of Thunder. _ _   
_

_ “I like this one.” Thor said staring at Carol who smiles knowingly at him.  _ _   
_

_ “Let's go get this son of a bitch.” Steve and Linda said in unison like they read each other's minds.  _

__


	61. S/M 44 & B/L 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence.

“Oh no baby, your hair.” Min pouts looking at her laptop screen staring at her boyfriend via Facetime. 

“I know, its blond. Don’t even start with it. My hair right now feels like straw.” Sebastian touches his hair then cringes making Min giggle. 

“I know how that feels, when Mystic first debuted they dyed my hair all sort of different colors. For a while my hair was starting to feel horrible. Until I told them I want to stick to my own color.” 

“You looked good with Blond hair though if I say so myself.” 

“Pft, I knew you were into blonds. I still don’t understand why the hell you want to be with me when my hair color is the COMPLETE OPPOSITE.” Min pouts. 

“Yeah I did have a thing for blonds huh?” He teased knowing how to get a raise out of Min who rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Whatever, then go find yourself a blond then. You won’t get your present for tonight then.” Min said turning the laptop away.

“Princess, you know I was just joking.” He begged making her giggle. 

“I know.” 

“I miss you soo much. Everywhere I turn I see you.” Sebastian said.

“I miss you too baby, uh huh? You probably see all the places we did the dirty.” 

“You know me so well.” He winked. “The place is not the same without you babygirl.” 

“Aww, just 3 more weeks baby, then you will be back here with me.” 

“3 weeks tooo long.” 

“Oh come on baby, you can do it.” 

“No I can’t, you are like my drug. I am completely and utterly addicted to you.” He groaned. 

“Yeah, maybe I should help you out a little then.” She said untying her robe before sliding it off revealing her naked body for Sebastian to drool on.

“Fuckk me…” He whispers causing Min to giggle before they both indulge in some adult fun over the cam. 

_By the time everyone buckled up onto the Rocket spacejet (Except tony), he turns around to the team and asks them a question making Linda smirk_

_“Okay, who here hasn't been to space?” Natasha, Rhodes, and Steve raised their hands._ _  
_

_“Why?” Rhodes asks._ _  
_

_“You better not throw up on my ship.” Rocket answers._ _  
_

_“Approaching jump in 3... 2... 1!” Nebula said when the ship jumps forward into a wormhole. Linda looks over at Steve who was holding onto his seat for dear life; she reaches over to grab a hold of his hand giving him a soothing smile which he returns. He then turns back staring at what was ahead of him with his eyes wide at the exhilaration of this new experience. The ship slows down, and the ship hovers in orbit of the planet seen in the hologram previously. Carol hovers in front of the Benatar._ _  
_

_“I'll head down for recon.” Carol said flying down to the planet by herself._

_Inside the ship everyone was getting ready when Steve pulls out his compass with the image of Peggy._ _  
_

_“This is gonna work, Steve.” Natasha said looking over at him_ _  
_

_“I know it will. Cause I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't.” He said before looking over at Linda who clutches onto the no longer bright soul binding_ _crystal that tied her and Bucky together._ _  
_

_“No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him.” Carol said returning to the ship._ _  
_

_“And that's enough.”_

_When they arrived at Thanos location he was retreating into his hut looking utterly pathetic right side of his body burnt carrying his fruit basket. Carol flies through the roof, knocking Thanos down, and grabbing his neck. Bruce in the Hulkbuster armor bursts from the ground, and grabs Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet arm. Thor flies in and slices off the Infinity Gauntlet. Rhodey flies down with Rocket and aims guns on Thanos' head. Steve, Linda and Natasha walks into the hut, staring murderously at Thanos._ _  
_ _“Oh no.” Rocket said when he picks up the gauntlet realizing there was no stones in them._ _  
_

_“Where are they?” Steve asks._ _  
_

_“Answer the question!” Carol said tightening her chokehold on him._ _  
_

_“The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation.”_ _  
_

_“You murdered trillions!” Bruce screams pushing Thanos onto the ground._ _  
_

_“You should be grateful.”_ _  
_

_“Where are the Stones?” Natasha asks_ _  
_ ****

**_“_ ** _Gone. Reduced to atoms.”_ _  
_

_“You used them two days ago!” Bruce said._ _  
_

_“I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be.” Thanos said sitting up straighter. “I am... inevitable.” He said as_

_Linda walked right up to him and plunged her hand into his chest._ _  
_ _“NOO!!” Everyone (Except Thor) screamed watching her rip out his heart seeing it protected by her blue energy._ _  
_

_“You think you are inevitable now?” Linda/Luna asks staring at his beating heart in her hand before looking at his pained face while he clutches his chest watching_ _her in horror not knowing how he is still alive. “Oh don’t worry you won’t die yet, not when I have my energy surrounding your heart.” She said lessening her energy_ _having him scream in pain. “You know you have taken the one good thing that I got in my life, and so many lives have suffered because you wanted to play god. "You think you know the definition of pain but let me tell you what you felt was barely a fraction of what you caused.” She said squeezing his heart causing him to scream louder making everyone in the room to wince watching what was happening in front of them._ _  
_

_“We have to tear this place apart, he-he-he has to be lying.” Rhodey said watching in horror._ _  
_

_“My father is many things. A liar is not one of them.” Nebula said._ _  
_

_“Ah, thank you, daughter.” Thanos said; Nebula looks down, a little uncomfortable. “Perhaps I treated you too harshly.” Thor filled with rage summon Stormbreaker, and before anyone could stop him, slices Thanos' head off splattering the smiling Linda/Luna with his blood._ _  
_

_“What... What did you do?” Rocket said in shock._ _  
_

_“I went for the head.” Thor answered looking more than broken after realizing what he has done before walking out._

_By the time they got back to the compound everyone was quiet and mainly retreated back into their room but Linda. She stood there just staring at the grass replaying her memories of Bucky in her mind like its a movie reel._ _  
_ _“Sweetheart, lets go inside. It's getting cold out here.” Steve said walking up behind Linda grabbing her hand intertwining their fingers._ _  
_

_“Stevie, I can’t.” She said pulling her hand away before turning to give Steve a tender kiss on his cheek._ _  
_

_“Linda?” Steve said as she walks backwards away from Steve. “Please don’t leave me too.”_ _  
_

_“I am sorry Stevie, I won’t be able to be the Linda you always known anymore”_ _  
_

_“Please.”_ _  
_

_“I love you Stevie never forget that, but you will be fine without me.” Linda said turning around and runs off leaving the heartbroken Steve standing there._

_Linda didn’t know where she was running too but it never stopped her, she just ran until she no longer felt her body. She fell onto her knees as her with tears running down her face, her mind still playing the happy memories of Bucky. “Fuckk.” Linda punches the ground her energy destroying everything around her, she opens a compartment in her belt and pulls out Bucky favorite knife and stares at it debating on what to do. She traces the blade with her fingertips only to turn the tip of the blade and points it right at her chest where her heart was located._

_“You promised me that you wouldn’t do that.” She saw a bright figure walked towards her._ _  
_

_“Your not real.” Linda said not opening her eyes._ _  
_

_“Open your eyes my love.” The voice said as it touches Linda face causing her to open her eyes seeing Bucky kneel in front of her with a sad smile on his face._ _  
_

_“You are not real.” Linda said more tears running down her face._ _  
_

_“I am sorry my love.” Bucky said tracing her face like she traced the knife._ _  
_

_“I can’t do this without you.”_ _  
_

_“Do it for me.”_ _  
_

_“But I can’t be without you, don’t you understand.”_ _  
_

_“But I am with you, here.” He places his hands around her hands holding the knife. “And here” He said placing his hand on her heart. “I will always be with you my_ _love.” Bucky leans in and places a loving kiss on her lips. When they part Bucky slowly starts to fade away._ _  
_

_“James?”_ _  
_

_“I will always be with you.” He said disappearing into the air._


	62. B/L 38 & S/M 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence. Cuteness.

_ After that night Linda changed into something her friends would be terrified of her. Going on a killing spree using them as her toy in her playground of death until she stumbled across a scene that peaks her interest about a year later. She just sits on the edge of the building watching dangling her legs smirking when a dagger flings right at her only to freeze midair right in front of her face by her energy.  _

_ “Spicy I like it.” She said waving her hand away dropping the dagger before she jumps down landing gracefully.  _

_ “How did you find me?”  _

_ “I actually wasn’t even looking, I received a tip that this place was kidnapping and selling kids so here I am.” She said playfully pointing at the warehouse, “However you my friend disappoint me.”  _

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “Oh yeah, the real fun is when play with them a little. Let them think they are going to win and then slaughter them.”  _

_ “What I am looking for isn’t fun.”  _

_ “Yeah yeah yeah, you want to kill them because why do they get to live when many others didn’t right. I know how that feels but trust me, if you want to feel something again you have to try it my way. Just once.” She pouts in the person face lifting one finger up. _

_ “Ok just once.”  _

_ “Oooo Yayyyy, this is going to be so much fun. Just sit back and watch… well for now… I actually am excited about this.” Linda said before clearing her throat walking toward the warehouse.  _

_ “Hello, is anyone here? My car broke down not too far from here and I am not from around here.” Linda said in the most scared voice knocking on the door, when it opened 2 sleazy looking man stood there with a creepy smile on their face.  _

_ “Oh hello there pretty lady, what can we do for you?” One man asked.  _

_ “I was hoping to use your phone if that is possible.” Linda said looking nervous.  _

_ “Yeah of course, why don’t you come in.” The other man said leading Linda in the warehouse. The other person outside watches Linda walk in before the door closes. Within seconds that person heard lots of screaming coming from inside the warehouse.  _ _   
_ _ “Come out, come out wherever you are. I just want to play. Don’t be scared I won’t bite, well as hard.” The person can clearly hear Linda say in a sick way from inside. After a few more minutes the front door of the warehouse opens revealing a smiling Linda/Luna who was covered in blood, stretching breathing in the fresh air.  _

_ “Well that was fun.” Linda/Luna said walking back to the person sitting there staring at her with wide eyes.  _

_ “What happened to you?”  _

_ “The same thing that happened to you Barton.” Linda/Luna said. _

_ “Well then consider me in.” Barton said smirking at Linda. Within the next 4 years they both works side by side killing those who don’t belong on this earth relying on each other mentally and physically. Until… _

_ “He’s getting away.” Clint said in the com. _

_ “Nope he thinks he is getting away, sometimes I think you underestimate me.” Linda smirks running after Akihiko.  _

_ “Well it does look like he is almost out on the streets.”  _

_ “Pft, I run faster than him.” Linda said tossing mini throwing knives into anyone who gets in her way; jumping out of the window with Clint right behind her.  _

_ “てめえ なぜこんなことをする? 俺たちてめえになにもしてねぇだろ” Akihiko said. (Why are you doing this? We never did anything to you!) _

**_“_ ** _ 地球の半分 サノスにやられた... お前はなぜ無事なの…” Linda answered in fluent Japanese pulling out her favorite dagger twirling it in her hand. (You survived... Half of the planet didn't. They got Thanos... you get us.) _ _   
_

_ “You want to get this one Ronin?” Linda asks yawning; Clint behind her pulling out his Katana when Akihiko rushes over fighting with Clint. Both sides engaged in combat Clint pierces Akihiko stomach  _

_“お前はもう十分殺しただろ” Clint said barely breaking a sweat. (You're done hurting people.)_ _  
_ _“俺らがだと? 気でも狂ったか!” Akihiko gestures to all the scattered bodies of his dead henchmen. (_ ** _WE_** _hurt people?_ _You're crazy!)_

_ Linda watches excitedly as Akihiko charges at Clint who immediately blocks his attacks making it look like the Yakuza leader has the upper hand. But then Clint punches him in the face drawing his katana at Akihiko throat leaving him standing there petrified. Akihiko then lowers his sword about to surrender but charges at Clint who only deflects his sword before slicing Akihiko stomach. _

_ “死ね!” Akihiko screamed at Clint charging at him when Clint turns and slices his neck.( DIE!) _

_ Akihiko drops down onto his knees holding his neck “待て! 助けてくれ! お前に何でもやる! 何が欲しい?” “Wait! Help me! I'll give you anything! What do you want?) _ _   
_ _ Linda walks over next to Clint who was raising his Katana at the Yakuza leader.  _ _   
_

_ “Want to do the honor?.”  _ _   
_

_ “What we want… You can’t give us.” Linda/Luna said smirking down at the fallen leader driving her dagger right down his head killing him instantly. She withdrawals her dagger cleaning it on her sleeve before they both felt a presence behind them.  _

_ With a sigh, Linda took off running leaving Clint there only then when a hand grasped onto her arm stopping her.   
_ _ “You have to stop running away from me sweetheart.” Steve said softly.  _ _   
_

_ “What do you want from me?” Linda asks not turning back to look at Steve. _ _   
_

_ “For you to come back home.”  _ _   
_

_ “I don’t have one, now if you will excuse me, I have a job to do.”  _ _   
_

_ “Is that what you are calling this? Killing all these people won’t bring him back.” Steve said a little louder causing her to stare at him with a pain broken expression shocking him. “Come back with me, we found something, a chance to bri…”  _ _   
_

_ “Don’t.” She said with tears running down her face  _ _   
_

_ “Don’t what?” Steve asks.  _ _   
_

_ “Please don’t give me hope.”  _ _   
_

_ “I am sorry, I wasn’t able to give it to you sooner.” Steve said placing his palm on her face feeling her lean into his touch. “Come on, let's go get them back sweetheart.”  _

“Baby I don’t think I will be able to come to you.” Sebastian said through the video call sounding horrible.    


“Are you sick love? You sound and look horrible.” Min asked worried.   


“I think I caught something, I feel horrible. My throat hurts so bad, I don’t remember the last time it hurt this much.” He explained going into a coughing fit  breaking Min’s heart.    


“Aww my love...” Min pouts on the phone.    


“I am sorry, I know how much you were excited for me to come but I don’t think I can even move off this bed until I feel better.” He snuggles into into the pillow Min normally uses when she is home by his side.    


“Its fine my love, just sleep and stay hydrated. Don’t worry about me, I am a big girl.” She said flexing her arm showing her non-existent guns making him chuckle.    


“Well I am going to go to sleep early. Hopefully this will go away quickly.”    


“Ok, sleep baby. I will talk to you soon. I love you.”    


“I love you too babygirl. Fuck I miss you so much.”    


“I know just sleep my love, we will see each other soon.” She said blowing him an air kiss before they disconnected the call. Sebastian then snuggles up in the fluffiest blanket Min owns before falling asleep unaware that Min had went to the Russo brothers asking to take a week off for emergency reasons and book the first red eye flight out of Atlanta to LA.

By the time Min got off the plane she called her driver to pick her up bringing her to the closest grocery store before heading him. When she stepped inside her house around 8am the next morning all she heard was Sebastian coughing almost painfully. She goes to the kitchen and started to unpack her groceries putting them away as she starts to make chicken noodle soup from scratch. Once she was finished she plated a bowl heading over to grab the medicine she had bought for Sebastian before heading upstairs. Poor Sebastian was so out of it he was completely unaware that Min had come home made him food until he felt someone touching his forehead whispering. 

“My love, you should wake up and eat something before you take your first dose of medication.” Min said sweetly dabbing his sweaty forehead with a wash rag she brought up.    


“I must still be dreaming.” He said peaking one eye open before turning back to the pillow he was holding making Min giggle.   


“I’m flattered you dream about me too but this is no dream. I am actually here with you.” Min smiles turning him back to look at her.    


“You literally flew back here?” Sebastian asked groggily.    


“Yes, and I made you soup. So sit up and eat a bit before it gets cold.” Min said helping him sit up grabbing the bowl of soup and slowly feeding the still disoriented Sebastian. Once Min felt like he ate enough she handed him his medicine and water; tucking him back into bed. Sebastian was still staring at her like she will disappear only to have the medicine slowly kick in.    


“Go back to sleep my love.” Min whispers stroking his hair back knowing he will like the sensation.    


“What if I go back to sleep and when I wake only to find out I was dreaming the entire time.” He pouts cutely.    


“I promise this is not a dream, go to sleep. When you wake up, I will still be here.” She said    


“Promise?”   


“I Promises.” Min said    


“I love you so much MinYoung Tudor.” He mumbled in his sleep with a peaceful look on his face.    


“I love you too Sebastian Stan.” She answered kissing his forehead. 


	63. S/M 46 & B/L 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cuteness. Surprising.

After many hours later and feeling a lot better Sebastian woke up from the amazing dream smiling to himself only when he rolled over to look at his phone he saw medicine laying on top of a note that was clearly written by Min.    
  


By the time you wake up drink this second dose of medicine before coming downstairs. I told you it wasn’t a dream. ;) Love you see you downstairs. -Princess

Sebastian puts on the biggest grin on his face drinking his medicine heading downstairs seeing Min on the couch watching TV.    
“How you feel my love?” She asks patting the spot next to her noticing him coming down the stairs. 

“A lot better now knowing you are actually here.” He said plopping down next to her laying on her lap smiling feeling her comb her fingers through his hair. 

“Did you really think that I wouldn’t fly back after knowing you are sick?”

“Well you were in the middle of shooting a movie.” 

“So my man is sick and I wanted to be there for him like how he is for me.” Min said sweetly. 

“God damn I want to kiss you so bad but I really don’t want you to catch what I have.” Sebastian pouts. 

“Then you better get well soon then because I don’t know how long I can resist you.” She said playfully making him chuckle. 

_ Linda and Clint still stuck in a routine like they had for the past 4 years entered the lab together only to see Scott and Bruce arguing about the Pym particles.  _

_ “Sorry. We've got enough for one round trip each. That's it. No do-overs. Plus three test runs.” Scott said accidentally presses a button, and shrinks, and then grows back to his normal size. “Two test run.”  _ _   
_

_ “All right. I'm not ready for this.” Scott said realizing what was about to happen.  _ _   
_

_ “We’re game. We’ll do it.” Clint said with his arms folded nodding over to Linda who has a smirk on her face. Within minutes the pair was fitted wearing the suit while Bruce and Nebula did some final touches on them.  _ _   
_

_ “So now you're both gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift. Don't worry about it.” Bruce said when the pair stood on the platform that Tony has created for the time heist.  _ _   
_

_ “Wai-Wait a second, let me ask you something. If we can do this, you know, go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos, you know, and…” Rhodey said making hand gestures of strangling baby Thanos with a rope. _ _   
_

_ “First of all, that's horrible…” Bruce said disgusted.  _ _   
_

_ “It's Thanos.”  _ _   
_

_ “...And secondly, time doesn't work that way. Changing the past doesn't change the future.”  _ _   
_

_ “Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them... Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved.” Scott said.  _ _   
_

_ “Bingo.” Clint said. _ _   
_

_ “That's not how it works.” _ _   
_

_ “Well, that's what I heard.”  _ _   
_

_ “What? By who? Who told you that?”  _ _   
_

_ “Star Trek, Terminator, TimeCop, Time After Time -” Rhodey starts to list out all the movies  _ _   
_

_ “Quantum Leap -” Scott added _ _   
_

_ “A Wrinkle in Time, Somewhere in Time -” _ _   
_

_ “Hot Tub Time Machine -” ;) _ _   
_

_ “Hot Tub Time Machine. Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Basically, any movie that deals with time travel.” _ _   
_

_ “Die Hard? No, it's not one…”  _ _   
_

_ “This is known.” Rhodey said. _ _   
_

_ “I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it: If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't be changed by your new future…” Bruce explained.  _ _   
_

_ “Exactly.” Nebula follows.  _ _   
_

_ “So... Back To The Future's a bunch of bullshit?” Scott asked with Bruce ignoring him turning back to Clint and Linda.  _ _   
_

_ “Alright, Clint. We're going in 3... 2... 1!”  _ _   
_

_ Linda was transmitted into the quantum time realm but instead of going to the time she was supposed to she turns going a different route remember specifically from a memory that wasn’t hers.  _ _   
_ _ When she landed she was behind an alley way of the pub in memory, standing up she dust off the dirt and walks around before entering the pub seeing all the drunk soldiers laugh and have a great time. She kept walking to the specific spot instant spotting the person she was looking for. With time running out, she immediately walks over grabbing hold of the person’s arm turning him around. _

_ “Well hello there doll, you are definitely not around here.” Young (Maybe drunk) Bucky freshly shipped out said with his dashing signature smile on his face looking her up and down questioning the strange outfit she is currently wearing.  _ _   
_ _ “James?” She said touching his face with tears forming.  _

_ “Doll? I am sorry this is going to come off rude but do I know you?” He asked in a worried tone. _

_ “No but I know you.” She said before pulling him down into a passionate kiss pushing 5 years of longing into, he starts to kiss her back just as passionate in time for her watch to start beeping before pulling away. _

_ “Wow.” Bucky whispers lips swollen hair in disarray. _ _   
_ _ “I gotta go.” Linda said staring into his eyes before quickly walking out of the pub.  _

_ “Wait, I never catch your name.” Bucky said chasing after her.  _

_ “You will soon Sergeant Barnes.” Linda said winking at him turning the ally disappearing where she came from. When young Bucky turned the alleyway about to catch up to the mystery woman he couldn’t see her.  _

_ “I think I drank way too fucken much.” He said rubbing his head still heading back inside the pub.  _

_ In a blink she was standing back on the platform with Clint next to her.  _

_ Steve immediately ran over helping Linda up seeing her face with tears on it.  _

_ “It worked.” Linda said smiling softly at Steve.  _

_ Both Linda and Clint now with new hope shining in their eyes said together. “It worked.”  _

_ After that the team starts to head over to the meeting room where they start to form a plan on how they are going to do this time heist.  _

_ “Okay, so the "how" works. Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost all of us have had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones.” Steve starts the meeting looking at screens.  _

_ “Well I'd substitute the word encounter for damn well near been killed by one of the six Infinity Stones.” Tony rephrased. _ _   
_

_ “I haven't, I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about.” Scott said making Linda snicker under her breathe. _ _   
_

_ “Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history.” Bruce said.  _ _   
_

_ “Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in.” Tony said.  _ _   
_

_ “Which means we have to pick our targets.”  _ _   
_

_ “Correct.”  _ _   
_

_ “Let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?” Steve said as they all turn to look at Thor who was slouching in a chair with his sunglasses on not knowing if  _ _ it was asleep or awake.  _ _   
_

_ “Is he asleep?” Natasha said making Linda snicker harder under her breathe.  _ _   
_

_ “No, I'm pretty sure he's dead.” Rhodey said; Linda sends a small jolt of her electricity toward Thor making him snort before wake up. Steve nudges Linda who was holding her mouth silently laughing but has a smirk on his face too.  _

_ Aether _

_ “Where to start? Umm... The Aether, first, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before. It's more of a... an angry sludge thing, so... someones gonna need to amend that. Here's an interesting story though, many years ago... My grandfather had to hide the stones from the Dark Elves…”Thor explains sending next to the monitor wiggling his fingers to imitate spooky ghosts. “Wooooh, scary beings. So Jane,” An image of Jane Foster pops up on the screen. “Oh, there she is. That's Jane... She's... an old flame of mine... She... she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time... and then the Aether stuck itself inside her... And, she became very, very sick. So I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from. And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see. I got to introduce her to my Mother... who's dead,”Thor starts to look broken, and seems on the verge of tears. “and oh you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, these things happen though you know, nothing last forever,”  _

_ “Oh why don’t you go sit down.” Tony starts to push him back to his chair. _

_ “I'm not done yet, the only thing permanent in life is impermanence.”  _ _   
_

_ “Awesome. Eggs? Breakfast?” Tony said clapping at the speech changing the subject. _ _   
_

_ “No, I'd like a Bloody Mary.”  _

_ Power Stone _

_ Soon the conversation continued at the table, everyone eating a meal.  _ _   
_ _ “Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag.” Rocket explains. _ _   
_

_ “ _ _ Is that a person?” Scott asks confused.  _ _   
_

_ “Morag's a planet. Quill was a person.”  _ _   
_

_ “A planet? Like in outer space?”  _ _   
_

_ “Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything.” Rocket fed up with Scott starts to rub his hair imitating talking to a puppy. “Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll get you to space.”  _ _   
_

_ “Hey Rocket you want my Lunar Stone? If you want it you better come and get it.” Linda jokes as Rocket almost leaps for it but Linda was quicker.  _

_ “Nope, I was joking. Now who looks like a little puppy now.” She said rubbing Rockets head winking at Scott walking away.  _

_ “I will get that Lunar Stone.” Rocket mumbled under his breath.  _

_ Soul Stone _

_ When food is finished, everyone starts to talk back inside the planning room with the next stone.  _ _   
_ _ “Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir.” Nebula said withNatasha write down notes.  _ _   
_

_ “What is Vormir?” Natasha asks  _ _   
_

_ “A dominion of death, at the very center of Celestial existence. It's where... Thanos murdered my sister.” Nebula said darkly and an awkward silence falls upon the room. Natasha however still writes down what Nebula has just said when Linda and Scott decided to break the awkward moment.  _

_ “Not it.” They said in unison. “Hey… Jinx.. No you Jinx… You owe me a soda… Uhgggg.” They still said in unison before crossing their arms like children pouting.  _

_ Time Stone _ _   
_ _ Back inside the meeting room Tony and Natasha was laying on the table surrounded by papers, and Bruce lying down on the floor. The Time Stone pops up on the display. _ _   
_ _ “That Time Stone guy…” Natasha said twirling her pen in her hand. _ _   
_

_ “Doctor Strange.” Bruce corrected.  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah, what kind of doctor was he?”  _ _   
_

_ “Ear-nose-throat meets rabbit from a hat.” Tony said.  _ _   
_

_ “Nice place in the village, though.”  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah. Sullivan Street.”  _ _   
_

_ “Hmm... Bleecker.”  _ _   
_

_ “Wait, he lived in New York?”  _ _   
_

_ “No. He lived in Toronto.”  _ _   
_

_ “Guys, if you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York.” Natasha realized.  _ _   
_

_ “Shut the front door.” Bruce said stopping Linda walking by the door.  _ _   
_

_ “Really? God how I miss the not ‘hip’ Bruce.” Linda said shaking her head making Tony snicker.  _

  
_ Finally the plan has been set, the team gathers in the meeting room staring at screens displaying the different location, the Soul and Power Stones in space in 2014. the Reality Stone in Asgard, 2013; and the Space, Mind, and Time Stones in New York City, 2012 _ _   
_ _ “All right. We have a plan. Six Stones, three teams. One shot.” Steve said determined. _


	64. S/M 47 & B/L 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Closure.

Sebastian and Min were finally ‘relaxing’ in her temporary apartment after her long shoot when she got a Skype call from Key. 

“Hey umma long time no talk.” Min smirked when she accepted the call seeing Key face. 

“Lady please, you were the one who decided to move to America. Not my fault our time zones are different.” Key smirks. “Ohhh whos that arm wrapped around your shoulder? Your new boo?”    


“Actually, more like an old time boo.” She said turning her screen over to Sebastian who waves at Key. 

“Holy shittttt, you guys are finally together?” Key asks unable to control his excitement squealing like a little girl.

“Oh shut up, yes we are finally together. But can you keep it on the down low please not a lot of people know yet. We decided not to go public yet and keep the fans guessing.” Min explains. 

“Uggg fine my lips are sealed but shitttt I can imagine how the fans are going to react once they find out BuckLin is real in real life too so what that ship name. SebMin? Noo that sounds too much like semen… SebYoung?… StanYoung?.. OooYoungStan… That it… I like that YoungStan.” Key started to ramble making Sebastian and Min laugh. 

“Anyways Key not that I don’t want Min to talk to you but we are kind of in the middle of something.” Sebastian said, showing his topless torso with some very fresh love marks on it.”    


“Ahhh, please continue I would love to watch… actually no it will like watching my little sister have sex… wait noo scratch that. But ummm I will cut to the chase.” Key said before taking a deep breath and started to talk in korean only. “I want you to know that I support you 100% and take your side but Jonghyun hasn’t been so good lately and I was hoping you could talk to him.”    


“Define hasn’t been so good?” Min asks.

“You know how he was, he’s getting worse. His depression has taken a whole new turn, it is worrying me. And you were the only one who got through to him. You know I wouldn’t ask you unle….”    


“I will talk to him.” Min said calmly.   


“I know, I am sorry I asked, I won't… Wait? You will talk to him?” Key asked in shock.

“Yes I will, I have forgiven him a long time ago.” Min said turning to Sebastian who was smiling tenderly at her; he grabs her hand placing a soft kiss on top of it.    
“You have?” Jonghyun asked at the entrance of Key door staring at Key laptop seeing Sebastian look at Min like she hung the moon and stars herself. 

“Shit… I am sorry Min.” Key realized he forgot to lock his door. 

“It’s fine let me talk to him.” Min said turning to look at Sebastian to see if he was mad but he just smiled at her encouraging her. 

“You forgiven me?” Jonghyun said sitting down when Key left the room. 

“Yeah I have.” Min said not wanting to cry. 

“I am so sorry, I will never be able to forgive myself for what I have done to you.”    
“We were practically kids then, yeah gotta admit it was like a stab to the heart but it's fine. You shouldn't punish yourself for something that happened years ago.” 

“But if I didn’t you would have stayed…”    


“Jongie stop, I understand what you are coming from. It happened and to be honest, I wouldn’t change it for the world. I love where I am at and I love who I am with. I’m sorry Jongie, I won’t be able to be there for you as a partner anymore but I can still be here for you as a friend.” Min said smiling sadly at the screen. “So what do you say? Friends?” 

“I would rather have you as my friend then nothing at all. Friends.” Jonghyun said smiling sadly at the screen with tears running down his face. 

“Good, don’t be a stranger and message me more often. I will be expecting it more now.” Min said.

“Deal. I will let you go, it looks like you are a little busy.” Jonghyun said smirking at Sebastian.   
“Yeah about that. Talk to you soon, I have some business to finish.” Min winks at the camera.

“Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

“Pftt. You would do anything.” 

“Exactly… Bye Min.” 

“Bye Jongie.” 

_ Everyone was suited up in their Quantum suit walking over to the Time Machine all huddled around the platform.  _

_ “Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win.” Steve said, Tony looks over giving Steve an approving look. “Whatever it takes. Good luck.”  _ _   
_

_ “He's pretty good at that.” Rocket said about Steve speech.  _

_ “Right?” Scott said looking very excited.  _ _   
_

_ “All right. You heard the man. Stroke those keys, jolly green.” Tony refers to Bruce who was typing on the keys. “Tractors engaged.”  _

_ “We got this Linda.” Steve said looking over at Linda who was wearing a grin on her face that hasn’t been there since before the incident.  _

_ “See you in a minute.” Natasha said smiling excitedly at Steve then Linda who winks back at her friend. They all shrink and enter the Quantum Realm, and they all split at different intervals, going to a different place at a different time in history. _

_ The first group which consists of Tony, Steve, Linda, Bruce, and Scott; travels to New York in 2012, materializing right in the middle of the Chitauri battle.  _

_ “All right, we all have our assignments. Two Stones uptown, one Stone, down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock.” Steve explains when the 2012 Hulk passes by them smashing everything in his way. Linda turns around to look at their Bruce who facepalms himself completely embarrassed. “Feel free to smash a few things along the way.” Linda said smirking at Bruce who rips off his shirt  _ _   
_

_ “I think it's gratuitous, but whatever.” Bruce said walking over to pretend to be 2012 Hulk smashing everything in a sarcastic way while growling fakely. Linda stands behind everyone holding her stomach laughing silently when Tony turns to look at her pushing her playfully but also has a smirk on his face.  _

_ The rest starts to pair up, Steve and Linda, Tony and mini sized Scott waiting for their signal to move in.  _

_ “Just like old days huh.” Linda smirks as she and Steve runs over to the entrance of what was left of the Stark tower.  _

_ “God how I missed you and your snarky remarks.” Steve smiles shaking his head.  _

_ “Got to hustle, Cap. Things look like they're just about wrapped up here.” Tony said in the com. “Uh, Mr. Rogers. I almost forgot that that suit did nothing for your ass.”  _ _   
_

_ “No one asked you to look, Tony.” Steve said  _ _   
_

_ “It's ridiculous”  _ _   
_

_ “I think you look great, Cap. As far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass.” Scott said as Linda slows down a bit just to stare at Steve ass now in his current suit.  _

_ “However now were on the topic of Steve ass, let me just say my view right now is great.” Linda said causing Steve to look back seeing Linda raise her eyebrows at him.  _

_ “What? Like Scott said, America’s ass, and I gotta see what that is all about.”  _

_ By the time they got to the elevator Tony updated them on what was going on.  _

_ “All right, Cap. I got our scepter in the elevator just passing the 80th floor.”  _ _   
_ _ “On it. Head to the lobby.” Steve answered. _

_ “Alright. I'll see you there.” _ _   
_ _ When the elevator opens the ‘Hydra’ Agents sees Steve and Linda who both just walks in and hits the button to continue down. _ _   
_

_ “Captain, Grey. I thought you were coordinating search and rescue?” 2012 Sitwell asks confused. _ _   
_

_ “Change of plans.”  _

_ “Hey, Cap. Grey” Brock said not taking his eyes off Steve.  _ _   
_

_ “Rumlow.” Steve said when Linda and himself caught the eye of an agent grabbing his gun while everyone was getting suspicious. “I just got a call from the Secretary. I'm gonna be running point on the scepter”  _ _   
_

_ “Sir? I don't understand.” Sitwell said confused.  _ _   
_

_ “We got word there may be an attempt to steal it.”  _ _   
_

_ “Sorry, Cap. I can't give you the scepter.” Brock said rolling his eyes _ _   
_

_ “I'm gonna have to call the Director.” Sitwell said. _ _   
_

_ “That's okay. Trust me.” Steve said leaning over to Sitwell's ear. “Hail Hydra.” Linda heard it and plastered a smirk on her face before the elevator door opens, Steve and Linda gets off but she turns around, “Bye Rumlow.” Linda waves seductively winking at Brock making everyone smirk at the blushing Brock.  _

_ Once they were out of listening range Steve tried to communicate with Tony but failed.  _

_ “Tony, what's going on? Tell me you found that cube.” Steve said when he looks up and sees 2012 Steve standing there. “Oh, you gotta be shitting me.”  _ _   
_

_ “I have eyes on Loki. 14th floor.” 2012 Steve said then looking at Linda.  _

_ “Steve whats going on? I am confused.” Linda pretends to act confused looking back at Steve to 2012 Steve.  _ _   
_

_ “Linda stand back, that's Loki.” 2012 Steve said.  _

_ “I am not Loki. And I don't wanna hurt you.” Steve said putting down the case when they both go head to head smashing their shields together and engaged in a duel when 2012 Steve knocks Steve over.  _ _   
_

_ “I can do this all day.” 2012 Steve said making Linda snicker under her breathe.  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah, I know. I know.” Steve said rolling his eyes at 2012 himself and Linda throwing his shield at 2012 self which also threw his causing both to clash and drop down. Linda was having a blast watching not 1 but 2 Steve battle each other out staring at both their ‘America ass’ fight in a hand in hand battle smashing the case over the rail, she runs over attempting to grab it but it falls not long after the 2 boys fall down smashing through the glass pane. Linda winces every time the boys fall down further and further until they reach the ground floor.  _

_ Linda took her time jumping down the stairs gracefully walking over to the boys as 2012 Steve puts Steve in a headlock. “Bucky is alive.” Steve told 2012 Steve making him let Steve go. Linda grabs the septeure and stuns 2012 Steve before he collapses on the ground out cold.  _

_ “You could have helped me you know.” Steve groans standing up.  _

_ “I know but what fun in that when I can watch 2 america’s ass fight.” Linda said holding up 2 fingers to Steve's face before walking away from Steve.  _

_ “That is America ass.” Linda heard Steve say before shaking her head laughing at him.  _


	65. B/L 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence. Implied Character death.

_ Steve and Linda jumps out the building holding on to the sceptre about to meet up with Tony and Scott. _

_ “Cap…” Tony said as Steve and Linda turn to see them both sitting in a broken car looking defeated. “Sorry, buddy. We got a problem.”  _

_ “Huh. Yeah, we do.” Scott agrees then both explains what had happened to Linda and Steve.  _

_ “Well, what are we gonna do now?” Steve asks _

_ “You know what? Give me a break, Steve. I just got hit in the head with a Hulk.” _

_“You said that we had one shot. This, this was our shot._ _We shot it. It's shot. Six stones or nothing. Six stones or nothing.” Scott said to Tony._ _  
_

_ “You're repeating yourself, you know that? You're repeating yourself. _

_ “You're repeating yourself. You're repeating yourself.” _ _   
_

_ “No!” _ _   
_

_ “No. No.”  _ _   
_

_ “Come on.”  _ _   
_

_ “You never wanted a time heist, you went on board with the time heist…” _ _ “Steve, can I jolt them?” Linda said to Steve. _

_ “No you can’t.”  _

_ “Please to shut them up.” She said putting her glowing finger up but Steve grabs it putting her hand down making her pout.  _

_ “I dropped the ball.”  _ _   
_

_ “You ruined the time heist.”  _ _   
_

_ “Is that what I did?”  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah!” Scott argues back and forth with Tony. _

_ “STOP!! CHILDREN PLEASE STOP.” Linda snapped shutting them both up. _ _   
_

_ “Are there any other options with the Tesseract?” Steve asked trying to figure out what to do. _ _   
_

_“No, no, no. There's no other options._ _There's no do-overs. We're not going anywhere else._ _We have one particle left. Each. That's it, alright? We use that... Bye, bye. You're not going home.” Scott said slamming the old car door shut._

_ “Yeah, well if we don't try _ **_,_ ** _ then no one else is going home, either.”  _

_“I got it._ _There's another way. To retake the Tesseract and acquire new particles. We'll stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State.” Tony figured it out coming out standing in front of Steve who also figured it out now._ _  
_

_ “When were they both there?” Linda asked. _ _   
_

_ “They were there at a...I've a vaguely exact idea.”  _ _   
_

_ “How vague?” Steve asked _ _   
_

_ “What are you talking about?Where are we going?” Scott asked confused now _

_ “I know for a fact they were there…”  _ _   
_ ****

**_“_** _Who's they?_ _What are we doing?” Scott asks again being ignored by the other three_ _  
_

_ “And I know how I know.”  _ _   
_

_ “Guys, what's up? What is it?” Scott asked still confused.  _ _   
_

_ “Well, it looks like we're improvising.” Steve said walking over to Scott handing him the sceptre _ _   
_

_ “Right. What are we improvising?”  _ _   
_

_ “Scott, get this back to the compound.”  _ _   
_

_ “Suit up.” Tony said nodding to Linda.  _

_ “What's in New Jersey?”  _ _   
_ _ “0-4, 0-4... 0-7.”  _ _   
_ _ “0-7.”  _

_ “Excuse me…”  _ _   
_ _ “1-9-7-0.” Tony said reading the coordinates. _ _   
_ _ “Are you sure?” Steve asks as Tony nods. _

_ Cap? Captain. Steve, sorry, America. Rogers. Look, if you do this, and this doesn't work, you're not coming back.” Scott said. “Grey you can’t agree to this right?” She shrugs  _ _   
_

_ “Thanks for the pep talk, pissant. _ **_”_ ** _ Tony said turning back to Linda and Steve. “Do you trust me?” _ _   
_

_ “I do.” They said in unison. _ _   
_

_ “Your call.”  _ _   
_

_ “Here we go.” Steve said looking at Linda who winks at him with a smirk on her face.  _

_ When they arrived at the 78th infantry division, Linda was all giggly looking around soothing down her uniform walking next to Steve and Tony.  _

_ “Clearly, you weren't actually born here, right?” Tony asked making Linda giggle. _ _   
_

_ “The idea of me was.” Steve said pulling his hat down to cover more of his face so people won’t recognize him.  _ _   
_

_ “Right. Well, imagine you're SHIELD, running a quasi-fascistic intelligence organization. Where do you hide it?”  _ _   
_

_ “In plain sight.” Linda said looking over at the bunker they visited years ago.  _

_ When they walked over and entered the bunker a lady walks in with a file, as the elevator descends the woman starts to look at Steve and Linda questionably   
_ _ “Good luck on your mission, Captain. Major.” Tony said when his stop came up.  _ _   
_

_ “Good luck on your project, doctor.” Steve said with Linda nodding to Tony.  _

_ ‘Major, I like that.’ Linda transmitted into Tony’s mind hearing him laugh back at her in her mind. _ _   
_

_ “You're new here?” The elevator lady asked smiling while continuing to look over at Linda and Steve. _ _   
_

_ “Not exactly.” Steve said, thank god their floor opened and both of them stepped off leaving the woman still questioning them. Once they found the vacant room  _ _ Linda pulled Steve inside heading over to the phone.  _

_ “What are you doing?” Steve asked. _

_ “What do you think, we can’t just walk into Dr Pym lab and demand pym particles now can we.” Linda said dialing the phone.  _

**_“_ ** _ Hello. Dr. Pym?” Linda said sounding professional.  _ _   
_

_ “That would be the number that you called. Yes.”  _ _   
_

_“This is Major Barnes from shipping._ _We have a package for you.”_ _  
_

_ “Bring it up.” _ _   
_

_ “Well, that's the thing, sir. We can't.”  _ _   
_

_ “I'm confused. I thought that was your job.”  _ _   
_

_“Well, it's just... Sir, the box is glowing and,_ _to be honest, some of our mail guys aren't feeling that great.”_ _  
_

_ “They didn't open it, did they?”  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah, they did. You better get down here.” She said before hanging up.  _

_ “Major Barnes?” Steve teased. _

_ “What? I am going to be a Barnes anyways.” She rolled her eyes at him playfully leaving the room heading over to the lab and starts to look for the Pym Particles.  _

_ Steve right behind her started to look around until they stumble across the glass case. _

_ “Bingo.” Linda said opening the case grabbing 4 viles.  _

_ They were walking back out heading to find Tony when they overheard the elevator lady again.  _

_ “And you never saw these 3 people before?” The sercurity gaurd asked her. _

_ “No I’ve got an eye for this. The three of them just look fishy.” She said looking around. _

_ “Can you describe them?”  _ _   
_

_ “Well, one of them had a hippie beard.”  _ _   
_

_ “Hippie? Like Bee Gees or Mungo Jerry?”  _ _   
_

_ “Definitely Mungo Jerry.”  _ _   
_

_“Yeah, this is Chesler. I need every available MPs_ _on sub-level 6. We have a potential breach.” The security officer said into his walkie when Steve pulls Linda into an office now._

_ Steve was still listening looking out until he looks at Linda who was staring at young Stevie in the picture frame. _

_ “Stevie.” Linda whispered looking over at the name on the door that they just entered when they heard a voice. Peggy’s voice.  _

_ “I said bring them in.” Peggy said walking into her second office. Linda stares at her now lost best friends with tears forming.  _

_ “Stevie we gotta go now.” Linda said turning away wiping her tears turning to look at Steve who walks closer to the window staring at the love of his life.  _

_ “I know Steve.” Linda walks up behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder which he grabs and holds tightly on it before they both left the room heading outside.  _

_ Linda looks for Tony when she smiles seeing him talk to Howard then give him a hug. _

_ “So you finally got your closure?” Linda said giving Tony a hug when he walked over hugging her back.  _

_ “Yeah.”  _ _   
_ _ “He was a great person Tony.” Linda said before they started to suit up.  _

_ When they made it back to the platform everyone was anxious on finding out if they succeeded or not.  _

_ “Did we get them all?” Bruce asked looking around. _

**_“_ ** _ You telling me this'll actually work?” Rhodey asked excited. Linda sense something was wrong turning to look at Clint who was staring at her with a defeated look on his face dropping to his knees. She ran over to him dropping down in front of him grabbing his head between her head seeing and feeling his memory, grabbing her mouth she let out a sob.  _ _   
_

_ “Clint, where's Nat?” Bruce asked as Clint start to cry giving them a look that tells them all they needed to know. The mission was completed but at a dire cost _

_ “A soul for a soul.” Linda whispers as Bruce falls on the ground pounding the floor.  _

_ Outside the headquarters by the lake, Tony, Steve, Linda, Thor, Clint, and Bruce are mourning their fallen teammate, friends, and family.  _ _   
_ _ “Do we know if she had family?” Tony asked  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah. Us.” Steve said.  _ _   
_

_ “What? What are you doing?” Thor said walking over to Tony.  _ _   
_

_ “I just asked him a question…” Tony said. _ _   
_

_ “Yeah, you're acting like she's dead. Why are we acting like she's dead? We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring her back, isn't that right? So stop this shit. We're the Avengers, get it together.” Thor said  _ _   
_

_ “We can't get her back.” Clint said looking over the water. _ _   
_

_ “Wha- what?”  _ _   
_

_ “It can't be undone. It can't.”  _ _   
_

_ “I'm sorry. No offense, but you're a very earthly being. Okay? We're talking about space magic. And "can't" seems very definitive don't you think?” Thor said laughing dryly.  _ _   
_

_ “Look, I know that I'm way outside my paygrade here. But she still isn't here, is she?” Clint defends.  _ _   
_

_ “Now that's my point…”  _ _   
_

_ “It can't... be undone. Or that's at least what the, great floating guy had to say.” Clint said his voice getting louder.  _

_ “Clint, stop.” Linda comes up trying to calm him down. “Maybe you wanna go talk to him? Okay? Go grab your hammer, and you go fly and you talk to him!” He continues louder until Linda pulls him into a hug changing his anger quickly into grief.  _ _   
_ _ “It was supposed to be me. She sacrificed her life for that goddamned stone. She bet her life on it.”  _

_ In a burst of anger, Bruce grabs a bench and hurls it clear across the lake. His anger spent, he turns to the others with a resigned look on his face. “She's not coming back. We have to make it worth it. We have to.”  _ _   
_ _ “We will.” Steve said.  _


	66. B/L 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence. Character death.

_ “All right. The glove's ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?” Rocket asked putting on the final touches on the new gauntlet.  _

_ “I'll do it.” Thor said walking over. _ _   
_

_ “Excuse me?” Scott said.  _ _   
_

_ “It's okay.” _ _   
_

_ “ No, no, no, whoa. Stop. Stop. Wait a sec. Hey, hey…” Everyone started to come up to Thor _ _   
_

_ “Wait, wait, wait, Thor, just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet.” Steve said. _ _   
_

_ “I'm sorry. What, we're just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?” Thor said. _ _   
_

_ “We should at least discuss it.” Linda said  _ _   
_

_ “No, no, sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty.” Thor defends himself. _ _   
_

_ “It's not that..” Tony want to talk but Thor continues shushing Tony while tearing up.  _ _   
_

_ “It's... stop it! Just let me. Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something great.”  _ _   
_

_ “Look...It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you, you're in no condition.” Tony said. _ _   
_

_ “What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?”  _ _   
_

_ “Cheez Whiz?” Rhodney joked making Thor glare at him.  _ _   
_

_ “Lightning.”  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah.”  _ _   
_

_ “Lightning won't help you, pal.” _

_ “How about me?” Linda offered causing Steve and Clint to both yell “No!”  _

_ “Why not? I am able to absorb energy and can regenerate.” Linda crosses her arms pouting. _

_ “Because It's gotta be me. You saw what those stones did to Thanos. It almost killed him. None of you could survive.” Bruce said.  _ _   
_

_ “How do we know you will?” Steve asked.  _ _   
_

_ “We don't. But the radiation's mostly gamma.” Bruce said, taking a good look at the gauntlet. “It's like...uh...I was made for this.” _ _   
_

_ “Good to go, yeah?” Tony said watching Bruce take the gauntlet. _ _   
_

_ “Let's do it.”  _ _   
_

_ “You remember... Everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and just brought them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years.” Tony explains.  _ _   
_

_ “Got it.”  _

_ Everyone stands in position suiting up.   
_ _ “F.R.I.D.A.Y., do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol. Will you?” Tony asked.  _ _   
_

_ “Yes, boss.” Friday answered with the facility going into lockdown.  _ _   
_

_ “Everybody comes home.” Bruce said preparing to put on the gauntlet which automatically expands to fit his hand. Everyone watches as the power surges overwhelms Bruce making hum grunt in pain.  _ _   
_

_ “Take it off! Take it off!” Thor shouted.  _ _   
_

_ “No, wait. Bruce, ``Are you okay?” Steve said holding his hand up watching Bruce grunt louder.  _ _   
_

_ “Talk to me, Banner.”  _ _   
_

_ “I'm okay. I'm okay.” Bruce said fighing through the intense pain coursing through his body and manages to snap his fingers. The moment he snaps his finger  _ _ though Linda grabs her chest falling on her knees her mind fogging up.  _ _   
_

_ “Bruce! Linda!” Steve said holding Linda up.  _ _   
_

_ “Don't move him.” Tony said referring to Bruce  _ _   
_

_ “Did it work?” Bruce asked  _ _   
_

_ “Worth a shot. It's over. It's okay.” Thor said.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Scott walks towards the outside windows and sees plants and birds. Clint hears his phone ringing and sees it's his wife calling. _

_ When Linda's mind was finally cleared she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again.  _ _   
_ _ “Linda? My love are you there?” Bucky's voice rang through her mind lighting her face up brightly as she nodded speaking loudly. _ _   
_ _ “Yes James, I am here. I miss you so fucken much.” Linda answered tears of joy ran down her face as she reached into her pocket pulling out the now brightly lit Soul Crystal.  _ _   
_ _ "I know my love.”  _ _   
_ _ “ Honey. Honey.” Clint answered his phone unable to control his own excitement.  _ _   
_ _ “Guys... I think it worked!” Scott said seconds later rockets hit the tower destroying it all to rubble trapping everyone under it.  _

_ “Fuckkk, Steve?” Linda shouts from under the rubble.  _ _   
_

_ “Oh thank Odin, you are alright.” Thor said helping Linda up pulling the steel rod out of her thigh for her body to regenerate.  _ _   
_

_ “What happened?” She asked looking around until Thor led her out of the rubble staring at the Thanos sitting there, minutes later Tony and Steve walked up behind them. _ _   
_

_ “What's he been doing?” Tony asked.  _ _   
_

_ “Absolutely nothing.”  _ _   
_

_ “Where are the stones?” Steve asked. _ _   
_

_ “Somewhere under all this. All I know is he doesn't have them.”  _ _   
_

_ “So we keep it that way.”  _ _   
_

_ “You know it's a trap, right?”  _ _   
_

_ “Yeah. And I don't much care.”  _ _   
_

_ “Good. Just as long we are all in agreement.” Thor said eyes glowing, thunder cracks, he stretches out both his hands and summon Stormbreaker and Mjolnir. His  _ _ ragged clothes transform into his armour and cape, with his beard getting some braid treatment. “Let's kill him properly this time.”  _ _   
_

_ “With pleasure.” Linda said when the four of them walked over to confront Thanos.  _

_ “You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you’ve shown me that’s impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist.” _ _   
_

_ “Yep. We're all kinds of stubborn.” Tony said  _ _   
_

_ “I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do. I will shred this universe down to its last atom. And then...With the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. A grateful universe.” Thanos continued standing up putting on his helmet.  _

_ Thor readies his weapons while Linda eyes turned black as night conjuring her 2 whips ready for attack.  _ _   
_ _ “Born out of blood.” Steve said  _ _   
_

_ “They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them.” Thanos said, the 4 of them charges towards him attacking him every which way, being thrown every which way.  _ _   
_ _ Tony opens up his new weapon system pointing it at Thanos. Linda whips both her whips effectively wrapping them around both Thanos wrist spreading them.  
_ _ “Thor, hit me.” Tony said receiving a lighting bolt from Thor into his suit blasting at Thanos. Thanos pulls his arms together twirling Linda around before whipping her toward the rubble when a metal rod punctures from her back out of her stomach.  _ _   
_

_ “Why does this always happen to me?” She grunts trying to yank the rod out of her stomach breathing hard since that area regenerates a lot slower using a lot of her energy. Thor throws his hammer at Thanos hitting Tony sending him crashing into the rocks knocking him out. Steve runs over trying to attack Thanos only to get knocked down as well leaving Thor to charge toward Thanos, Thanos practically whips Thor around like he is a rag doll beating him senseless pinning him down. Thor summons his Stormbreaker over to him when Thanos catches it shoving the blade side down to Thor chest. Linda struggles to get up and watches Thor attempt to push the blade away when Steve stand up lifts up the Mjolnir tossing it at Thanos knocking him off Thor before returning back to him.  _

_ “I knew it.” Linda and Thor whisper under their breath with a smirk on their face seeing Steve wield the hammer. Linda watches Steve twirl the hammer swiftly bashing it into Thanos face knocking him around like a doll, he summons lightning blasting it toward Thanos knocking him down, jumping in the air about to bring the hammer down on Thanos face but he moves out of the way grabbing Steve by the neck slamming him down. Steve rolls away standing up when Thanos picks up his sword swinging it multiple times toward Steve before stabbing him in the leg. Linda grunts standing up ignoring the pain still radiating from her stomach slowly limps over Steve as Thanos practically chips away at Steve shield knocking him away landing next to Linda.  _ _   
_

_ “Steve?” She bends down helping him up. _ _   
_

_ “I’m ok.” He said when both of them turned to look at Thanos. _ _   
_

_ “In all my years of conquest...violence...slaughter... It was never personal. But I'll tell you now... what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet... I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much.” Thanos said when a ray of light comes down summoning the Childrens of Thanos, Chitauri, Outriders. With a fierce determination, Steve tightens his broken shield to his arm, Linda conjures her whip looking over Steve with the look ‘fight till the end’ and stands against Thanos' giant army until a crackling comes in on their communicator. _ _   
_

_ “Hey, Cap, you read me?” Sam voice rang through the com making Steve and Linda look around. “Cap, Grey. It's Sam. Can you hear me? On your left.” Both of them turned to look behind them to see a portal open up on their left side. Three figures step through; Okoye, Shuri, and Black Panther, fully restored and ready to fight. Steve and T-Challa share a look when Sam zooms in from above in his Falcon armor. As he does, dozens more portals opening up all around the battlefield with the rest of the fallen soldier coming out of them, Linda smiles looking around watching more and more heros arrive from all corners of the universe, all backed up with forces of their own until she felt a tug in her heart turning her to look at her right smirking Bucky walking out of the portal winking at her readying his gun.  _

_ Linda giggles turning back at Steve giving him a new look now before turning around.  _ _   
_ _ “AVENGERS!” Steve yells calling for his hammer, Linda holds out both her hands feeling rejuvenated both glowing brightly ready to attack with everyone by their side.  _ _ “Assemble.” He said when everyone yells in war cries running full speed toward Thanos army. Linda raises both her arms conjuring the biggest blast jumping up and smashes through the Chitauri Leviathan killing it instantly dropping it down to the ground killing every enemy underneath it. Everyone works hand in hand killing everything that stands in their path.  _ _   
_

_ “Miss me doll?” She hears Bucky in her mind when she turns seeing him kill the enemy before running over to him smashing her lips to his, the moment their lips touch a blast of energy surrounds them killing everything around them strengthening their bond for each other once again.  _ _   
_ _ “I love you so much.” She said pulling away looking into his eyes. _ _   
_ _ “I love you too my love, now let's end this. I still have a promise to keep.” He said as they work side by side needing to be close to one another fighting the enemy.  _

_ “Cap, what do you want me to do with this damn thing?” Clint said refering to the gauntlet. _ _   
_

_ “Get those stones as far away as possible!”  _ _   
_

_ “No! We need to get them back where they came from.” Bruce said. _ _   
_

_ “No way to get them back. Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel.”  _ _   
_

_ “Hold on! That wasn't our only time machine.” Scott said shrinking down to normal pulling out a remote activating a funny car alarm. _ _   
_

_ “Anyone see an ugly, brown van up there?” Steve asks. _ _   
_

_ “Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked.” Valkyrie answers after spotting its location.  _ _   
_

_ “Scott, how long do you need to get that thing working?”  _

_ “Maybe ten minutes.” _ _   
_ ****

**_“_ ** _ Get it started. We'll get the stones to you.”  _ _   
_

_ “We're on it, Cap.” _

_ “Phi need your help right about now.” Clint said through the com saying Linda code name for when both of them went rogue. _ _   
_

_ “On it.” Linda replied looking over at Bucky who nodded at her to go. She took off seeing Clint hand it over to T-Challa who started to run toward the Van only to get wacked down by Thanos boomerang sword. When Thanos was heading toward T-Challa when Wanda jumps in front of him with vengeance in her eyes.  _ _   
_

_ “You took everything from me.” Wanda said to Thanos eyes glowing red. _ _   
_

_ “I don't even know who you are.” _ _   
_

_ “You will.” She said with her power she picks up some debris throwing them at Thanos when he activated Rain fire sending missiles down onto the ground.  _

_ T-Challa sees this opportunity trying to grab the gauntlet when Ebony Maw uses his power to lift the gauntlet up just as T-Challa reaches for it.  _ _   
_ _ “I got it.” Peter Parker said swinging in catching the gauntlet with his web landing on the ground with outsiders attacking him. “Activate instant kill.”  _

_ “Behind you kid.” Linda said jumping near him wiping her whip around killing all the outsider getting near him but there were too many of them.  _ _   
_

_ “We got this. We got this! Okay, we don't got this. Help! Somebody, help!” Peter yelled when both of them were getting swamped with outsiders.  _ _   
_

_ “Hey, Queens. Heads up.” Steve said throwing his hammer which Peter caught flawlessly with his web pulling him away for Linda to blast out a charge killing everything around her before running after Peter again who gets knocked off Steve hammer only to be picked up by Pepper. _ _   
_

_ “Hang on. I got you, kid.” Pepper said flinging him onto Valkyrie's Pegasus. _ _   
_

_ “Hey! Nice to meet you--- Oh, my God!” Peter said as Pegasus attempts to dodge the fire missiles but gets clipped sending them to the ground destroying Peter  _ _ suit. Peter attempts to grab the gauntlet when too many missiles come crashing down.  _ _   
_

_ “I got you kid.” Linda said jumping down on top of his conjuring a forcefield around them holding off the missiles when all of a sudden nothing rains down anymore.  _ _   
_

_ “Whaatt?” Peter questioned looking up in the sky, seeing the ship firing into the sky.  _ _   
_

_ “What the hell is this?” Sam said flying in the air confused. _

_ “F.R.I.D.A.Y., what are they firing at?” Tony asked.  _ _   
_

_ “Something just entered the upper atmosphere.” Friday answered when a bright light of thundering energy comes surging down; Carol Danvers flies through the ship destroying it instantly.  _ _   
_

_ “Oh, yeah!” Rocket yelled excitedly watching the ship explode.  _ _   
_

_ “Danvers, we need an assist here.” Steve said.  _ _   
_ _ Carol flies down toward Linda and Peter, Linda and Carol both turned around looking at Peter seeing him hold onto the gauntlet like his own lifeline making Linda smirk at him.  _ _   
_

_ “Hi. I'm Peter Parker.” He said looking at Carol. _ _   
_

_ “Hey, Peter Parker. You got something for me?”  _ _   
_

_ “I don't know how you're gonna get it through all that.” Peter gets up looking at the upcoming Thanos army handing her the gauntlet.  _

_ “Don't worry.” Wanda said flying over with Valkyrie; Linda winks at Peter hands glowing blue ready for battle.  _ _   
_

_ “She's got help” Okoye said as Pepper, Mantis, Shuri, the Wasp, Gamora, and Nebula arrives next to them before all of the women charges through the Outriders and Chitauri helping Carol.  _ _   
_

_ “Need a lift?” Valkyries asked flying above Linda smirking at her making her chuckle.  _ _   
_

_ “Just like old times sister.” Linda said grabbing onto Pegasus leg flying into the air for her to wrap her whip around a Leviathans burning through its neck. Gamora  _ _ takes out a gorilla, while Okoye takes out Corvus Glaive. Wanda and Valkyrie destroy the other two leviathans. Carol then starts flying towards the van with the Gauntlet, flying past enemies and going through enemy blockades that are in her way with ease. Thanos, seeing this, starts running to Carol Danvers, but is stopped by Pepper, Shuri and The Wasp, who blast him backwards. Thanos, after seeing Carol fly past him, throws his double sword at the van, destroying it and the quantum realm tunnel, throwing Carol Danvers backwards and losing her grip on the Gauntlet falling onto the ground near Tony who was able to move Thanos enemies aside seeing the gauntlet. _

_ Tony runs over to get it the same time Thanos does, Tony tackles Thanos away from it but gets smacked away by knocking him out. Thanos runs for the gauntlet again when Thor arrives with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir trying to go for Thanos head, Steve jumps over both of them now trying to help Thor but Thanos was able to overpower them both and knocked them out. Thanos then scrambles over picking up the gauntlet, Carol arrives punching Thanos left and right while he holds onto the gauntlet. She keeps punching him but Thanos grabs her by the arm and flings her away and was able to put on the gauntlet, screaming in pain from the gamma radiation from the stones flows through his veins, he lifts his arm up about to snap his fingers but Carol arises again stopping him in time keeping his hand open. Thanos then tries to headbutts her, but it does nothing. Just as Carol was gaining the upper hand by rising up and forcing Thanos onto his knees, Thanos pulls the Power Stone out of the Gauntlet and uses it in his free hand to hit Carol away putting the power stone back yelling again from the radiation until Tony makes one last attack on Thanos, pulling on the Gauntlet before Thanos punches him away. _

_ “I am... inevitable.” Thanos said snapping his fingers but nothing happens except a metal ‘clink’. He turns the gauntlet around noticing the stones are missing until he turns to Tony how now has the stones in his own gauntlet the gamma radiation flowing through him.  _ _   
_

_ “And I... am... Iron Man.” Tony said snapping his fingers with a blinding white light surrounds everything. Once the light passes all the hero's watches in exhaustion Thanos army turns to dust. Thanos collapses in defeat mourning watching his army turning into dust until he too follows.  _

_ Tony watches knowing they had finally won stumbles around for a bit before his body collapsed beside a pile of debris. Rhodey flies in and goes up to Tony to see his long time colleague and friend fading away. He bows his head, knowing the damage was done. Peter soon flies in and sees Tony collapsed on the ground. _ **_  
_ ** ****

**_“_ ** _ Mr. Stark?” Peter said running over to Tony, “Hey... Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. Hey. We won, Mr. Stark... We won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, sir. You did it.” Tony was unresponsive causing Peter to break down and hug him. “I'm sorry... Tony…”  _

_ Peter is gently led aside to grieve when Pepper sits in front of the fading Iron Man. _ _   
_

_ “Hey.” She said staring at her love, Tony barely able to move his head, but manages to look Pepper in the eyes _ _   
_

_ “Hey, Pep…” Tony said, Pepper places her hand on Tony's Arc Reactor and Tony rests his hand on hers _ **_“_ ** _ F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” She said _ _   
_

_ “Life functions critical.” Friday answers as Tony smiles with tears in his eyes.  _ _   
_

_ “Tony. Look at me.” Pepper said making sure Tony gets a look of her smiling face. “We're gonna be okay. You can rest now.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YOU THANOS!!!!! OMG WHEN I WATCHED THEM MOVIE I CRIED SO GOD DAM MUCH FROM THIS DAM FUCKEN SCENE. GOD DAM IT!!! WRITING THIS SCENE I HAD TO RE-WATCH THE DAM MOVIE AND GUESS WHAT I CRIED AGAIN!!!.....


	67. B/L 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I don't know what to even label this chapter. Angst?

_ “Daddy?” Morgan walks out of her house with Happy looking for Tony but only sees Pepper step out of the quinjet.  _ _   
_

_ “Mommy, what's wrong?” Morgan said, hugging the crying Pepper. “Where's Daddy?” _ _   
_

_ “He is where heros all goes.” Pepper said walking her over to the jet. “Come on, let's go see daddy.”  _ _   
  
_

_ Wakanda _ _   
_ _ “How are you feeling?” Shuri asked her patient.  _ _   
_

_ “Like shit.” the patient answered. _ _   
_

_ “Well I hope you will get better soon, what you did took a lot out of you.” Shuri said as the patient smiled softly at the person lying next to them.  _ _   
_

_ “I did what felt right.” _

_ Flashback. _ _   
_ _ Linda manages to run over seeing Tony on his last breath drops down onto her knees in front of Tony.  _ _   
_

_ “What are...?” Pepper asked confused but Bucky pulls her away from Tony until she sees Linda whose eyes are glowing blue grabs ahold of Tony face when the dust around them starts twirling both their bodies lifts into the air slowly. Everyone watches in awe white wings came out of Linda/Luna back wrapping around Tony protecting him; her Lunar necklace glows brightly opening up, a bluish white orb slowly flies over entering Tony through his arc reactor. Both of them started to glow brightly causing everyone to cover their eyes, when the light dims they turn back to see Linda and Tony descends back onto the ground. _

_ Bucky lets go of Pepper running over to the past out Linda cradling her onto his lap. _ _   
_ _ “Life functions stable.” Friday said almost excitedly. _ _   
_

_ “What just happened?” Pepper asked pulling Tony onto her lap looking over at Bucky who was smiling at Pepper.  _ _   
_

_ “She sacrificed her Lunar Crystal for Tony's life.” Bucky said looking back down at Linda while Pepper and everyone cries in happiness.  _ _   
_ _ End of Flashback. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Daddy!!” Morgan said running over hugging the recovering Tony lying on the bed. _ _   
_

_ “Hey bubs.” Tony said, giving her a hug.  _ _   
_

_ “You have a metal arm.” Morgan said poking Tony right metal arm. _ _   
_

_ “Just like uncle Bucky over there.” Tony nods over to Bucky in the other room with Linda.  _ _   
_

_ “I want to have a metal arm too.” _ _   
_

_ “When I get out of here I will build you one how that sound.”  _ _   
_

_ “That sounds great.” _

_ After Morgan and Pepper left Linda walked over knocking on Tony's door. _ _   
_ _ “How are you feeling?” Linda asked Tony  _ _   
_

_ “Better.” Tony said as Linda walked over. “I don’t know how to say thank you.”  _ _   
_

_ “Don’t worry about it Tony. What are friends for?” Linda said, placing her hand on top of Tony's metal hand.  _ _   
_

_ “We are more than friends Linda, we are a family.” Tony said placing his other hand on top of hers.  _ _   
_

_ “Thank you Tony.” Linda tears up. _ _   
_

_ “So what are you and Robo-cop going to do now?” Tony asks trying to defuse the tense atmosphere.  _ _   
_

_ “I don’t think he is the only Robo-cop now.” Linda teased making him roll his eyes at her. “But to be honest, I don’t care what we do anymore, as long as we are  _ _ together. I have been away from him for too long.”  _ _   
_

_ “I hope you and Barnes the best. Maybe give us little Barnes so Morgan can have someone to play with.”  _ _   
_

_ ‘He isn’t wrong love.’ Bucky said in her mind making her blush mentally flipping him off causing him to laugh. _ _   
_

_ “Oh god Tony, I just got him back. I am going to enjoy him for a while first before we think of that.”  _ _   
_

_ “Well if you guys need anything just let me know.” Tony said.  _ _   
_

_   
_ _ After Linda's conversation with Tony she returned back to her room she hopped into the shower washing away the medbay smell on herself. Once she was finished she wrapped herself in her towel walking out of the bathroom she was stopped by a voice. _ _   
_ _ “Where do you think you're going?” Bucky said from the corner of the room where he is sitting on the chair smirking at her.  _ _   
_

_ “Going to get dressed.”  _ _   
_

_ “Nope, what is about to happen doesn’t require clothes love.” He said motioning his finger for her to come closer to him. “Come on don’t keep me waiting.”  _ _   
_

_ “I waited 5 years, I think you can wait a bit.” She teased but felt the flash of guilt in her chest from Bucky, she felt bad walking over standing in front of him. “I’m  _ _ sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”  _ _   
_

_ “It's fine, because no matter what it still doesn’t change the fact that you really did wait 5 years not knowing if I would come back.”  _ _   
_

_ “I miss you so much James, you have no idea.” She said running her hands through his long hair. _ _   
_

_ “I actually do, your memories are mine, what you feel, I feel. So I felt how you felt during those times when I appeared back in Wakanda. I was so confused because for me it felt like seconds but once your memories played in my mind I knew for you it's been a long time. And to be honest, if our position were switched; I don’t think I would have been strong enough to go through what you did.” He said staring in her teary eyes who traces his feature afraid he will disappear again. “I won’t disappear again love.”  _ _   
_

_ “I know, it's just been so long since I can see you, feel you, touch you.” She said mapping out his features with her fingers making him chuckle.  _ _   
_

_ “Well then I know what else we can do where you can see me, feel me, touch me, and even...taste me.” He said pulling on her towel dropping it on the floor. “Maybe start practicing on making little Barnes.” He said lifting her up the ground carrying her to their bed.  _ _   
  
_

_ The next day _ _   
_ _ “Now, remember... You have to return the stones to the exact moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities.” Bruce explained showing Steve the briefcase holding the infinity stones.  _ _   
_

_ “Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches.” Steve said closing the stones.  _ _   
_

_ “You know, I tried. When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back. I miss her, man.” _ _   
_

_ “Me, too.” _ _   
_

_ “You know, if you want, I can come with you.” Sam said to Steve. _ _   
_

_ “You're a good man, Sam. This one's on me, though.” He answered walking over to Bucky and Linda. _ _   
_

_ “Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back.” Steve said looking at Bucky then to Linda making them both snicker. _ _   
_

_ “How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.” Bucky answered giving each other a hug. “Gonna miss you, Buddy.”  _ _   
_

_ “It's gonna be okay, Buck. I know you will be in good hands.” Steve said looking over at Linda. “I am going to miss you sweetheart.” He said giving Linda a hug.  _ _   
_

_ “I am going to miss you too Stevie.” She said not letting go. ‘Say hi to Peggy,Howard, and the Commandos for us punk.’ Linda transmitted into Steve's head as he stares at her in shock. She just smiles winking at him. ‘You were never good at keeping secrets from Bucky and I.’  _ _   
_

_ Steve nods at Linda with a sad smile walking over to the Quantum portal suiting up.  _ _   
_ _ “How long is this gonna take?” Sam asks Bruce. _ _   
_

_ “For him? As long as he needs. For us? Five seconds.”  _ _   
_

_ Steve picks up Mjolnir ready to go  _ _   
_ _ “I knew you were always able to pick up the hammer.” Linda jokes trying to ease the tension making Steve chuckle. _ _   
_ ****

**_“_ ** _ Ready, Cap? Alright. We'll meet you back here, okay?” Bruce asked.  _ _   
_

_ “You bet.”  _ _   
_

_ “Going quantum. Three, two, one…” Bruce said pressing the button; Steve disappears into the portal. “And returning in, five, four, three, two, one…” Bruce presses  _ _ the button but nothing happens; he stares down at his equipment in confusion.  _ _   
_

_ “Where is he?” Sam panics _ _   
_

_ “I don't know. He blew right by his time stamp. He should be here.”  _ _   
_

_ Linda feels a presence turning around seeing an old man sitting on a log overlooking the lake. She tugs Bucky’s hand for him to turn both knowing exactly who that is.  _ _   
_ _ “Well, get him back.” Sam said _ _   
_

_ “I'm trying.”  _ _   
_

_ “Get him the hell back!”  _ _   
_

_ “Hey, I said, I'm trying!”  _ _   
_

_ “Sam.” Bucky said, still looking in that direction when the 3 walks over.  _ _   
_

_ “Go ahead.” Linda said smiling softly at Sam.  _ _   
_

_ Sam walks toward the old man and instantly recognizes elderly Steve.  _ _   
_ _ "Cap?” _ _   
_

_ “Hi, Sam.”  _ _   
_

_ “So did something go wrong, or did something go right?”  _ _   
_

_ “Well, after I put the stones back, I thought, maybe I'll try some of that life Tony was telling me to get.”  _ _   
_

_ “How did that work out for you?”  _ _   
_

_ “It was beautiful.” Steve said reminiscing his life with Peggy _ _   
_

_ “I'm happy for you. Truly.”  _ _   
_

_ “Thank you.”  _ _   
_

_ “Only thing bumming me out is the fact I have to live in a world without Captain America.”  _ _   
_

_ “Oh, That reminds me.” Steve said bringing out his shield “Try it on.” he said shocking Sam who looks down at the shield then to Bucky and Linda who nods and winks (Linda) at him. Sam reaches down and grabs the shield putting it on.  _ _   
_

_ “How's it feel?”  _ _   
_

_ “Like it's someone else's.”  _ _   
_

_ “It isn't.” Steve said; Sam tries to hold back his tears.  _ _   
_

_ “Thank you. I'll do my best.”  _ _   
_

_ “That's why it's yours.” Steve said, shaking Sam hand who sees a ring on Steve fingers.  _ _   
_

_ “You wanna tell me about her?” Sam asked _ _   
_

_ “No. No, I don't think I will.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't kill off Tony guys I just can't. When I originally started this story I had like 3 ending in mind for this scene but I decided to go with this one. I just can't do that to Tony. So If you don't like my version well too bad its my story so I get to choose XD JK I love you guys.


	68. S/M 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT!!! 18+...

“ALEX RUSSO ,JOE RUSSO, KEVIN FEIGE! HOW CAN YOU GUYS DO STEVE ROGERS LIKE THAT??? I UNDERSTAND HE DOES BACK TO HAVE HIS HAPPY ENDING WITH PEGGY BUT HOW CAN HE JUST UP AND LEAVES HIS BEST FRIEND BUCKY AND LINDA LIKE THAT. OMG!!! IM DYING!!! AND IT'S GOING TO BE ON YOUR CONSCIENCES. AND NATASHA HOW CAN YOU DO HER SO DIRTY!!!” Min rants after they wrapped up filming making them laugh at her. 

“To be honest Min, we were debating on killing Tony off too but we decided on a different route.” Kevin said making Min stare at him with wide eyes shocked at what he just said. 

“NOOOO!!! OMG IF YOU DID THAT I WOULD CRY A STORM.” Min imagines that ending instead in cringes.    
“Ok princess breathe. I think that's enough ranting for the day.” Sebastian said calming her down.

“But!! But!!” 

“No buts, now go clean up.” He said effectively shutting her up while the cast and crew stare at the pair in amusement.

“Fine. You have not heard the last of me.” Min said wiping her tears walking out the studio mumbling with a chuckling Sebastian behind her. “And this isn’t even the movie and I already want to cry my eyes out.”    


“I am still surprised those 2 has not gotten together.” Alex said to Joe and Kevin who just shakes their head. 

“When I originally cast her I knew she was an instant match to Sebastian. So it's only a matter of time when those 2 gets together, or announce to the world they have been secretly together.” Kevin smirks. “My bets on the second.”    


“Oh yeah huh, they both been ‘single’ for what 2 years?” Joe questions.

“Yup oh those 2 are slick.” Alex said realizing it now.

“Hey they keep the fans going with BuckLin.” Kevin shrugs.    


“True that.” 

By the time Min got back to her apartment she was still grumbling under her breath. 

“Princess come here.” Sebastian said entering the apartment but Min plopped on the sofa pouting crossing her arms. 

“Are you really that disappointed?” Sebastian asked sitting next to her wanting to laugh at her childish antics. 

“Yes!!! How can Steve Rogers do that? Just leave his family and friends for PUSSY!!! I swear her pussy better be some bomb ass pussy for him to leave his 2 best friends like that.” Min grumbled this time Sebastian couldn’t hold his laughter in and started to laugh at her. “Don’t laugh, this is some serious shit. I understand  bomb pussy but come on.”    


“All this talk about pussy is making crave some pussy now.” He teased her. 

“Nope, too pouty to be horny right now.Plus you just got some this morning.”

“Oh I didn’t mean it like that.” He said kneeling in front of her smirking pulling her to the edge of the couch, starting to work on pulling her pants off. 

“Wait.. I am all sweaty from set today.” 

“And that's going to stop me?” He winks at her pulling off her pants not finding underwear slowly rubbing her clit with his thumb. “Mmhmm I love how you go commando under your uniforms.”

“It's the only way for my suit not to show any panties lines.” She said containing her moans. 

“Don’t hold back those sounds, you know I live for those.” Sebastian close his eyes inhaling her musk groaning until he looks up at her with lustful eyes before attaching his mouth to her clit. 

“Fuck..” She moans arching her back gripping on the sofa; Sebastan grabs hold of her hands bringing it to his head going back to work gently sucking on her clit. He moans into her while she grinds herself on his mouth only to reward her with inserting 2 of his fingers into her tight cunt pacing it in a way he knows will bring her to climax.    


“Yes Sebastian… Fuckk…” She was unable to control her moans pulling him deeper into her cunt. “Stop… I am going to cum and I want to cum with you inside me.” Min said wanting him to stop but he just moans loudly shaking his head at her thrusting his fingers faster into her.    


“Baby… Shit… I am going to cum.” She said cumming hard, Sebastian removes his fingers gripping her thighs holding her into place slurping up all her essences. Once she came down from her high he stopped, placing loving kisses on her thighs watching her sated face.   
“Feeling better?” Sebastian with a smug look on his face. 

“You naughty boy.” She pants, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart. 

“I’m only naughty for you babygirl.” He said wiping his face. “Now let's go shower real quick.”    
“Wait what about you?” She asked confused when he carried her to the shower.

“I can wait, I know you're tired.” He puts her on the counter turning on the shower. Once they both stripped fully they stepped under the water moaning at the feeling of relaxation when the water hit their body. 

“Baby you are so hard.” Min said finally got a glimpse of his rock solid cock.    


“I am but I can’t help it when I am with you.” Sebastian said washing his body off when he feels Min hands gripping his cock stroking it slowly.    


“You know I just remember since you gotta eat already, I think it's my turn.” She said sinking down to her knees winking at him. “You must be dying to release my master.” She places kisses from his navel following his happy trail leading to his cock leaking pre-cum. “Can I please make you feel good master?” She asks staring at his lustful eyes. “Make your master feel good babygirl.” 

That was all the permission she needed for her to take his almost purple tip into her mouth sucking just the way he likes it.    
“God dam, you look so fucken beautiful on your knees mouth full of my cock.” Sebastian said gripping her hair into a makeshift ponytail. “Your going to let me use your mouth as my personal toy babygirl? Can you do that for me?” He asked moaning when she hums around his cock placing both her hands behind her back waiting for him. He growls at her sign of submitting and began to thrust into her mouth, she slowly relaxes her throat for him until he was able to bury his entire cock down her throat moaning loudly. “Fuck me, you take my cock so well babygirl. No one can take my entire cock like you can.” He said holding her face close to his pelvic loving the feeling of her throat trying to swallow him, her eyes practically rolling to the back of her head, purposely choking herself on him knowing she was giving him immense pleasure. “I’m gonna fuck your pretty little mouth now.” He told her before he absurdly starts to pound into her mouth knowing it was relaxed enough for him. “I’m ganna cum so fucken hard doll.” Sebastian head rolled back onto the wall behind him unable to thrust anymore, Min gripped onto his thighs and began bobbing her head up and down his cock sucking hard until he came right into her waiting mouth. He was barely able to keep his eyes open staring at her swallow everything letting his cock go with a pop before showing him her empty mouth. 

“God damn how I fucken love you.” Sebastian yanked her up smashing his lips onto her kissing her passionately moaning tasting himself on her tongue, after he couldn’t take it anymore, he turns her around facing the wall bending her slightly for him. 

“Brace yourself baby girl, this is going to be hard and fast.” Sebastian said rubbing his rehardening cock on her slit until he pushed himself into her puckered hole hearing her gasp. “Oh did I forget to mention it was in your ass tonight?” Sebastian said smugly burying himself into her ass as she moans loudly. Min braces herself on the wall trying to grab hold of anything when Sebastian grabbed both her arms behind her back using it as an anchor for him to brutally pounded into her ass.

“Yess, fuck yess… Tear me apart Sebastian, let me feel you for weeks.” She moans pushing herself back on him until he wraps his hand around her neck pulling her to his chest.    


“Oh trust me, not only are you going to be feeling me for weeks. You might not even be able to sit down down for a while.” He growls into her ears pounding harder into her clenching ass. “Thats it, keep doing that babygirl, I am going to cum deep into your fucken ass. Do you want that?”    


“Yes I want that so bad.” She said her eyes rolling to the back of her head when he squeezes her neck a little harder.   


“Then tell me who do you belong to?” He said reaching his other hand down to her clit rubbing furiously for her to cum with him. 

“To you Sebastian Stan, heart, body, mind, and my fucken soul.” She answers turning her head slightly to look into his eyes before he cums deep into her holding her convulsing body close to him while he eases her down her high. 

“You mean that?” He pants after a few seconds.    


“I mean that.” She pants back.   


“Good, cause I belong to you too, heart, body, mind, and my fucken soul.” He said kissing her temple. “Now let's get cleaned up so we can head to bed.”    


“I love you Sebastian.” 

“I love you too Min.” 


	69. S/M 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT!!! 18+...

The conclusion of the filming for Endgames the pair had decided to go to New York for the next few months relaxing until Sebastian got a call from his manager that he got casted for Chris in Destroyer. When it got closer to filming, they both went back to Los Angeles since the production location was in California. Sebastian had also decided to keep his Bucky beard knowing the full effect it does to Min, the girl practically couldn’t keep her hands off him since he kept the beard and lets say he fully uses that knowledge to his full advantage. 

Sebastian had woken up early like he always does and went on a quick run to warm up his muscles before he met up with Chace at the gym. Min on the other hand had also woke up a little bit earlier than she expected, she changed into her simple black 2 piece swimsuit and head out to her backyard for a swim. She was outside swimming completely lost track of time not hearing Sebastian had come home. 

“Baby I stopped by your favorite place on the way home and got you bubble tea.” He announces the moment he walked in the door thinking she would be in the kitchen making them breakfast but he didn’t see her. He smiles to himself thinking she overslept and head upstairs to their room not finding her until he heard splashing coming from the open window. Sebastian smirks and heads downstairs to the backyard finding her swimming lap after lap completely unaware that he was watching her. He peels off his shirt sitting down on the edge of the pool near the stairs feet in the water watching her swim sipping on his coffee until she finally whips her head back out the water soothing her long maine away from her face. 

“Oh your back? What time is it?” Min said swimming over to where Sebastian was sitting smiling at him. 

“I just got back, almost 9:30, I got you something.” He said reaching behind his back pulling out the bubble tea watching her face light up. 

“YESS!! How did you know I've been craving it?” She said grabbing the drink, moaning excitedly after she takes a sip causing Sebastian to chuckle. 

“I just had a feeling.” He said smugly. 

“How was the work out with Chace?”

“Good but doesn’t compare to burn I get when I workout with Don.” 

“Oo I am so gonna tell him that so he can beat your ass up next time.” 

“Don’t you dare, I didn’t know this was the thanks I get for getting you your favorite bubble tea from your favorite shop.” He teases splashing water on her making her squeal and giggle. 

“Hey not the tea.” She pouts jumping up a bit to put the tea further away from the pool, but the moment her ass was out of peeking out the pool Sebastian took advantage to slap her ass playfully. “Pervert.”   
“Can’t help it, you do know you are practically naked right now.”   
“Am not, my lady bits are all covered.” 

“Uh huh sure, now where is my morning kiss?” He pouts leaning back on his hands smirking at her, she just looks at him rolling her eyes but caves and walk over to the stairs leaning over his naked abs giving him his morning kiss. However Sebastian has other plans grabbing her hips pulling her down to straddle his lap kissing her deeply, once he knew he got his hooks in her he moves her to grind on his now growing erection earning moans from her. 

“How about I give you a proper thanks for getting me my favorite bubble tea.” She moans trailing open mouth kisses down his scruffy jaw to his neck making him growl, she smirks licking collarbones tasting his salty sweet sweat. She continues down kissing his chest slowly taking her time reaching his abs licking each ridge appreciating his body. “Look at what all your hard work at the gym did to your body.” Sebastian was a moaning mess at this point loving the way she was mapping out his body, until she reaches where he been dying for her to touch. Sebastian lifts himself up a bit for Min to pull down his shorts and boxers, out sprung his painfully hard cock. She wasted no time stroking his cock licking up his musk and precum before she takes the thickness into her mouth sucking him. 

“Fuck baby…” He moans unable to take his eyes off her, he pulls her hair up out of the way biting his bottom lip watching her suck him off like he is the most delicious lollipop she ever had. She lets go of his cock spitting on it stroking him while moving to his balls sucking on them tenderly switching from one to the other. “Just like that baby.” He said throwing his head back enjoying the pleasure she was giving him licking his under his sack all the way back up taking his cock back in her mouth. Sebastian was losing his mind at how she can get him so close to cumming so fast until he pulled her off him. “Gotta be inside you when I cum baby.” He said pulling her away from his cock kissing her passionately feeling her smile on his lips.

“Can I ride you please?” She asks innocently causing him to twitch. “I will take that as a yes.”

She turns around so he can get a full look of her backside as she wiggles down her wet swimsuit. Once the swimsuit was off he couldn’t his hands off her perky round ass groping it. “Fuck me, I love how your ass look.” He groans pulling her down his hard cock before letting her go leaning back enjoying the view of her riding his cock. “Just like that baby, shit your are so fucken tight.” He moans watching her bounce her pussy up and down his cock. 

“You feel so good Sebastian.” she moans as his cock hits her g-spot perfectly every time, Sebastian must have felt her getting close he grabs her hips plants his feet flat on the stairs thrusting hard upward while pulling her down. “Fuckk you are ganna make me cum.” She moans feeling her coil tighten until she squirts right on him. “Yesss!! Squirt all over me you naughty baby girl.” He said thrusting harder into her loving her cunt clenching on his cock. “Turn around, I want to see your face when I cum deep inside your pussy baby.” He said turning her around on his cock pulling her flat on his chest still thrusting hard into her pussy. “You feel so good on me baby girl.” He said looking into her eyes, seeing all the love she has for him. “I love you Sebastian.” She said leaning down kissing him deeply as he returns the kiss with the same passion. “I love you too baby, fuck I am going to cum.” he annouced thrusting deep into her pussy filling her up. “Yesss!!” 

“Well that was unexpected.” She giggled into his neck feeling him laugh with her. 

“Yeah, I didn’t expect to fuck in the backyard today but that was fun.” He said holding her close to his chest getting up bringing her back inside the house upstairs to the shower. (Mind you his cock never left her pussy)

After the long steamy shower the 2 descended for some brunch. 

“So Emily called me when I was on my run and she said filming starts in a few days.” Sebastian said when they ate their meal. 

“Thats good, have they figured out what they are going to do with your hair and beard?”   
“Yup.” He answered in a way where she knows that they have to get rid of it. 

“Oh no, I know that voice. They are going to cut it aren't they?” Min pouts placing her hand on his beard scratching it loving how it feels between her fingers. 

“Yeah, I am going to meet with the stylist later today so they can decide how they want it.” 

“Aww, I am going to miss it so much.” 

“I know but you gotta remember I am playing an undercover cop who infiltrates a gang, so I gotta look the part.” 

“But I love fluffy Sebastian, god this has got to be my favorite look yet.” She jumps over to his lap now running both her hands all over his face and hair making him laugh at her. 

“I know baby, I love knowing how this look can make you so horny so fast too. But hey once filming over I might just grow it back who knows.” He said holding her waist. 

“Promise?”   
“Promise. Now let's finish food before I have to go meet up with the stylist.” 

When the two was done with brunch, Sebastian had left, Min retreated to her office corner and slowly dabbled into the album she’s been slowly working on. Once again she was lost in concentration completely unaware Sebastian had come home until she felt his arm circling her waist from behind rubbing his face on her shoulder. 

“Your home… Let me see.” She said immediately turning around and stares at him wide eyed.   
“What do you think, I tried to convince them to keep something. I don’t think it looks that bad.” He said waiting for Min to answered but she just stares at him still in shock. “Dam, you don’t like it huh.”   
“Fuck me daddy.” She whimpered quietly before she slaps her hand over her mouth. Sebastian smirks at her catching what she had just said, “Excuse me, want to repeat that.” He teased standing up straight crossing his arms seeing her shake her head. 

“I said repeat that or does my little girl want to be punished.” Sebastian was loving this knowing her got her once again seeing her drop down to her knees in front of him.   
“I am sorry, I said fuck me daddy.” She repeated looking down on the floor submitting herself immediately to him.

“Now was that so hard.” he teased tilting her head up to look at him. “So I am guessing you love this look then.”   
“Yes daddy. I love it a lot.” She said biting her lips staring up at him lustfully. 

“Good. Now go to the playroom and wait for me there. Daddy’s gotta punish you for not answering when I ask you a question.” 

“Yes daddy.” Min answered practically running to the playroom causing Sebastian to chuckle before he follows his girl to the playroom where the pair enjoys their newfound playfulness that came along with the look. 


	70. S/M 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death. Angst.

Min woke up that day with a horrible feeling in her chest.

“You should come to set with me.” Sebastian said hugging her from behind as she makes them breakfast before he heads off to film for the day. 

“I am probably going to, I have this nasty feeling that I can’t seem to shake. I don’t think I want to be alone today.” She said topping the yogurts with fruits. 

“Mmhmm, I like having you on set with me. Nicole love it when you join.” Sebastian said with a wink. 

“Shut up. You just love having me there so you have ravish me in your trailer.” She said playfully hitting his shoulder. 

“Hey last time I check you are the one that can’t get enough of me when I got a haircut and beard.” He said rubbing his goatee. 

“Mmm I can’t deny that. Something about you in this attire makes me so horny baby.” Min said straddling him lap throwing her hands over his shoulder pulling him close to her placing kisses on his neck making him growl. She slowly start to grind down on his lap making him moan.

“Baby, you are going to be the death of me. Fuck. As much as I want to bend you over this table and fuck you senseless. We will be late if we do.” He said stopping her making her pout. 

“True, let’s eat then before we go. I can always ravish you after in your trailer.” Min said with a wink before turning around eating her yogurt still sitting on his lap. 

She was watching Sebastian and Nicole on set when she felt her phone vibrating non-stop. 

“Hey Key, I am watching Sebastian on set can I call you back later?” She answered the moment she walking away from set. 

“Min…” Key cried her named.

“Key what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Min panicked.

“He’s gone. He commited suicide Min. He left us.” Key cried hysterically. 

“Key calm down who’s he?” Min said 

“Jo-jongie.” Key cried and Min world seems to stop.

“W-what? Please tell me you’re lying.” She said feeling tears running down her face.

“He missed practice this morning and didn’t answered any of our phone calls. Our manager went to go check up on him and found him dead in his apartment.” Key cried

“But I just talked to him not to long ago. He told me he was recovering.” Min cried. 

“He wasn’t.”

“Why didn’t anyone of you guys tell me? You guys knew he needed help but no one told me.” 

“He made us promise not to tell you. He left you a letter.” Key cried sending Min a picture of the letter. 

Hey MinYoung, when you read this letter I am gone. I am sorry for lying to you but when I heard how happy you were I couldn't be selfish and tell you. I never stopped loving you my love, I can’t tell you how much I regret that day. The day I broke your heart. I keep replaying that day in my head wishing I wasn’t so stupid. I wonder how our life would have been by now, maybe married with a small family of our own. I know how much you wanted kids, I always wonder how you would have looked carrying our child. I just know you would look beautiful. But that is a time of the past now. Don’t be mad at the guys, I begged them not to tell you. You finally found your happiness, I hope he knows that. I know he is going to be the one to give you what you always wanted. I always knew you guys would make a gorgeous couple. Don’t let him go, I know he loves you a lot. The way he looks at you says it all. Please live happy Min, you deserve it. I will always love you. Goodbye my love, Forever yours Jonghyun. 

Min dropped to her knees with her hands on mouth to muffle the crying sound as crew members walks over to her concerned. 

“Min are you okay?” Emily said running over to the girl. When Min looked up to look at Emily she knew something wrong has happened and ran over to the director to call Sebastian over. The moment Sebastian and Nicole ran over he knew something was terribly wrong, he swooped Min up into his arms and walked them to his trailer locking it behind him. 

“Princess, look at me. Breathe princess.” He said brushing her hair away from her tearing face. When she couldn’t stop crying he hugged her tightly laying her down on the bed pulling her close to his chest letting her cry it out. 

“Jong killed himself.” She cried softly into his chest.

That night Min packed a small bag and flew over to Korea, she told Sebastian this is something she wanted to do alone, he refused at first but she told him that he is in the middle of filming and she will be back soon. She got to the hospital in time to see him before they close his casket for the funeral. When she walked in the room with Key she saw him lying in the casket looking so pale.

“Oh Jongie, why didn’t you tell me?” She whispered softly touching his cold face before turning around holding Key tightly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She cried not wanting to believe it. 

“I know Minnie.” Key said tears running down his face. 

“It’s my fault. I could have saved him.” She said into his shoulder.

“It’s not your fault, none of us saw it coming. You know he was always good at hiding his feelings.” 

The next day was a blur, Minho was walking in front holding his name plaque while the boys were holding his casket walking slowly to the hearse. Once it was inside the car, Min turned to Tiffany and held her crying onto her shoulder. 

“Come on Min, let’s go inside and head over” Donghae said walking over guiding the crying girl back inside the building. 

“Donghae oppa.” Min said once inside hugging her oppa who was always like a brother to her. 

“I know, I know.” He said soothing Min’s back.

Min was inside next to Key as more and more of their friends comes in to pay their respect to Jonghyun. Min refused to look at Jonghyun sister still blaming herself until she came over to Min hugging her. 

“I am sorry unnie.” Min cried. 

“None of this is your fault dongsang, this is his decision and we just have to respect it.” She said sadly. “I hope you know he loved you very much Min.” 

“I know, fuck. I know. He will always be my first love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in Peace Kim Jonghyun. <3  
> He held my heart since 2008 and to be honest until this day it is still hard for me to believe that he is no longer with us.  
> On Dec 18 2017, Jonghyun really did commit suicide, the pressure of him being a Kpop Idol was too much for him to handle. Kim Jonghyun I will always love you, you were one of the main reason I fell hard for Kpop and baby you did well. ^^  
> I hope me including him into my story like this doesn't make me a bad person. Please don't criticize me please.


	71. S/M 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT.. 18+ Skip till ********* if you dont want to read smut ^^ otherwise there is a story line afterward.

After the funeral, Min was on her way back to California. She walked inside her house finding Sebastian sitting on the couch waiting for her. 

“Welcome home Princess.” He said walking over to Min hugging her tightly. “I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too Sebastian, I miss you so much.” She said pulling his face down kissing him passionately. “I want you, I need to feel that you’re here with me. Please.” 

He lifted her up and walked her over to the couch still kissing her. Once he dropped her on the couch they both shed their clothes quickly before he pushed her down on her back. 

“No foreplay. I need you now.” She said guiding his hard cock into her waiting cunt. He thrust in hard making her arch her back moaning loudly. He knew what she needed and didn’t wait for her to adjust to him before pounding her into the couch. 

“Who do you belong to babygirl?” He asked placing his hand on her neck squeezing feeling her drag her nails down his back. 

“Fuck! Sebastian. I belong to you!” She said pulling him closer to her.

“That’s right. You belong to me! Don’t fucken forget that.” He said pounding her deep until he pulls out turning her around on her hands and knees thrusting back in again. He slapped her ass hard setting a buising pace. 

“Use me Sebastian.” She begged feeling him push her head into the couch pulling both her arms behind her back using it as leverage pounding harder into her making her scream in pleasure. 

“Fuck! Baby girl just like that. This pussy is fucken heaven. Mine.” He said leaning down on top of her biting her neck. 

“I am going to cum Sebastian.” She said feeling him bit neck harder. 

“Cum for me. Let me have it.” He said rutting hard into her until she came hard on him. 

“Oh fuck! YES! FUCK!” He said feeling her walls fluttering clenching his cock hard milking his orgasm into her. 

“Fuck I love you so much Min.” He said turning her face to kiss her gently feeling her clenching her cunt around his softening cock. He turns them on their side slowly getting semi hard, he slowly thrusts back in and out of her making her moan into the kiss. 

“Fuck princess” He said hard again before lifting her leg up and slowly rub her clit with his hand as he slowly makes love to her.

“Baby look at me.” He demanded as she opens her eyes staring back at him with so much love.

“I love you too Sebastian. So fucken much.” She said to him not breaking eye contact. 

“Come with me babygirl please.” He begged her rubbing her clit furiously until she came again with him not far behind her.

*********************************************************************************

The year 2018 practically flew by quicker then the pair would have liked but the year was nothing but eventful, Sebastian had landed three more movies to make lined up with each other. He was going to deny one not wanting to be away from Min for that long but she encouraged him to go ahead, of course she would miss him dearly but they made the relationship going. Phone calls, text messages, video calls almost daily, even gone to the length of surprising each other in person catching red eye flights to just spend a few hours together. The pair had of course gone together to the premiere of Avenger Infinity War, promoting the movie was fun and the fans were so pissed when they found out Bucky got dusted and what happened to Linda afterward.

Min had finished her album and was currently on a small world tour promoting her music. Everything was going great, until someone got a few pictures of Min and Jennie together even one was of them kissing when they were still together and leaked it to the world causing an uproar in both fandoms. Jennie had gone and debuted in a group called Blackpink and lets say the BLINKs were shocked was an understatement. YG Entertainment was not happy with what had happened but they decided to do a press conference regarding the situation since Jennie was suppose to release a solo soon. 

“So we gathered everyone here today to go over the recent picture that had been released of an ex-member of Mystic and current Marvel star MinYoung and BlackPink’s Jennie. We have contacted both parties involved and found out that the 2 girls were involved in a romantic a few years back but have agreed to a mutual split. We hope you all please don’t send hate to the 2 girls and continue to support them.” 

Min was currently spending time with Sebastian where he was filming Monday since she had a week off before she flies to Asia to start her next chapter of Tour.

“Since this scandal I think we should go public soon.” Sebastian said out of nowhere when they were cuddling in bed watching a movie. 

“You want to go public?”    
“Yeah I do, to be honest I been wanting to go public about our relationship for a while now.” 

“You know what is funny, I am surprised that it wasn’t a picture of us that got leaked. We weren’t exactly hiding our relationship.” She said making Sebastian laugh 

“True, but I think it's cause we always been together since 2010 so they might just think we best friends as this point since we both had a few public relationships.”    
“How about we wait a few more months and go public at Endgame Premiere? As much as I would love to go public with you, I just had a scandal.” Min suggested. 

“Actually I think your right, that will have to be the best time to come out.” 

Fast Forward to Endgame Premiere

“You look very beautiful in that dress princess.” Sebastian said the moment he saw her step out in her outfit. 

“You don’t think it's a bit much?” She said giving him a twirl. 

“Not at all, I can’t believe you are mine.” He said coming over to her grabbing her waist pulling her close to him. 

“Well believe it, I have always been yours.” Min said smiling lovingly at him as the pair heads down to the limo that has been waiting for them.

The drive to the location was fairly short since the pair got ready in a nearby hotel.

“Ready to let the whole world know princess?” 

“As I ever will be.” She answered when Sebastian opens the door and stepped out with a huge grin on his face hearing the fans cheer loudly along with the many clicks of the cameras. He waves to the camera with his hand up before he turns back to the car and helped Min out who was also smiling brightly. Instead of offering his elbow like he normally does he lifted his hand up for her to grab as they interlace their hands together while staring into each other's eyes without hiding their feelings for each other. As the pair walked up the walkway the fans went crazy seeing their hands together rather than their usual position. Once they reached the end of the walkway, the pair posed for a couple pictures until Sebastian turned Min toward him. She stares at him with a look ‘Here?’ and he just winks at her with his usual smirk before leaning down taking her lips on his. Everyone cast, crew, photographers, and fans all went wild chanting ‘BuckLin’ as they watch the pair kiss passionately on the walkway. 

“I think that went well.” Sebastian said with a smile on his face as he rested his forehead on hers.

“You are such a dork.” Min said shaking her head giving him a chaste kiss before they headed in waving to their fans. 

“So you guys have finally decided to come out?” Chris said coming over patting Sebastian and Min on the shoulder. 

“Oh shut up.” Sebastian said nudging Chris shoulder. 

“Leave the pair alone, I just want to know how long has this been a thing and how the hell didn’t I know about it.” RDJ said coming over giving Min a hug.    
“Almost 2 years, to be honest I am surprise no one caught us sooner, we weren’t very subtle.” Min blushed.

“No they weren't when we wrapped up filming, Anthony and I caught them in quite a very interesting position.” Chris winks at Min making her blush more as Sebastian laughs at his girl. 

“Oh god damn it where was I when that happened? Wait don’t answer that, I don’t think I can see someone who I look at as a daughter in such a state. Susan where are you? Come and save me.” RDJ said looking around playfully. “Anyways take care of her Sebastian, if you hurt her I swear to god, I will hunt you down and no one will find the body.” RDJ warned making Sebastian gulp.

“Robert stop scaring him, if anything he has been perfect to me before and after we got together.” Min saves Sebastian. 

“I know, I just like to make him sweat a little.” RDJ told Min before she got whipped away by Chris to take more pictures together. 

“You got a good one here Sebastian, cherish it. You will never find anyone like her. You got my blessings.” RDJ said making Sebastian beam in pride since RDJ always protects Min like he was her father. 

“Yes sir, I don’t plan to let her go ever.” Sebastian said smiling over at Min who caught his eyes and smiles back at him lovingly.


	72. S/M 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: FLUFF. ^^

“Come on princess we are going to lose her.” Sebastian said excitedly following the hotel girl.

“Hold your horses, I am literally behind you.” Min said hugging him kissing his neck. “I can’t wait to have you in bed with me.”   
“I know. Trust me I can’t wait either, but we both need a vacation so bad.” Sebastian said turning around holding her waist giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Mmhmm, I can’t believe you got us a vacation to Tahiti.” Min said holding his hand taking in the scenery.

“Well we needed somewhere relaxing and you love the water so honestly it is a win situation.” He said winking at her. Once they got to their own private bungalow at the end of the boardwalk giving them a full view of the ocean Min practically moan at the sight making Sebastian chuckle. 

“Someone is a little excited.” He teased seeing her practically ran to the edge looking down into the water.

“So I am guessing the Mrs. loves the location.” The girl said with a smile on her face.

“I think so too, thanks” Sebastian said before handing her tip.

“Thank you, well I am going to leave you two. If you need anything feel free to give us a call.” She said before walking away leaving the couple to settle in. Sebastian walks over to Min hugging her from behind looking out into the scenery with Min. 

“I love this scenery so much.” Min said wrapping her hands on top of his.    
“Yeah me too.” He said giving her a kiss on the cheek making her giggle.

“Come on, let's go change real quick. We have dinner reservation in an hour.” Sebastian said pulling her into the bungalow. 

Min decided on a white flowy slip dress on top of her white bikini with 2 gold cuff bangles on her arm. When she stepped out of the bathroom Sebastian just stares at her in awe.

“Is it not fitting for the occasion?” She said worriedly looking down at her outfit.

“No its not that. It's just you are gorgeous.” He said holding her hand twirling her making her giggle.

“You are such a sappy romantic sometimes.” She said before they both walked out the door. 

After dinner they decided to walk along the beach to let the food settle watching the sunset. 

“I swear we literally just got here a few hours ago and I already want to live here forever.” Min said walking hand in hand with Sebastian. 

“I know what you mean.” He said with a smile on his face. 

“I can’t believe how our lives have turned the past few years.” Min asked looking over at Sebastian with a huge smile on her face. “I can’t thank you enough Sebastian Stan, you’re literally the love of my life.” 

“It’s funny how you say exactly what I am thinking, oh before I forget I got you a new charm for your bracelet.” Sebastian said giving her the flat pandora box. 

“Yayy a new charm, what is it this time?” Min said excitedly opening the box. “Clouds?” 

“Yeah, why not. You keep me high in the clouds. Flip it over.” Sebastian said receiving a strange look from her before she flips it over and gasps holding her hand to her mouth holding back tears.

Sebastian smirks at her while pulling out the small velvet box getting down on one knee in front of her. “MinYoung Tudor 9 years ago today, you walked into my life changing it for the best. You already know I never had great role models toward marriage, never in my life would I ever imagine myself even having kids let alone settling down with a girl for the rest of my life. However 4 years ago when we first started our agreement, I got a taste of the ‘almost’ a married life. And once we finally confessed our love for each other, I don’t think I can imagine myself with anyone else. I want us to settle down and start a new chapter of our life because I really want all those things with you. Anyways, what I am trying to say is, will you please give me the honor of being my wife, mother of our kids. Marry me?” Sebastian said opening the box. 

“Yes I will be your wife and mother of our kids.” Min said before he slips the ring on her ring finger, she threw herself onto him giving him a loving kiss feeling him smile lifting her into the air. 

“I love you so much.” He said against her lips making her giggle.

“I love you too.” 

“Now if you don’t mind I would love to continue this celebration back in our bungalow before I take you right here in the open.” He whispers into her ear before the two retreats back to their bungalow for a night of fun. 

The next day Sebastian was waking her up kissing all over her face. 

“Baby what are you doing?” She smiles feeling him kiss her face. 

“Waking you up, is it working?” He says playfully continuing his sweet assault. 

“Yes I am, now what's on the agenda today for you to wake me up with kisses like that.” Min said wrapping her arms around his shoulder the moment he gets on top of her. 

“How do you know I have an agenda?” 

“I just have a feeling. Now tell me what we going to do today pretty please.” She pouts innocently batting her eyelashes at him. 

“Fuck me, if our kids are anything like you, I am going to be such a huge sucker.” He mumbles into her neck refusing to look at her anymore. “But we are going to do 2 things I have a good feeling you might enjoy doing. First is we are going to the Vaipahi Garden for a nice stroll since I know how much you love your Secret garden.” He said as she squeals in excitement. “Then after we are going to the Moorea Dolphin Center.” 

“Oh my god you are the best.” She said attacking his face with kisses now as he chuckles at her playfulness.

“Now go get ready before I change my mind and not let you leave this damn bed.” Sebastian said rolling off her for her to jump out of bed completely in the nude running to the bathroom to get ready. “Yup regret letting you get out of bed already.” He groans rubbing his face. 

“Well maybe if you hurry up we can have a quickie in the shower.” She announced poking her head out from behind the door winking at him seeing him smirk.

“I have to be a damn fool to say no to that.” He jumps out of bed joining his girl in the shower. 


	73. S/M 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst? Fluff.

“I don’t understand why RDJ is throwing a random party.” Min said as they pulled up to his house. 

“Who knows, but this is RDJ we’re talking about. So I am definitely not going to disappoint him.” Sebastian said heading to the door ringing the doorbell which was open almost immediately. 

“Well hello there, didn’t expect you guys so soon, come on in. ” Robert said, gesturing to them to come in. 

“Robert, I love you and all but what's up with a random….” Min started but was interrupted. 

“CONGRATULATION!!” Majority of the Marvel cast, Russo brothers, Kevin Feige, and their friends jumped out of nowhere shooting them both with streamers. 

“Wait what?” Min asked confused before Scarlett, Susan, Elizabeth, Sheletta, and even Tiffany started to rush over. 

“Let us see the ring. We have been dying since Chris told us Sebastian proposed over your impromptu vacation.” Scarlett said grabbing Mins hand. 

“Wait. Where is the ring?” Susan asked no confused not seeing the ring on her hand. 

“What ring?” Min asked, causing everyone to gasp. 

“Ohh you little cocksucker, get your ass over here. I went to you with confidence.” Sebastian said loudly running over to Chris who was running for his life. 

“Shit. We’re so sorry Min, Chris told us that Sebastian was proposing so we were just hoping to congratulate you guys.” Kevin approached Min apologetically who looked like she was going to cry. 

“You were going to propose?” Min asked looking over at Sebastian who currently had Chris in a headlock. 

“I had everything all planned out, but this little cocksucker ruined it.” Sebastian said literally dropping Chris and kneel in front of Min causing everyone to gasp once again. 

“It's okay, ask me.” Min said looking at Sebastian with hopeful eyes, before he smiles brightly at her pulling out the box holding it up to her. 

“Minyoung Tudor, 9 years ago Kevin blessed this Marvel cast in casting you as Linda Grey but I never expected to meet the love of my life. You managed to weaseled your way deep into my heart and I can not be any more happier. I don’t care that I am almost a whole decade older than you but god damn do you keep me young and full of life. I love you princess, and I would like to spend the rest of my life loving you. Marry me my love?” He asked staring at her who had tears shedding down her face one hand covering her mouth the other in her pocket. Everyone was watching the pair with a huge smile on their faces some even recording the whole interaction waiting for Min response, however she wipes her tears looking up with a very sad expression on her face sighing. 

“Shit, I thought I could have done this. But I can’t. I am sorry Sebastian.” Min started making everyone to whisper ‘shit’ ‘Fuck’ ‘No’. “I love you Sebastian but I can’t agree to marry you.” The crowd practically was in shock watching Min deny Sebastian and Sebastian face fell.   
“Because I already agree to marry you on the vacation.” Min said smiling holding her left hand to his face before the pair bust out laughing knowing they just pranked their friends. 

“Not cool man, not cool.” Anthony said now joining the laughing pair as everyone started to laugh along.

“Holy shit, my heart almost broke there. I really thought you just denied him.” RDJ said coming over hugging Min. 

“We had our suspicions that this was not just a random party and you literally just confirmed it when you greeted us with ‘Didn’t expect you guys so soon’. But thank you” Min said, hugging him tightly. 

“Dam so much for a surprise party. You guys are good, did y'all plan that bit?” Kevin asked.

“Actually we didn’t that was an impromptu thing.” Sebastian answered. 

“So you just carry that box with you?” RDJ questioned. 

“Yeah it reminds me of the best thing that had happened to me.” 

“WAITT!!! So you putting me in a headlock was totally uncalled for.” Chris just remembered before bolting toward Sebastian.  
“Oh shit.” 

“So can we see the ring now?” The girls approached Min again who gladly gave them her hand. 

“So all is in order, I would like to raise a toast. To Sebastian and MinYoung. The couple who hid their relationship from the world to almost give us a heart attack now.” Kevin said raising his glass. 

“To Sebastian and Min!” Their friends all said at once cheering the couple. 

*********************

Fast forward a few months

“I feel like we literally went on 2 vacations this year.” Min said as she settled into their hotel in Ibiza for Sebastians friend’s Ethan and Mina’s wedding in 2 days.  
“I know right, not that I am complaining. I got a beautiful fiance with me.” He said lifting her hand up kissing her ring. A new thing he had picked up doing since they came back from Tahiti.   
“Uh huh now go get ready before the boys come and drag you away for Ethans Bachelor party.” She said walking over to their suitcase getting out his outfit for him to change into. 

“You know Mina invited you to the bachelorette party, I don’t know why you don’t want to go.” 

“I told you already, I adore Mina but I am not close to her group of friends. I really don’t want to be in the way of everyone, plus to be honest since what happened last time I went to the club I am paranoid when I am not with you.” 

“But we are in Spain baby and there will be a lot of people with you.”   
“Don’t worry about me and go hang out with your boys okay. Enjoy tonight, it's not very often you group of boys gather together like this.” 

“But…” 

“No more buts and go enjoy yourself, I am going to be here enjoying the peace and quiet in our safe hotel room.” She said literally helping him get dressed now. “Now go have fun, the boys will come knockin….” She started but was interrupted by a series of knocks on their hotel room door making her giggle. “See what I mean.” She went over to open the door while Sebastian puts on his shoes.

“Hello boys, he is almost ready.” She said opening the hotel door for them to see Sebastian sitting on the bed putting his shoes on. 

“Hey Minnie, your not going to Mina bachelorettes party?” Ethan said giving Min a hug.

“That's what I said.” Sebastian smirks walking over to the door hugging his girl. 

“No it's fine, I'd rather stay in tonight.” Min said enjoying Sebastian's warmth and his cologne.

“How about you come with us?” Ethan offered. 

“Yeah come with us, from what we heard you got more game then Sebastian here.” Toby said winking at her. 

“Nah it's boys night, now go have fun.” She said smiling at them pushing Sebastian out the door hearing the boys laugh. 

“Okay baby, I am going. But please keep your phone on you at all times. If you leave the hotel room let me know okay, don’t be afraid to call me” Sebastian said pulling his girl close to his chest for her to wrap her arms around his waist.   
“Pftt, you will be too drunk to even hear your phone.” She said looking up at him lovingly. 

“You underestimate me sometimes.” 

“Now go, they are ogling us.” She said nodding to his group of friends near the hallway watching them 

“Ok I love you.” He said giving her a passionate kiss hearing the boys hoot and holler. 

“I love you too. Now go!!” She said pushing him away playfully before slapping his ass winking at him. 

Later that night around 3:30 am Min was woken up by a group of loud drunk men voices along with some shushes making her giggle knowing who they belong too. She waited a bit snuggling into bed when she heard the hotel room door open and a slightly tipsy Sebastian come in quietly removing his clothes walking to the bathroom to freshen up before joining Min in bed thinking she was asleep. 

“Did you have fun?” Min said snuggling into his chest feeling him chuckle 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” He said wrapping his arm around her pulling her closer. 

“No, I heard you guys. You know how much of a light sleeper I am. Plus I am surprise you are not drunk"

“I told you I wasn’t going to drink a lot, especially when my girl is by herself in the hotel room waiting for me. But it was fun, to be honest though the strippers they hired for him had nothing on you, even Chace commented on it. Cocksucker pulled out his damn phone and somehow managed to find a video of you that night on the halloween party and showed the guys. So now all the guys know you can pole dance.” Sebastian explained feeling Min groan into his chest hiding her face. “Hey don’t be embarass, it was hot as fuck. Toby was lowkey sad you didn’t come and show them girls off.” 

“Great, he will never let that go now.” Min pouts. 

“Nope he won’t.” 

On the day of the wedding, Sebastian had went with the guys to the groomsmen room to get ready while Min gets ready in the hotel room. Of course Sebastian pouts and threw a small fit but she reassures him that she would be okay and would see him down at the ceremony. Min had wondered downstairs taking a seat around the fourth row waiting for it to start. 

FluffySeb <3

I miss you already :(

MySoonToBe <3 

I just saw you not to long ago

FluffySeb <3 

TOO LONGGGGG

Ceremony about to start 

Where are you sitting at?

MySoonToBe <3 

Fourth row on Ethans side

You will see me

I won’t be hard to miss ;) 

FluffySeb <3 

Ok love 

Opps its starting G2G <3

Min smiles at his text putting her phone away and watch one by one the boys starts to walk down the aisle with the bridesmaids in their arm. It was until Sebastian walks out looking dashing in his black and white suit until he let the girl go at the end of the aisle walking over to his spot before looking up literally locking eyes with her giving her a smirk and wink. She was honestly surprised how he could have spotted her that easy as she was surrounded by a bunch of people but her heart practically skips a beat smiling sweetly at him until the music starts to play. Everyone turns and watches Mina get escorted down the aisle by her father before he gives her a kiss on the cheek giving her to Ethan who looks like he was about to cry with pride and joy.

“We are here today to join Ethan and Mina’s in a life of mutual commitment. It is fitting and appropriate that you, the family and friends of Ethan and Mina, be here to witness and to participate in their union.” The orden began his speech, however Sebastian couldn’t look at the pair getting married when all he can see is his fiance sitting there staring at him with a smile on her face, as the speech continues to the vows the pair couldn’t get their eyes off each other both imagining how their wedding would be until Ethan and Mina both said ‘I do’. 

Sebastian mouths ‘I love you’ to Min who smiles joyfully at him wiping her tears before mouthing ‘I love you too’ back at him. He beams in happiness as he walks back over to grab his bridesmaid and walks her back down concluding the ceremony. 

  
  



	74. S/M 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT!! 18+. Skip under the ************ if you don't want to read smut ^^

“I am honestly a little disappointed you and Sebastian decided to do a joint bachelor/ette party.” Anthony said as they sat at their booth which was already filled with all their friends. 

“Yeah this is supposed to be your last night representing your single status.” Tiffany agrees. 

“We already told you, we don’t care what you plan for tonight anyways. There is no limit.” Min said sitting on Sebastian lap kissing his jaw.

“Yeah but the things we plan for Sebastian though might make you jealous.” Toby said.

“Pftt sometimes I think you guys forget she is into girls too.” Sebastian said enjoying his girl while drinking whiskey. 

“So baby, I have something planned for you.” Min winked at Sebastian who smirks at her almost devilishly. 

“Yeah? Here at the club in front of all our friends.”    
“Well maybe it will be a show for them too. Even though some of my girls also planned it with me. Its will be your bachelor gift from me.”

“I can’t wait for it princess.” Sebastian said 

“But I am going to want you to wear this.” She pulled out a black mask handing it to him before she pulls him into a chaste kiss before walking off with Tiffany and Eunji in to the back to change leaving the rest of their group confused but intrigued. 

“Dam, what do you think your girl has planned?” Chace asked Sebastian.

“Knowing her, it will be something I will never forget.” Sebastian smirks looking at the mask until the DJ stops the music to make an announcement.

“So tonight we have a bachelor/bachelorette party and everyone here tonight is in for a treat. The Bachelorette has prepared something for her Bachelor and would like him to come up to the stage and sit on this lovely throne we have prepared for you.” The DJ said as their group of friends starts to holler as Sebastian smiles putting the mask on walks up the stage. 

“Shit, this is going to be good.” Chris said getting his phone out ready to enjoy the show. Sebastian sats in the throne shaking his head smiling uncontrollably waiting to see what was going to happen. 

“Oh yeah, the best part is that you need to be blindfolded sir.” The DJ said placing the blindfold on him. The music starts to play Christina Aguilera Genie in a bottle and Sebastian grins knowing what's about to happen when the crowd went wild.

( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=786NDBabvi0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=786NDBabvi0) ) The first group and Jade who is the second performer. 

Min walks out stage with her girls dressing in a very scandalous Genie costume but their lower faces are covered by a silk mask. She walks over to seductively to Sebastian trailing her hands up Sebastian chest to his face placing a simple kiss on his lips.

_ I feel like I've been locked up tight _

_ For a century of lonely nights  _

_ Waiting for someone to release me _

Sebastian licks his lips in anticipation knowing its his girl before she rips his blindfold off. He practically moans in sight of his girl in the outfit winking at him. 

_ You're lickin' your lips _

_ And blowing kisses my way _

_ But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  _

_ Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby) _

_ Ooh, my body saying lets go _

Min sways her body down laying on the floor thrusting her hips down seductively, rolling in front of Sebastian who was watching her intensely with his lusty eyes as she gets up trailing her hands up her body as she rolls her body in front of Sebastian who instantly grabs her but she swats his hands off her body when the song said no causing everyone in the crowd to cheer. 

_ Ooh, but my heart is sayin' no _

_ If you wanna be with me _

_ Baby there's a price to pay _

_ I'm a genie in a bottle _

_ You gotta rub me the right way _

_ If you wanna be with me _

_ I can make your wish come true _

_ You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah) _

_ Gotta like what you do _

Sebastian was beyond hard at this point when Min walks right up to him and humps him in the chair doing the show more for him then the crowd even though the club was going crazy watching Min, Eunji, and Tiffany finish the dance. 

_ (I'm a genie in a bottle baby _

_ Gotta rub me the right way honey _

_ I'm a genie in a bottle baby _

_ Come come, come on and let me out) _

************************

Once the song was over, Sebastian smirks standing up and toss Min over his shoulder causing the crowd to go wild watching him carry her off the stage and straight to the back. He walks all the way to the VIP bathroom locking it behind him before placing Min on the floor who just grins lustfully at him knowing what was about to happen. 

“God damn babygirl, you love making me want to fuck you right on the stage don’t you?” Sebastian said backing her to the wall slowly unbuckling his belt staring at her with a predatory look. 

“You enjoyed it didn’t you?” Min smiles biting her lips seductively. 

“Oh enjoyed it alright look at what you did.” He said pulling his pants down as his erections pops out in all its glory. “But its fine because you are going to take care of it like a good girl.”    
Sebastian rips the silk mask from her face grabbing her arm turning her away from him while he ties her hands behind her back. “Mmhmm, I love this outfit babygirl. So sexy.” He rubs his hard cock on the back of her ass kissing the back of her neck. 

“Please don’t tease.” She begged but he just chuckles darkly at her slapping her ass hard making her yelp.

“But you teased me with that show of yours. It's only fair you got a bit back.” Sebastian moves her panties to the side teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock. 

“Please sir. I’m so wet for you.” Min begs trying to push her ass on him only to receive another hard slap on her ass.

“Such a greedy girl, can’t even wait for her master cock.” Sebastian steps away from her pulling his pants back up.    
“No please, please take me master. I need you so bad.” Min drops down to her knees in front of Sebastian begging him with pleading eyes only to see a lustful smirk on Sebastian face. 

“Then can you be a good girl and let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours?” Sebastian said walking closer to her taking his cock back out only to have Min open her mouth for him obediently. “Thats what I like to see.” He pushes him into her mouth for her to suck him greedily. “Yes baby just like that, you take such good care of me don’t you.” he praised her while grabbing the top of her head thrusting deep into her mouth. Min looks up proud knowing that she is the only one that can see him like this all blissed out, head thrown back in pleasure thrusting almost wildly into her mouth. “God damn, I can’t wait to make you my wife.” He looks down at her seeing her eyes twinkling in love for him, he pulls out yanking her up kissing her with all the emotion he can give her. “I love you so much, you know that.” He said turning her back around pulling her panties to the side thrusting himself hard into her. 

“Sebastian!!” Min moans out as he pounds into her hard repeatedly hitting her g-spot perfectly everytime. 

“That's right, call my name. Let everyone in this club know who you belong to.” He said biting her neck leaving a huge mark for everyone to see.    
“Sebastian… Please… You make me feel so good.” Min goes limp in front of him for him to do as he pleases to her. 

“I know I do. Look at your face, it's so beautiful all blissed out from the pleasure I am giving you. You want to cum baby girl?” Sebastian said looking in her eyes in the reflection of their bodies together. 

“Please Sebastian I want to cum.” She begged but he pulls out making her whine. He turns her to face him pulling her leg up around his hip thrusting back into her keeping the same pace as he did before. 

“Hold it a little more baby, I am about to cum so hard inside you.” Sebastian said resting his forehead on hers both staring into each other's eyes. 

“I love you Sebastian, I can’t wait to be called your wife.” She said wrapping her somehow freed arms around his shoulder smiling at him making him lose his pace before cumming hard into her triggering her own orgasm milking him. Sebastian was trying to calm down from his high when Min slowly places kisses all over his sweaty neck biting hard around the same spot he gave her a huge love mark. 

“You couldn’t resist can you?” He joked grinning feeling her suck harder on the spot. 

“Nope now everyone can stay away from what's mine.” Min smiles innocently at him, Sebastian grabs her face kissing her lovingly until he remembers something. 

“Wait how did you get out of your binding?” He asked looking at her wrist seeing the torn material. 

“I managed to ripped it when I was trying to ground myself from the pleasure you were giving me.” She answered smugly. 


	75. S/M 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Finally.

“Well look who finally blessed us with their presence.” Anthony said raising his eyebrows at the pair who finally got dressed and came back out to their friends who were all sporting the same smirk on their face. 

“Come on don’t be jealous, if I had a girl like that I would have done the same thing.” Toby said winking at Sebastian who sits down pulling Min on his lap again. “But I gotta admit you guys are not trying to even hid it, god damn look at those marks.” 

“What can I say, my girl likes it rough.” Sebastian said grabbing his drink. 

After that the pair just starts to enjoy the rest of the night which their friends certainly made it interesting when they both got put on the spot when 2 strippers came in dressing in a skimpy Bucky and Linda outfit for their lap dance, before the night came to an end with everyone clearly drunk out of their minds. 

Wedding day 

“Damn Sebastian stop pacing you are going to put a hole in the floor.” Sebastian mother said as all the groomsmen watch Sebastian pace almost frantically around the hotel room. 

“Ma, what if she gets cold feet and doesn’t show up? What if she realize what a mess I am and doesn’t want to marry me anymore? Oh my god… What if….” 

“Sebby calm down, anyone with eyes can clearly see how much she loves you. Funny enough I already knew she was going to be the one the first time I met her. So don’t worry because when the time comes she will be walking down that asle.” 

“Thank you ma.” Sebastian said giving his mom a kiss on her cheek.

“Now if you excuse me I have to go check my soon to be daughter-in law.” 

Gloria excused herself from Sebastian room heading over to Min hotel room only to find all her bridesmaid knocking frantically on the bathroom door.   
“Minnie come out, everything is going to be fine.” Tiffany said trying to calm Min down who can be heard crying on the other side of the door. 

“What happen?” Gloria asked walking over to Tiffany and others. 

“She scared.” Tiffany sighed. 

“Let me talk to her. You guys wait and get ready in the other room.” 

“Thank you Gloria.” Tiffany said as they head to the living room to finish getting ready.

“Min dear open the door its Mom.” Gloria said softly, hearing the girl on the other side sniff and unlocks the door. Gloria walks in and sees the girl's eyes buffy looking sad and lost giving her a hug. “What's wrong dear?” 

“I’m scared that the moment I walk out there Sebastian will realize he doesn’t want me anymore because of how broken I am.” Min cried out hearing Gloria laugh lightly. 

“Oh dear, you and him are almost identical it's hilarious.” 

“What do you mean?” Min pulled away looking at Gloria who was softly wiping away her tears with a smile on her face. 

“When I was over their with Sebastian, he was pacing the entire room going on about what if you get cold feet and not show up.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, and guess what my dear. In the years I have watched my son grow up I have never seen him this happy nor talk about anyone like he does about you. Trust me when I say this that boy loves you with everything he's got and he isn’t going to stop anytime soon if ever.” Gloria said pulling the girl out of the bathroom to the vanity where they were dolling her up for the wedding.   
“Now if you agree let's finish getting you ready before we give that boy a heart attack thinking you won’t show up, even though I think he still might have one from how beautiful you look my dear.” 

“Thank you mom.” Min smiles brightly at her. 

“Anytime.” Gloria said before calling in the bridal team back over to finish the girl up. 

When it was time for the Ceremony to start Sebastian was a sweating mess but his boys assured him everything is going to be alright. After Sebastian walked down the aisle with a huge smile on his face looking at his friends and family in the crowd he watches their groomsmen (Chace, Chris, Charles, Ethan, Paul, Will, and Toby) and bridesmaid (Tiffany, Jennie, Key, CL Eunji, Jin, and Linji) walk down the aisle looking dashing as ever. 

(Bridesmaid dresses, minus Key who is in a suit)

His brain was starting to get negative thoughts once again until the music changed and everyone turned to look at the door. The moment the door opens, Sebastian swore his heart stopped and nothing around him existed but Min.

Min had her head bowed down nervously gripping Mr. Hwang's arm until she looks up and looks eyes with Sebastian who had the most beautiful smile on his face causing her to break into a huge smile herself. The closer she got to him the more her heart was rapidly beating until Mr. Hwang handed her hand over to Sebastian. 

“She is all yours now son.” He said before taking a sit next to his wife. 

“I love you beautiful.” Sebastian whispered smiling down at her twinkling eyes. 

“I love you too handsome.” Min winks at him causing him to chuckle before they both look over at the priest. 

“To all present I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Sebastian and Min the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today. I have been told that they have written their own vows. Sebastian would you like to start us off.” The priest gesture to Sebastian who turns back to Min grabbing both her hands taking a deep breathe. 

“I remember the first day I met you and I swore since that day you are going to be the death of me and till this day I still stand by that and more because I have never expected that that was the day I met the love of my life. Growing up I never imagine myself ever getting married but dam was I wrong, here comes this 5’3 girl who snatched my phone out of my hand and ran around the studio so fast I never expect to catch her. But here I am standing under god promising myself to her because I have caught something more valuable. Her heart; even though I still wonder why on earth did this woman choose me when I have nothing to offer her. I promise to be the best husband I can be even though I have no stinking clue how to do that. I promise to love you and cherish you till the end of time and more. I promise you my mind, body, and soul even though you already owned that like how you already own my heart. I can’t imagine my life without you and I can’t wait to continue this crazy journey with you by my side forever. I love you.” Sebastian vowed wiping the happy tears that Min was slowly shedding. 

“Wow that is such a tough one to follow. And like your mom had told me how we are identical because I also started my vows with the first day I met you too. I remember how I was talking to Chris and Kevin when this perfect specimen walks over to us with the cutest smile I have ever seen and lets not let me forget the most gorgeous pair of eyes I will never get tired of looking into. But like you said I also never expected to meet the love of my life. Throughout my life I have gone through many horrible things and if I was given a choice to redo everything I will still choose to go through that again if it leads me right back into your arms. I promise to be the best wife I can be to the best of my knowledge. I promise to love you with everything I have and more because you deserve someone better than me but you still somehow decided to choose me. I promise you my mind, heart, body, and soul because I would be nothing without you by my side. Sebastian Stan, I love you.” Min said now wiping Sebastian tears.

“You've both chosen to wear rings as a reminder of these promises. People often say wedding bands are a perfect circle, with no beginning and no end. As you look at these rings over the years, I hope you remember that. You've created something invaluable, and just as I know you'll protect these rings, I'm confident you'll protect the commitments you've made to one another today. Sebastian, as you place this ring on Min’s finger, repeat these words after me: This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today.” The priest said as Sebastian slips the ring on Min finger repeating the words. “Min, as you place this ring on Sebastian's finger, repeat these words after me: This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today.” 

“By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal your vows with a kiss.” Sebastian was beaming with happiness and joy as he pulls Min close to him dipping his head down to give her a kiss that their friends and family started to hoot and holler nonstop. “Congratulations. Family and loved ones, I now present to you the newly married couple and . Let's hear it for 'em!” 

“I love you Mrs. Stan.” Sebastian whispered into her lips who was grinning up at him.    
“I love you too Mr. Stan.” 

  
  


Reception

“I am blessed to know these 2 idiot for a decade and lets just say that it has been a journey for sure waiting for them to admit their feelings for each other. I have watched them start out as just friends pretending to not acknowledge that they literally needed each other presence like water. Even when they both were in other relationships they still can not lose the other person, like come on who has each other house keys to even having a personal closet in each other's house. Sebastian I hope you know you are one lucky ass person and I swear if you ever hurt our little princess which I know you won't but you will have the entire Marvel family come after you. I love you both and I wish you both nothing but the best. To Sebastian and Min.” Chris said raising a toast to the newlyweds for everyone to join in with him.

“Now if the time is right I welcome the bride and groom up to have their first dance.” The MC announced as Sebastian pulls up a blushing Min over to the dance floor and the music starts to play. Julia Michaels Heaven. 

[Heaven ^^ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shHTYg-rOAg)

(Listen to the song in this part, it literally how I describe Sebastian Stan and this whole story was inspired by this song. Even if I didn’t portray him as a bad guy but you know what I am talking about *wink*) 

“I love how this song kind of represents our relationship in a way.” Sebastian said as they swayed to the music. 

“I can’t help it, you are my bad boy who brings heaven to me.” Min said smiling up at him. 

“So you would do anything for me?” 

“Would you do anything for me?” 

“Without a question babygirl.” Sebastian said looking at Min in her eyes, she pulls him down and gives him a loving kiss that took his breath away.


	76. S/M 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: You guessed it. What normally happen on wedding night. Thats right black out drunk?

“Sebastian please don’t drink so much tonight.” Min whined watching Sebastian drink yet another glass of alcohol with his friends. 

“Come on princess, its our wedding night. Just a few more glasses.” 

“Yeah Minnie, let him drink a bit more.” Toby said slightly drunk clinking his glass with Sebastian. 

“Ok fine, you go ahead and drink the night away. Don’t come looking for me to bring you back to our room when you are passed out drunk.” Min pouted heading over to her girls. 

“Aww my love its fine, let him drink and have fun. You only get married once in your life.” Jennie said pulling Min into her embrace. 

“I know but its our wedding night. I was hoping to have you know wedding night sex.” She answered sitting down with her girls making them laugh. 

“I swear you and Sebastian are going at it like rabbits. It's just one night, tomorrow you guys head out to St. Lucia for your honeymoon and I highly doubt you guys would be able to keep your hands off each other.” Tiffany jokes handing Min her glass of champagne. 

“To be honest, judging by how much you guys go at it. I am surprised you are not pregnant yet.” Jennie teases her nudging her a bit. 

“We haven’t decided on when to have kids yet, we still have time.” Min smiles looking at Sebastian laughing with his friends. 

“I can’t wait, you guys are going to pop out some cute ass babies I swear.” Key joins in excitedly. 

“And to make it better, the little thing is going to be so fucken spoiled.” Tiffany said. 

“Oh god, at least I will always have free babysitting then.” 

“Hel yess, give me a call anytime and I will come.” Tiffany said proudly, the night continued on and Min watches Sebastian get more and more intoxicated. 

“So don’t get mad but we think we may have went overboard with getting him drunk.” Chris said apologetically rubbing the back of his neck when he walked over to Min. 

“Its fine, I honestly figured this was going to happen.” Min sighed walking over to her husband who was passed out on Chace and Paul shoulder. 

“We’re sorry Minnie.” They said in unison.

“Ehh its fine, can you guys help bring him to the room for me?” She said and the boys could tell she was pretty much irritated about the situation. “I can’t wait for you guys to get married next, I swear I will get your wife so drunk as payback for ruining my wedding night.” She mumbled under her breathe but the boys could hear it and laugh quietly at her. The boys helped carried Sebastian to their hotel room and dropped him on the bed apologizing once again before heading back out. 

Min sighs looking at the passed out Sebastian on the bed walking over and slowly remove his socks and shoes getting him comfortable tucking him into bed kissing his forehead sweetly before walking over to their ensuite to get ready for bed. Min was pouting sadly thinking how Sebastian won’t be able to get his wedding night present. As she reaches behind her to unzip her dress she felt someone wrapping their arms around her waist placing a lingering kiss on her neck. 

“I thought you were passed out drunk.” Min smiled pretending to still be annoyed at him enjoying the kisses he was giving all over her neck and shoulder. 

“I knew the guys were going to get me passed out drunk so I gotta pretend or else they would have never let me leave.” He mumbled into her neck lacing his fingers with her pulling her back toward him. 

“I even thought you were drunk.” 

“We act for a living love, you really think I am gonna miss my wedding night with official wife.” He asked looking in her eyes through the mirror which both their eyes shine with lust and want. 

“Now if you agree we still gotta consummate our marriage don’t you think.” 

Sebastian walks her back out to their room stopping her at the foot of their bed, he sweeps her hair to the side slowly and surely teasing her unzipping her wedding dress placing kisses softly on all the exposed skin taking in the sight in front of him. 

“Fuck me, you really think I was going to miss this lovely present you have planned out for me?” Sebastian said after he turned her around seeing her stand there a sexy lingerie set.

“I picked it out specifically for tonight.” Min said shyly looking down at her feet only to have him lift her chin up to look at him. 

“Such a good girl, and all mine.” He practically growled possessively pulling her into a heated kiss he had been wanting to give her all night. His hands roaming all over her body enjoying her soft skin while hers frantically unbutton his shirt, however it was too slow for her liking before ripping the shirt apart pushing it off his chest having the buttons fly all over the place causing Sebastian to chuckle on her lips. He reaches down to his pants unbuckling the belt and pants in record time while her hands explore his prized tone body. Sebastian then pushes her playfully down on the bed causing her to squeal in excitement before he shucks his pants and boxers off climbing on top of her resuming the heated passionate kiss. 

“I love you my husband.” Min moans out when he kisses down her jaw and neck.

“I love you my wife. Forever and always.” He said pulling the bra down popping her breast into his mouth sucking on the nipple moving the other giving it the same treatment. Min was so lost in the pleasure he was giving her body completely unaware of his roaming hand before she heard a rip, she opens her eyes looking at the smirking Sebastian tossing her panties to the side. 

“You rip my shirt, I rip your panties. Its only fair don’t you think.” He teased heading back up to give her a kiss, he grips his aching cock giving it a few strokes lining it up with her entrance before he slowly eases in loving the tight wetness of her sweet cunt around his cock. He gives her a few shallow thrust listening to her moans until he know she was ready for him, Sebastian pushes himself onto his arm thrusting hard into her making her arch up in pleasure. 

“Fuck baby, just like that.” Min moans feeling him thrust slowly but hard into her hitting her spot he knows so perfectly to bring her to heaven. 

“Ride me babygirl. I need you to fucken ride me.” He said flipping them over helping her ride him hard with his hands roaming her sexy body bouncing on top of him. “My sexy ass wife.” 

“Fuck…” Min moans arching her body back hands on his knees as she gyrates her hips on his. “I don’t think I can hold much longer baby.” 

Sebastian sits up grabbing her hips to move faster on top of him while he buries his face in her breast giving her love bites all over. 

“Don’t hold back babygirl, let me have it.” Sebastian said thrusting up into her loving the way she was squirming in pleasure on top of him. “Just like that, fuck yes. I can feel you getting close.” Sebastian roams his hand up to her hair yanking her head back exposing more of her body to him having him latching his mouth harder on her breast. Min practically explodes in pleasure convulsing on top of him clenching him so tight he groans pushing her down onto the bed once again pounding into her so hard the bed was pounding into the wall. “Yesss, your so fucken tight baby.” 

“Fuckk, I am going to cum again. Sebastian…. Fuck…” She said cuming hard on him once more taking him over the edge spilling into her. Sebastian just sat there still inside of her panting hard into her chest while Min soothes his hair catching her breath hugging him close. 

“You can’t get rid of me now.” Min teases feeling him chuckle on her chest. 

“Its more like your stuck with me forever.” He jokes back. 

“I never planned on leaving you anyways. So forever sounds great.”


	77. Sebastian and Min Epilogue ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff.

Sebastian and Min just came out of the movie theater after watching Fast and Furious 9 when Min notice Sebastian watching a cute little family in the arcade playing air hockey sighing. 

“What's wrong love? Didn’t like the movie?” Min asked. 

“No the movie was great.” 

“Then what's wrong?” 

“Nothing wrong baby, I just love you so much.” Sebastian said wrapping his arm around her shoulder looking at her cutely. 

“Pft, you sap. We are married already, you don’t have to pull anymore moves on me.” 

“They aren’t moves, I was stating the facts.” 

“I know, I was just joking. I love you too you baby.” Min joked missing the look on his face. 

That night they were just finish with their almost daily night time ‘routine’ when Min notice how Sebastian stays inside her not wanting to pull out claiming it feels too good. The next few days Min had had enough watching Sebastian practically moping while looking at his phone on the couch after she came home from her impromptu doctor visit.

“Ok now I know something wrong. Are you going to tell me or not?” Min sat down next to him pulling his phone out of his hands setting it down on his coffee table. 

“I told you there is nothing wrong.” 

“Bullshit Sebastian, I've known you for a decade. I know when something is bothering you.” Min said turning his face to look at her. “I am your wife. You know you can tell me an….” 

“I want to start a family with you.” He blurted out stunning Min. “See this is why I didn’t want to tell you. You have plans and events coming up the next few years. And having kids will….” He kept rambling on about until Min cuts him off straddling him shutting him off with a steamy kiss. 

“If you wanted to start a family, you should have told me.” She winked at him. 

“You want to start a family?” 

“More than anything.” Min said cuffing his face in her hands giving him a chaste kiss. 

“Then you will go get the implant out?” 

“Remember my doctor appointment I had this morning?” 

“Yeah you said you were going for a physical.” 

“Yeah I was, but it was mainly to remove the implant and for me to start taking birth control pills instead.” She blushed. “I am sorry, I didn’t talk to you about it first.”   
“So what you're saying is you no longer have the implant.” He questioned seeing her nod. “And what you are also saying is if we have sex right now you can possibly have our baby.” 

“Mmhmm.” She hummed watching Sebastian face brighten up with a huge smile. 

“Well then I think we have some baby making to do, don’t you think?” He said standing up immediately with her wrapped up on his torso bringing her to their bedroom. 

“It might take a few months.” She teased him. 

“Then it will be a great few months.” He announces closing the door behind him. 

The next few months the couple was at it multiple times a day, there were days where they would rarely leave the house but no luck until Sebastian was off filming his new movie. Min woke up with the worse case of nausea rushing to the bathroom to throw up her last night's dinner. After confused on why she was throwing up, she hoped up to the bathroom drawer pulling out a pregnancy test, a couple minutes of waiting she cries happy tears holding 4 different test up with the famous 2 lines. Within seconds she jumped up immediately thinking of a plan on how she plans on telling Sebastian about the news when a bright idea popped into her brain. When she got everything finished she wrapped it up just in time when Sebastian comes home from filming all day. 

“God I miss you today, filming really drained all my energy.” He said plopping on the couch next to Min who proceeds to rub his sore shoulders. “So what you do today? Did you get to finish the new song you been working on lately.” 

“No, I got a little side tracked today doing some arts and crafts, wanna see it.” Min said excitedly. 

“Of course I wanna see it.” He said watching her run into her office area excitedly returning with a gift bag.

“A gift bag?” 

“Yeah I got inspired and did something for you.” She said giving him the bag only receiving a curious look in return. “Come on just open it, it's not bad I promise.” 

“Okay, if you say so.” Sebastian said pulling out the tissue paper revealing a neatly wrapped 8” by 11” frame. The moment he unwrapped the frame his heart almost stopped seeing the positive pregnancy test dangling next to the words; “Only the best husbands get promoted to daddy.” 

“We’re pregnant?” He asked looking at her with teary eyes. 

“Yep, we’re gonna be parents.” She whispers tearing up as well, Sebastian with all the energy in the world now jumps over to Min giving her a sweet kiss as their tears flows together.    
“We’re going to be parents. Oh my god.” He said getting down on the floor in between Min legs lifting her shirt up kissing her stomach. “Hey baby, its your daddy. Oh my god. I can’t wait to meet you. I promise to be the best daddy and give you the world. Oh my god, I am going to be a daddy.” Sebastian said jumping up giving Min another kiss causing her to giggle. 

“Technically you always been a daddy.” She joked making him chuckle. 

“Yeah yeah you know what I mean. Fuckk, I love you so fucken much.” Sebastian said looking at her lovingly causing her heart to melt for him all over again. 

“I love you too Sebastian.” 

\--------------------------------------------------

4 years later. 

Min finished doing the dishes when she heads upstairs to check up on Sebastian when she hears someone giggling followed by hushed whisperings. 

“Yeah, your mommy was a little fireball like you too. Stubborn as can be always refusing help.” Sebastian said to their beautiful 3 year old daughter Madeleine Eli Stan. 

“Then you came riding in with your horse and announce your love for mommy right?” Their daughter asked hugging her fox plushie. 

“Are you guys talking about me? Last time I check its way past someone's bedtime.” Min said crossing her arms looking at the duo who looks like they got caught red handed. 

“I am asleep.” Madeleine said pulling the blanket up hiding her face. 

“If you were asleep, then why are you laughing.” Min said jumping over to the girl tickling her causing her to giggle loudly. 

“Daddy save me.” Madeleine laugh squirming around trying to get away from her mommy fingers. 

“Okay, I think mommy is right, its past your bedtime.” Sebastian chuckles pulling his wife off his daughter tucking their daughter back into bed. 

“You always side with her now.” Min pouts making Madeleine to giggle at her mommys face. 

“I am not, now stop pouting. Good night Madeleine.” Sebastian said giving his daughter a kiss on her forehead. 

“Goodnight daddy. Goodnight mommy.” She said. 

“Good night sweetheart.” Min said giving her a kiss as well before the couple walks out the room to their own room. 

“By the way, you cute when your pouting.” Sebastian teased pulling his wife into a hug. 

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere Mr. Stan.” Min said wrapping her arms around his shoulder. 

“Last time I checked it kind of did, hence why you have this little bun in the oven right now.” He looks down rubbing her swollen stomach with a proud smile on his face. “Hows you feeling today?” 

“Tired, I think he is ready to come out anytime now. He’s been kicking the crap out of my ribs.” Min said. 

“Hey Xavier baby, mommy, daddy, and Madeleine are excited to meet you too but quit kicking mommy ribs.” Sebastian said crouching down to talk to the stomach earning a kick where Sebastian face was making Min giggle. 

“He’s sassy already. Oh my god.” Min said 

“I love it, another fireball running around.” Sebastian said standing up kissing his wife's lips before saying “Do you think it's too early to start making another one?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit!!! its the end guys. Thank you for putting up for me. This story is literally my baby for the past months. I am currently trying to think up a story for Chris Evans but don't count on it. Who knows I might just surprise myself ^^


End file.
